


Emerge II

by funhanie



Series: superpowers [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO), idols with superpowers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Chanyeolin maailma kääntyy ylösalaisin, kun Jongin tuo hänelle vakavia uutisia. Teleportilla matkaa tehneestä kaksikosta vain toinen on päässyt perille. Raivo nousee käsittämättömiin lukuihin, kun pelko poikaystävän menettämisestä vain kasvaa. Etsinnät laitetaan käyntiin, mutta Baekhyunia ei löydy mistään.Ilmalennon planeetan kylmään vesistöön tehnyt Baekhyun hyväksyy kohtalonsa. Telepatia on sammunut, voima sisällä hiipunut olemattomiin. Kuitenkin sisällä kytee pieni taistelutahto, joka ajaa hänet uimaan rantaan. Jonkinlainen ymmärrys tapahtuneesta herää, kun Baekhyun huomaa makaavansa elämänpuun juurella. Voimat hiipuvat, eikä aikaa ole tuhlattavaksi. Hänen on päästävä kotiin ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä.Takaisin maan kamaralle päästyään jokin on selvästi hassusti. Sen lisäksi, että telepatia on kadoksissa, ei meinaa voimakaan aktivoitua. Chanyeolilla on vaikeuksia hallita tunteitaan ja Baekhyunilla käytöstään. Eikä Jonginien teleporttiinkaan ole sataprosenttisesti luottamista.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: superpowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123706





	1. Chapter 1

Ilmavirta kohisi korvissa, vauhti oli päätä huimaavaa. Taivas oli kirkas, pilvetön, horisontti ei antanut vihjeitä, tippuiko hän alaspäin vai tuntuiko se siltä.

Baekhyun upposi veteen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi luonnon hoitaa tehtävänsä. Vahvojen aaltojen mukana hän nousi pintaan ja hengitti raikasta ilmaa. Silmiä räpäyttämättä hän tuijotti sinistä taivasta ja koitti kerätä ajatuksiaan. Mitä helvettiä juuri äsken oli tapahtunut?

Vesi oli kylmää. Baekhyun ei uskaltanut liikuttaa päätään. Hän kellui veden pinnalla, täysissä pukeissa. Hän kastui, hän alkoi palella.

“Chanyeol-ah…” hän kuiskasi ja katsoi ympärilleen. Hän toivoi oikein kovaa Yeolin tietävän missä hän oli. Hän ajatteli vievänsä viestin perille.

“Chanyeol-ah, mä olen täällä”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni väristen. Hän jäykistyi entisestään. Hän oli _ajatellut_ asiaa; miksi hän sanoi sen ääneen.

“Chanyeol-ah!” hän huusi ja räpisteli käsillään ympäriinsä. Vesi aaltoili paniikoituneen miehen liikkeistä.

“Joku perkele nyt auttakaa”, hän huusi ja liikkui vedessä parempaan asentoon. Hän tärisi kylmästä, katseli ympärilleen ja itki. Kukaan ei kuullut, viesti ei lähtenyt edes matkaan. Ympärillä näkyi vain vettä silminkantamattomiin, kuin hän olisi keskellä valtamerta. Miten helvetissä hän oli sinne joutunut?

Baekhyun kokosi itsensä hengittäen syvään ja asettui makuulle. Hän antoi kehonsa kellua rauhoittuneen, kevyesti lainehtivan veden pinnalla. Hän yritti ajatella, vaikka tietämättömyys sai hänet ahdistumaan hetki hetkeltä enemmän. Hän oli viimeksi Jonginin seurassa, siirtymässä yhtiöltä asunnolle. Hän ei voinut olla kaukana kotoa. Paitsi, lähtiessä oli ilta, nyt päivä paistoi kylmän vesistön yllä selkeänä ja petollisen kauniina. Paniikki alkoi ottaa taas valtaa.

“Apua!” Baekhyun huusi koko keuhkokapasiteetillään. Ääni kaikui pitkään veden yllä, mutta vastausta ei koskaan kuulunut.

* * *

Jongin rynnisti sisään Chanyeolin studioon ja nojasi ovenkarmiin raskaasti hengittäen. Kovaäänistä sisääntuloa säikähtänyt hörökorva repi kuulokkeet korvistaan ja irvisti nähdessään nuoremman kauhistuneen ilmeen.

“Mitä vittua?”

“Nyt on tosikyseessä”, Jongin puuskutti ja taputti rintakehäänsä. Chanyeol laski kuulokkeet kosketinsoittimen päälle ja liikahti hermostuneesti.

“Baekhyun hyung katosi”, Jongin sanoi. Chanyeolin kasvot pysyivät ilmeettöminä.

“Katosi? Miten niin katosi?”

Jongin tasasi hengitystään niin hyvin kuin osasi. Chanyeol näki paniikin hänen silmissään, mitään vastaavaa ei ollut koskaan sattunut.

“Istu alas”, Yeol henkäisi ja nousi tuoliltaan. Hän istutti nuoremman nahkaiselle toimistotuolille ja asettui tämän eteen punaiselle jakkaralle. Jongin piti katseensa omissa käsissään ja yritti käydä tapahtumia läpi mielessään.

“Olin menossa hyungin kanssa kotiin… hän ei tullut koskaan perille”, Jongin mutisi. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Hän koitti soittaa, puhelin hälytti normaalisti, mutta kukaan ei vastannut.

“Hyung”, Jongin sanoi vakavalla äänellä. Yeol laski puhelimen alas korvaltaan hitaalla liikkeellä. Hänen sydämensä lyönti hidastui, maailma heitti pyörimästä. Jotain oli sattunut.

“Me mentiin teleportilla.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja potkaisi jakkaran vastapäiseen seinään. Hän huusi kovaan ääneen, paljastaen rehellisen reaktionsa mitään peittelemättä. Jos Baekhyun oli jäänyt matkan varrelle, olisi hyvin epätodennäköistä löytää hänet kaikkien niiden nanosekuntien välistä.

“Hyung.” Jongin koitti rauhoittaa äänieristetyssä kopissa seinille huutavaa Yeolia, jonka sydän oli hajonnut raadollisesti. Baekhyun ei voinut olla poissa, ei voinut. Hän tulisi takaisin, ilmestyisi jostain. Aivan varmasti.

“Hyungilla ei ole taitoa teleportata!” Jongin parahti. Chanyeol tarttui häntä paidanrinnuksesta ja veti hänet lähelleen. Jongin säpsähti yllättävää riepotusta ja koitti välttää vahvaa katsekontaktia. Hän tunsi itsensä hyvin pieneksi.

“Nyt menet ja etsit joka ikisen kolkan matkanne varrelta. Mä en anna sulle ikinä anteeksi, jos häntä ei saa takaisin”, Yeol sanoi hampaittensa välistä. Jongin haihtui ilmaan suuren pamauksen saattelemana.

Chanyeol istui alas pöydän ääreen ja etsi puhelimensa tärisevin käsin. Hän soitti Baekhyunin numeroon kerta toisensa jälkeen, pyyhki silmiään niihin nousseista kyyneleistä ja koitti rauhoittua.

“Mä pelastan sut, Byun-ah… missä ikinä oletkin. _”_

Kaikkeen täytyi löytyä järkevä selitys. Vaikka viime ajat olivat olleet täynnä mystisiä tapahtumia. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja päätti etsiä Yixing hyungin. Hänen täytyi vastaparina tietää, missä Baekhyun oikein majaili.

* * *

Yixing istui olohuoneen ikkunan eteen vedetyllä tuollilla ja tuijotti kaupungin yllä möllöttävää kuuta. Hän muisteli, miten oli astunut edellisenä iltana olohuoneen puolelle ja löytänyt kaksi miestä muhinoimasta sohvalta. Yixing ravisteli itsensä pois mielikuvasta ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Baekhyun ei ollut vielä saapunut kotiin. Ehkä hän oli jatkamassa edellisen illan kesken jäänyttä intiimihetkeä Chanyeolin asunnolla. Tai oikeastaan, Yixing ei halunnut tietää.

Jongin ilmestyi olohuoneen nurkkaan kovan äänen saattelemana. Yixing kääntyi katsomaan nuorempaa, joka rojahti sohvalle ja purskahti peittelemättömään itkuun. Yixing päästi kädet puuskaasta ja riensi Jonginin vierelle istumaan.

“Mikä hätänä?”

“Chanyeol hyung tappaa mut”, hän mutisi itkunsa välistä. Yixing taputti häntä kevyesti reidelle ja odotti, että hän rauhoittuisi, jotta voisi selittää koko jutun alusta alkaen. Jongin veti syvään henkeä ja pyyhki silmänsä.

“Mä hukkasin Baekhyunin”, Jongin sanoi suoraan. Yixing kurtisti kulmiaan.

“Kävin katsomassa jo moneen kertaan, mutta en löydä häntä mistään. Edes väliltä.”

“Asunnolta… kävitkö katsomassa?” Yixing yritti, vaikka tiesi kysymyksen olevan turhaa. Jos Jongin oli pitänyt Baekhyunista kiinni koko teleporttaamisen ajan, hänen olisi pitänyt saapua määränpäähän yhdessä Jonginin kanssa. Niin kuin he olivat tuhansia kertoja tehneet.

Yixing tutki Jonginin energiaa. Siinä ei ollut pienintäkään poikkeavuutta. Se oli tasaista, puhdasta, tervettä ja viatonta. Niin kuin piti ollakin.

“Mä en uskalla kohdata Yeol hyungia ja kertoa huonoja uutisia.”

“Älä huoli”, Yixing sanoi. “Käydään vielä yhdessä etsimässä häntä, ok?”

Jongin tarttui tiukasti vanhemman käteen ja vei heidät pois sohvalta, takaisin pisteeseen, mistä he olivat lähteneet; treenisalista.

* * *

Chanyeol tärisi. Häntä ei palellut, mutta iho oli kananlihalla. Häntä oksetti ja pyörytti. Suusta tuli ulos lauseita, joissa ei ollut mitään järkeä. Silmät pyörivät päässä ajatusten tahdissa, näky oli kuin kauhuelokuvasta. Jongdae puristi miestä olkapäästä ja nyökytteli päätään miehen hämmentyneille lauseille.

“— ja mä vielä sanoin, että se leipäkori täytyy —”

“Joo, me uskotaan”, Jongdae sanoi, yllättyen itsekin, miten onnistui peittämään hermostuneisuutensa. Oikeasti häntä karmi Yeolin epäominainen käytös.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Yixing kutsui häntä rauhallisella äänellään. Chanyeol käänsi liekihtevät silmänsä vanhempaan ja tarttui tätä hupparin rinnuksista. Yixing kavahti liikettä, ja Jongdae veti miehen kauemmas hänestä.

“Baekhyun ei ole kuollut”, Yixing muistutti.

“Mistä sä tiedät?” Yeol karjaisi. Pistävä savun haju alkoi leijua huoneessa.

“Kyllä hyung tuntisi sen, eikö niin?” Sehun sanoi varovasti huoneen toisesta päästä. “He ovat vastapareja. Ja hänellä on herkät aistit.”

Chanyeol puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja tuijotti lattiaa. Jongdae puristi hänen olkaansa entistä lujemmin. Kuka hänkin oli siinä vierellä olemaan? Hänellähän oli myös tunteita Baekia kohtaan. Yeolin silmät tummuivat entisestään.

“Jumalauta nyt riittää!” Jongdae karjaisi aistiessaan Yeolin aikeet polttaa hänet elävältä. Hän nousi ylös ja poistui kokoushuoneesta ovet paukkuen. Yixing pudisti päätään tyytymättömänä.

Chanyeol purskahti paniikinsekaiseen itkuun. Hänen rintaansa sattui, päässä kohisi ja näkökenttä sumeni. Hän tunsi uskomatonta raivoa ja halusi polttaa koko rakennuksen siltä seisomalta. Savun haju huoneessa vahvistui.

Joonmyeon laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle ja koitti pysyä positiivisena. Yixing rauhoitteli hörökorvaa parhaansa mukaan, mutta antoi tämän käydä läpi rehelliset tunteensa.

“Mä käyn vielä katsomassa”, Jongin sanoi ja hävisi huoneesta ennen kuin kukaan ehti kysyä, minne mies aikoi mennä.

Yeol nosti vetiset silmänsä vastapäiseen seinään ja kutsui mielessään Baekhyunia, muttei koskaan saanut vastausta.

* * *

Baekhyun puuskutti väsyneenä, mutta jatkoi silti uimista. Rannan oli pakko tulla jossain vastaan. Ei vesistö voinut jatkua loputtomiin. Kädet olivat maitohapoilla ja tärisivät jokaisella vedolla, koiratkin uivat nopeampaa kuin hän. Turhautunut puhina oli loppunut puoli tuntia sitten, Baekhyun ei jaksanut kuin polskia eteenpäin. Hän ei ajatellut, vaan meni.

Kylmä vesi oli raskasta kauhoa. Baekhyun antoi itsensä lipua eteenpäin ja kellahti selälleen vauhdin hiljentyessä tarpeeksi hitaaksi. Hän kellui ja koitti kerätä voimiaan, hän ei voinut edes käyttää oman voimansa energiasta syntyvää lämpöä suojanaan. Se jäi vain ajatuksen tasolle. Käsky ei mennyt perille asti. Joku oli helvetin pielessä.

“Chanyeol-ah!” hän karjaisi niin kovaa kuin pystyi, rukoili, että joku kuulisi. “Apua!”

Miljöö vain kaikui. Ääni kumisi veden päällä vielä pitkään. Baekhyun oli tulla hulluksi. Katse hänen silmissään vaihtui jälleen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti uimaan pitkin vedoin kohti horisonttia. Jossain oli pakko olla ranta. Ei sellaista paikkaa ollutkaan, missä olisi vain vettä.

* * *

Chanyeol istui Baekhyunin sängyllä ja pyyhki alati vuotavia silmiään. Rinnassa viiltävä tuska ja epätietoisuus tekivät hänestä aggressiivisen ja jäsenet olivat lukinneet hänet entiseen huoneeseensa rauhoittumaan. Hän ei rauhoittuisi ennen kuin Baekhyun olisi hänen silmiensä edessä.

Chanyeol kellahti selälleen ja veti tyynyn tiukasti rintakehäänsä vasten. Hän itki ääneen, parkui kovempaa kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Päähän sattui ja veri kohisi korvissa. Kyyneleet kirvelivät silmiä ja saivat ne vuotamaan entistä rajummin.

“Baekhyun-ah… baekhyun-ah… missä sä olet?” Chanyeol mutisi tyynyä vasten ja haistoi tutun tuoksun nenässään. Hän kuvitteli poikaystävänsä vierelleen, hän halasi tyynyä tiukemmin ja koitti rauhoittua. He olivat selvinneet monesta asiasta. Yhdessä he selviäisivät mistä vain.

Huoneen oveen koputettiin. Yeol nousi hätkähtäen käsiensä varaan ja leimautti ympärilleen kuumuutta hohtavat liekit. Oven avannut ja sisään yrittävä Kyungsoo katsoi vanhempaa ystäväänsä huolesta jäykkänä.

“Tuletko syömään?” hän kysyi ääni väristen. Chanyeol haihdutti liekit ja rojahti takaisin makuulle. Savun haju oli tarttunut petivaatteisiin ja peittänyt Baekin haalean tuoksun. Chanyeolia oksetti.

“En”, hän vastasi lyhyesti ja painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Kyungsoo keräsi rohkeutensa ja käveli sisään huoneeseen, jossa hän ei mielellään vieraillut.

Chanyeol piti silmiään tiukasti kiinni, vaikka tunsi nuoremman istuutuvan vierelleen. Kyungsoon katse oli ahdistava, oli kyseessä sitten mikä tunnetiloista tahansa.

“Baekhyun… hyung”, Kyungsoo aloitti varovasti. Chanyeolin keho jäykistyi välittömästi. Hän oli valmis päästämään liekit ulos kropastaan.

“Ei ole kuollut, tajuathan sä sen?”

Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja katsoi nuorempaa totisesti, räpäyttämättä silmiään.

“Miksi hän ei sitten ole täällä?”

Kyungsoo laski katseensa alas ja huokaisi syvään. Yeol purskahti itkuun ja nojasi päänsä vasten nuoremman olkaa. Kyungsoo taputti häntä kevyesti selkään ja piti ilmeensä jäykkänä.

“Miksi hän?” Chanyeol kysyi itkunsa välistä. “Miksen mä?”

Kyungsoo murahti itsekseen ja jatkoi hidastempoista, lohduttavaa taputtamista.

“Mä tekisin kaikkeni vaihtaakseni paikkaa hänen kanssaan”, hän jatkoi ja pyyhki silmiään. Vatsaa kouristi ja päätä särki. Väsytti ja oli nälkä. Chanyeol huokaili itsensä irti itkusta ja painautui paremmin nuorempaa vasten.

“Mä rakastan häntä, Kyungsoo-yah”, hän sanoi. Sanat olivat pihinää, tuskin kuuluivat kauas.

“Mä tiedän”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja puristi Yeolia tiukemmin vasten itseään. “Mä tiedän.”

* * *

Baekhyun kellui selällään kylmässä vedessä. Hänen koitti tasata hengitystään, mutta kolmen vartin raivokas uiminen oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Täyspitkän konserttiviikonlopun vetäminen ei ollut suoritukseen verrattuna mitään.

Taivas oli alkanut muuttaa väriään. Baekhyunilla ei ollut hajuakaan missä hän oli. Ympärillä oli vain hiljaisuutta veden lisäksi. Mistään ei ollut kuulunut liikennettä, lintuja tai muita ihmisiä. Aivan kuin hän olisi toisella planeetalla.

Baekhyun kellahti ympäri jäykistyessään. Hän katseli hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Toisella planeetalla? Voisiko siinä olla järkeä? Typertynyt naurahdus karkasi hänen suustaan. Ei tietenkään siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Eihän hän pystynyt hengittämään ulkoavaruudessa.

Paitsi.

Paitsi jos hän oli eksoplaneetalla.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi yltä päältä hien peitossa. Hän nousi istumaan ja hieroi kasvojaan väsyneenä. Hän hapuili vesipulloa yöpöydältä ja joi siitä puolet muutamalla kulauksella. Hän oli nähnyt maailman viheliäisintä painajaista. Elämää ilman Baekia. Miten hän katsoisi jotakuta toista, suutelisi jonkun muun huulia ja uneksisi jostain muusta kuin Baekhyunista. Hänellä oli likainen olo. Kuin hän olisi pettänyt häntä.

Chanyeol kellahti takaisin makuulle ja tarttui sängyn päädyssä olevaan t-paitaan. Hän hautasi kasvonsa kankaaseen ja veti sisäänsä tuoksua, joka kuului poikaystävälleen. Hän oli vetänyt vaatteen kaapista ja pitänyt sitä vierellään taukoamatta. Hän oli pyyhkinyt siihen kyyneleensä ja puhunut sille, mutta se ei ollut vastannut äkäisesti takaisin. Vaikka hän kuinka oli yrittänyt ärsyttää.

“Helvetti, mä olen sekaisin…” hän huokaisi ääneen ja tarttui puhelimeensa. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, soittaako jollekin vai selata internettiä. Kysyä neuvoa, “mitä teet, jos kadotat poikaystäväsi?”

“Olisit ottanut edes puhelimesi mukaan”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja käänsi kylkeä. Hän päätyi selaamaan Baekhyunin instagramia ja silittämään näyttöä siihen asti, että nukahtaisi jälleen.

* * *

Jongdae nojasi kylmään seinään ja katseli öistä horisonttia hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen oli ollut pakko tulla ulos, sisällä oli niin ahdistava ilma, ettei siellä voinut olla.

Yixing hyung astui parvekkeelle ja istui hiljaa Jongdaen viereen. Hän katsoi samaan suuntaan kuin Dae ja pysyi vaiti.

Jongdae kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaa surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. “Miksi musta tuntuu, että tämä on mun vika?”

Yixing hätkähti Jongdaen sanoja. “Miten se voisi olla?”

“En mä tiedä”, Jongdae sanoi ja laski katseensa alas. “Tuntuu vain siltä.”

“Kalvaako sua jokin?” Yixing kysyi ja oli tarttua häntä kädestä, mutta tämä veti sen välittömästi kauemmas.

“Mä olen ahne”, hän sanoi hiljaa. “Mustasukkainen. Olen ihastunut Baekhyuniin.”

Yixing henkäisi sanat kuullessaan. He kaikki tiesivät varsin hyvin, että Baekhyun oli onnellisessa parisuhteessa Yeolin kanssa. He kolme olivat parhaita ystäviä. Eikä toisten miehiin koskettu. Se oli kirjoittamaton sääntö.

“Sä et ole tehnyt mitään, mikä edesauttoi Hyunien katoamista. Se tapahtui teleporttauksen aikana”, Yixing sanoi. Pelkkiä itsestään selvyyksiä, Jongdae tuhahti mielessään.

“Mulla on ikävä tunne tästä”, Yixing sanoi perään. Jongdae nosti katseensa häneen ja henkäisi jännittyneenä. Yixingin äänensävy oli muuttunut.

“Mä luulen, että Hyunie on menettänyt voimansa.”

“Mistä sä niin päättelet?” Jongdae huudahti kovaan ääneen. Yixing puhdisti kurkkuaan ja vältteli katsekontaktia.

“Mun omani ei ole enää niin vahva. Tuntuu, kuin jokin puuttuisi.”

“Ei helvetissä”, Jongdae henkäisi ja hieroi niskaansa. “Eihän Yeolie tiedä?”

“Mitä mä en tiedä?” Chanyeol kysyi astuessaan parvekkeelle. Jongdae nielaisi hermostuneena ja katsoi Yixingiä, joka oli alkanut mutristella huuliaan. Yeol laskeutui heidän tasolleen ja vaati selittämään.

“Koita kutsua häntä”, Yixing sanoi ja nosti sormensa ohimolleen.“Telepaattisesti.”

Chanyeol hymähti. Helppo homma.

“Baekhyun-ah.”

Jongdaen silmät levisivät järkytyksestä. Yixing mutisi tyytyväisenä nuoremman reaktiolle.

“Huomasin saman aikaisemmin tänään”, hän sanoi. “ _Chanyeol-ah… kuuletko sä mua?”_

_“Joo?”_

“Baekhyun-ah, kuuletko sä mua?” Yixing sanoi ääneen. Chanyeol horjahti paikoillaan ja otti tukea seinästä. Hänkin kokeili ajatella, mutta puhui kaikki sanat ääneen. Miksi? Miksi niin tapahtui vain Baekin kohdalla?

“Onko hän enää tässä maailmassa?”

“Kävimme jo planeetalla”, Yixing sanoi tiukasti. “Siellä oli kaikki ihan normaalisti.”

“Mutta katsoitteko joka paikasta?” Yeol kysyi silmät liekihtien ja oli valmis tarttumaan kiinalaismiehen paidanrinnukseen.

“Niin hyvin, kuin se on käytännössä mahdollista. Jongin pystyy vain teleporttaamaan. Ei lentämään ympäriinsä.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja rauhoittui. Hän koitti olla järkevä aikuinen ja ajatella. Vaikka näitä asioita ei ratkaistu järjellä.

“Jos hän on taas Ranskassa?”

“Olisi hän keksinyt keinon ilmoittaa itsestään”, Yixing murahti.

Yeolin alahuuli alkoi taas väpättää. Jos Baekhyun ei ollut tavoitettavissa eikä hän voinut tavoittaa heitä, olisi vain yksi vaihtoehto ja —

“Hän ei ole kuollut!” Yixing karjaisi ärtyneenä ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol veti kyyneleet sisäänsä. Yixing tuijotti lattialla istuvaa kaksikkoa pettyneenä hetken ennen kuin huokaisi syvään.

“Älkää edes miettikö sellaista!” hän huudahti ja poistui parvekkeelta ovet paukkuen. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut nostaa katsettaan ylös vielä moneen kymmeneen sekuntiin poistumisen jälkeen.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Jongdae kuiskasi poissaolevasti ja nousi ylös.

“Mistä?” Yeol kysyi ja katsoi ystävänsä perään, mutta tämä luikki pakoon hajamielinen ilme kasvoillaan. Yeol oli jätetty yksin. Miksi hänet jätettiin koko ajan yksin?


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae seisoi Baekhyunin huoneen oven edessä ja tuijotti haikeasti siihen liimattuun paperiarkkiin, jossa luki mitä kieroimmalla käsialalla _the love nest._ Hän ei ollut uskaltanut mennä sisään, vaikka sieltä oli kuulunut tavaroiden heittelyä ja luovia kirosanoja.

Kyungsoo asettui Jongdaen vierelle ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi. Jongdae huokaisi syvään ja pudisti päätään.

“Mitä helvettiä täällä taas tapahtuu?” hän kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän painoi selkänsä ovea vasten ja toivoi, ettei Yeol avaisi sitä raivonpuuskassaan. Jatkuva huutaminen ja kurkku suorana parkuminen oli jatkunut lähes taukoamatta viidentoista tunnin ajan. Kukaan ei saanut Yeolia rauhoittumaan. Vasta, kun Baekhyun seisoisi hänen edessään ihka elävänä ja hengittäen, Yeol sulkisi suuren suunsa ja palautuisi omaksi itsekseen.

“Hänen sydämensä täytyy olla riekaleina”, Kyungsoo sanoi hiljaa. Jongdae katsoi nuorempaa kulmat kurtulla. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miten paljon hörökorvaan sattui. Vaikka tämä oli ilmentänyt sisäisiä tunteitaan hyvin peittelemättömästi.

Kyungsoo koputti oveen kolme kertaa. Jongdae ehti nousta ylös juuri ennen kuin Yeol riuhtaisi oven auki ja paljasti nuutuneet kasvonsa. Kyungsoo kauhistui nähdessään punaiset, turvonneet silmät, sekaisin olevan hiuspehkon ja epäsiististi päällä istuvat vaatteet. Savun haju leijui ympärillä,tunnelma oli jännittynyt ja ahdistava.

“Sun täytyy syödä, edes vähän”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Chanyeol työnsi oven kiinni välittömästi. Tyly paukahdus säpsäytti kaksikon, joka ei rohjennut silmäänsä räpsäyttää. Jongdae kääntyi katsomaan nuorempaa jäykempänä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

“Meidän on tehtävä jotain. Mennä etsimään häntä, tai jotain.”

“Rakas”, Kyungsoo sanoi, surullisena. “Mistä ajattelit aloittaa?”

Jongdae huokaisi pettyneenä itselleen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Häntä huoletti ja pelotti yhtä paljon kuin Yeoliakin, hän halusi nähdä alati tunnelmaa kohottavan ja paskoja vitsejä viljelevän ikätoverinsa mahdollisimman pian.

Kyungsoo nielaisi hermostuneena ja tarttui oven kahvaan. Hän katsahti Jongdaeen ennen kuin astui sisään huoneeseen ja sulki oven välittömästi perässään.

Baekhyunin sängyllä istuva Yeol nosti liekihtevän katseensa suurisilmäiseen mieheen, joka teki kaikkensa pysyäkseen rauhallisena. Yeol antoi liekkien syttyä ympärilleen, mutta rohkea Kyungsoo jatkoi lähestymistä.

Chanyeol puristi sormiaan tiukasti nyrkkiin ja antoi liekkien vahvistua kuumemmiksi. Huoneen katossa oleva palovarotin laukesi jälleen, ja kerrostaloa ravisteleva ulina lähti jälleen käyntiin. Katsekontakti kahden miehen välillä ei herpaantunut hetkeksikään.

“Mä en tullut lässyttämään mitään arvotonta paskaa”, Kyungsoo sanoi rauhallisena. “Mä haluaisin vain, että tulet hetkeksi syömään. Edes viideksi minuutiksi.”

Chanyeol ei laskenut suojamuuriaan. Paloautojen sireenit vahvistuivat hetki hetkeltä.

“Chanyeol… mä pyydän”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Ulos!” Yeol jyrähti epätyypilliseen tapaan. Kyungsoo peitti säikähdyksen pokerinaamansa alle ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Hän peruutti hitaasti ovelle, vaikka hän ei olisi halunnut antaa periksi. Kuitenkin oli parempi perääntyä ennen kuin hörökorva polttaisi asunnon toisen kerran.

Chanyeol rojahti väsyneenä sängylle Kyungsoon hävitessä käytävään. Hän hengitti raskaasti puuskuttaen ja itki vuolaasti. Savu haisi nenässä ja kurkkua kuivasi. Nälkä kurni vatsassa, mutta ajatus ruoasta oksetti.

“Kuinka sä voit tehdä mulle näin?” Chanyeol huusi ja puristi tummanharmaata peittoa käsissään. “Sä lupasit, ettet koskaan jättäisi mua.”

* * *

Baekhyun veti itsensä rantaviivaan viimeisillä voimillaan. Hän puuskutti tuskissaan, veren maku suussa, sydän hakaten tuhatta ja sataa. Jalat raahautuivat perässä kuin halvautuneina. Käsissä ei ollut voimaa kohottautua niiden varaan. Hän piti poskeaan vasten märkää hiekkaa, maistoi suussaan oudon makuisen veden, peläten, että se oli myrkyllistä.

Pää löi tyhjää. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä. Hän oli uinut helvetisti. Oli pilkkopimeää. Kylmä. Hän ei voisi jäädä siihen. Ympärillä oli kuolemanhiljaista. Tyyni vesi ei paljoa puhunut. Eläimiä ei ollut.

“C-chanyeol-ah…” hän kuiskasi, tuntien huuliensa toimivan hitaammin kuin ajatus. “Mä olen täällä…”

Baekhyun ryömi tuskissaan pois rantaviivasta, kahden metrin päähän vedestä. Sitten hän luovutti, painoi silmänsä kiinni ja toivoi, että kuolisi pois nopeasti ja kivuttomasti.

* * *

Chanyeol poistui makuuhuoneesta täristen rajusti. Hän nojasi seinään huojuen ja koitti pitää itsensä jaloillaan. Yixing rynnisti hänen luokseen ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Hän ajoi fyysiset oireet pois hörökorvan kimpusta, muttei saanut niitä kokonaan kuriin. Pettymys nousi hänen kasvoilleen.

Chanyeolin jalat eivät kantaneet. Hän rojahti lattialle istumaan ja veti itsensä tiukkasti käpertyneeksi. Hän hengitti syvään ja koitti estää itseään itkemästä, mutta kyyneleet vain tulivat.

Yixing laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja silitti lohduttaen hänen selkäänsä.

“Mua pelottaa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Ihan helvetisti.”

Yixing puri huultaan ja katsoi ylös. Häntä itseäkin vitutti, jopa itketti. Hän ei sietänyt katsoa Yeolia niin hajalla. Varsinkaan, kun hän ei pystynyt korjaamaan tilannetta.

“Haluatko ruokaa?” Yixing kysyi ja veti kyyneleet sisäänsä. Yeol nyökkäsi ja nousi kiinalaismiehen avustuksella ylös. Askel kerrallaan he kävelivät keittiöön. Yeol istui pöydän ääreen ja odotti hiljaa, että Yixing lämmitti hänelle riisiä ja lihapataa, jota muut olivat syöneet päivälliseksi muutama tunti sitten.

Kyungsoo asteli keittiöön ja pysähtyi katselemaan Yeolia hento hymy kasvoillaan. Hän käveli hörökorvan taakse ja laski kätensä tämän hiuksiin. Chanyeol puristi syömäpuikkoja otteessaan ja alkoi hengittää raskaammin.

“Älä koske muhun.”

Kyungsoo hätkähti sanoja ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Hän huokaisi pettyneesti ja poistui keittiöstä yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sinne ilmestynytkin.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja näki edessään kaksikymmentävuotiaan Baekhyunin, tämän hoikan, lihaksettoman kropan ja tummanvioletit, kiharretut hiukset. Miten mies oli vetänyt kellarin oven kiinni ja nostanut päättäväisen katseensa häneen, nuoreen Yeolieen, joka ei tiennyt mistään mitään. Astunut lähemmäs, hitaasti, saaden hänet jännittymään. Tarttunut paidan rinnuksesta, varvistanut ja laskenut uteliaat huulensa hänen omilleen. Miten hän oli vastannut suudelmaan ujosti, huulet täristen.

Chanyeol tiputti syömäpuikot otteestaan ja huusi kovaa. Hän tarttui päähänsä ja painautui kasaan. Yixing hyökkäsi hänen luokseen ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

“Hengitä, Yeol-ah”, hän kuiskasi nuoremman korvaan. Yeol sulki suunsa ja palasi mielikuvaansa. Ensisuudelmaan. Baekhyunin huulet olivat maistuneet jjajangmyunilta. He olivat syöneet sitä televisioyhtiöllä ennen live-esiintymistä. Sen jälkeen he olivat painuneet kotiin. Baekhyun oli vetänyt hänet, hämmentyneenä ympärilleen katselleen Yeolin, kellariin ja tehnyt elämänsä parhaimman päätöksen.

Baekhyun oli pysynyt hänen rinnallaan jo kuusi vuotta. Se oli helvetin pitkä aika. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen jokaisesta hetkestä, ja samalla ahne. Hänelle ei riittäisi jo yhdessä vietetyt vuodet. Hän halusi kuusikymmentä lisää. Kuusisataa lisää. Hän ei päästäisi irti mustatukkaisesta niin helposti. Hänen Baekhyuninsa olisi hänen rinnallaan aina. He jättäisivät tämän elämän yhdessä, tasan samalla sydämenlyönnillä. Siten heidän ei tarvitsisi kärsiä.

“Mä en jaksa enää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi pystympään. Hän tarttui Yixingin huppariin tärisevin käsin ja katsoi häntä anovasti.

“Mä en jaksa enää.”

“Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Yixing kysyi, hämmentyneenä. Hän pyyhki Yeolin märät silmät kuiviksi ja antoi kosketuksensa jättää jälkeensä sileän, hyvinvoivan ulkomuodon. Chanyeolin sisin oli edelleen palasina.

“Hyung…” Chanyeol alotti, mutta ei koskaan lopettanut. Yixing tyytyi olemaan hänen vierellään ja silitti kevyesti tämän selkää niin kauan kuin tarve vaatisi.

* * *

Baekhyun istui keittiön tasolla ja nauroi. Hänen silmänsä olivat vääntyneet iloiseen siristykseen, valkoiset hampaat välkkyivät hämärässä valon kajeessa. Hoikat kädet hapuilivat Yeolin hupparin rinnusta, jotain, mihin tarttua. Chanyeol painautui vasten edessä olevaa ja henkäisi tämän korvaan haaveilevasti. Hän yritti kietoa kätensä punahupparisen miehen ympärille, mutta ei pystynyt.

Tuli yhtäkkiä pilkkopimeää. Chanyeol katsoi hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Baekhyun alkoi hehkua. Ympärille nousivat pienet valonhiput, jotka valaisivat keittiön. Chanyeol katsoi miestään, jonka kasvot olivat vakavoituneet. Silmät olivat tummat kuin yö ja kylmyys oli syönyt kuplivan naurun. Ilkeä hymynkare nousi hänen huulilleen.

Chanyeol räväytti silmänsä auki ja hengitti raskaasti. Hän vilkaisi puhelimen kelloa ja pyyhki kylmän hien pois otsaltaan. Oli toinen yö ilman Baekia ja painajaiset vain jatkuivat.

Chanyeol nousi ylös, hän ei halunnut nukkua enää. Hän poistui huoneesta ja hiipi keittiöön. Hän yllättyi suuresti löytäessään Kyungsoon ruokapöydän äärestä, höyryävän teekupin ääreltä paksussa aamutakissa ja mustasankaisissa silmälaseissaan.

Kyungsoo katsahti Yeoliin, muttei sanonut mitään. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja käveli jääkaapille, tuntien toisen tuijotuksen selässään. Hän tarttui kanankoipien jämiin ja nosti laatikon pöydälle. Hän kaatoi korkeaan lasiin kokista ja istui alas. Hän ei ollut syönyt mitään kymmeneen tuntiin.

Kyungsoo käänsi katseen alas teehensä aina, kun Yeol vilkaisi häntä. Chanyeol piti mölyt mahassaan ja keskittyi syömään nälkäänsä.

“ _Mä olen huolissani susta.”_

Chanyeol säpsähti kuullessaan nuoremman äänen. Hän puristi kylmää lasia otteessaan ja nosti varaustasoaan.

“Ihan turhaan”, hän sanoi ja maistoi kanaa varovasti. Hänen vatsansa ei kestäisi kovin tulista ruokaa, mutta ei siihen hätään ollut muutakaan.

Kyungsoo nosti teekupin huulilleen ja joi hiljaa. Yeol piti katseen tiukasti ruoassaan ja mutusteli kananpalaa aikansa. Hän joi kokiksen yhdellä kulauksella ja nousi ylös.

“Odota”, Kyungsoo sanoi ennen kuin Yeol poistuisi keittiöstä. Hörökorva pysähtyi niille sijoilleen.

“Mä en tarvitse sääliäsi”, hän jyrähti ja jatkoi matkaansa. Kyungsoo huokaisi kovaan ääneen, Yeol kuuli sen selvästi. Hän nopeutti askeliaan ja lukittautui entiseen huoneeseensa. Kyyneelet olivat taas alkaneet polttaa hänen silmiään.

_“Mä haluaisin vain auttaa sua.“_

Chanyeol tuhahti ivallisesti ja istui alas sängylle.

_“Jätä mut rauhaan.”_

* * *

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja katseli varovasti ympärilleen. Hän kuuli kevyesti lainehtivan veden ja näki edessään pelkkää hiekkarantaa. Aurinko porotti kuumasti ja oli kuivannut hänen vaatteensa päältä päin. Hiekka hänen allaan oli kosteaa ja ikävän tuntuista.

“Mitä vittua?” hän mutisi mietteissään ja koitti nousta ylös, mutta hänen voimansa eivät olleet vielä palautuneet. Hän sulki silmänsä ja koitti ymmärtää, mitä oli tapahtunut. Oliko hän hengissä vai kuollut? Missä hän oli ja ennen kaikkea miksi?

“Chanyeol?” hän kutsui ja kellahti kyljeltä selälleen. “Herätä mut tästä painajaisesta, ole niin kiltti.”

Ympäristöstä ei kuulunut edelleenkään mitään ääniä. Baekhyun ärähti hermostuneesti ja kampesi itsensä ähkien ylös istuma-asentoon. Hänen takanaan oli vehreää metsikkoa. Hän ei ollut varma, olivatko vihreät kasvit pensaita vai puita, hän ei ollut nähnyt mitään vastaavaa koskaan aikaisemmin.

“Ei helvetti”, hän huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. Hän katseli ympärilleen, odotti, että joku pomppaisi hänen eteensä ja huutaisi “olet piilokamerassa”, mutta sitä ei koskaan tapahtunut.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi otsaansa ja tunsi jotain tahmaista. Hän katsoi käteensä ja näki hopeista nestettä. Hän tuijotti näkyä, kielsi kaiken kunnes joutui toteamaan, että totta se oli. Järkyttynyt huuto pääsi ilmoille ja raikui miljöössä pitkään.

“Chanyeol-ah!”

* * *

Jongdae istui olohuoneen sohvalla ja piti silmiä kiinni. Hän kuunteli Baekhyunin huoneesta kuuluvaa tupinaa ja mietti, mitä helvettiä Yeol sillä kertaa oikein melskasi. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä katsomaan, hän oli menettänyt jo kulmakarvansa eksyessään liian lähelle kiihdyksissä olevaa ikätoveriaan. Kukaan ei saanut Yeolia aisoihin, jopa Suho oli kokenut olonsa epämukavaksi hörökorvan seurassa, vaikka tällä olisi pitänyt olla neutraloiva vaikutus. Ja paskat.

“Baekhyun-ah…” Jongdae kutsui lempeästi. “Etkö voisi tulla jo takaisin?”

Jongdae hymyili typeryydelleen. Miten mies voisi vastata,kun viesti ei mennyt edes perille. Jos Yixingin teoria voiman menettämisestä oli totta, ilmassa oli pelko siitä, oliko Byun enää elävien kirjoissa.

Kyungsoo istui Jongdaen vierelle ja huokaisi syvään. “Kukaan ei edes etsi häntä”, hän sanoi tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. “Kaikki vain olettavat, että hän ilmestyy jostain.”

Jongdae mutristi huuliaan. “Vain Jongin pääsee kulkemaan samaa reittiä, eikä siellä ole mitään.”

“Hän on silti elossa, eikö niin?” Nuoremman äänessä oli häivähdys pelkoa. Yleensä Kyungsoo piti rehellisimmät tunteensa syvällä piilossa.

Jongdae nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän hajoaisi itsekin, jos saisi kuulla Baekin jättäneen ruumiillisen elämänsä. Ei niin voisi käydä.

“On”, hän vastasi lopulta ja nousi ylös. Kyungsoo seurasi häntä kiinnostuneena.

“Mihin sä menet?”

“Mun on pakko lähteä etsimään häntä. Cheodamdongin puistoista, lähiöistä, ihan mistä vain. Jos sattuukin, että hän makaa kylmettyneenä katuojassa, teleportin heittäessä hänet jonnekin muualle kuin tarkoitettuun määränpäähän. Olethan sä nähnyt, Jonginien voima ei toimi kunnolla, jos hän on stressaantunut.”

Kyungsoo nousi päättäväisesti ylös. “Mä tulen mukaan.”

Hengästynyt Chanyeol rynnisti ulos makuuhuoneesta ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi.

“Mä myös.”

Jongdae nyökkäsi ja veti hupparinsa vetoketjun kiinni. Oli aika toimia.

* * *

Chanyeol oli pyöräillyt Cheodamdongin jokaisen kadun läpi kahteen kertaan yhdessä Kyungsoon ja Jongdaen kanssa. He olivat tutkineet jokaisen ojan, suojaisan paikan ja pimeät porttikongit, mutta Baekhyunista ei ollut jälkeäkään. Rintaa viiltävä tuska muuttui jokaisen pyöräillyn metrin jälkeen suunnattomaksi raivoksi. Yeolin silmät liekihtivät ja hän halusi huutaa. Jos hän huutaisi tarpeeksi kauan, ehkä olo helpottuisi.

Jongdae laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle ja katsoi edessä olevaa jokea haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Kyungsoo ojensi miehille pullot vettä ja ilmoitti halustaan kiertää alue vielä yhden kerran.

“Se on turhaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi vesipullon. “Lähdetään takaisin kotiin.”

“Oletko aivan varma?” Jongdae kysyi. Yeol nyökkäsi ja istahti muutaman askeleen päässä olevalle penkille. Hän katsoi jokea ja muisteli kaikkia niitä kertoja, joillon hän ja Baekhyun olivat istuneet katselemassa veden liikkeitä ja puhumassa suhteestaan.

Hymy nousi Yeolien kasvoille. Hän muisti sen kuin eilisen, miten he kaksi olivat jutelleet penkillä dybyyttiä edeltävänä iltana. Hän oli kerännyt rohkeutensa ja sanonut Baekille, miten onnellinen hän oli saatuaan sellaisen ihmisen elämäänsä. Vaikka he floppaisivat, hän ei katuisi, sillä oli saanut rinnalleen todellisen ystävän, niin hän oli sanonut. Ja Baekhyun oli tarttunut häntä kädestä, kiittänyt kaikesta saamastaan tuesta ja luvannut, että hän pysyisi miehen rinnalla maailmanloppuun saakka.

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi silmistään valuneen kyyneleen pois ja naurahti nolona. Siinä hän oli, yksin, ilman Baekia, tietämättömänä siitä, mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi. Hän ei voinut mennä eteenpäin. Hänen elämänsä oli loppunut siihen paikkaan.

Kyungsoo laski kätensä Yeolin niskaan. Chanyeol jäykistyi ja palasi todellisuuteen.

“Älä koske muhun.”

“Miksi sä työnnät mut pois?” Kyungsoo kysyi kovempaan ääneen kuin oli tarkoittanut.

“Koska sä et ole Baekhyun”, Yeol vastasi. “Hän on kaikki, mitä elämääni tarvitsen.”

Kyungsoo tuhahti ja tarttui pyöräänsä. Jongdae yritti estää miestä lähtemästä huutaen tämän perään, mutta hän oli päätöksensä tehnyt.

Jongdae istui Yeolin vierelle ja katsoi tätä tympääntyneenä. Hän ei halunnut sanoa mitään väärää, mutta oli kohtuutonta kohdella muita sillä tavalla. Mutta hän halusi antaa Yeolille aikaa. Hän oli syvästi järkyttynyt - niin kuin kaikki - ja järkevästi ajatteleminen ei vain luonnistunut. Aika, se parantaisi kaiken.

“Musta tuntuu, niin kuin mun sydän olisi revitty pois paikaltaan. Suoraan rinnasta”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja asetteli pipoaan paremmin päähän.

“Kärsin flashbackeista ja pelottavista painajaisista. Kaduttaa, miten itsestäänselvyytenä olen pitänyt häntä kaiken kiireen keskellä. En ole sanonut arvostavani tarpeeksi. Rakastanut, huolehtinut…”

Jongdae laski katseensa omiin käsiinsä ja liikutteli sormeaan mietteliäänä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Yeolin kertoma sai hänet entistä surullisemmaksi. Hän oli kateellinen. Kateellinen siitä, miten toinen oli saanut kokea elämässään tunteita, joista hän voisi vain haaveilla.

“Mä en tiedä, miten pärjään, jos hän ei palaakaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ääni väristen.

“Kyllä hän palaa”, Jongdae sanoo tiukasti. “Ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa.”

Chanyeol naurahti kylmästi. Hän toivoi Jongdaen olevan oikeassa.

* * *

Baekhyun nousi huojuen jaloilleen. Hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi ja nälkä oli niin karmea, että oksetti. Hän tutki ympäristöään ja lähti kävelemään hitaasti kohti vehreää metsikköä. Jokin siellä veti häntä puoleensa.

Jatkuva hiljaisuus oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Hän puhdisti kurkkuaan ja alkoi hyräillä varovasti, katsellen ympäriinsä vainoharhaisena. Hän ei halunnut herättää petoeläimiä. Jos hän oli tippunut Afrikan viidakkoon, hän ei olisi kauaa elossa.

Baekhyun siirsi nahkeapintaista suuren kasvin lehteä pois silmiensä edestä pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Hän ei uskaltanut hengittää tuijottaessaan täydessä voimassa kauneuden keskellä kasvavaa elämänpuuta. Aukio oli tutun näköinen, mikä lohdutti häntä suunnattomasti. Kunnes hän tajusi, että oli planeetalla yksin, vailla keinoa päästä sieltä pois saatika ilmoittaa jollekin sijainnistaan.

“Ei helvetin helvetti”, hän huokaisi ja asteli lähemmäs puuta. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat raskaammilta ja voimat loppuivat adrenaliinin hävitessä kehosta. Hän mätkähti maan tasalle ja veti itsensä käsien voimalla lähemmäs puuta. Hän teki kaikkensa, että pääsi siirtämään itsensä vasten hyvinvoivaa puuta, jonka varjoissa oli ihanan viileää.

Baekhyun kuljetti kättään karkealla kaarnalla ja sulki silmänsä. Hän kuvitteli itsensä Yeolin syleilyyn, muisteli kosteita huulia, jotka herättivät hänet aamuisin unesta hetkeä ennen herätyskellon soittoa. Miten aamut sängyssä venyivät vapaapäivisin väsyneellä muhinoinnilla, joka silloin tällöin jatkui uteliaalla koskettelulla ja laiskalla käsihommalla.

Baekhyun painoi selkänsä vasten puuta ja hymyili väsyneesti.

“Anna anteeksi, Yeol-ah…” hän mutisi ja nukahti saman tien.


	3. Chapter 3

Jokainen kokoushuoneessa istuva mies oli laskenut katseensa alas. Tunnelma oli lässähtänyt, muuttunut jäykäksi eikä kukaan uskaltanut sanoa mitään.

Chanyeolia huimasi. Luovan johtajan sanat kaikuivat hänen päässään raivostuttavalla loopilla. “ _Zhang Yixing lentää Pekingiin huomenna aamulla kello seitsemän ja asuu siellä seuraavan puoli vuotta hoitaen omia henkilökohtaisia aktiiviteettejään.”_

Chanyeol alkoi taas huutaa. Hän nousi ylös ja katsoi häneen huomion kiinnittäneitä tiimitovereitaan raskaasti puhisten. Hän puristi nyrkkejään yhteen ja antoi sisimpänsä puhua. Korviavihlova huuto muuttui hämmentyneeksi itkuksi ja hän valui takaisin penkkiin, haluten poistaa itsensä maailmasta.

“Mä olen hirvittävän pahoillani”, Yixing sanoi ja vältteli katsekontaktia muiden kanssa. Hän oli enemmän murtunut muuttamisesta Kiinaan kuin innoissaan mahdollisuuksistaan.

“Työt on tehtävä”, Joonmyeon huokaisi, peitellen huonosti omaa mielipidettään ikätoverin lähtemisestä. Häntäkin vitutti.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja poistui huoneesta sanomatta yhtään mitään. Kyungsoo pinkaisi hänen peräänsä ja kutsui jatkuvasti hänen nimeään. Chanyeol kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja juoksi portaisiin. Hän halusi katolle rauhoittumaan. Raikas ilma selventäisi ajatuksia.

“Yeol-ah”, Kyungsoo huhuili ja nousi portaat ylös suurin harppauksin. Hän saavutti puuskuttavan hörökorvan nopeasti.

“Anna mä olen rauhassa”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja pyyhki kosteat silmänsä paksun hupparin hihaan. Kyungsoo ojensi hänelle nenäliinan ja käveli tämän rinnalla ulos katolle.

Chanyeol istui alas ja nojasi kovaan seinään. Kyungsoo otti paikan hänen vierestään ja katsoi pilvetöntä taivasta. Oli alkusyksy ja ilmat viilenemässä.

Chanyeol niisti nenänsä ja tunki paperin taskuun. Hän huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä. Hän palasi muistoihin, näki vierellään punatukkaisen Baekhyunin, joka puri alahuultaan, piirteli hoikalla sormella collegehousujen peittämälle reidelle sydämen kuvia ja koitti kertoa, miten paljon rakasti Chanyeolia. Chanyeol ei oikein ollut käsittänytmiehen tunteita ennen sitä, mutta pitkän ja hartaan keskustelun jälkeen hän oli ymmärtänyt etteivät he olleet suhteessa vain siksi, että pussailisivat ja paneskelisivat aina kun huvitti, vaan sen takia, että he voisivat luottaa toisiinsa oli kyseessä sitten mikä tahansa asia, pelkäämättä, että toinen liukenisi paikalta. Sen takia, että jakaisivat elämän ilot ja surut, pettymykset ja onnistumiset, täydentäisivät toistensa vahvuuksia ja paikkaisivat heikkouksia, tekisivät maailmasta paremman paikan heille itselleen. Nyt, kun Baek oli poissa, Chanyeol ei osannut ajatella, syödä, juoda, edes hengittää. Ainoa, mihin hän pystyi, oli raivokas huutaminen tai silmät päästä itkeminen. Ja se alkoi käydä voimien päälle.

Sillä, oliko Kyungsoo hänen vieressään vai ei, ei ollut mitään merkitystä. Kenelläkään muulla ei ollut mitään merkitystä. Vain Baekhyunillä oli merkitystä. Ja hän oli poissa.

* * *

Baekhyunia janotti. Hänen suutaan kuivasi ja huulet olivat rohtuneet. Päätä särki ja kroppa tärisi. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja hapuili eteenpäin. Hänen oli saatava vettä. Jos puu pysyi hengissä veden voimalla, hänenkin täytyi. Jos vesi olisi myrkyllistä, sitten se oli.

Baekhyun nousi ylös, mutta ei pysynyt enää jaloillaan. Hän rämähti takaisin maahan, näki edessään maan pinnalle nousseen juuren ja tarttui siihen kynsillä tiukasti puristaen. Jos elämänpuu vaikutti jäseniin, siihen kajoaminen varmasti aiheuttaisi huomiota. Jos juuret edustivat heitä, hän voisi saada yhteyden johonkuhun.

Päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan Baekhyun koitti saada juuren pinnan rikki, jättää siihen jälkensä. Hän veti itsensä lähemmäs ja puri sitä tiukasti. Ohut kaarna repesi auki ja paljasti vaalean sisuksensa. Baekhyun työnsi sormensa syvemmälle ja teki tuhojaan. Hän oli varma, että kuuli jonkun huutavan tuskissaan.

* * *

Chanyeol oli jälleen lukittautunut Baekhyunin makuuhuoneeseen. Jongdae seisoi oven takana yhdessä Joonmyeonin kanssa. He vaihtoivat pelokkaita katseita ja välttelivät tarttumasta oven kahvaan. Se oli ollut edellisenä päivänä tulikuuma, ja sisääntulijalle olisi voinut käydä köpelösti. Onneksi huoneeseen yrittävä oli ollut Minseok, jonka voima oli suojannut häntä kolmannen asteen palovammalta.

“Yeol-ah”, Joonmyeon kutsui varovasti. “Yixing on lähdössä nyt. Tule sanomaan heipat.”

“Heippa”, Chanyeol huusi huoneesta. Jongdae peitti silmänsä häpeissään ja pudisti päätään.

_“Vitun idiootti.”_

_“Itse olet.”_

_“_ Lopettakaa”, Joonmyeon huokaisi ja siirtyi eteiseen hyvästelemään ikätoverinsa niin kuin kunnon ihminen tekisi.

“Ei se haittaa”, Yixing sanoi. “Tiedän, miten hankalaa hänellä on.”

Joonmyeon kurtisti kulmiaan epävarmasti. “Mä en tiedä, miten pärjään ilman sua. Susta on ollut todella paljon apua sen jälkeen, kun Kris lähti.”

Yixing halasi Joonmyeonia tiukasti puristaen. “Hyvin sä pärjäät. Jos hätä tulee, teillä on Jonginie. Ja _aina_ voi soittaa.”

“Luojan kiitos siitä”, Myeon hymyili. Yixing hymyili takaisin peittääkseen surullisuutensa.

“Mä tulen käymään heti, kun mahdollista.”

“Älä meistä huolehdi vaan nauti tilaisuuksistasi. Me ilmoitetaan, jos Hyuniesta kuuluu jotain.”

Yixing hymyili väkinäisesti. Joonmyeon siirtyi kauemmas ja teki muille tilaa, jotta nämä pääsisivät halaamaan matkalle lähtevää miestä.

* * *

Chanyeol selasi Baekhyunien pöytälaatikosta löytynyttä muistikirjaa haikea hymy huulilla. Hän ei välittänyt paskaakaan, rikkoisiko toisen yksityisyyttä. Hän halusi lisää muistoja, lisää aiheita, joihin palata heikkona hetkenä.

Chanyeol ei ollut tiennyt Baekhyunin pitävän epäsäännöllistä kirjaa tuntemuksistaan. Hän kuljetti silmiään suorilla tekstiriveillä, joissa päiviteltiin, miten typerältä tuntui kirjata ylös päässä pyöriviä ajatuksia.

_Elokuu 16, 2013._

_Muista syödä. Chanyeol on tyhmä._

_Elokuu 18, 2013._

_Muista juoda. Chanyeol on tyhmä._

_Elokuu 30, 2013._

_Chanyeol on perseestä._

_Marraskuu 27, 2013._

_Mä rakastan sua, Park Chanyeol._

Chanyeol huomasi taas itkevänsä. Hän pyyhki kyyneleensä ja katsoi ulos, tuttuun horisonttiin ja huokaisi ääneen.

“Mäkin rakastan sua, Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol käänsi muistikirjan sivua ja kurtisti kulmiaan seuraavan merkinnän olleen vuodelta 2015. Hän luki sydäntäsärkevää tekstiä Baekin sisimmistä ajatuksista uraansa liittyen, mietintöjä siitä, miten paljon asioita hän jätti tekemättä pelkän idolina olemisen vuoksi, miten paljon ylimäärästä kuraa hän sai niskaan, vaikka yritti vain tehdä omat duuninsa niin hyvin kuin suinkin osasi.

Chanyeol oli typertynyt. Hän ei ollut tiennyt sellaisten asioiden vaivaavan häntä niin paljoa. Toki he puhuivat menestyksen varjopuolista jäsenten kanssa aina silloin tällöin, mutta ilmeisesti hän oli jäänyt kiinni mietteisiinsä. Chanyeol etsi irtopaperia keskimmäisestä vetolaatikosta, tarttui kynään ja kirjoitti sydämestään.

_Sä et tiedäkään, miten arvokas olet. Sussa on kaikkea, mitä toivoa saattaa. Kultainen sydän, avara mieli, itseluottamusta, vieraanvaraisuutta. Sä saat kaikki ympärilläsi hyvälle tuulelle, nauratat meitä, viihdytät meitä. Sä olet lahjakas, taitava, halukas kehittymään. Sä olet nöyrä, mutta samalla itsetietoinen saavutuksistasi. Sä tiedät, mitä tarvitset, haluat ja saat. Sun ei tarvitse menettää kaunista hymyäsi koskaan. Sä olet jokaisen kehun ansainnut kovalla työllä. Sun ei tarvitse potea huonoa omatuntoa, vaikka tekisit virheitä. Sun ei tarvitse pahoittaa mieltäsi, vaan sä voit nostaa hymyn kasvoillesi ja olla ylpeä siitä, mitä olet._

_Koska mä tiedän, mitä sä olet._

_Sä olet täydellinen. Täydellinen Byun Baekhyun. Eikä sun tarvitse muuttua._

Chanyeol laski kynän kädestään ja mietti, kirjaisiko viestin. Hän päätti jättää puumerkkinsä pois, Baek kyllä tunnistaisi hänen käsialansa, jos haluaisi. Hän laski viestin aukeaman väliin ja käänsi sivua. Hän toivoi, että viesti toisi lohtua aina silloin, kun hän palaisi lukemaan muistojaan. Jos palaisi.

Chanyeol käänsi sivua ja nauroi ensimmäistä kertaa ääneen viimeiseen kolmeen päivään.

_Maaliskuu 3, 2016._

_Muista käydä salilla. Chanyeol on tyhmä._

“Niin olen”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja sulki muistikirjan. Hän laittoi sen samaan paikkaan ja siirtyi sänkyyn makoilemaan. Hän kellahti selälleen ja sulki silmänsä. Kaksikymmentävuotias Byun Baekhyun hymyili hänelle.

* * *

Baekhyun hätkähti kuullessaan humisevan äänen. Hän avasi silmänsä ja katseli ympärilleen. Päätä jyskytti vietävästija näkökenttä oli sumea. Humina muuttui kohinaksi ja vastaan puskeva lämpöaalto sai hänet jännittymään.

Maa tömähti. Baekhyun kellahti selälleen maahan ja älähti tuskaisesti.

“Mitä helvettiä?” englanninkielinen huudahdus kiri korville.

“Hyung”, Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneesti ja hapuili kädellään eteenpäin. Hän avasi silmänsä ja nauroi ääneen. Mustiin pukeutunut hahmo juoksi lähemmäs ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan rutistukseen.

“Mitä sä täällä teet?” Kris kysyi huolesta jäykkänä ja taputteli kalpeaa miestä poskelle. Baekhyun naurahtipoissaolevasti ja hieroi ohimoaan kädellään.

“Vie mut kotiin”, hän mutisi ja painoi silmät kiinni. Taju oli lähteä koko ajan.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Kris kyseli ihan tyhmiä. Näkihän hän itsekin, nuhjuinen Baek puoliksi märissä vaatteissa, kasvot hopeisen mähmän peitossa, tajunnan rajamailla. Mitä mies oikein luuli.

“Ihan loistavassa”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Vettä…”

Kris kurtisti paksuja kulmiaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän tarttui paremmin heikkoon mieheen ja nousi ylös. Hän levitti siipensä välittämättä siitä, miten paljon se sattui, ja nousi lentoon. Hän pelastaisi Baekhyunin, vaikka se olisi hänen viimeinen tekonsa.

“Älä huoli, mä autan sua. Pidä lujasti kiinni ja pysy mun suojissa. Kyyti tulee olemaan kovaa ja kylmää.”

Baekhyun hymyili heikosti ja tarttui kädellään Krisin nahkatakin rinnukseen.

“Vie mut… kotiin…”

* * *

Jongdae istui sängyllään ja huokaili hermostuneesti. Hän raapi niskaansa ja mietti, mitä kummaa hän sanoisi Chanyeolille. Hän halusi puhua asiat selviksi, myöntää reilusti, että oli ihastunut Baekhyuniin, ja toivoa, että Yeol puhuisi hänelle järkeä ja saisi hänet unohtamaan jatkuvan haihattelun. Hän oli itse todistanut, miten tärkeitä he kaksi olivat toisilleen, ja silti hän halusi mennä ja erottaa heidät. Hän ei ollut mikään ystävä. Hän oli petturi. Itsekäs.

“Mä tiedän, mitä sä käyt läpi”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kellahti selälleen sängyllään. Hän tuijotti kattoon ja toivoi, ettei Chanyeol salakuunnellut heitä.

“Kuinka niin?” Jongdae kysyi hämmentyneenä.

“Mä haluaisin olla Chanyeolien vierellä… paremmin, kuin Baekhyun.”

Jongdae avasi suunsa järkyttyneenä.

“Mä luulin, ettet sä pidä Yeolista mitenkään erityisesti.”

“Pidän”, Kyungsoo henkäisi häpeissään. “Enemmän kuin itse tajuankaan.”

Jongdae huokaisi. “Tämä on ihan kummallista. Kaikki on ihan päälaellaan. Ei tälläistä ole tapahtunut aikaisemmin.”

Kyungsoo murahti. Miksei Baekie voisi tulla takaisin, niin asiat olisivat niin kuin aina ennenkin. Yeolin huomio oli hänessä ja kaikki muut saisivat elää rauhassa elämäänsä. Nyt, kun mies itki silmät päästään kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia vuorokaudesta, Kyungsoo halusi tehdä kaikkensa, että miehellä olisi parempi olla. Ottaa hänen tuskansa ja kärsimyksensä.

Chanyeol rynnisti kaksikon huoneeseen kuumuutta puhkuen. Jongdae painautui paremmin petiinsä ja valmistautui suojautumaan, jos hörökorva hyökkäisi.

Joonmyeon veti raivokkaasti huutavan Chanyeolin pois kaksikon huoneesta. Hän painoi pidemmän vasten käytävän lattiaa ja piti huolen, ettei mies pääsisi niskan päälle. Chanyeol irvisteli ja koitti päästä pois otteesta.

“Mä en haluaisi joutua sanomaan tätä, mutta ehkä sun on aika mennä omaan kotiisi”, Joonmyeon sanoi.

Chanyeol koitti nostaa liekkejä, mutta vesi oli hallitsevampi elementti. Hän tuhahti lyhyesti.

“Mä en jätä häntä.”

“Entä jos hän tulee asunnollesi?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

”Hänen kotinsa on täällä”, Chanyeol murahti. “Hän tietää mun olevan täällä.”

“Hyvä on sitten”, Joonmyeon huokaisi. “Mutta jos aiheutat vielä vaaraa muille, mä heitän sut pihalle ilman sääliä, onko selvä?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja luovutti. Tiukkailmeinen leader nousi pois miehen päältä ja seurasi katseellaan Yeolia, joka hyökkäsi uudemman kerran Jongdaen ja Kyungsoon jakamaan huoneeseen. Mies tarttui Yeolin ympärille ja veti hänet päättäväisesti keittiöön.

Henkeään haukkova Yeol tarttui tiskipöytään ja työnsi itsessään roikkuvan leaderin kauemmas. Hän siisti vaatteensa ja suki tukkaansa tuiman katseen alla.

“Mä lähden”, hän sanoi ja tarkisti kellonajan puhelimen näytöstä. Joonmyeon ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vain, miten Chanyeol haki tavaransa ja rynnisti ulos asuntokompleksista ovet raivokkaasti paukkuen.

Jongdae tuli katsomaan, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Joonmyeon pudisti hiljaa päätään ja istui alas ruokapöydän tuolille. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei Yeol keksisi tehdä mitään tyhmää.

* * *

Chanyeol rojahti olohuoneen sohvalle ja pörrötti tukkaansa raivokkaasti parahtaen. Hän tiesi käyttäytyneensä väärin muita kohtaan, mutta hän ei osannut enää hillitä itseään. Suunnaton ikävä, epävarmuus ja pelko ajoivat hänet sellaiseen tilaan.

Chanyeol potki sandaalit jalastaan ja kellahti sohvalle kyljelleen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli ympäröivää hiljaisuutta. Häntä ahdisti, hän ei kuullut tiimitovereidensa hiljaista spekulointia siitä, mitä Baekhyunille oli tapahtunut, miten hänen kanssaan pitäisi käyttäytyä ja miten tunnelmaa saisi kohotettua. Hänen seuranaan olivat vain sähkölaitteet ja niiden tasainen hurina. Ohikulkeva liikenne häipyi taustalle ja rapusta kuului satunnaista ovien pauketta.

Chanyeol nousi takaisin istumaan ja hautasi kasvonsa kämmeeniinsä. Hän taisteli hetken päässä pyöriviä ajatuksia vastaan, koitti rauhoittua henkisesti että fyysisesti. Päivä oli ollut raskas, Yixingin lähtö tuntui takapakilta, vaikka oli kyse vain työmatkasta. Joka kesti vähintään kuusi kuukautta. Seuraava comeback tehtäisiin jälleen ilman häntä. Pelko oli ilmassa, oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin ilmoitettaisiin, ettei Yixing palaisi takaisin enää koskaan.

* * *

Ovikello soi. Chanyeol hyppäsi ylös sohvalta ja ryntäsi eteiseen. Odotukset olivat korkealla, mutta todellisuus iski häntä nopeasti turpaan. Jos Baekhyun olisi ovella, hän näpyttäisi koodin lukkoon ja astuisi sisään. Paitsi jos hän ei olisi yksin.

Chanyeol avasi oven ja näki jännittyneen Kyungsoon käytävässä kangaskassi kädessään.

“Ajattelin, ettei sun ole hyvä olla yksin”, hän sanoi ja oli astumassa lähemmäs. Yeol pysäytti hänet kylmällä katseella.

“Suho hyung ajoi mut pois, koska pitää mua vaarallisena. Sun ei kannata tulla sisään.”

“Entä jos mä haluan?” hän kysyi, pitäen suuret, totiset silmänsä Yeolin omissa.

“Mutta mä en halua”, Chanyeol jyrähti. “Lakkaa tyrkyttämästä itseäsi mulle.”

Kyungsoo tuhahti lyhyesti ja käytti hetken ajatusten uudelleenjärjestämiseen.

“Ota edes tämä. Et ole syönyt tänäänkään juuri mitään.”

Chanyeol otti kangaskassin vastaan ja veti oven kiinni. Hän kurkkasi ovisilmästä, miten hämmentynyt Kyungsoo seisoi paikoillaan muutaman sekunnin, ennen kuin huojui pois niskaansa raapien.

“ _Odota_ ”, Chanyeol ajatteli. Kyungsoo pysähtyi paikoilleen. Chanyeol huokaisi käytökselleen ja avasi oven.

“Tule sisään.”

Kyungsoo kääntyi hitaasti ympäri ja paljasti surulliset kasvonsa. Hän empi tulemasta lähemmäs, Yeolin sanat ja teot olivat ristiriidassa.

“En mä tahallani aja sua pois”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä en vain osaa olla enää järkevä.”

Kyungsoo käveli sisään asuntoon ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Hän riisui kengät ja takin eteisen naulakkoon ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut käynyt Yeolin kämpässä tupareisen jälkeen.

Joka puolella oli Baekhyunin omaisuutta. Vaatteita, pelejä, rannekello, tietokone, latureita, kuulokkeita, mitä kaikkea ihminen asumiseen tarvitsi. Hänen huoneensa asuntokompleksissa oli persoonattomampi. Siellä oli vain vaatteita ja kaikki tärkeät asiapaperit. Loppu irtaimisto oli siirtynyt Yeolin luokse.

“Vau…” Kyungsoo henkäisi. “Nyt mä tajuan, miksi olit mielummin meillä…”

“Niinpä”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Vaikka yhtä lailla sekosin sielläkin.”

“Mä en osaa kuvitellakaan, miten kova paikka tämä on sulle”, hän sanoi ja istui alas sohvalle. Yeol rojahti toiseen päähän ja katsoi kirjahyllyssä olevaa kuvaa, jossa hän ja Baek istuivat sylikkäin kasvot kermakakun peitossa. Heidän ensimmäinen vuosipäivänsä.

“Mä olen niin vihainen”, Chanyeol henkäisi väsyneenä. “Hänen ei pitäisi kulkea teleportilla. Siitä on ollut aivan liikaa haittaa.”

Kyungsoo virnisti, hänen oli pakko myöntää Yeolin olevan oikeassa. Baekhyun kärsi matkapahoinvoinnista teleporttauksen aikana. Se väsytti häntä fyysisesti ja ties mitä tuhoja sillä oli. Kukaan muu jäsenistä ei reagoinut teleporttaukseen samalla tavalla.

“Ehkä se ei johtunut hänestä”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Se olisi voinut tapahtua kenelle tahansa muullekin.”

“Eli se oli Jonginien syytä?” Yeol kysyi tiukasti.

“En mä niin sanonut”, Kyungsoo tuhahti. “Hän itsekin olisi voinut jäädä välille.”

Chanyeol huokaisi. “Niin kai.”

“Niin juuri”, Kyungsoo murahti ja nousi ylös. “Nyt, anna mä teen sulle päivällistä, niin jaksat taas vähän aikaa eteenpäin.”

“Kiitos, Kyungsoo-yah.”

“Ei mitään.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jongdae kurtisti kulmiaan ja hieraisi silmiään nähdessään jonkin kirkkaan ilmiön taivaanrannassa. Hän nousi varpailleen ja henkäisi jännittyneenä tajutessaan, että objekti liikkui kovaa vauhtia lähemmäs.

“Hyung?” hän huhuili epävarmasti. Kiinnostunut Joonmyeon laski kirjan alas sohvapöydälle ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli ikkunalle ja katsoi samaan suuntaan kuin Jongdae.

“Ei helvetti”, hän murahti. “Ufoja.”

Jongdae tuhahti lyhyesti ja tarkensi katsettaan. Hän hahmotti leveät, lieskaa hehkuvat siivet ja pitkän kaulan.

“Näyttää enemmän lohikäärmeeltä”, hän sanoi ja kirosi, kun Minseok oli takavarikoinut Baekhyunin kiikarit, joita hän käytti “vain hyvään tarkoitukseen”.

Joonmyeon palasi nojatuoliinsa paskaisesti nauraen. “Ei lohikäärmeitä ole olemassa.”

Jongdae hörähti typertyneenä. Ei ollutkaan.

“Paitsi…”

Joonmyeon nosti katseensa hitaasti päätä häntä kohti kääntävään Jongdaeen.

“Kris”, he parahtivat kuin samasta suusta. Joonmyeon jähmettyi paikoilleen. Jongdae pinkaisi Minseokin huoneeseen, kaivoi kiikarit kaapista vanhimman uhmakkaasta huudosta huolimatta ja paineli takaisin olohuoneeseen Minseok kannoillaan. Hän nosti kiikarit silmilleen ja horjahti taaksepäin. Hän tarkensi kuvaa ja oli pyörtyä nähdessään suipot korvat, jotka olivat mustemmat kärjistä.

Minseok tarrasi kiikareihin ja katsoi kovaa vauhtia lähestyvää dragonia suu hämmennyksestä avoimena. Hän näki lieskojen seassa jotain punaista ja valuvaa.

“Hänen siipensä vuotaa”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

“Mitä?” Jongdae huudahti kauhuissaan ja nappasi kiikarit takaisin itselleen. Hän kohdisti ja tippui perseelleen maahan. Lohikäärmeen niskassa roikkuva kyytiläinen oli kukas muukaan kuin Byun Baekhyun.

Minseok nappasi kiikarit itselleen ja katsoi uudelleen. Hän näki saman kuin Jongdae. Helpottunut huokaisu pääsi hänen suustaan.

“Luojan kiitos.”

Kris laskeutui parvekkeelle ja palasi ihmismuotoonsa. Hän piteli sylissään velttoa mustatukkaista, jonka kasvoilla oli jotain hopeista. Minseok riensi avaamaan parvekkeen oven ja huusi onnesta, kun näki ystävänsä silmiensä edessä.

Joonmyeon nosti katseensa Krisiin muttei saanut suutaan auki.

“Löysin hänet planeetalta”, hän sanoi ja laski miehen maahan. “Hän on heikossa hapessa, mutta elää.”

Jongdae hyökkäsi miehen luokse ja silitti tämän kylmiä kasvoja.

“Herää, Hyun-ah”, hän kutsui. Baekhyun yskäisi ja käänsi päätään.

“Hänellä on kova jano”, Kris sanoi ja känkkäsi keittiöön. Joonmyeon piti kiinni nojatuolin käsinojista ja koitti pysyä tolpillaan. Minseok kumartui auttamaan Baekia ja tarkisti tämän pulssin.

“Missä Yixing on?” Kris kysyi palattuaan olohuoneeseen vesilasi kädessään. Joonmyeon henkäisi hiljaa, peittelemättä pahoillaan oloaan.

“Pekingissä.”

Kris ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä. Hän sivuutti muut ja asettui lattialle Baekin viereen.

“Kotona ollaan”, hän sanoi pehmeästi ja ravisteli Baekhyunia kevyesti olkapäästä. Mies piteli silmiään kiinni, säästääkseen voimiaan. Matka oli ollut pitkä ja raskas.

“Chanyeol-ah?” hän kysyi heikolla äänellään.

“Kris hyung”, Kris vastasi. “Avaa silmät, tässä on juotavaa.”

Baekhyun raotti silmiään, muttei jaksanut avata niitä kokonaan. Hän tarrasi Jongdaen kädestä ja puristi sitä tiukasti.

“Chanyeol?”

“Jongdae”, kuului vastaus. “Me autetaan sut istumaan.”

“Sattuuko sua jonnekin?” Minseok kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, mutta Kris kääntyi katsomaan ikätoveriaan kasvot huolesta jäykkänä.

“Mä näin sun siiven vuotavan”, Minseok kuiskasi hiljaa. Kris nyökkäsi varovasti.

“Baekhyunie teki tän mulle…” hän kuiskasi. “Mutta uskon Yixingin korjaavan vahingot.”

Minseok virnisti epävarmasti. Kris huomasi heti jonkin olevan pielessä ja vaati selitystä.

“Yixingin voima on heikentynyt.”

“Ei helvetti…” Kris henkäisi.

“Mutta aina kannattaa kokeilla”, Minseok hymyili. “Nyt kun Hyunie on takaisin meidän joukossa, ehkä kaikki on normaalisti. Kuka näistä tietää.”

“Chanyeollie?” vaikeroiva huhuilu keskeytti kaksikon supinan.

“Chanyeolie?”

“Soittakaa hänelle”, Minseok parkaisi, muttei saanut ketään toimimaan. Hän nousi ylös ja paineli huoneeseensa. Hänen puhelimensa oli siellä laturissa.

Jongdae rutisti Baekhyunia tiukemmin sylissään ja painoi kasvonsa vasten hänen ohimoaan. Sydän pamppaili rinnassa, raikas ulkoilma tuoksui hänen nenässään. Hän painoi huulensa vasten kylmää poskea ja kavahti vatsanpohjassa muljahtavaa liikettä. Kylmät väreet tanssivat hänen niskassaan.

“Chanyeolie?” Baekhyun kysyi ja avasi silmänsä. Jongdae purskahti peittelemättömään itkuun. Baekhyun hölmistyi, muttei ehtinyt kysyä, mitä oli tapahtunut, kun Kris vei hänen huomionsa ja tarjosi vesilasia hänelle. Hän tarttui siihen kaksin käsin ja joi niin kuin ei olisi eläessään juonut. Lasi tyhjeni, toinen ja kolmas helposti.

“Onko sulla nälkä?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja koitti saada itsensä ulos kipsistä.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja hieroi otsaansa. Jongdae pyyhkäisi kuivunutta, hopeista kohtaa etusormellaan ja mietti ääneen, mitä aine voisi olla.

“Mä käyn hakemassa sulle mansikoita, niin saat vähän murua rinnan alle. Sen jälkeen menet kuumaan suihkuun ja sänkyyn pötköttämään”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti. Hän rakasti mansikoita.

“Pärjäättekö täällä?” Kris sanoi ja nousi ylös. Jongdae nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

“Mun täytyy nyt valitettavasti lähteä”, Kris sanoi ja katsoi vielä surullisena Baekiin.

“Parane pian”, hän hymyili. “Fighting.”

“Kiitos, kun pelastit mut”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Jongdae paijasi hänen päätään ja se rentoutti.

“Anytime”, Kris hymyili. “Olette tärkeitä mulle.”

“Säkin meille”, Jongdae sanoi ja kiinnitti katseen takaisin mustatukkaan, joka oli ollut poissa heidän silmistään melkein neljä vuorokautta.

“Sanokaa Yeolille, että hänelle ei ole tehty mitään pahaa.”

“Mä sanon”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun nojautui paremmin häntä vasten ja mutisi tyytyväisenä. Sydän Jongdaen rinnassa pirskoutui jälleen palasiksi.

Kris poistui parvekkeen kautta ja leimahti lentoon, häviten nopeasti kauas horisonttiin.

Jongdae piteli kasvojaan lähellä Baekhyunin kasvoja. Hänen mielessään liikkui paljon ajatuksia ja ne olivat tehdä hänet hulluksi. Hetken mielijohteesta hän laski tärisevät huulensa Baekhyunin kuivuudesta ratkenneille huulille ja maistoi rautaisen veren. Vatsassa kouristi ja syvä katumus iski kuin puukkona rintaan. Hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle.

* * *

Chanyeol veti kengät jalkaansa ja tarttui seinässä roikkuviin avaimiin. Kyungsoolla oli täysi työ pysyä miehen perässä. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin tarttua takkiinsa ja työntyä puoliksi adidaksiinsa. Yeol pamautti oven hänen nenänsä eteen, mikä hidasti lähtemistä entisestään.

“Chanyeol, odota!” Kyungsoo puhisi ja työnsi asunnon oven kiinni varmistaen, että se meni varmasti lukkoon. Chanyeol oli mennyt jo paloportaisiin. Hän asteli alas portaita pitkin harppauksin, sydän rinnassa paukuttaen, hengästyneenä puuhkuttaen. Korvissa humisi, ajatukset surrasivat ja kaksikymmentävuotias Baekhyun kutsui häntä. Odotettu puhelu oli viimein saapunut.

“Chanyeol, odota mua!”

Kyungsoon huuto ei saanut Yeolia pysähtymään. Hän ei välittänyt, jäisikö nuorempi kyydistä vai ehtisikö hän mukaan. Hänellä oli vain yksi tavoite ja se oli päästä Baekin luokse mahdollisimman nopeasti. Luojan kiitos teillä ei pitänyt olla ruuhkaa siihen aikaan ja asuntokompleksille oli matkaa vain 1500 metriä.

Chanyeol juoksi henkensä edestä. Hänellä oli voimia, joista hän ei itsekään tiennyt. Maitohapoista ei ollut tietoakaan. Adrenaliini sai hänet jatkamaaneteenpäin. Hän ei ollut vetänyt takkia ylleen, mutta hänellä ei ollut kylmä. Tukka hulmuten hän paineli tyhjiä katuja pitkin kohti oikeaa kerrostaloa häntä oikealla nimellä kutsuva Kyungsoo perässään.

Chanyeol rynnisti sisään asuntokompleksiin ja potki kengät jalastaan. Hän juoksi sisään Baekhyunin makuuhuoneeseen ja pysähtyi ovelle haukkomaan henkeään. Jongdae istui Baekin vierellä ja silitti tätä kevyesti poskesta. Baekhyun makasi selällään sängyllään, silmät kiinni painettuina, hopeista ainetta kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol tunsi raivon nousevan. Mustasukkaisuuden puuskassa hän leimahti liekkeihin ja rynnisti Baekhyunin luokse. Jongdaelle ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin perääntyä, hän ei kestänyt tuhansien asteiden kuumuutta. Normaalia säpsympi Dae juoksi pois huoneesta ja veti oven paukahtaen kiinni perässään.

“Chanyeolie?” Baekhyun kysyi heikolla äänellä. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet syliinsä ja painoi päänsä hänen kaulakuoppaan, itkien vuolaasti. Kaikki se tuska, mitä hän oli kokenut viimeisen neljän päivän aikana, tuntui kaksi kertaa pahemmalta. Hän puristi Baekia vasten itseään ja pelkäsi heräävänsä jälleen uudesta painajaisesta.

“Rakas”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Chanyeol nosti kasvonsa esiin ja katsoi nuutunutta Baekia. Hän ei ollut tunnistaa kalpeakasvoista poikaystäväänsä, hän oli niin tottunut lapsenkasvoiseen, parikymppiseen tuitukkaan, joten lihaksikas, miehistynyt Baekhyun oli kuin vieras hänelle.

“Sano, ettei tämä ole unta”, hän henkäisi ja painoi otsansa vasten Baekia.

“Ei tämä ole”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeol veti miehen kaipaavaan suudelmaan eikä välittänyt veren mausta. Hänen rauhaton sydämensä löysi tasaisen tahdin ja ajatukset lopettivat raivokkaan juoksemisensa. Baekhyun oli kotona, turvassa, elossa, eikä Chanyeol päästäisi häntä enää pois silmistään. Koskaan.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja katsoi päällisin puolin ehjännäköistä miestä.

“Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kärsin nestehukasta, mutta Suho hyung sai korjattua tilannetta jonkin verran.”

“Mitä oikein tapahtui?”

Baekhyun raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. “Tipuin. Planeetalle. Mereen, tai jonnekin.”

“Luojan kiitos, et hukkunut”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja veti miehen takaisin tiukkaan rutistukseen.

“Mä olen hyvä uimaan”, Baekhyun hymyili, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Chanyeol huomasi hänen mielialansa muuttuneen.

“Yksi juttu mua vaivaa”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena.

“Mä en pysty enää käyttämään voimaani.”

Chanyeol tärisi. Yixing oli sittenkin oikeassa. Baekhyun oli sammunut. Siksi hänenkin voimansa oli heikentynyt.

“Telepatia… sekään ei toimi enää.”

“Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hämmentyi.

“Eikö sullakaan?”

“Toimii”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta ei silloin, kun haluan viestiä kanssasi.”

Baekhyun painoi päänsä vasten Yeolin olkaa ja vaikeni.

* * *

Joonmyeon koputti huoneen oveen ja astui sisään väsyneen murahduksen toimiessa lupana. Hän avasi oven ja astui sisään, mukanaan kupillinen pestyjä, suuria mansikoita, appelsiinimehua ja paksua rasvaa kuiville huulille. Baekhyun nousi paremmin istumaan ja katsoi mansikkapinoa vatsa äänekkäästi kurnien.

“Haluatko sä jotain oikeaa ruokaa?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja ojensi tarjottimen kädet ojossa odottavalle mustatukalle, joka pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä.

“Näin on hyvä, kiitos.”

Joonmyeon käänsi katseen sängyn vierellä istuvaan Yeoliin, joka oli painanut päänsä Baekin jalkojen päälle. Hörökorva veteli sikeitä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan.

Baekhyun silitti Yeolin pöyhkeitä hiuksia ja hymyili haikeasti.

“Hän pelkäsi”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Ettet palaa enää koskaan.”

Baekhyun jatkoi hymyilemistä. Mikä idiootti.

“Hän todella rakastaa sua.”

“Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jatkoi hellää paijaamista. Yeol etsi parempaa asentoa ja maiskutti huuliaan.

“Niin mäkin häntä.”

Joonmyeon hymyili. “Syöhän, niin jaksat mennä suihkuun. Olet varmasti uupunut kaikesta. Puhutaan aamulla paremmin, okei?”

“Okei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi, miten Joonmyeon hiipi ulos huoneesta. Hän laski katseensa sylissään makaavaan mieheen eikä raaskinut irrottaa kättään tämän hiuksista. Hänen sisintään lämmitti nähdä hörökorvan nukkuvan rauhallisena. Juorut olivat kertoneet hänen käyttäytyneen arvaamattomasti.

Baekhyun nosti mansikkakupin käteensä ja alkoi syödä hitaasti, mutta varmaasti. Mansikat maistuivat taivaallisilta ja ne loppuivat liian nopeasti. Mehu antoi uutta energiaa ja hän alkoi palata järkiinsä. Tajuta, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Muisti, ettei hänen voimansa enää toiminut. Miksi hän oli niin rauhallinen?

* * *

Chanyeol hätkähti hereille ja huomasi sängyn olevan tyhjä. Hän suoristi itsensä ja kirosi jumiin menneen niskansa. Hän nousi ylös ja huomasi yöpöydällä olevan tarjottimen. Hän nappasi rasvatuubin käteensä ja katseli sitä hämmentyneenä.

Joku kietoi kädet hänen ympärilleen. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja tuli suudelluksi. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nautti perhosista vatsassa. Jos se oli unta, niin ainakin se oli mukavaa sellaista. Vastapainoa jatkuville painajaisille.

Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan hänen paitansa alla. Chanyeol avasi suutaan ja antoi kielen löytää paikkansa. Intohimoiset suudelmat saivat hänet hulluuden partaalle, siitä oli ikuisuus, kun hän viimeksi oli päässyt nauttimaan niistä.

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja painoi nenänsä vasten Yeolin nenää. Hän virnuili typeränä ja roikkui tämän rinnuksissa. Chanyeol katsoi pyyhe lanteillaan kekkuloivaa miestä ja laski käden tämän kylmälle poskelle. Hän koitti lämmittää miestä, mutta sai hänet kavahtamaan kuumuutta ja peruuttamaan taaksepäin.

“Sori”, Chanyeol henkäisi kauhistuneena. Baekhyun nosti käden poskelleen ja haukkoi henkeä hämmentyneenä.

“E-ei se mitään”, hän mutisi ja siirtyi takaisin Yeolin syleilyyn. Chanyeol veti voimansa piiloon ja painoi otsansa vasten Baekin otsaa tyytyväinen hymy kasvoillaan.

“Mikä vointi?”

“Kuin uudestisyntyneellä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja sulki silmänsä. Yeol tirskahti miehen keskittyneille ilmeille ja puristi häntä tiukemmin itseään vasten.

“Sittenhän sä jaksat auttaa mua ratkaisemaan vakavan ongelmani”, hän henkäisi matalaan sävyyn ja nuolaisi huuliaan. “Panettaa, helvetisti.”

Baekhyun piteli nauruaan. Siitä oli vierähtänyt jo tovi, kun haurautta oli viimeksi harrastettu. Yeol tarttui miehen pyyhkeeseen ja veti sen pois yhdellä liikkeellä. Baekhyun ilmeili itsekseen ja aiheutti hämmennystä Yeolissa.

“Mitä?”

Baekhyun tuhahti. “Valot…”

Yeol henkäisi, niin tietysti. Yleensä huone oli laskeutunut pimeyteen heti ensimmäisten ehdottelujen myötä, mutta nyt kattovalot hehkuivat kirkkaana ja väsymättömänä.

Chanyeol peruutti ovea kohti ja napsautti kattovalot sammuksiin. Hän hymyili viekkaasti, nähdessään edessään alastoman Baekin, jonka lihakset olivat alkaneet taas näkyä paremmin. Hämmentynyt Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen ja etsi selvästi jotain.

“Hemmetti”, hän murahti lyödessään varpaansa sängyn jalkaan.

“Laitetaanko sittenkin valot?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun istui sängylleen ja raapi niskaansa.

“Kynttilä olisi romanttisempi”, hän naurahti ja jatkoi ympärille pälyilemistä. Oli varmasti outoa tottua pimeään, jos oli kyennyt näkemään aina.

“Sanasi on lakini”, Chanyeol nauroi ja poistui huoneesta. Hän kaivoi eteisen kaapista pöytäkynttilän, hymyili seuratessaan siihen kasvavaa liekkiä, joka lepatti yhtä levottomasti kuin hänen sydämensä. Hän palasi huoneeseen ja viipotti rakkaansa luokse. Hän laski kynttilän ikkunalaudalle ja katsoi mustatukkaista silmiin. Baekhyunin kasvot hehkuivat kuulaan kynttilän valossa ja silmät tuikkivat kaipuuta ja rakkautta.

Chanyeol veti paitansa pois ja asettui Baekin päälle, nojautuen pehmeään suudelmaan, joka maistui hoitavalta salvalta. Baekhyun vei kätensä miehen hiuksiin ja sulki silmänsä, murahti tyytyväisyydestä ja nautti joka sekunnista, kuin se kerta olisi viimeinen.

* * *

Makuuhuoneen ovi avautui ja valo tulvahti sisään, mutta Chanyeol jatkoi tasaisia työntöjään ja hukutti alla nauttivan Baekhyunin suudelmiin. Hän ei välittänyt paskaakaan ovensuuhun jäätyneestä Kyungsoosta, joka puristi ovenkahvaa täydellä voimallaan. Chanyeol katsoi kasvoja, joita hän oli miettinyt joka ilta nukkumaan yrittäessään. Näkyä, nauttivaa muminaa, välillä ylimielistä hymyä, valkoista hammasriviä, kosteita, turvonneita huulia ja hikikarpaloita sileällä iholla, raivokkaita kirosanoja ja pehmeitä rakkaudentunnustuksia.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja huomasi ovelta tulvivan valon. Hän oli kääntää päänsä kohti sitä, mutta Yeol laski käden hänen poskelleen ja pysäytti hänet. Chanyeol hymyili lempeästi, työnsi uudelleen ja sai mustatukan sulkemaan jälleen silmänsä. Hän nautti päätään taakse taivuttavan miehen ilmeestä, aukeavasta suusta ja suuteli tätä välittömästi. Huokaus oli lähes kuulumaton, mutta uskomattoman seksikäs. Karvat nousivat pystyyn ja työnnöt voimistuivat. Baekhyun kietoi hoikat sormensa hänen niskaansa ja siitä Yeol tiesi, mustatukka olisi kohta huipulla. Chanyeol keräsi viimeiset voimansa ja työnsi itsensä niin syvälle kuin pystyi. Hän ei pystynyt pitelemään ääntä sisässään, pitkä voihkaisu karkasi ilmoille kuin varkaiten hänen lauetessa alla olevan sisään. Hän painoi otsansa Baekia vasten ja vei kätensä hänen elimelleen, hyväili ja kuunteli huultaan purevan tiukkaa mutinaa. Syvä huokaus, ja lämmin neste valui pitkin hänen kättään.

Kyungsoo nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja puristi ovenkahvan rikki. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat heittäneet kulkemasta. Hän ei uskonut, että oli jäänyt seuraamaan kaksikon puuhia. Tilanne oli vain niin intiimi, ettei hän ollut kyennyt poistumaan.

Baekhyun irvisti kuullessaan Kyungsoon äänen. Chanyeol kurottautui suutelemaan häntä ja laski tahmaiset sormensa hänen poskelleen, estäen häntä katsomasta ovelle.

Baekhyun katsoi yllään olevaan Yeolia ja silitti tätä hellästi poskesta. Chanyeol purskahti itkuun ja rojahti häntä vasten. Huoneen ovi pamahti kiinni.

“No? Mikä tuli?” Baekhyun kysyi huolestuneena ja silitti kainaloonsa kömpivää miestä olkapäästä.

“Mua pelottaa, että herään kohta”, hän mutisi ja pyyhki typerät kyyneleensä.

“Hölmö…” Baek henkäisi. “Mä olen tässä.”

Chanyeol halasi miestään ja rauhottui. Hän oli edelleen herkillä, Baekhyun saatettaisiin ottaa häneltä pois minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Hän ei sallisi sitä.

Baekhyun kääntyi kyljelleen ja pyyhki Yeolin silmät kuiviksi. Chanyeol naurahti nolona, vaikka toisen edessä itkeminen ei ollut mikään huono juttu. Baekhyun nousi käsiensä varaan ja etsi yöpöydän vetolaatikosta paperia. Hän napsautti lampun päälle samalla liikkeellä ja katsoi Yeolin nuutuneita kasvoja.

“Mä olen ollut ihan riekaleina viimeisen puoli viikkoa”, Chanyeol murahti ja otti sileän paperiarkin vastaan. Hän pyyhki sormensa ja muut paikkansa.

Baekhyun kellahti makuulle ja huokaisi. “Mä toivoin, että olisin kuollut.”

Chanyeol vuodatti kyyneleitä jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Baekhyun naurahti perään.

“Onneksi en kuollut”, hän sanoi. “Olisin rikkonut lupaukseni ja satuttanut sua.”

Chanyeol pyyhki silmänsä puhtaaseen paperiin ja niisti nenänsä.

“Fyysiset voimat olivat ihan finaalissa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tuijotti kattoon. “Olo parani heti kotiin päästyä.”

Chanyeol hymyili ja tarttui uuteen paperiin. Hän siisti Baekhyunin itsevarmoin liikkein.

“Suho ja Yixing hyung tekivät sulle voimajuomaa”, hän sanoi. “Kokeilivat pullottaa voimansa, vaikka kukaan ei tiennyt, kauanko se säilyisi ja ylipäätään toimisiko se.”

Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan mietteliäänä.

“Ilmankos”, hän naurahti. Hän ei ollut miettinyt hänelle tarjotun veden makeaa makua sen kummemmin, hän halusi vain juoda nestehukkansa pois.

“Mutta Yixing hyung sanoo voimansa heikentyneen”, Chanyeol sanoi varovasti. “Koska sä olet menettänyt omasi.”

Baekhyun huokaisi yhtäkkiä stressaantuneempana. Hän hieroi ohimoaan ja kiroili puoleen ääneen. Chanyeolin sydäntä lämmitti, Baekie alkoi olla oma itsensä.

“Ei se voi olla poissa”, mustatukka parahti. “Se on vain epäkunnossa, piilossa… kyllä mä vielä aktivoidun.”

“Kunhan et rasita itseäsi liikaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Sä olet kuormittanut itseäsi jo aivan liikaa.”

Hän vei paperit kirjoituspöydän alla olevaan roskikseen ja avasi tuuletusikkunan hetkeksi. Hän heitti Baekille puhtaat alushousut ja nappasi omat itselleen. Osa hänen vaatteistaan oli edelleen huoneessa käytännön syistä.

Baekhyun puki laiskasti ylleen ja kääriytyi peiton alle. Chanyeol sulki vaatekaapin oven ja katsoi haikeana silmänsä sulkenutta poikaystäväänsä, joka oli varmasti yhtä pyörällä päästään kuin Yeol.

“Mä rakastan sua, Park”, Baekhyun kuiskasi tuntiessaan tuijotuksen. Chanyeol hymyili.

“Niin mäkin sua.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo makasi sängyllään kykenemättä ummistaa silmiään. Näky puoliksi peiton alla päällekkäin makaavista, hikisistä miehistä oli palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Hän kuuli päänsä sisällä Baekhyunin huokaisun, Chanyeolin voihkaisun. Häntä kuvotti, mutta samalla katkeruus pisti hänen rintaansa. Miksei hän voisi kokea samaa? Miksi sen piti aina olla Baekhyun?

“Nukkuisit”, Jongdae murahti ja käänsi kylkeä viidennensadannen kerran sille yölle.

“Samat sanat”, Kyungsoo murahti ja puristi tyynyä lujempaa.

“Jongin on ihan palasina. Hän ei ole saanut vielä tilaisuutta pyytää anteeksi”, hän sanoi. Siksi hän oli mennyt kaksikon huoneeseen, sieltä oli loistanut valoa. Kaikki tiesivät, jos oli pilkkopimeää, peitto heiluisi satasen varmuudella vielä siihen kellonaikaan.

“Kyllä hän saa tilaisuutensa”, Jongdae sanoi. “Eikä se ollut hänen vikansa.”

“Niin kai”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Virhe. Yeolin nautinnosta kärsivä ilme iskostui tajuntaan.

“Sain vuosisadan traumat”, hän murahti ärsyyntyneenä. Hän muisti taas, miksei tykännyt vierailla _the love nestissä._ Huoneen nimikin antoi viitteitä sen likaisuudesta.

“Mä suutelin Baekhyunia”, Jongdae sanoi puskista. Kyungsoo nousi istuma-asentoon ja katsoi viereistä punkkaajaa järkyttyneenä. Jongdaen otsa oli kurtussa ja eleet levottomia.

“Ei hän tajunnut. Sitä paitsi se oli hetken mielijohde. Ei olisi pitänyt.”

Chanyeol rynnisti huoneeseen liekkiä loimuten. Hänen hengityksensä oli puuskuttavaa ja savun haju täytti ympäristön.

“Sä teit mitä?”

Jongdae kirosi itsensä. Hän ei muistanut, että nykyisin seinillä oli korvat.

“Rauhoitu”, Kyungsoo murahti. “Mene Baekiesi luokse. Hän tarvitsee sua.”

“Eikä tarvitse”, Chanyeol tuhahti. “Hän nukkuu onnellisena ja tyydytettynä, kai näit itsekin, miten hän oikein nautti, kun kosketin häntä.”

“Lopeta!” Kyungsoo karjaisi. Jongdae säpsähti äänenvoimakkuutta ja käänsi jälleen kylkeä.

“Mun ei ollut tarkoitus tunkeilla”, Kyungsoo huokaisi. “Anteeksi.”

“Ei se mua haittaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Muistutan teitä mielelläni, että Baekhyun on _mun_ mies ja meillä on onnellinen parisuhde. Karistakaa likaiset ajatuksenne ja poistakaa turhat odotuksenne. Mä takaan, että hän ei katso ketään muuta kuin mua, onko selvä?”

Kyungsoo kellahti takaisin makuulle. “Harvinaisen.”

“Jongdae?” Yeol kysyi ja kohotti kulmaansa odottavaisena.

“Mä olen jo sanonut, etten tule teidän väliin.”

“Lopeta itsellesi valehtelu ja hanki realistinen kiinnostuksen kohde. Helvetti repeää, jos suhteet monimutkaistuu. Mä voin taata, ettei mulla ole pienintäkään ajatusta vaihtaa sydämeni kurssia.”

“Niin kuin sitä itse voisi ohjailla”, Kyungsoo tuhahti.

“Niinpä”, Yeol henkäisi. Hän varsinkin tiesi, mistä puhui.

“En mä halunnut ihastua häneen. Tiesin, että meistä tulee tiimitovereita, joiden pitäisi pystyä työskentelemään yhdessä. Mutta niin vain kävi.”

“Joo, joo, uskotaan”, mies murahti. “Olette täydellisiä toisillenne.”

“Koska olemme tehneet töitä sen eteen”, Chanyeol muistutti.

Jongdae mutisi itsekseen. Hän ei voinut kieltää Yeolin sanoja. Hän oli itse kuunnellut, miten Baekhyun vuodatti sisintään ulos riitojen jälkeen. Kuunnellut, miten mies aikoi ottaa opikseen ja olla toistamatta virheitään. Pyytää anteeksi ja jatkaa elämää. Viime aikoina hän oli ajatellut voivansa kohdella häntä paremmin kuin Yeol. Mutta viimeinen puoli viikkoa oli näyttänyt ettei hän pystyisi.

“Mä suutun oikeasti, jos yritätte hajottaa meidät”, Yeol sanoi ja poistui huoneesta ovi paukkuen. Jongdae kääntyi katsomaan tyhjäilmeistä Kyungsoota, joka tuijotti edelleen kattoon.

“Huhhuh.”

“Hän on herkillä. Vasta saanut elämänsä rakkauden takaisin”, Kyungsoo murahti. ”Eikä ole epäilystäkään, ettei hän rakastaisi takaisin.”

Tappava hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Kumpikaan ei ummistanut silmiään sinä yönä.

* * *

Chanyeol tallusti katettuun aamiaspöytään silmiään hierova Baekhyun perässään. He istuivat alas ja saivat välittömästi kaikkien huomion. Chanyeol tarttui syömäpuikkoihinsa ja mulkaisi leaderia, jonka silmät olivat pyöreät ja suuret.

“Mitä mä nyt olen tehnyt?”

Baekhyun otti viereisen paikan ja istui alas. Hän katsoi vastapäätä istuvaa Minseokia silmiin ja hymyili pienesti.

“Miten voit?” vanhin kysyi.

“Oudon hyvin”, Baekhyun naurahti.

Jongdae ja Kyungsoo astuivat keittiöön ja keskeyttivät Baekin puheenvuoron. He mulkaisivat Yeolia, joka oli alkanut haista jälleen savulle.

“Park Chanyeol”, Joonmyeon murahti pettyneenä. Chanyeol ymmärsi ensimmäisestä kerrasta ja koitti rauhoittaa itsensä, vaikka näinä päivinä se tuntui olevan sula mahdottomuus. Hän oli menettänyt itsehillintänsä eikä sen takaisin saaminen vaikuttanut kovinkaan helpolta jutulta.

“Mitä meillä on tänään aikataulussa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nappasi lusikan käteensä.

“Nature Republic. Photoshootit ja haastattelu. Ilta treenejä. Konserttikiertueen palaveri on huomenna aamulla kello kahdeksan”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Jaksatko sä varmasti?”

“Ei mulla mitään hätää ole”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Se ihme vetesi taisi olla melko tujua tavaraa.”

Joonmyeon naurahti helpottuneena, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti.

“Mutta voimasi?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pahoitellen. Joonmyeon hymyili ymmärtäväisesti.

“Mä aion keskittyä ensisijaisesti työhöni”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Sä et halua selvittää tätä sotkua?” Minseok kysyi hämmästyneenä. Yleensä Baekhyun oli aina ensimmäisten joukossa selvittämässä, mikä mättöi.

“Jonginien mielialat vaikuttaa teleportin toimintaan, hän varmaan heitti mut planeetalle hajamielisyyttään. Niin kauan kuin teille muille ei käy vastaavaa sen että voiman suhteen, ei mulla ole mitään hätää. Mä haluaisin vain jatkaa elämää.”

“Sitten me tehdään niin”, Joonmyeon hymyili. “On ihanaa saada sut takaisin. Me rakastetaan sua, Byun Baekhyun. Tervetuloa kotiin.”

Baekhyun nauroi huvittuneena ja kilisteli Minseokin kanssa appelsiinimehulla.

Chanyeol mulkoili Jongdaeta alta kulmiensa. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti ikätoveristaan, joka oli katsellut Baekia häiritsevän intensiivisesti koko kaksiminuuttisen ajan. Hänen piti oikein keskittyä, ettei alkaisi huutaa taas.

“Nyt jumalauta”, Joonmyeon parahti yhtäkkiä. “Jatkuva näränne on kestänyt koko viikon. Voisitteko jo sopia ennen kuin jompi kumpi käräyttää seinät uudemman kerran?”

Chanyeol katsoi tiukasti Jongdaeta, joka kääntyi hänen puoleensa yhtä vahva ilme kasvoillaan.

“Ei”, he sanoivat yhdestä suusta. Ukkonen jyrähti varoittavasti. Mokoma ymmärsi jo puolustautua. Chanyeol sai tarpeekseen ja poistui ruokapöydästä ennen kuin ehti edes käydä aamiaisen kimppuun. Joonmyeon rojahti tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja hieroi otsaansa.

“Kuin kiukuttelevat teini-ikäiset, voi luoja…”

Baekhyun oli ymmällään. Hän puri alahuultaan ja katsoi huoneeseensa rynnistävää poikaystäväänsä huolesta jäykkänä.

“Onko hän ollut tuollainen koko ajan?”

“Pahempi”, Minseok sanoi ja demonstroi, miten Yeol tapasi peittää korvansa ja huutaa ajatustensa käydessä liian suurilla kierroksilla.

“Johtuuko se musta?” Baekhyun kysyi surullisena.

“Ei”, Jongdae henkäisi. “Enää.”

Baekhyunille ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin mennä perään. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja viipotti huoneeseensa. Hän sulki oven hiljaa ja asteli jännittyneenä sängyllä istuvan miehen eteen. Chanyeol nosti kyyneleiset silmänsä häneen ja murtui kokonaan. Baekhyun halasi häntä lempeästi ja silitti hänen niskaansa. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärille ja hengitti sisään tuttua tuoksua, joka rauhoitti häntä enemmän kuin mikään muu siinä maailmassa.

“Jongdae haluaa sut”, Chanyeol mutisi. “Ja mä pelkään, että sä hänet.”

“Tollo”, Baekhyun nauroi. “Mä olen sanonut hänelle jo, ettei meistä voi tulla enempää kuin kavereita.”

“Milloin?”

“Sillon kuin hän tunnusti mulle… vuosi sitten?”

Chanyeol naurahti typertyneenä. “Silti hän ei ole päässyt tunteistaan eroon. Lisäksi, Kyungsoo on ihastunut muhun.”

Baekhyun istui alas Yeolin vierelle ja tarttui tätä kädestä.

“Annetaan heidän haihatella. Oma häpeänsä, jos haluavat tuhlata energiaansa turhanpäiväisyyksiin.”

“Niin mäkin ajattelen”, Chanyeol myönsi ja laski päänsä Baekin olalle. “Mutta en pysty hallitsemaan mustasukkaisuuttani.”

“Me selvitään tästä kyllä”, Baekhyun hymyili ja suukotti Yeolia otsalle. “Nyt, mennään aamiaiselle. Päivästä tulee raskas.”

* * *

Chanyeol juoksi SM Entin paloportaita alas niin lujaa kuin pääsi. Kyungsoo teki kaikkensa pysyäkseen hänen kannoillaan. Sama virsi jatkui päivästä toiseen.

“Chanyeol! Odota!”

Chanyeol kiristi tahtiaan. Hän juoksi kirjaimellisesti tuli perseen alla. Hän pyyhki hikistä otsaansa, pidätteli sisällään kuohuavaa liekkiään parhaansa mukaan. Hän tarvitsi vettä ympärilleen. Ensimmäisenä mieleen oli tullut kellarissa sijaitseva uima-allas.

Kuumuus Yeolin ympärillä muodostui kovemmaksi. Liekit leimahtivat näkyviksi ja pistävänhajuinen savu täytti portaikon. Palohälyttimien ollessa huippuluokkaa, ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun sprinklerit rävähtivät päälle ja korvia vihlova sireeni säikäytti firman työntekijät. Chanyeol juoksi kovempaa eikä peitellyt enää huutoaan. Sprinklereistä tursuava vesi ei ollut tarpeeksi sammuttamaan häntä. Perässä juokseva Kyungsoo kastui nopeasti ja kiroili puoliääneen.

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksestaan saavuttuaan oikeaan kerrokseen. Hän työnsi paloportaikon rautaisen oven auki ja siirtyi toiseen käytävään, missä oli lisää ovia. Hän löi kulkulätkänsä miesten pukuhuoneen oveen ja juoksi henkensä edestä tilan läpi uima-altaan puolelle. Luojan kiitos tilassa ei ollut ketään.

Klooriveden haju pisteli nenää ikävästi. Chanyeol sulki suunsa ja nenänsä, hyppäsi neljän metrin syvyiseen altaaseen ja huusi kovempaa pompahtaessaan pinnalle. Allashuoneessa kaikui helvetisti. Palohälyttimien tasainen piippaus teki hänet hulluksi. Joka puolella kohisi, hänen liekkinsä tai katosta suihkuava vesi.

Kyungsoo rynnisti allashuoneen ovensuuhun ja henkäisi kauhuissaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt koskaan mitään vastaavaa. Chanyeol leimusi edelleen, kuumentaen uima-altassa olevaa vettä nopeasti ja lisäten kaasujen muodostumista. Tilassa oli vaarallista.

“Sä et voi olla siellä!” Kyungsoo huusi Chanyeolille, joka ei ottanut sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa. Hänen ympärillään käyvä humina oli liian suuri. Kaikuminen sai sanat sekoitumaan toisiinsa.

 _“Tule pois sieltä ennen kuin myrkytät itsesi”,_ Kyungsoo ajatteli. Chanyeol kuuli äänen ja löysi voimaa pysähtyä ajattelemaan. Voi helvetti. Kloori ja kuumuus eivät olleet hyvä yhdistelmä. Hän ei ollut suunnitellut tapahtumienkulun menevän sillä tavoin. Hän luuli, että vesi olisi sammuttanut liekit, mutta tilanne muuttui vain pahemmaksi.

 _“Joonmyeon hyung!”_ Kyungsoo huusi mielessään.

Jongin ilmestyi Suhon kanssa allashuoneeseen ja ryntäsivät yhdissätuumin nostamaan loimuavan Yeolin pois altaasta.

“Hyung tule tänne”, Jongin viittoi Kyungsoolle. Kyungsoo peitti nenänsä hupparin paksulla hihalla ja otti rohkeita askeleita eteenpäin. Joonmyeon hyppäsi altaaseen irvistellen, tarttui huutavaan Yeoliin ja ojensi toisen kätensä Jonginielle, joka siirsi koko lauman turvaan kaasujen täyttämästä allashuoneesta.

Chanyeol irvisti tipahdettuaan asuntokompleksin suihkutilan lattialle. Kova lattia painoi ikävästi selkään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antautui olotilalle kokonaan.

Joonmyeon antoi kylmän veden valua itsestään, mutta liekit pysyivät pitkän miehen ympärillä itsepäisesti.

Joonmyeon käänsi katseensa Kyungsoon ja tämän vierellä järkyttyneenä seuraavaan Jonginiin. Hän ei ollut uskoa itsekään, mitä aikoi sanoa seuraavaksi.

“Menkää alas ja tuhotkaa rakennuksen palojärjestelmä, tai koko sähkökaappi, jos tarve vaatii. Ja soittakaa Yixingille.”

Kyungsoo sulki suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi ja nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

“Entä Baekhyun hyung?” Jongin kysyi ääni väristen.

“Hän ei voi nyt auttaa”, Joonmyeon sanoi pahoitellen ja katsoi, miten kaksikko hävisi tyhjään ilmaan. Hän keräsi itsensä ja kääntyi tuskissaan irvistelevän Yeolin puoleen. Hän pelkäsi, ettei hänen voimansa riittäisi hallitsemaan raivoissaan liekihtevää miestä.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Joonmyeon yritti ja avasi toisella kädellä takanaan olevan suihkun. Kylmä vesi valui letkusta Yeolin liekkeihin, mutta muutosta tilanteessa ei tapahtunut.

Puhelin Chanyeolin taskussa soi. Joonmyeon hämmentyi hetkellisesti, mutta hyväksyi tosiasian, että kapistus oli pysynyt vahingoittumattomana Yeolin taskussa voimiensa suojaamana. Hän kaivoi puhelimen esiin ja vastasi puheluun, joka tuli odotuksien mukaisesti Baekhyunilta.

“Yah! Missä olet? Yhtiöllä on kaaos palohälytyksen takia eikä meitä päästetä enää sisään”, Baekhyun huusi tulisesti. Joonmyeon puhdisti kurkkuaan ja maiskautti huuliaan.

“Hyung tässä”, hän sanoi. “Tulkaa kotiin niin selvitellään, mitä tapahtui.”

“Hyung?” Baekhyunin äänessä oli puhdasta hämmennystä. “Missä Yeolie?”

“Tässä mun vieressä”, hän vastasi. “Hengissä on, ei mitään hätää. Tulkaa kotiin kaikki.”

“Me tullaan…” Baek henkäisi poissaolevasti ja sulki linjan. Joonmyeon nojasi väsyneenä takana olevaan kaakeliseinään ja huokaisi ärsyyntyneenä. Kaikki oli taas ihan sekaisin.

Valot sammuivat ja suihkun vedentulo hiljeni ja lopulta sammui kokonaan. Joonmyeon hymyili, kaksikko oli onnistunut tehtävässään. Nyt heidän ei tarvinnut pelätä palokunnan saapumista huoneistoon. Ehkä he ehtisivät korjata tilanteen ennen kuin korjausmiehet rikotun sähkökaapin.

Chanyeol hapuili Joonmyeonin kättä ja yski. Joonmyeon nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja katsoi Yeolia silmiin.

“Yixing on tulossa”, hän sanoi rauhallisesti. “Mä suojelen sua, olet turvassa.”

Chanyeol yski lisää ja puristi tiukemmin leaderin kättä. Joonmyeon tunsi, ettei Yeol halunnut käyttäytyä sillä tavalla, muttei nähnyt muuta keinoa.

Jongin, Kyungsoo ja ärsyyntynyt Yixing puolivalmiissa kuvausmeikissä ilmestyivät huoneeseen kovan pamauksen kera. Yixingin jatkuva mutina loppui kuin seinään hänen nähdessään, miten lattialla palava hörökorva pysyi aisoissa rauhoittavan veden avulla. Hän laskeutui kyykkyyn ja kutsui Yeolia hellästi.

“Chan”, hän sanoi ja laski käden hänen reidelleen. Hän tutki energioita, joissa ei tuntunut mitään ylimääräistä. Hänen sisällään kytevä liekki oli kasvanut niin, että se oli pakko päästää ulos.

“Se on henkistä”, Yixing sanoi pahoitellen. “Hänen on käytävä se läpi.”

Joonmyeon puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan. Hän ei keksinyt mitään keinoa, millä helpottaa hörökorvan oloa.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Yixing kutsui miestä ja taputti tätä kevyesti poskesta. “Mihin sua sattuu?”

“Ei satu”, Chanyeol irvisti. “Mua vituttaa ja ärsyttää ja raivostuttaa… pelottaa.”

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Yixing hymyili. “Sun ei tarvitse enää pelätä.”

Joonmyeon nyökkäsi. Baekhyun oli tullut takaisin. Ei ollut enää syytä olla huolissaan.

“Mutta hänen voimansa ei toimi”, Chanyeol parkaisi. “Miksi?”

“Me ei tiedetä”, Yixing sanoi. “Mutta voidaan käydä planeetalla yhdessä tutkimassa puuta, jos se auttaisi. Miltä kuulostaa?”

Joonmyeon ihaili Yixingin tapaa pysyä rauhallisena kriisissä kuin kriisissä. Miten hän ikinä pystyisi samaan?

“Joo… tehdään niin”, Chanyeol murahti ja painoi päänsä paremmin vasten märkää kaakelilattiaa.

“Haluaisitko sä puhua?” Yixing kysyi ja silitti Yeolin päätä rauhalliseen tahtiin. Liekit eivät pystyneet onneksi vahingoittamaan häntä.

“Mistä?” Yeol kysyi ja avasi silmänsä, jotka olivat pimeät kuin yö eivätkä tuikkineet enää.

“Ihan mistä vain”, Yixing henkäisi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. “Jongdae vituttaa mua. Hänen naamansa, hänen olemassaolonsa, hänen äänensä… hänen katseensa.”

Yixing nosti katseen edessään olevaan Joonmyeoniin, joka virnisti hajamielisesti. He molemmat olivat todistaneet kaksikon välille syntynyttä jännitettä viikon aikana.

“Oletko varma, ettei hänessä ole mitään ylimääräistä…?” Joonmyeon kysyi varovasti ja ilmaisi huolensa Yeolin epäominaisesta käytöksestä. Yixing nyökkäsi pahoillaan.

“Hänen sisäänsä on kerääntynyt paljon, ja se kaikki purkautuu nyt ulos”, hän henkäisi ja kääntyi takaisin Yeolin puoleen. “Kun muistaisit välillä purkaa tuntojasi, ettei näin pääse käymään. Henkisestä terveydestä on myös pidettävä huolta.”

Chanyeol yski ja heilui levottomasti. Hän palasi ajatuksiinsa, maailmaan, jonka hän oli luonut itselleen. Kuvitteli, miten tummanpunatukkainen, hoikka kaksikymppinen Baekhyun työnsi hänet vasten kellarin seinää, istutti hänet tuolille ja kömpi hänen päälleen. Tarttui hupparin rinnuksesta ja veti ahnaaseen suudelmaan. Kuiskutteli mukavia ja kuljetti uteliasta kieltään herkällä niskan iholla. Miten hän, vaikkakin kokeneempi, mutta toisen rohkeudesta typertynyt, ei uskaltanut aluksi koskea häntä takaisin. Pelkäsi, että karkottaisi hänet pois.

Chanyeol purskahti väsyneeseen itkuun. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja veti itsensä kasaan. Yixing jatkoi rauhoittavaa pään silittämistä.

“Kaikki on hyvin”, hän kuiskasi. Liekit Yeolin ympärillä alkoivat heikentyä. Joonmyeon keskittyi ja aikoi kukistaa tulipalon kokonaan.

Chanyeol luovutti. Hän sammui ja pimeys laskeutui pesuhuoneeseen. Yixing hymyili ja jatkoi rauhallista silittämistä. Jongin ja Kyungsoo sytyttivät puhelinten taskulamput ja valaisivat tilaa.

“Olet varmasti vielä shokissa kaikesta”, Yixing henkäisi.

Chanyeol pyyhki typerät kyyneleensä pois. Viimeiset päivät olivat olleet kuin unta. Yhtäkkiä Baekie oli poissa, yhtäkkiä hän oli takaisin ja käyttäytyi, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

“Haluatko sä jotain juotavaa?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja nousi ylös. Hän, Kyungsoo ja Jongin poistuivat kosteasta, savulta haisevasta pesuhuoneesta ja kertoivat, mitä sähkökaapilla oikein tapahtui.

Yeol pudisti päätään ja tarttui Yixingiä tärisevällä kädellään.

“Kiitos hyung”, hän mutisi. “Miten mä voin estää tämän toistumisen?”

“Älä kerää kaikkea lastia sisääsi, koita purkaa energiaasi johonkin.”

“Pitäisikö mun koittaa sammuttaa se?”

“Ei”, Yixing sanoi. “Jos tarvitset voimaasi joku päivä, etkä saa sitä aktiiviseksi, voi käydä huonosti.”

Chanyeol murahti. Ehkä Yixing oli oikeassa. Jos tulisi uusi kuu-epidemia tai puu sairastuisi uudelleen… tai jotain pahempaa.

“Miten sun voimasi?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Yixing huokaisi tulkinnanvaraiseen sävyyn ja raapi otsaansa.

“Parempi”, hän sanoi, mutta Yeol arveli, ettei mies kertonut kaikkea. Mutta hän ei halunnut udella liikaa.

Baekhyunin hätäinen huuto kantautui eteisestä. Chanyeol höristi korviaan ja koitti nousta parempaan asentoon, mutta ei jaksanut. Yixing naurahti miehen innostukselle.

Baekhyun könysi pesuhuoneen ovelle puhelimen valon avulla. Hän huudahti kauhuissaan nähdessään väsyneen miehen lattialla pää Yixingin sylissä.

“Mitä helvettiä tapahtui?” hän kysyi ja asettui lattialle hänen viereensä, tarttuen molemmilla käsillä kuumista poskista.

“Pikkuinen tulipalo”, Yeol murahti. Häntä hävetti, miten ei ollut pystynyt hallitsemaan itseään taaskaan.

“Allashuoneeseen on muodostunut myrkyllistä kloorikaasua. Rakennus on käyttökiellossa, kunnes paikat on saatu puhtaiksi”, Baekhyun kertoi. “Sä teit sen?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol nauroi, vaikka ehkä ei olisi saanut. Baekhyunin kasvot vääntyivät vihaiseen irveeseen ja nyrkki hakkasi Yeolin rintakehää.

“Vitun idiootti”, hän mutisi kyyneleidensä takaa. “Olisit voinut kuolla…”

“Mä kestän myrkyllisiä kaasuja”, Chanyeol muistutti ja koitti nousta istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun avusti hänet ylös ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Chanyeol purskahti itkuun ja hautasi kasvonsa Baekin huppariin. Hän haisteli siitä lähtevää tuoksua, joka haisi ihan Jongdaelta. Hän kavahti hajua ja työnsi miehen kauemmas itsestään. Baekhyun pysähtyi paikoilleen ihmettelemään, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän yritti ojentaa kättään kohti Yeolia, mutta tämä väisti häntä, keräsi voimansa, nousi ylös ja käveli nopeasti ulos asunnosta pimeänäkönsä avulla.

Baekhyun hätkähti ulko-oven paukahdusta ja nosti katseensa edessä istuvaan Yixingiin.

“Hän tarvitsee aikaa”, Yixing sanoi. “Hänen pelkonsa saa voiman temppuilemaan.”

Baekhyun huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän tarjosi kätensä Yixingille, joka tarttui siihen hymyillen. Hän nousi ylös toisen avulla ja kiitti hiljaa. He siirtyivät muiden luokse kynttilöillä valaistuun keittiöön, jossa käytiin kiivasta keskustelua siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut, ja miten tulevaisuudessa tulisi menetellä, jos jotain vastaavaa sattuisi.

Baekhyun keräsi itsensä ja istui alas vapaalle paikalle. Hän sysäsi huolen Yeolista sivuun ja lohdutti itseään ajatuksella, että tämä halusi varmasti olla hetken yksin. Hän keskittyi kuuntelemaan Joonmyeonin suunnitelmaa päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol vähensi vaatetta ja pujahti peiton alle tyytymättömänä puhisten. Hän olisi voinut hoitaa jutun Baekin kanssa paremmin, mutta pienikin viite Jongdaeen sai hänet näkemään punaista. Vaikka luultavasti hajulle oli looginen selitys. Jongdae mahdollisesti oli pitänyt paitaa yllään, ei ollut mikään kummallinen juttu, että tiimitoverit jakoivat vaatteita. He kaksi olivat samaa kokoa.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja nojasi polviinsa. Hän upotti kätensä hiuksiinsa ja veti suortuvia ärsyyntyneenä. Hän ei halunnut vihata Jongdaeta, mutta hän piti miestä uhkana. Hänen ikätoveriaan, yhtä parhaimmista ystävistä. Hän oli säälittävä.

Chanyeol kellahti takaisin makuulle ja nappasi puhelimen käteensä. Hän ei ehtinyt edes avata näyttöä, kun ovelta kuului numerolukon ääniä. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun oli tullut kotiin.

Chanyeol heitti puhelimen takaisin syrjään ja kellahti selälleen. Hän painoi silmät tiukasti kiinni ja veti peiton korviinsa. Kaksikymppinen Baekhyun ei vilkaissutkaan Jongdaeen. Totta puhuen, ei kyllä 25-vuotias Baekhyunkaan. Chanyeol kaivautui ylös peiton alta ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli ollut ihan typerä. Baekhyun rakasti häntä, eikä mitään helvetin Jongdaeta.

Baekhyun avasi makuuhuoneen oven ja nojasi ovenkarmiin kädet puuskassa. Chanyeol nosti pahoillaan olevan katseensa häneen ja näytti surkealta. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes pyytää anteeksi ääneen, kun Baekhyun oli jo suoristanut itsensä ja käveli hitaasti, keinuvin askelin kohti häntä.

Chanyeolin sydän pampahti iloisesti. 25-vuotias Baekhyun käveli edelleen kuin kaksikymppisenä. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva ilme oli poikamaisen virneen, huolen ja rakkauden sekoitus.

“Oletko kunnossa?”

Lempeä ääni sai perhoset lentämään vatsassa. Baekhyun kömpi sänkyyn ja veti hänet rentoon, mutta suojelevaan halaukseen. Chanyeol haistoiJongdaen ominaistuoksun vivahteen, mutta reaktio sisimmässä ei ollut juuri minkäälainen. Hän oli luojan kiitos pystynyt rauhoittumaan.

Baek risti sormensa hänen kanssaan ja hymyili hiljaa, silitti hänen selkäänsä ja oli siinä, hänen vieressään, tuomitsematta tai syyttämättä.

“Mä aion parantaa tapani”, Yeol lupasi. Baekhyun suukotti hänen poskeaan välittömästi.

“Yixing hyung lähetti sulle terveisiä”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas ja katsoi mustatukkaista odottavaisena.

“Pyysi lähettämään viestin, kunhan olet valmis lähtemään planeetalle.”

“Ai niin”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Hän oli ottanut hatkat ennen kuin asiat oli selvitetty. Hänen täytyisi vielä puhua leaderin kanssa. Mutta sen varmasti ehtisi huomenna. He eivät voineet palata yhtiöllekään.

“Mä en halunnut aiheuttaa ylimääräistä hämminkiä”, Yeol henkäisi katuvana. “Musta tuntui vain, että räjähtäisin. Oli pakko päästä jonnekin. Luulin, että altaan vesi olisi sammuttanut liekit.”

“Onneksi ei käynyt pahemmin”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Vieläkö sulla on samanlainen olo?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei enää kiehunut raivosta, mutta sisällä oli jokin möykky, joka vaivasi häntä. Hän uskoi sen johtuvan mustasukkaisuudesta ja pelosta, ettei Byun olisikaan hänen vierellään aamulla herättyään.

“Miten sä voit?” Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen. Baekhyun avasi kätensä ja koitti kutsua voimaansa, mutta valo ei koskaan syttynyt. Hän huokaisi pettyneesti ja kiroili ääneen. Chanyeol tarttui käteen ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi. “Jos olen käyttäytynyt sua kohtaan jotenkin huonosti.”

“Et mua”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mutta Jongdae… hän pelkää, että käyt häneen käsiksi.”

“En mä sellaista tekisi”, Chanyeol myönsi. “Hän tuntuu älyävän puolustautua tarpeen tullessa.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. “Hän ei yritä iskeä mua tai mitään. Luulen, että hän elättelee vain omia toiveitaan.”

“Mun täytyy saada järkeni takaisin”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Kohta kaikki pelkäävät mua. Itsekin.”

“Mä en pelkää sua”, Baek sanoi viekkaasti ja nousi Yeolin syliin. Hän tarttui miestä olkapäistä ja työnsi hänet makuulle, seuraten itse perässä.

“Taidan jopa kokeilla kesyttää sut”, hän sanoimatalalla äänellä ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Katse Yeolin silmissä vaihtui ja kädet laskeutuivat mustatukan kyljille.

“Sitä saat yrittää”, hän sanoi ennen kuin tuli vedettyä intohimoiseen suudelmaan.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi tyhjästä sängystä. Vatsaa väänsi ja pulssi nousi raketin lailla. Hän tarttui peittoon tärisevin käsin ja ponnisti ylös sängystä. Nopein askelin hän käveli ulos makuuhuoneesta, ympärilleen hätääntyneenä pälyillen. Ei, ei se saisi tapahtua uudelleen.

Helpotuksen aalto vei mennessään voimat jaloista. Chanyeol joutui ottamaan tukea seinästä katsellessaan, miten Baekhyun kattoi aamiaista pöytään pelkässä kauluspaidassa ja boksereissa. Hän kuuli makuuhuoneen suunnalta kuuluvan töminän ja käänsi hymyilevät kasvonsa kohti Yeolia, joka piteli sydäntään.

“Huomenta rakas”, Baekhyun visersi. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja koitti rauhoittaa alati pamppailevan pumppunsa.

Baekhyun tuijotti paikoilleen jähmettynyttä miestä huvittuneena. Chanyeol kasasi itsensä ja lähti kävelemään huojuen eteenpäin. Hän siirtyi keittiöön, painautui leveää selkämystä vasten ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti ja omistavasti treenatun kropan ympärille. Se ei voinut olla unta. Jos oli, niin helvetin hyvää sellaista.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol henkäisi Baekin niskaan ja laski huulensa suolaiselle iholle. Baekhyun kiherteli kiusoittelevien näykkäisyiden alla, koitti päästä irti pidemmän otteesta, mutta tyytyi lopulta kohtaloonsa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja vei kätensä pidemmän pörröisiin hiuksiin.

“Mäkin sua”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja varasti suudelman. Hölmistynyt Chanyeol räpsytti silmiään.Viekkaasti virnuileva, jo tovin hereillä ollut mustatukka kutsui häntä leikkiin, jota ei voinut jättää väliin.

“Riisissä menee vielä vartti”, hän kuiskasi ja avasi paitansa ylimmän napin. Chanyeolin silmät valuivat alas ja sydän löysi uuden tahdin, mitä lyödä. Hän laski kaipaavat huulensa selkeälle solisluulle ja sulki silmänsä kuullessaan Baekin hyräilevän tyytyväisesti. Mitä tahansa Baekhyun tekikään, se oli välittömästi turn on. Chanyeol ei voinut, eikä halunnut, hillitä itseään vaan hukuttaa rakkaansa syntisiin tekoihin.

Baekhyun nousi marmoriselle sivupöydälle istumaan ja avasi kauluspaitansa liian hitaasti. Chanyeol asettui hänen eteensä ja painoi otsansa kiinni vasten toisen otsaa. Hän katsoi Baekhyunin hehkuvia kasvoja, typertyneesti hymyillen. Vivahdus ylimielisyyttä välähti hänen silmissään ennen kuin hän palautti nälkäiset huulensa Baekhyunin timmille rintakehälle.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nojasi päätään taaksepäin. Hän nautti märistä suudelmista, kutittavasta kielestä ja kiusoittelevista kosketuksista. Chanyeol siirsi kauluspaitaa pois tieltä ja kuljetti kieltään herkällä vatsan iholla. Hän kohautti kulmiaan vaistomaisesti tuntiessaan tiukentuvan otteen hänen ylipitkissä hiuksissaan. Baekhyun henkäisi haltioituneena, kovettui nopeasti ja kiroili ääneen.

Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän veti Baekin bokserit pois itsevarmalla liikkeellä ja otti hänet suuhunsa. Kieli liikkui oikeissa paikoissa, hävyttömään tapaan. Baekhyun puristi silmiään kiinni ja kiroili itsekseen, estääkseen nautinnon murahduksen kajahtamasta ilmoille liian aikaisin. Chanyeol osasi hommansa ja sai mustatukan luovuttamaan. Valittava ulina oli toista, mihin asuntokompleksilla oli totuttu. Chanyeol rakasti kovaäänisiä vaateita, äkäisiä murahduksia. Mitä aggressiivisempi Baekhyun oli, sen paremmalta tuntui. Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja katsoi häntä tapittavaa miestä tummilla silmillään. Chanyeol työnsi kielensä ulos ja nuolaisi Baekia aivan miehuutensa juurelta, hitaasti koko pituudelta kärkeen asti. Baekhyun tärisi, yritti nostaa jalkaansa tasolle, kallisti päätään taaksepäin ja hengitti pinnallisesti. Chanyeol otti hänet suuhunsa ja imi. Baekhyun puristi hänen niskaansa lauetessaan. Chanyeol nieli kaiken mukisematta ja vapautti hänet otteestaan. Henkeään haukkova Baekhyun liu’utti sormensa hänen leualleen ja nosti hänen päätään ylös. Chanyeol suoristi itsensä, painoi kovan etumuksensa vasten Baekin reittä ja virnisti. Hän suuteli miestä ja antoi tämän maistaa spermansa hänen huuliltaan.

Baekhyun hymyili viekkaasti Yeolin vetäydyttyä kauemmas. Hän liu’utti kätensä Yeolin boksereihin ja tarttui kiinni varmoin ottein. Chanyeol nojasi pöytään käsillään ja piti otsansa kiinni Baekin otsassa. Hänen alahuulensa värähti käden liikkuessa harkituin ottein.

“Sano, että sä haluat”, Baekhyun kuiskasi matalalla äänellä ja kallisti päätään. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja puri huultaan.

“Mä haluan”, hän henkäisi. Baekhyun nosti vasemman käden etusormen Yeolin alahuulelle ja sai hänet avaamaan silmänsä.

“Sano, että sä tarvitset”, Baekhyun kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja löysensi otettaan Yeolin ympäriltä.

“Mä tarvitsen”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja värähti hyvästä tunteesta, kun Baekin käsi teki työtään.

“Mitä?”

“Mä tarvitsen sua”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja nielasi hermostuneesti. Hän huokaili mustatukan korvaan, sanoi kaiken, mitä Baek halusi kuulla, nautti ja ilmoitti nauttivansa. Baekhyun oli hyvin tyytyväinen samaansa reaktioihin ja palkitsi Yeolin.

Chanyeol ei kestänyt enempää. Hän laukesi ja painautui vasten Baekin olkaa. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja kasasi ajatuksiaan. Hän oli pyörällä päästään, hän ei ollut aikoihin tuntenut vastaavaa. Hän oli jälleen kuin vastarakastunut. Hän ei halunnut tehdä mitään muuta kuin sitä itseään.

Baekhyun veti kätensä pois Yeolin housuista ja hyppäsi alas tasolta. Hän veti bokserit jalkaansa ja viiletti pesuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol nojasi keittiön kaapinoveen ja tasasi hengitystään. Hän vilkaisi ulos aurinkoiseen aamuun ja hymyili viekkaasti. Toivottavasti monet olivat nähneet heidän intiimin hetkensä.

* * *

Suuri pamaus toi mukanaan Jonginien keskelle olohuonetta. Baekhyun veti kylpytakkinsa kiinni ja puristi sitä tiukasti.

Jongin katsoi suihkusta juuri tullutta Baekhyunia hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun kohautti toista kulmaansa ja mietti ääneen, oliko miehen teleportissa taas jotain vikaa vai oliko nuorukainen tullut osoitteeseen ihan tarkoituksella. Hän käveli sohvalle, istui alas ja kuivasi hiuksiaan kylpytakin hihaan. Hän katsoi nojatuolille istuvaa Jonginia edelleen epäillen.

“Oliko sulla jotain asiaa vai muutenko vain tulit häiritsemään meidän aamutoimia?”

Jongin ei hymyillyt tavanomaisesti. Hänen ilmeensä oli jäykkä ja virallinen. Baekhyun nosti asentonsa ryhdikkäämmäksi ja valmistautui ottamaan vastaan huonot uutiset.

“Onko planeetalla kaikki hyvin?”

Jongin oli paljastanut kasvoillaan, ettei kaikki ollut reilassa. Baekhyun alkoi hermostua todenteolla ja raapi ärsyyntyneenä niskaansa. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään, sillä valo hänen sisimmässään oli päättänyt sammua.

“Yixing hyung ei pysty korjaamaan rikkomaasi juurta”, Jongin sanoi hiljaa. “Hänen voimansa ei riitä siihen.”

Baekhyun kiroili itsekseen.

“Kris hyungin siipi on rikki. Se heijastuu hänen jalkaansa eikä hän pysty kävelemään kunnolla.”

Baekhyunin silmät täyttyivät kyyneleistä. Katumus iski kuin puukkona rintaan. Hän oli rikkonut juuren, tehnyt vahinkoa. Hän oli rikkonut Krisin. Itku ei ollut kaukana.

“Me koitettiin antaa Yixing hyungille energiaa, mutta se ei ole tarpeeksi verrattuna sun…” Jongin sanoi.

Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Hän luki rivien välistä. Jongin halusi, että hän herättäisi voimansa. Eikä Baek tiennyt, miten se onnistuisi.

“Entä jos se on poissa? Kokonaan?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Viimeinen vaihtoehto on etsiä Huang Zitao.”

“Mä en suostu siihen”, kuin varkaiten pesuhuoneen ovelle ilmestynyt Chanyeol jyrähti. Baekhyun ei kestäisi aikamatkailua. Hän oli muutenkin herkkä reagoimaan, ja nyt tuntemukset olisivat satoja kertoja vahvemmat, sillä hänen voimansa ei suojelisi häntä. Se oli liian riskialtista. Lisäksi, historiaa ei olisi turvallista muuttaa. Ties mitä aikajatkumoita ja suuria ongelmia sellainen aiheuttaisi.

Jongin huokaisi pettyneesti. “Yixing hyung on kiinni töissään seuraavat kolme viikkoa, Suho hyung kielsi mua hakemasta häntä tänne muuten kuin pakon edessä. Hän ei haluaisi painostaa sua löytämään voimaasi uudelleen, mutta Kris hyungin työkyky ja elämänlaatu kärsivät, jos jalkaa ei paranneta. Hyung itse sanoo asian olevan ok, mutta tiedättehän hänet… Hänen puheensa ja todelliset ajatuksensa eivät täsmää.”

“Mä ymmärrän”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja vetäytyi ajatuksiinsa. Suihkunraikas Chanyeol siirtyi miehensä vierelle ja laski kätensä lohduttaen hänen niskaan.

“Yhdessä me selvitään”, Chanyeol henkäisi.

“Mä en tiedä”, Baekhyun murahti. “Yhtäkkiä olen niin helvetin peloissani.”

“Hyung”, Jongin kutsui. Baek mulkaisi nuorempaa alta kulmiensa.

“Me kaikki ollaan sun tukena”, hän muistutti.

“Niin juuri”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun ei vain pystynyt hymyilemään takaisin.

* * *

Chanyeol seurasi sohvalla istuvaa Baekhyunia huolesta jäykkänä. Miehen kasvoilla oli totinen ilme, ja tämä käänteli oikeaa kättä silmiensä edessä. Lyhyet tuhahdukset pääsivät ilmoille tasaisin väliajoin.

Chanyeol kääntyi takaisin tiskien puoleen ja koitti jatkaa hommaansa. Hän ei pystynyt keskittymään, ajatukset kiersivät kehää; miten ihmeessä hän taikoisi Baekin voiman takaisin.

 _“Älä rasita itseäsi liikaa”,_ Chanyeol ajatteli ja vilkaisi taakseen. Baekhyunin ilme ei värähtänytkään. Hänen telepatiakykynsä oli mennyttä.

“Yeol?”

Chanyeol hätkähti nimensä kuullessaan ja tipautti kädessään olleen pesuaineesta liukkaan mukin takaisin tiskialtaaseen. Se ei onneksi mennyt rikki. Yeol pyyhki kätensä kuivaksi seinällä roikkuvaan pyyhkeeseen ja katsoi miestä, jonka alahuuli oli mutrulla.

“Voitko sä antaa mulle vähän energiaa?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol selvitti kurkkuaan ja astui varovasti olohuoneen puolelle. Hän istui Baekhyunin viereen ja tarttui hänen käteensä. Käsi oli kylmä, huolestuttavaa.

“Oletko varma?” Yeol kysyi. Hänen lämpönsä oli kavahduttanut hänet aikaisemmin.

“Olen”, Baek henkäisi ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol keskittyi ja avasi itsensä. Baekhyunin suupieli värähti energia-aallon porautuessa sisään kehoon. Hän älähti ääneen. Nopeasti se oli kestämätöntä. Hän karjaisi ja veti kätensä kauemmas Yeolista, joka pyysi välittömästi anteeksi.

“Se siitä sitten”, hän vingahti ja painautui kiinni sohvaan. Chanyeol laski kätensä hänen polvelleen ja silitti pienellä liikkeellä.

“Entä jos putoamisella ja voiman menettämisellä ei ole yhteyttä? Jos se johtuu kuusta?” Chanyeol ehdotti.

“Me ollaan synnytty tähän”, Baekhyun muistutti. “Se on siellä jossain, mä tiedän.”

“Se pitää vain houkutella esiin…” Chanyeol mietti. “Pitäisikö meidän kokeilla saada aikaan taas oikosulku?”

“Miten herra ajatteli sellaisen suorittaa?”

“Rajut tunteet”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli analysoinut asiaa mielessään. Valot paloivat yleensä liiasta innostuneisuudesta, järkytyksestä tai väsymyksestä.

Baekhyun nauroi ilkikurisesti. “Miten se käytännössä toimii?”

“Näet sitten… jos se toimii”, Chanyeol virnisti ja antoi aivojensa raksuttaa. Ehkä hän saisi apua muilta jäseniltä.

* * *

Jongdae tuijotteli taivalla möllöttävää kuuta haikea mutru huulillaan. Kyungsoo istui hänen vierelleen ja ojensi kylmän oluen hänelle. Jongdae otti juoman vastaan ja kiitti vaisulla äänellä. Molemmat tölkit napsahtivat auki samaan tahtiin.

“Mitä näkyy?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja nosti katseen tähtiä täynnä olevalle yötaivaalle. Yö oli kaunis syrjäseudulla. Ympärillä oli pimeää, tähdet loistivat kauniisti. Nuotion tuli oli hiipunut hiillokselle,viimeisen puun lisäämisestä oli jo tovi aikaa.

“Me molemmat ollaan luonnonvoimia…” Jongdae henkäisi. “Baekhyun on luonnonvoima.”

“Niin ollaan”, Kyungsoo sanoi, ymmärtämättä, mihin Jongdae sanoillaan tähtäsi.

“Jongin on yliluonnollinen voima. Kuten Yixing hyung…”

“Niin on.”

Jongdae ärähti ärsyyntyneenä ja joi pitkän kulauksen juomastaan. Kyungsoo seurasi vanhemman aivoriihtä huvittuneena ja hekotti ääneen.

“Miksi me ollaan ainoa vastapari, jolla on luonnonvoimat?”

“Miksi mun voimaa ei voi lukea yliluonnolliseksi?” Kyungsoo kysyi, pilke silmäkulmassa. Jongdae tirskahti huvittuneena. Niinpä.

“Lisäksi meillä kaikilla on kyky telepatiaan sekä muutamia erikoisominaisuuksia…” Jongdae jatkoi. Kyungsoo nyökytteli aikansa hänen puheilleen.

“Mihin sä tähtäät?”

“Mietin, mikä epäkohta voisi olla syyllinen Hyunien sammumiseen.”

“Puu? Myrkytys? Stressi?” Kyungsoo ehdotteli ja pysähtyi. “Hänen kasvoillaan oli hopeista —”

“Elohopeaa”, Jongdae sanoi. “Kris hyung epäili sen tarttuneen mukaan planeetan ilmakehästä tippumisen aikana.”

“Mistä muualta se voisi olla peräisin?”

“Jonginiesta? Teleportista?” Jongdae ehdotti. “Tuskin Hyun itse on räjäyttänyt lämpömittaria kasvoilleen.”

Kyungsoo nauroi kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun oli joskus varsin kömpelö, sellaistakin saattaisi sattua.

Chanyeol asteli kädet taskussa nuotiopaikalle ja mulkaisi kaljojaan juovaa kaksikkoa alta kulmiensa.

“Raskit erkaantua puolikkaastasi”, Kyungsoo murahti ja seurasi, miten Yeol otti paikan vastapäiseltä pölliltä. Chanyeol katsoi nuotioon ja sai liekit nousemaan uudelleen lämmittäväksi, kevyesti ritiseväksi tuleksi. Hän katsahti Jongdaeen, joka hymyili haaveillen.

“Hän nukahti”, Chanyeol sanoi viitaten Baekhyuniin, joka oli käpertynyt Sehunin kainaloon mökin isomman makuuhuoneen parisängylle ja seilannut untenmaille heti silmät kiinni laitettuaan.

Kyungsoo ojensi oluensa Yeolille, jonka ilme ei ollut niin iloinen, mitä olisi voinut kuvitella. Chanyeol otti juoman vastaan ja joi siitä pitkän kulauksen.

“Mä tarvitsen teidän apua.”

Jongdae nosti itseään parempaan asentoon. Hän kiinnostui välittömästi ikätoverinsa puheista. Ilmassa ei ollut riitaa, vaan rehellistä toveruutta, ystävyyttä.

“Baekien vaistot pitäisi saada esille.” Chanyeol esitti ideansa, kertoi oikosulusta ja siihen johtavista suurista tunteista, mielialanmuutoksista. Baekhyun pitäisi saada kokemaan jotain, mikä pakottaisi hänet turvautumaan voimaansa.

“Hän on varma, ettei ole menettänyt sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Kyungsoo ja Jongdae olivat hyvin mukana. Idea olisi yrittämisen arvoinen. Mikä tahansa idea olisi parempi kuin tumput suorina seisominen. Pelissä ei ollut enää pelkkä Baekin sammuminen, vaan Krisin terveys.

“Jos Baekhyun pystyy aiheuttamaan oikosulun, se tarkoittaa, että hänen voimansa ei ole poissa. Jos sitä ei tule, no, tiedätte varmaan.”

“Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Siinäpä se”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Päähäni tupsahtelee vain huonoja ideoita, kuten lukkojen taakse telkeäminen, hylkääminen, eroaminen. Enkä haluaisi satuttaa häntä.”

Kyungsoo murahti hiljaa. Ei ollut inhimillistä laittaa Baekia kärsimään.

“Ei tästä tule mitään”, Yeol huokaisi lopulta. Hän oli pettynyt itseensä ja ajattelukykyynsä.

“Hajotan itseni aikaisemmin kuin keksin ratkaisua tähän tilanteeseen.”

“Älä nyt”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Mistä sitä tietää, jos joku päivä hänen voimansa palaa ihan itsestään.”

“Sen kun näkisi”, Yeol tuhahti ja nousi ylös. Hän ojensi kaljan takaisin Kyungsoolle ja toivotti vaisusti hyvät yöt. Huomenaamuna pitäisi herätä aikaisin, membership training alkaisi kello yhdeksän Joonmyeonin johdolla.


	7. Chapter 7

Se, joka keksi ehdottaa viikonlopun mittaista membership trainingia, oli keksinyt helvetin huonon idean. Isot miehet laukkoivat mökkipihalla edes takaisin tehden itsestään pellejä, aiheuttaen fyysisiä vammoja itselleen ja muille jäsenille. Pinna oli kireällä ja mukahauskat jutut lannistivat tunnelmaa entisestään. Jongin luovutti ensimmäisenä, hän ei halunnut enää uhrata valmiiksi heikkoa nilkkaansa yhden päättömästi pyörivän pallon perässä. Peli oli ilmeistä, puolet jäsenistä antoivat ajatuksensa ilmi.

Chanyeol rojahti kylmälle penkille ja huokaisi väsyneenä. Myös Kyungsoo luovutti ja otti paikan hänen vierestään. Jopa innokkaasti ryhmää vetävä Joonmyeon jätti pallolla leikkimisen aikaisemmin kuin Minseok, vanhin.

“Tämä oli kivaa kuusi vuotta sitten”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ollessaan samaa mieltä. Tiimityöskentelyn rakentaminen leikkimielisten pelien avulla tuntui turhalta, he olivat näyttäneet useaan otteeseen pystyvänsä mullistaviin asioihin, olisivatpa ne sitten kuinka vaikeita tahansa.

“Alkaisipa sataa, niin saisi edes mennä sisälle”, Joonmyeon tuhahti. “Olen liian vanha tälläiseen.”

Kyungsoo ja Yeol virnuilivat hetken toisilleen, ennen kuin kääntyivät leaderin puoleen.

“Hyung”, Yeol sanoi ja kohautti kulmiaan vihjailevasti. Nykyään ihmeellisen hyvin tilanteen tasalla oleva Joonmyeon henkäisi nolona.

“Ai niin.” Hän oli vesi, vesi oli hän.

Mökkikylän yllä olevat harmaat pilvet tummuivat entisestään. Alkoi sataa, ensin heikosti tihkuttaen, sitten oikein vesipisaroin. Hymyn kasvoille nostanut Chanyeol ampaisi sisälle mökkiin ensimmäisenä, kiittäen supervoimia ja rojahti sohvalle röhnöttämään. Hän kaivoi puhelimen perstaskustaan ja sukelsi syvälle internetin maailmaan. Jospa aika kuluisi nopeammin vaikka uutisia lukiessa.

Muut jäsenet lipuivat sisälle omaan tahtiinsa. Osa alkoi laittaa ruokaa, osa meni huoneisiin. Joku valtasi vessan ja älämölö yltyi nopeasti. Chanyeolilla oli jo ikävä omaa asuntoaan, vaikka oli ollut samassa tilassa jäsenten kanssa vasta vajaan vuorokauden ajan.

Baekhyun käveli rennosti olohuoneeseen ja otti paikan Chanyeolin vierestä. Hän tarrasi pidemmän suureen käteen, avasi kainalon ja painautui kiinni poikaystäväänsä tyytyväisenä mumisten.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneesti. Nykyisin hänellä oli suuria vaikeuksia pitää näppinsä kurissa, lihalliset himonsa piilossa, ja siinä Byun oli, heittäytyneenä hänen kainaloonsa. Hoikat sormet liukuivat pitkin hänen kättään kohti sormia, tuikkiva katse oli liimautunut häneen ja suusta oli tipahtaa jotain syntisellä äänensävyllä.

Chanyeol puhdisti kurkkuaan. Hän kiinnitti katseensa tiukemmin puhelimen kirkkaaseen näyttöön ja kuunteli ulkona koventuvaa sadetta, joka ei ollut enää Joonmyeonin käsissä.

Baekhyun halusi, vaati, huomiota. Hoikat, helvetin kylmät sormet lipuivat Yeolin hupparin alle ja koskettivat herkkää ihoa päättäväisin liikkein. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja ajatteli kaikkea mahdollista omasta äidistään mätääntyneeseen ruumiiseen, ettei vahinkoa kävisi. Kuitenkin halut olivat mieltä suuremmat, Yeol oli vaarassa hävitä pelin. Epävarma murahdus karkasi hänen suustaan.

Baekhyun kääntyi paremmin häntä kohti. Chanyeol katsoi kirkkaisiin silmiin, hehkuviin kasvoihin, jotka olivat nauttineet parin tunnin ulkona olosta enemmän kuin kukaan jäsenistä. Hän ei voinut kuin henkäistä ihastuksesta, Byun Baekhyun oli kaunis ja täydellinen. Ja kuljetti etusormeaan hänen alavatsallaan.

“Mitä sä teet?” Yeol kysyi typertyneenä. Baekhyun ilmeili viattomasti ja kääntyi entistä paremmin häntä kohden.

“Ei me täällä voida”, hän sanoi, mahdollisimman hiljaa, ettei kukaan ympärillä olevista kuulisi heidän julkisesti sopimatonta keskustelua.

“Voidaanhan me asunnollakin”, Baekhyun sanoi, puri huultaan ja kohautti vihjailevasti toista kulmaansa. Helvetti. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneesti ja veti toisen käden pois paitansa alta.

“Torjutko sä mut?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen silmiensä palo vaihtui salamannopeasti tummaksi, epäuskoiseksi.

“Anteeksi”, Chanyeol henkäisi pahoillaan olevana ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. “Liian hektistä.”

Baekhyun veti kädet puuskaan ja siirtyi sohvan toiseen päähän. Montaakymmentä sekuntia hän ei jaksanut mököttää, vaan siirtyi nojaamaan käteensä ja katselemaan puhelimensa kimpussa olevaa Yeolia typertynyt hymy kasvoillaan. Rakkaus paistoi kauas hänen silmistään.

Chanyeol oli sekaisin ajatuksistaan. Hän ei keksinyt mitään järkevää keinoa saada oikosulkua aikaan. Idea olikin kuulostanut liian hyvältä ollakseen totta. Baekhyun ei ikinä uskoisi hänen yhtäkkiä haluavan erota, heidän välillään oli aivan liikaa ilmeistä rakkautta. Chanyeol ei halunnut antaa Jongdaen käyttää tilannetta hyväksi saatika ajaa tummatukan mustasukkaiseksi vehtaamalla Kyungsoon kanssa. Ei ikinä.

Chanyeol haistoi savun nenässään. Hän huokaisi luovuttaen ja kellahti nojaamaan selkänojaa vasten. Hän äännähti ärtyneesti ja huolestutti Baekin.

“Mikä sulle tuli?”

“Yliajattelen”, hän henkäisi ja veti pari syvää henkäystä. Pitäisi kai opetella meditoimaan.

“Mun takiako?” Baekhyun kysyi ja paransi asentoaan.

“Tavallaan”, Yeol sanoi, vaikka oletti hänen tarkoittavan äskeistä ehdottelua. Baekhyun ei osoittanut minkäänlaista reaktiota ulospäin vaan piti kaiken sisällään.

* * *

Chanyeol istui nuotiopaikalla ja katsoi virkeinä tanssiviin liekkeihin. Tähtitaivas oli kaunis ja kaupungin valot kaukana, ympäröivä hiljaisuus oli täydellinen.

Jongdae istui viereiselle paikalle ja huokaisi syvään. Chanyeol vilkaisi nuutuneen oloista miestä ilmeettömin kasvoin.

“Suho hyung etsii sua”, Jongdae sanoi ja risti kätensä.

“Tiedän”, Yeol sanoi. Hän oli kuullut leaderin huhuilun, mutta oli blokannut sen mielestään. Hän halusi ajatella yksin.

“En jaksaisi häntä nyt.”

“Eikö sua yhtään kiinnosta, mitä hänellä on mielessä?” Jongdae kysyi. Jotain turhaa kai. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja katsoi nuotioon, jonka liekit olivat alkaneet heikentyä.

“Miksi sä pidät Baekhyunista?” Yeol kysyi ja nosti itsensä parempaan asentoon. Hän katsoi ikätoveriaan, joka näytti joka kerta pienemmältä. Yeolin vahva olemus sai hänet alistumaan entistä helpommin.

“Mä en tiedä…” Jongdae vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. “Siksi mä mietinkin, ovatko tunteeni totta.”

Chanyeol murahti ja katsoi taivaalle. Kuu oli uusi eikä se ollut kääntynyt vielä sirpille.

“En mä halua tulla teidän väliin”, Jongdae sanoi.

“Mä tiedän.”

“Hyvä.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös. Hän halusi sittenkin takaisin sisälle. Ulkona istuminen ei ollut selventänyt ajatuksia yhtään sen paremmin kuin sohvalla nyhjöttäminen. Päässä pyöri vain, miten hän saisi Baekin voiman esille. Ja ne kaikki keinot satuttaisivat. Eikä hän halunnut satuttaa.

* * *

Joonmyeon pysäytti katse lattiassa olohuoneen läpi tallustavan Yeolin tarttumalla tätä hellästi hupparin peittämästä hihasta.

“Pidetäänkö leffailta? Pitkästä aikaa”, hän kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään vaisusti ja otti askeleen eteenpäin.

“En mä jaksa.”

Joonmyeon oli silminnähden huolestunut. Yeolie, tuo sosiaalinen ilopilleri, oli nykyisin hiljainen, poissaoleva tai aggressiivinen, vaikka Baekhyunin kotiinpaluusta oli jo useita päiviä, lähes viikko. Se on henkistä, Yixing oli sanonut. Joonmyeonia kismitti, kun hän ei voinut auttaa.

“Menen suihkuun ja nukkumaan”, Yeol sanoi ja jätti leaderin seisomaan keskelle oleskelutilaa surumielinen ilme kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol käveli mökin portaat ylös ja etsi katseellaan huonettaan. Ovi oli vedetty jo kiinni. Toisen huoneen ovi oli puolestaan raollaan, valo kajasti käytävään ja kevyt keskustelu heleine naurunpyrskähdyksineen kantautui pitkän miehen korviin.

Chanyeol tarttui ovenkahvaan ja työnsi oven auki mahdollisimman hiljaa. Saranat narahtivat, mutta leveällä sängyllä toisiinsa kietoutunut kaksikko ei näyttänyt heräämisen merkkejä.

Chanyeol katsoi Sehuniin liimautunutta Baekia haikeasti hymyillen. Näky oli suloinen, vaikka hän mielellään olisi ollut maknaen paikalla. Viikonloppu oli harvinaista herkkua, yleensä maknae ei päässyt nauttimaan häntä ihailevan hyungin läheisestä seurasta tämän viettäessä kaikki yönsä Yeolin kainalossa. Chanyeol halusi antaa Sehunille sen mahdollisuuden. Kaikki oli hyvin, kunhan pedin jakaisi kuka muu tahansa, paitsi Jongdae.

Chanyeol käveli sisään ja nappasi pyyhkeensä tuolin selkänojalta. Hän livahti käytävän päässä olevan pesuhuoneeseen ja lukitsi oven perässään. Hän päätti peseytyä nopeasti ja painua unten maille, ei hänellä muutakaan mielekästä tekemistä ollut. Päivä oli ollut raskas ja kymmenen kilometrin patikointireissu tuntui välttämättä jaloissa. 

* * *

Kyungsoo nojasi kylmään seinään ja piirteli näkymättömiä kuvioita polveensa. Jongdae ja Minseok seurasivat nuorimman käytöstä omissa ajatuksisaaan.

“Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä Baekin voiman esille saamiseksi?” hän kysyi ja käänsi päänsä kohti Jongdaeta, joka veti makuupussin vetoketjun ylös. “Järkyttää häntä ja kertoa, että olen ihastunut hänen poikaystäväänsä?”

Minseokin silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan. “Sä olet mitä?”

“Kuulit oikein”, Kyungsoo murahti. “Kaikista maailman ihmisistä juuri häneen…”

“Mä en tiedä, olisiko se tarpeeksi rajua”, Jongdae mietti.

“Pitäisikö mun sitten mennä ja suudella häntä?”

Minseok nyrpisti nenäänsä. Liekö sekään olisi hyvä idea.

“Mielummin sä häntä kuin mä Baekia”, Jongdae sanoi. “Mitä tahansa tekisimme, Yeol repii silmät meidän päästä.”

“Eikä ole varmaa, toimisiko se edes”, Minseok sanoi.“En riskeeraisi ihmissuhteita tuolla tavalla.”

“Ehkä meidän pitää antaa hänelle vain aikaa”, Jongdae sanoi.

“Sitäkään ei ole loputtomiin”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Puun juuri täytyy korjata ennen kuin se aiheuttaa pysyviä ongelmia Kris hyungille. Ties miten sen vaikuttaa muidenkin elämään.”

Minseok raapi turhautuneena päätään. “Helvetti, kun kaikesta on tullut nykyään niin monimutkaista.”

“Sanopa muuta”, Jongdae sanoi ja käänsi kylkeä sadannen kerran sille illalle. Sängyssä pyörimisestä oli tullut ikävä tapa. Minseok sammutti ylpöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijasta ja huone valui hiljaisuuteen.

Kyungsoo ei pystynyt ummistamaan silmäänsä. Hänen aivonsa raksuttivat niin kovaan ääneen, että muutkin varmasti pystyivät kuulemaan sen. Hän vihasi jännittynyttä ilmapiiriä jäsenten yllä. Kukaan ei uskaltanut nauttia arjesta ja kaikki pelkäsivät jotain tapahtuvan. Jos Baekhyunin voima palautuisi, ehkä normaali elämä alkaisi uudelleen. Kaikki oli ollut hyvin 18 kuukautta.

Baekhyunin vaisto täytyy saada esille, hän mietti ja muisteli Yeolin aikaisempia sanoja; mä tarvitsen teidän apua.

Baekhyunin heikkous oli rakkaus. Kyungsoo puristi sormet tiukkaan nyrkkiin päättäväisenä.

”Mä hakkaan hänet”, hän sanoi. Ilmapiiiri jäätyi välittömästi. Jongdae lopetti jatkuvan liikkumisen ja Minseok ei uskaltanut edes kysyä, mitä helvettiä.

”Yeolin”, hän sanoi. ”Ette saa tulla väliin, tapahtui sitten mitä tahansa.”

Minseok huokaisi epäuskoisena. ”Mitä sä oikein ajattelet?”

Kyungsoolla oli teoria, johon hän uskoi vahvasti. Chanyeol ei halunnut satuttaa Baekia, joten hänen täytyisi ottaa isku tämän puolesta. Koska Chanyeol oli Baekhyunin elämän tärkein ihminen, tämä tekisi varmasti kaikkensa, ettei Yeolia sattuisi. Kyungsoo jaksaisi puolustaa itseään heistä pisimpään, hänen voimansa näkyi voimakkuutena, kestävyytenä ja jaksamisena. Chanyeol tulisi kärsimään, mutta Yixing voisi parantaa hänet jälkeenpäin. Jos Baekhyunin voima ei palaisikaan, hän kantaisi seuraukset empimättä hetkeäkään.

* * *

Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä ja hapuili hänessä kiinni nukkuvan Baekhyunin rannetta. Pimennysverhoin tummennettu huone ei antanut viitteitä, oliko aurinko jo noussut. Hiljaisuudesta päätellen aamu ei voinut olla kovin pitkällä.

7:15 näytti kello. Chanyeol rentoutui ja sulki silmänsä uudelleen. Hän rutisti Baekia paremmin kiinni itseensä ja nautti lämmöstä, jota hänelle tarjottiin.

Hetkinen, Chanyeol pysähtyi miettimään, hänhän oli mennyt nukkumaan yksin.

“Kuinka sä olet siinä?”

“Tuli ikävä”, Baekhyun mutisi katkonaisella äänellä ja puhalsi kuumaa ilmaa Yeolin korvaan. Kevyestä tuhinasta päätellen maknae veteli sikeitä leveällä parisängyllä muina miehinä, kun he kaksi puolestaan rutistivat toisiaan estääkseen putoamasta viiden sentin korkeudelta patjan leveyden ollessa vain 80 senttimetriä.

Chanyeolia ei väsyttänyt enää. Hän nautti tyytyväisenä lämmöstä, tutuista hajuista, jotka nousivat hänen nenäänsä Baekhyunin mukana. Olo oli kotoisa ja välillä hän luulikin olevan asunnollaan, mutta Sehunin sängyssä pyöriminen palautti hänet todellisuuteen.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja hymyili. Chanyeol hätkähti elettä, vaikka se oli ihan tavallinen. Hän seurasi jännittyneenä, miten Baekie nosti hoikat sormensa hänen poskelleen ja silitti hellästi. Silitti niin perkeleen hellästi. Chanyeol painoi silmänsä kiinni ja oli valua uudelleen unten maille, niin rauhoittavalta liike tuntui.

“Mä näen taas”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol räväytti silmänsä auki ja nousi kätensä varaan. Baekhyun tirskahti ja liu’utti sormet hörökorvan niskaan.

“Oikeastiko?” Chanyeol kysyi, varomatta äänenvoimakkuuttaan. Leveän sängyn peitteet kahahtivat lyhyesti.

“Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti Yeolia kohti itseään, mutta tämä pysyi visusti paikallaan.

“Montako sormea?”

Baekhyun tuhahti Yeolin kysymykselle. Hän nosti kolme sormea ylös ja heilutti niitä leveästi hymyillen.

Sydän Chanyeolin rinnassa jätti lyönnin välistä, häntä nauratti, muttei uskaltanut nauraa ääneen. Hän nojautui suutelemaan Baekhyunia laiskasti, mutta siitä lähtevä ääni sai hänet vetäytymään nolostuneena taaksepäin. Helvetin membership training ja siitä välttämättömyytenä seuraava huoneitten jakaminen.

Baekhyun peitti kosteat huulensa kädellään ja tirskui kuin teini. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja kiroili mielessään. Hän ei halunnut mitään muuta kuin suudella Baekia yhä yudelleen ja uudelleen, eivätkä he voineet tehdä sitä.

“Entä voimasi?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja huokaisi pettyneenä.

“Kokeilin, mutta ei.”

Chanyeol hipaisi toisen poskea kevyesti sormellaan. “Ehkä tarvitset vain aikaa.”

“Niin kai”, Baek sanoi ja otti paremman asennon patjalta.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja venytteli selkäänsä. Sehun nukkui keskellä sänkyä ja näytti omistavan koko paikan. Chanyeol hymyili näylle, oli maknae sitten kuinka pitkä, lihaksikas ja miehekäs tahansa, hän oli aina yhtä suloinen nuorimmainen hänen silmissään.

“Menen tekemään aamupalaa, tuletko mukaan?” hän kysyi ja laski katseen selällään makaavaan mieheen, jonka posket olivat alkaneet pyöristyä ihanasti.

“En mä tiedä”, Baek sanoi ja haukotteli perään. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja kohautti kulmiaan.

“Voitaisiin sitten nyhjöttää sohvalla siihen asti, että muut heräävät”, hän ehdotti. Baekhyun potki peiton pois yltään ja tarttui lattialla lojuviin collegehousuihin. Hän nousi ylös, veti pöksyt jalkaan ja liimautui pidemmän kylkeen.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä itsevarmasti poikaystävänsä takamukselle ja puristi sitä määrätietoisesti.

“Park”, Baekhyun aloitti. “Varo yllyttämästä.”

* * *

Chanyeol valmisti aamiaista itsevarmoin liikkein. Hän leikkasi vihannekset ronskisti, lisäsi ne kattilaan, leikkasi lihat pienemmiksi ja mittasi litran vettä sekä etsi mausteita yläkaapeista.

Baekhyun oli kietoutunut tiukasti pidemmän selkämykseen. Chanyeol rakasti sitä tunnetta, kun toinen piteli häntä tiukasti, jutteli mukavia ja kiroili hitaalle kahvinkeittimelle.

Chanyeol lisäsi lihat pataan ja ruskisti ne puolihuolimattomasti. Hän lisäsi nesteen ja mausteet kylkeen, laittoi kannen päälle ja käänsi liekin pienimmälle mahdolliselle, hän halusi äkkiä sohvalle viettämään ainutlaatuista hetkeä rakkaansa kanssa.

Baekhyunin irrottautuessa hänestä, Yeol tunsi sisimmässään surua. Hän halusi jättää kaikki levälleen ja kaapata mustatukka tiukkaan syleilyyn. Ikävä oli suuri, menettämisen pelko alkoi nostaa taas päätään.

Onneksi Baekie ei ollut kauan poissa. Hän vain teki jotain riisinkeittimelle. Yeol katsoi taakseen ja näki puoliunisen, mutta onnellisen miehen kävelevän kohti häntä.

Chanyeol pienensi liekkiä ja lisäsi veden kattilaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja levitti kätensä. Baekhyun suorastaan juoksi hänen syliinsä, tarttui kiinni pidemmän lanteille ja nojautui pehmeään suudelmaan.

Chanyeolia nauratti. Hänen poskensa olivat hyvin punaiset, hän tiesi sen hyvin itsekin. Oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun he suutelivat sillä tavalla koko viikonloppuna, välittämättä muista, siitä faktasta, että joku saattaisi kävellä avoimeen tilaan millä hetkellä hyvänsä. He olivat luvanneet pitää pdan minimissä ja tyytyä käsistä pitämiseen muiden läsnäollessa, mutta aina se ei ollut vain niin yksinkertaista. Vuosien saatossa tuskin kukaan jäsenistä oli jäänyt ilman traumoja. Aina joku silmäpari näki kaiken.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä vasten Yeolin rintakehää ja hymyili. Yeol veti sisäänsä mustatukkaisen tuoksua ja haistoi Sehunin suosiman hajuveden häivähdyksen.

“Miten sä voit?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol hölmistyi kysymyksestä, vaikka se oli ihan looginen. Hän kohautti olkiaan vastaukseksi.

“Paremmin kai”, hän sanoi Baekin jäädessä tuijottamaan häntä kuin odottaen tarkempaa selitystä terveydentilastaan. “Vaikka tämä viikonloppu turhauttaa mua ihan helvetisti.”

“Miksi?” Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti yllättyneenä. “Mun mielestä täällä on ollut kivaa.”

Yeol hymyili hennosti ja pyyhkäisi etuhiukset pois miehen silmiltä. Mustatukka oli viettänyt paljon aikaa ulkona ja erossa puhelimestaan, mikä oli jopa vähän yllättävää.

“Mukavaa, että olet tykännyt.”

“Mä haluaisin, että säkin nauttisit”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan. Yeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suuteli häntä lyhyesti. Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä, nosti kätensä poskelleen ja unohti, mitä oli sanomassa.

“Otetaan kupit kahvia ja mennään sohvalle”, Yeol sanoi ja ohjasi lyhyemmän keittimen ääreen. Oli hänen vuoronsa roikkua mustatukkaisessa kuin jättisuuri koala, hän halusi antaa kaiken huomionsa toiselle puolikkaalle ja härnätä kosteilla suudelmilla niskan herkälle iholle.

* * *

Chanyeol piteli päätään Baekhyunin sylissä ja tutkiskeli oloaan. Päälaella hitaasti liikkuva käsi toi turvallisuuden tunnetta, hengityksen tahtiin liikkuva yläkroppa toi rauhaa ja hänestä hohkava lämpö pursui rakkautta. Mitä kauemmin asiaa mietti, sitä enemmän kyyneleet polttelivat suljettujen silmäluomien takana. Chanyeol oli niin helvetin onnellinen.

Portaista kuului narinaa. Yeol ei avannut silmiään tarkistaakseen, kuka oli herännyt ensimmäisenä. Koko aamu oli ollut ihan täydellinen, hän ei halunnut palata todellisuuteen.

Baekhyun ei vetänyt kättään pois Joonmyeonin toivottaessa kaksikolle käheät huomenet, vaan jatkoi rauhoittavaa paijaamista entistäkin tietoisemmin liikkein. Yleensä he erkaantuivat muiden saapuessa tilaan, mutta sillä kertaa Baekhyun ei pelännyt näyttää todellista suhdettaan mieheen. Chanyeolin sydämessä värähti, hän aisti rakkauden, eikä pystynyt käsittelemään sitä kerralla. Kyyneleet valahtivat poskille ja mies huomasi itkevänsä.

Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Myös Joonmyeonin paljaista jaloista kuuluvat askeleet olivat loppuneet kuin seinään.

“Mikä hätänä?” Baekie kysyi, ääni väpättäen. Chanyeol kuivasi silmänsä hupparinsa karkeaan hihaan ja etsi paremman asennon.

“Kaikki on hyvin”, hän sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Baekhyun jatkoi pään silittämistä, mutta kosketus tuntui erilaiselta, jännittyneemmältä.

_“Mä tajusin vain taas, miten paljon mä rakastan sua.”_


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun katsahti olohuoneeseen kävelevää Jongdaeta, muttei sanonut mitään. Ikätoverin kasvoilla oli kummastusta herättävä, jäykkä irvistys.

“Missä Chanyeol?” Jongdae kysyi. Ääni murtui ikävästi lauseen alussa, se särähti korvaan. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja käänsi aikakausilehden sivua huuliaan mutristellen.

“Pirustako minä tiedän.”

Jongdae otti paikan Baekien viereltä ja nosti kätensä sohvan selkänojan päälle. Hän katsoi lehteä kiinnostuneena lukevaa tummatukkaa välittämättä järkensä huuteluista. Hän tiesi hyvin, ettei Baekhyunin katselemisesta seuraisi mitään hyvää. Hänen sydämensä oli tottunut jo rikkoutumiseen.

“Miten voit?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Missä mielessä?” Baekhyun ei laskenut katsettaan kiinnostavasta artikkelista. Hän tunsi Jongdaen ilmiselvät aikeet ja osasi varautua niihin.

“Mun ja Yeolin suhde kukkii hedelmällisempänä kuin aikoihin.”

“Voimasi”, Jongdae sanoi, murahtaen matalasti. Ei häntä tarvinnut koko aikaa muistuttaa siitä, että hän oli itsekäs ystävä ja halusi tulisen tummatukan itselleen.

“Ai”, Baekie henkäisi ja laski lehden jalkojensa päälle sekunnin ajaksi. “Ei toimi.”

“Miksi sä etsit häntä?” Baekhyun palautti kysymyksen ja kuulosti epäilevältä. Jongdae nielaisi hermostuneesti, mutta onneksi tämä ei huomioinut sitä. Hän vilkaisi portaikon suuntaan, mistä Kyungsoo vilkuili olohuoneeseen aina silloin tällöin.

“Hänen piti lainata mulle… sukkia”, Jongdae sanoi ja heilutti paljaita varpaitaan. Hän oli salaa ylpeä hätävalheestaan, sillä hän oli surkea keksimään niitä.

“Ota mun”, Baek sanoi ja käänsi sivua. Jongdae naurahti nolona ja raapi niskaansa.

“Kiitos…”

Kyungsoo irvisteli Jongdaelle hampaitaan purren ja kulmiaan kohotellen. Heillä ei olisi kauaa aikaa toteuttaa suunnitelmaansa. Muut jäsenet olivat lähteneet ostoksille läheiseen markettiin jo melkein puoli tuntia sitten. Suurella todennäköisyydellä he olivat jo tulossa takaisin.

Jongdae kääntyi seuraamaan keskittynyttä Baekia. Häntä kuumotti, tummatukan eleiden seuraaminen oli helvetin koukuttavaa. Hän ei enää epäillyt, miten Chanyeol pystyi tuijottamaan häntä tuntikausia kyllästymättä näkemäänsä.

_”Tee nyt jotain, helvetti!”_

Jongdae jähmettyi paikoilleen kuullessaan Kyungsoon rääkäisyn päänsä sisällä. Baekhyun selasi lehteään kiinnostuneena, ilmeisesti tämä oli edelleen kykenemätön telepatiaan.

_”Toimi!”_

Jongdae syrjäytti sisimpään kipuavan paniikin ja liukui lähemmäs Baekia. Hän antoi rintakehänsä painautua hänen olkapäätään vasten. Pelkkä kosketus sai hänen pulssinsa kohoamaan. Hän oli lukevinaan artikkelia, mutta kylmän hien muodostuminen otsalle varasti kaiken huomion.

Baekhyun nykäisi itseään kauemmas miehestä ja katsoi tätä hämmentyneenä. Jongdae laski etusormen artikkelin kuvan päälle ja hymyili.

”Ai se oli Minseok hyung…” hän naurahti, esittäen, ettei muka tiennyt. Tosi puheessa koko lehti oli Minseokin ja tämä oli esitellyt sitä jäsenille ylpeänä siitä, että oli päässyt keskiaukeamalle, joka kertoi idolin rakkaudesta kahviin. Lehti oli joku barista-alan kuukausijulkaisu.

”Oletko sä ihan sekaisin?” Baekhyun kysyi, pidätellen nauruaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt ystäväänsä niin kummallisena. Jongdae nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, jonka vittuileva virne suli pois välittömästi. Jongdae pidätteli hengitystään, vaikka hän olisi halunnut henkäistä ihaillen. Vatsassa muljahti, hän oli viimeksi ollut niin lähellä Baekhyunin kasvoja silloin, kun hän oli mennyt ja suudellut tätä. Ja nyt, hän halusi tehdä sen uudelleen.

Jongdae kiroili ääneen mielessään. Kyungsoon pää vilahti näkökentän sivussa. Hän punnitsi mielessään, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Baekhyun odotti selvästi jotain elettä, Jongdae katsoi ympärilleen hermoillen. Hän toivoi Yeolin ryntäävään huoneeseen ennen kuin hän oikeasti liikkuisi eteenpäin ja liu’uttaisi huulensa toisen miehen huulille.

Ukkonen jyrisi kaukaisuudessa. Baekhyun jännittyi paikoilleen, Jongdae käyttäytyi todella eriskummallisesti.

”Mikä sulla on?” hän kysyi. Jongdae sulki silmänsä kuullessaan Kyungsoon hoputtavan. Hänen teki mieli huutaa, sillä hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Tai siis tiesi. Hänen oli saatava Yeol paikalle, jotta Kyungsoo voisi hyökätä hänen päälleen. Kuulosti brutaalilta, mutta se oli vain Baekhyunin vuoksi. Jotta hän saisi voimansa jälleen aktiiviseksi.

Jongdae teki päätöksensä. Hän avasi itsensä ja tarttui Baekhyunia tiukasti kädestä, tiedosti jokaisen otteen ja jakoi tunteensa, toivoi suuresti, että Yeol pystyi näkemään tapahtuman mielessään. Hän runnoi huulensa mustatukkaisen omille ja suuteli tätä kuin viimeisenä tekonaan. Uskomaton katumuksen aalto oli tukahduttaa hänet, Baekhyunin työntäessä hänet vahvoin ottein kauemmas itsestään.

”Mitä helvettiä?” Baekhyun huokaisi. Jongdae piti katseensa alhaalla ja toivoi, että vajoaisi maan alle mahdollisimman pian.

Chanyeol rynnisti sisälle hengästyneisyyttä puuskuttaen. Savun haju voimistui hänen kävellessä lähemmäs muita.

”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” hän kysyi, melkein huutaen. Jongdae nosti katseensa portaikon suojissa lymyävään Kyungsoohon, joka nyökkäsi; hän oli valmis.

Ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti avata suutaan selittääkseen ikätoverinsa yllättävän hyökkäyksen, Kyungsoo astui esiin ja käveli Yeolia kohti tumma polte silmissään. Koko mies uhkui mustaa auraa, Yeol hämmentyi. Hän näki lyhyemmän puristavan sormiaan nyrkkiin ja kiristelevän hampaitaan.

”Mitä helvettiä?” hän ehti tuskin kysyä ennen kuin kova kopsahdus iskostui hänen nenäänsä. Korvissa alkoi suhista, kipu hiipi esiin. Baekhyunin kauhistunut huuto peittyi sisimmässä kasvavien liekkien huminaan.

”Mitä helvettiä?” Baekhyun karjui ja oli nousta sohvalta, mutta Jongdae kietoi kätensä tiukasti hänen kroppansa ympärilleen ja piteli häntä paikallaan.

Kyungsoo potkaisi Yeolia polvitaipeeseen. Pitkä mies rojahti lattiaan ennen kuin tajusikaan. Hän piteli verta vuotavaa nenäänsä. Kipu vihloi kasvoissa, silmät vuotivat. Kyungsoo potkaisi häntä vatsaan, sai hänet parahtamaan tuskissaan. Päässä humisi yhä enemmän, näkökenttä alkoi sumeutua. Hän ei hallinnut itseään, ei pystynyt puolustautumaan. Potkun jälkeen tuli välittömästi toinen, kolmas. Kipu levisi ympäri kehoa ja vain vahvistui. Kylkiluu napsahti poikki. Yeol ei saanut henkeä. Hän ei pystynyt nostamaan liekkejä ympärilleen. Päässä heitti. Hän ei pystynyt edes huutamaan.

”Lopeta, jumalauta!” Baekhyun huusi ja rimpuli Jongdaen otteessa. “Vitun hullu!”

Kyungsoo oli sulkenut korvansa, hän ei suostunut kuuntelemaan anovaa ulinaa. Hän hellittäisi vasta, kun Baekhyun sokaisisi hänet.

Baekhyun tarttui Jongdaeta sormesta ja väänsi sitä taaksepäin. Tuskasta parkuva mies hellitti otettaan ja päästi nopealiikkeisen Baekin karkaamaan itseltään. Baekhyun siirtyi Kyungsoon vierelle ja koitti repiä tämän pois Yeolin kimpusta, mutta mies oli kuin liimautunut lattiaan.

Katse Baekhyunin silmissä vaihtui. Hän nosti jalkansa ja potkaisi nuoremman kauemmas taktisella liikkeellä. Kyungsoo horjahti taaksepäin ja antoi Baekhyunille mahdollisuuden kyykistyä verisen miehen tasolle.

Kyyneleet silmissä Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin kasvoihin. Chanyeol hapuili hänen kättään ja yritti sanoa jotain, muttei pystynyt. Hänen suustaan kuului pelkkää pihinää.

“Rakas”, Baekhyun itki ja silitti Yeolin kasvoja, jotka olivat valahtaneet valkoisiksi. Mies oli kylmä ja silmät pyörivät päässä.

Baekhyun käänsi katseen henkeä haukkovaan Kyungsoohon, jonka oikean käden rystyset olivat auenneet iskujen voimasta. Tämä haukkoi henkeä ja hyökkäsi uudelleen maassa makaavan kimppuun.

Baekhyun ei miettinyt kahta sekuntia. Hän nousi ylös ja potkaisi Kyungsoolta jalat alta, ennen kuin hän ehti koskeakaan Yeoliin.

Kyungsoo ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut. Hän punnersi itsensä kevyesti ylös ja tähtäsi jalkansa uudelleen Yeolin polveen, mutta hän oli jälleen Baekhyunia hitaampi. Baekhyun ei ollut harrastanut hapkidoa vuosiin, mutta kaikki tarvittava oli hänen selkärangassaan.

Baekhyun säikähti saadessaan iskun nenäänsä. Hänen keskittymisensä herpaantui hetkeksi, Kyungsoo pääsi Yeoliin käsiksi ja potki tätä vatsaan ja haaroihin yhä uudelleen, kuin järkensä menettänyt.

Jongdaella teki pahaa seurata tilannetta sivusta, hän ei pystynyt katsomaan. Kyungsoo oli kieltänyt puuttumasta, hän oli vannonut tuntevansa rajansa. Hän ei aikonut hakata Yeolia hengiltä. Henkihieveriin vain. Sillä oli suuri ero.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi kasvojaan ja tarkasteli tilannetta. Kyungsoo oli kumartunut Yeolin ylle, piteli kiinni tämän rinnuksista ja löi toisella kädellä kasvoihin.

Baekhyun huusi, helvetin kovaa. Hän pinkaisi juoksuun ja potkaisi Kyungsoon kauemmas kyljellään makaavasta miehestä, jonka kasvoissa oli useita merkkejä väkivallasta. Nenä vuoti verta, huuli oli ratkennut, samoin poskipää, että silmäkulma.

Kyungsoo rojahti maahan ja tasasi hengitystään. Hän tuijotti Baekia suoraan silmiin, hän ei ollut oma itsensä. Baekhyun asettui Yeolin vierelle ja tarttui tätä kädestä.

“Rakas”, Baek kutsui ja tunnusteli pulssia, jota oli vaikea löytää. Chanyeol käänsi päätään ja avasi toisen silmänsä. Hän yritti hymyillä, mutta ei kyennyt siihen.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt edes itkemään. Hän oli niin kauhuissaan, että raivoissaan. Voimiaan keräävä Kyungsoo näytti nousevan maasta uudemman kerran.

“Mä tapan sut”, Baekhyun sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja nousi pitkällä loikalla kohti Kyungsoota. Jongdae heittäytyi hänen päälleen ja pelasti nuoremman varmalta kuolemalta.

Baekhyun huusi törmätessään olohuoneessa olevan vitriinin terävään kulmaan. Jongdae piteli häntä paikoillaan, vilkuili hätääntyneenä Kyungsoohon ja koitti puhua, mutta suusta ei tullut ulos järkevää lausetta, pelkkää mutinaa ja yksittäisiä sanoja, joiden tarkoitusta oli vaikea ymmärtää.

Chanyeol yski verta. Baekhyun tarttui Jongdaeta hiuksista ja repi hänet irti otteestaan. Olohuoneen valot välähtivät kerran, mutta kukaan ei huomannut sitä.

Jongdae heittäytyi sivuun. Kyungsoo puolusti itseään nousemalla seisomaan, Baekhyun tarttui hänen kurkkuunsa ja puristi niin voimakkaasti kuin suinkin pystyi. Silti, hullun kiilto Kyungsoon silmissä ei heikentynyt lainkaan.

Baekhyun puristi hampaitaan yhteen. Paine hänen päässään kasvoi, hän luuli räjähtävänsä siihen paikkaan. Valot välkkyivät kuin kauhuelokuvassa, ensin hiljaa, sitten helvetin nopeasti. Lopulta hehkut paloivat ja pimeys laskeutui.

Jongdae rojahti maahan väsyneenä. Hän ei nähnyt mitään, kuuli vain Yeolin vaimean vaikeroinnin ja hitaan haparoinnin.

Baekhyun puristi Kyungsoon kurkkua tiukemmin. Hän alkoi huutaa kovaa, antoi sisäisen tuskansa purkautua ulos mitään kaunistelematta. Silmiä polttava kirkkaus valaisi miljöön. Baekhyun hehkui, kuumana, puhtaan valkoisena, mykistävän voimakkaana.

Kyungsoo sulki silmänsä ja antoi voimiensa karata jaloistaan. Hän voisi nyt kuolla, hän oli tehnyt sen, mitä Yeol kaikista eniten halusi. Palauttanut Baekhyunin voiman.

Baekhyun oli antanut nuoremman livetä käsistään. Hän nosti oikean kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja katsoi hehkuvaa kämmentään. Kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Hän tuijotti hölmistyneenä valoa, joka oli peräisin hänestä itsestään. Sitä valoa hän ei ollut nähnyt melkein viikkoon.

Chanyeol yski taas. Baekhyun palasi todellisuuteen ja sammutti itsensä. Hän siirtyi maassa makaavan Yeolin vierelle ja tarttui tätä kylmistä käsistä täristen kauttaaltaan. Hän painoi päänsä vasten raskaasti hengittävän olkaa ja purskahti itkuun. Heleät valonsäteet ympäröivät heidät ja valaisivat Yeolin turvonneita kasvoja.

“Mä vien sut pois täältä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsoi kauniina hehkuvaa poikaystäväänsä hento hymy kasvoillaan. Yeol näki enkelin.

“Lähdetään helvettiin täältä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja koitti nostaa Yeolin istumaan, mutta hänen kroppansa oli potkittu paskaksi. Jokainen liike oli tuskaa ja pelko sisäelinvaurioista oli suuri.

Chanyeol nosti sormensa Baekhyunin poskelle ja silitti pienesti. Baekhyun ei kestänyt haikeaa katsetta hörökorvan silmissä. Hän mulkaisi kauempana tilannetta seuraavaa Kyungsoota, ja lupasi tappaa hänet heti, kun Yeol seisoisi jälleen omilla jaloillaan.

“Lähdetään helvettiin täältä”, Baekhyun toisti ja nosti Yeolin väkisin istumaan. Chanyeol murahteli kivusta, mutta teki kaikkensa päästäkseen ylös. Hän nousi kontilleen, ja rämähti saman tien takaisin lattiaan, joka oli tahriutunut verellä. Rauta haisi kaikkien nenässä.

Baekhyun avusti Yeolin seisomaan. He kävelivät hitain askelin ulos, pihalla odottavaan autoon. Chanyeol nojasi vasten pienempää, Baek tunsi, miten tämän kroppa tärisi, tämän oli oltava shokissa. Millä helvetillä hän pitäisi miehen tolpillaan, jos parannusvoiman omaava vastaparinsa oli toisessa maassa.

“Rakas”, Baek henkäisi ja avasi Yeolin auton vänkärin puoleisen oven. “Katso mua.”

“Hyun-ah…” Chanyeol kuiskasi ja hapuili toista. Baekhyun antoi hänen kosketella kasvojaan.

“Mä vien sut kauas täältä”, Baekhyun lupasi. “Kauas noista hulluista.”

“Älä”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt, miksi. Hän ignoorasi hörökorvan sekavat puheet Kyungsoon tarkoitusperistä ja avusti tämän istumaan ja turvavöihin. Hän työnsi oven kiinni ja vilkaisi pimeään mökkiin, joka oli peittynyt illan hämärään. Kaikki heidän tavaransa olivat sisällä, mutta ei ollut aikaa hakea niitä. Baekhyun halusi kauas seonneista tiimitovereistaan. Molemmat sekä Jongdae että Kyungsoo olivat päästään pahasti vialla. Kaikki oli pielessä.

“Mä vien sut sairaalaan”, Baekhyun sanoi istuutuessaan kuskin paikalle.

“Ei, ei sairaalaan”, Chanyeol mutisi, mutta hänen sanansa kaikuivat kuuroille korville.

Baekhyun kiskaisi oven kiinni ja veti avainnipun taskustaan. Luojan kiitos, hän oli käynyt autossa aikaisemmin päivällä ja jättänyt avaimet taskuun. Hän työnsi avaimen virtalukkoon ja painoi starttia.

Yeol vilkaisi penkkiä lähemmäs säätävää Baekia kummissaan. Ilme miehen kasvoilla oli päättäväinen, itsevarma. Kaikkea muuta kuin yleensä autolla ajaessa. Nyt hänellä oli motivaatio, päästä pois ja helvetin nopeaa.

Baek käänsi vaihteen pakille. Hän peruutti pihatielle, väänsi ajovaihteen silmään ja painoi kaasua niin, että renkaat vinkuivat. Häntä stressasi, suurella autolla ajaminen pimeässä, samalla silmällä pitäen Yeolin tajunnantilaa, oli haaste. Hän ei ollut ajanut vielä paljoa, ja yleensä alla oli paljon pienempi ja matalampi auto. Katumaasturi järeine renkaineen oli aivan toista luokkaa kuin yhtiön hatchbackit. Luojan kiitos, siinä ei ollut kaiken lisäksi manuaalivaihteita. Se olisi tehnyt pakomatkasta huomattavasti vaikeamman.

* * *

Chanyeol hätkähti todellisuuteen nähdessään vilaukselta Bucheonin tieopasteen. Hän murahti tyytymättömänä ja pyyhkäisi nenäänsä kerran kielon päälle.

“Oltaisiin menty vain kotiin”, hän sanoi ja liikahti parempaan asentoon. Pienikin liike oli tuskaa, kroppa oliheikossa hapessa ja veri maistui suussa.

“Ei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi tiukemmin rattia. “Karataanko?”

Chanyeol tuhahti epäuskoisena. “Meidän kiertue alkaa kahden viikon päästä.”

Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään ja palautti ne nopeasti tiehen. Liikenne oli sujuvaa, vaikka kanssa-autoilijoita oli paljon.

“Mä en niiden hullujen kanssa enää töitä tee”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti ja koitti vaihtaa jälleen asentoa, mutta se teki helvetin kipeää. Baek huomasi rakkaansa tuskan, ja painoi lisää kaasua. Tuossa tuokiossa he olisivat perillä yliopistollisessa sairaalassa. Baekhyun tiesi tasan tarkkaan kenen puoleen kääntyä. Hänen setänsä voisi hoitaa Yeolin kenenkään ulkopuolisen siitä kuulematta.

Baekhyun vilkaisi silmänsä jälleen sulkenutta Yeolia huolesta jäykkänä. Hän tiesi hörökorvan vihaavan sairaaloita, mutta hänen täytyi saada varmuus, ettei mitään pahempaa ollut käynyt. Hän ei voinut odottaa, että Yixing saapuisi takaisin kotiin. Eikä hän halunnut soittaa Jonginille. Hänkin saattaisi olla seonnut. Entä jos Yixingkin oli sekaisin?

“Sä olet vainoharhainen”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja veti kätensä tiukempaan puuskaan. Baekhyun mulkaisi vierellä olevaa.

“Miten niin?”

“Kuulen, mitä sä kelaat”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja käänsi radiota pari astetta isommalle. Baek Z Youngin kaunis balladi peitti hiljaisuuden.

* * *

Kyungsoo ei ollut vieläkään jaksanut nousta lattialta. Jongdae katsoi vuorotellen miestä ja parin metrin päässä olevaa verisiä jälkiä kauhistuneena. Puhelimen taskulampun valossa olohuone muistutti enemmänkin rikospaikkaa kuin lomamökkiä.

“Mä taisin mennä liian pitkälle”, Kyungsoo sanoi tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. “Baekhyun tappaa mut.”

“Eikä tapa”, Jongdae sanoi, yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman positiiviselta. “Kunhan Yixing hyung on korjannut Yeolin ja asiat on selvitetty, niin kaikki on hyvin.”

“Olisi pitänyt uskoa sua ja keksiä jokin muu keino”, Kyungsoo henkäisi ja koitti vääntäytyä ylös lattialta, mutta hänen kätensä eivät jaksaneet enää kantaa häntä. Katumus oli vienyt kaikki hänen voimansa.

“Mutta sehän toimi”, Jongdae sanoi kävellessään varovin askelin olohuoneen seinustalle. Hän napsautti kattovalot päälle ja katsoi pimeydestä paljastuvaa kaaosta järkyttyneenä. Lattialla oli lammikko verta, raahausjälkiä ja muutaman metrin päässä sohvaan nojaava Kyungsoo, jonka kaulassa oli punaiset jäljet.

“Täytyy toivoa, ettei Suho hyung pyörry, kun hän palaa kotiin.”

Kyungsoo irvisti puolittain. Jongdae otti eleen väkinäisenä hymynä. Hän päätti soittaa Yixingille ja ilmoittaa hänelle tapahtuneesta.

Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun pakettiauto kaartoi mökin pihaan. Neljä jäsentä poistuivat pirssistä hyväntuulisesti naureskellen, älämölö kantautui sisälle asti. Jongdae vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta, heilautti kättään leaderille ja nosti hälyttävän luurin korvalleen.

Joonmyeon rynnisti sisään ja jätti kauppakassit eteiseen. Hän piti kengät jalassaan, juoksi Kyungsoon eteen ja tarttui tätä verisestä kädestä.

“Mitä on tapahtunut?” hän kysyi, pystyen ihme kyllä pitämään äänensä rauhallisena, vankkana.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja koitti estää kyyneleiden muodostumisen, mutta hänen silmänsä kiiluivat jo kosteina.

“Mitä tapahtui?” Joonmyeon toisti kysymyksensätahdikkaan rauhallisena.

“Baekhyunin voima palautui”, nuorempi sanoi ja pyyhkäisi yksinäisen kyyneleen poskeltaan.

“Missä hän on nyt?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Hän lähti Chanyeolin kanssa”, Jongdae vastasi kuunnellessaan soittavaa puhelinta toisella korvalla. Joonmyeon käänsi hämmentyneet kasvonsa ikkunan edustalla seisovaan Jongdaeen.

“Mihin?”

“Hän on varmasti suunniltaan”, Kyungsoo henkäisi sieluttomasti. “Häntä ei saa häiritä nyt.”

“Mistä sä oikein puhut?” Joonmyeon henkäisi ja avusti nuoremman ylös lattialta. “Ja miksi täällä on tapeltu?”

Jongdae vilkaisi verilammikkoon. Samassa puhelu yhdistyi ja Yixingin ärsyyntynyt äännähdys kantautui hänen korvaansa.

“Hyung”, hän aloitti haudanvakana. Yixing nielaisi hermostuneesti, mutta pysyi vaiti.

“Baekhyun on aktivoitunut ja… poissa tolaltaan”, Jongdae aloitti. “Jos hän ottaa suhun yhteyttä, niin kerro hänelle, että kaikki on hyvin. Sun täytyy mennä ja parantaa Yeolie, mahdollisimman pian.”

“Missä hän on?” Yixing kysyi ja kuulosti kiristelevän hampaitaan. Jongdae vilkaisi Joonmyeonia, joka toppuutteli sisälle haluavaa maknaelinjaa ja tiimin vanhinta.

“En tiedä”, Jongdae sanoi. “Mutta jos tunnet pystyväsi taas parantamaan, menkää planeetalle ja tehkää, mitä täytyy.”

“Tämä selvä”, Yixing sanoi ja katkaisi puhelun. Jongdae nyökkäsi Jonginille ja säpsähti, kun suuri pamaus oli vienyt nuorukaisen jälleen mukanaan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol istui Baekhyunin sängylle ja vilkuili kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Hän oli tuntenut poikaystävänsä kahdeksan pitkää vuotta, muttei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt hänen lapsuudenkodin huoneessa. Valkoisilla seinillä oli kehystettyjä valokuvia ja stipendejä, palkintoja, muistoja ajasta, jonka mies oli jättänyt taakseen päättäessään tulla idoliksi.

Baekhyun veti tuolin Yeolin eteen ja istui alas ensiapulaukku käsissään. Hän avasi pakin ja veti tarvikkeet esiin.

“Mä en ymmärrä sua”, hän tuhahti. Chanyeol hymyili ja vakuutti voivansa jo paremmin. Kylkeen sattui, mutta henki kulki jo, ajatukset olivat kirkastuneet automatkan aikana.

“Mä olisin halunnut käyttää sut röntgenkuvassa, vähintään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja otti esiin pumpulipuikon ja desinfiointiainetta. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena.

“Turhaa vaivaa siitä olisi vain tullut”, hän sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Oli turhaa häiritä setä Byunia, jolla oli varmasti tärkeämpiäkin potilaita.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään tyytymättömänä ja alkoi puhdistaa silmäkulman haavaa. 

“Luoja tietää, onko nenäsi murtunut tai maksasi revennyt…”

“Luultavasti en olisi tässä nyt, jos niin olisi käynyt”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja irvisti desinfiointiaineen kirvellessä ikävästi. “Olin hyvä poika ja suojasin päätäni. En saanut edes aivotärähdystä.”

Kyungsoo ei ollut potkinut päähän. Vain vatsaan, kyljille, reisille. Yhdesti haaroihin. Chanyeol oli varma, että mies tiesi tasan tarkkaan mitä oli tekemässä. Hän itse oli pyytänyt häneltä ja Jongdaelta apua.

Baekhyun oli todella säikähtänyt. Chanyeol ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että mustatukka ottaisi hatkat. Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, ettei Kyungsoo ollut ehtinyt selittää käytöstään.

“Mä voin ihan hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyunin käden liike pysähtyi ja Yeolin oli pakko avata silmänsä. Baekhyun tuijotti häntä pöyristyneenä ja epäuskoisena. Hänen silmänsä olivat pyöreät eivätkä ne räpsyneet laisinkaan.

“Mentäisiin takaisin”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Muut varmasti miettivät, minne häivyimme.”

“Emme taatusti!” Baekhyun karjaisi ja jatkoi haavojen puhdistamista ronskeimmin ottein, kuin rangaisten Yeolia ohi suunsa puhumisesta.

“Mä en päästä sua enää sen murhanhimoisen hullun lähelle.”

“Kyungsoo ei halua tappaa ketään!” Chanyeol jyrähti. Baekhyun säpsähti volyymia ja painoi pumpulipuikon lujemmin vasten Yeolin silmäkulmaa. Se tuntui kuin puukkoa olisi väännetty haavassa, mutta Yeol ei välittänyt ja tapitti häntä suurin silmin.

“Hän teki sen sun vuoksesi”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Voimasi tähden.” Ehkä hänen pitäisi kertoa olleensa idean takana, mutta siihen hätään hän ei uskaltanut.

Baekhyun nauroi paskaisesti. Oikein kovaa, niin, että korvissa soi.

”Ai niinkö?” hän kysyi. “Miksi mä sitten en hallitse sitä?”

Chanyeol ei uskonut korviaan. Hän oli omin silmin nähnyt mökin pimenevän ja Baekin syttyvän. Hän oli nähnyt ne kaikki pienet valonhiput, jotka olivat nousseet tyhjästä heidän ympärilleen. Oliko hän sittenkin lyönyt päänsä siinä rytäkässä ja nähnyt harhoja?

“Ehkä sä tarvitset vain aikaa”, hän heitti. Hän oli ilmiselvästi pettynyt, kuten myös Baekhyun. Kyungsoo oli siis hakannut hänet ihan turhaan. Yeol pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, miten hirveät omantunnontuskat nuoremmalle siitä syntyisi. Hänen täytyisi kertoa hänelle, että heidän välinsä olivat kunnossa. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen, että Kyungsoo oli uskaltanut yrittää. Hän itse ei olisi pystynyt parempaan.

“Ehkä mun tarvitsee irrottautua koko porukasta”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Jongin heitti mut planeetalle, ehkä toivoi mun hukkuvan ja kuolevan… ehkä tämä kaikki on taas jotain paha punainen voima- paskaa.”

“Mistä sä oikein puhut?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Luuletko sä oikeasti, että tämä on jokin uusi epidemia?”

“Kaikki vaikuttaa seonneen. Jongdae suuteli mua, Kyungsoo hakkasi sut.”

“JONGDAE SUUTELI SUA?” Chanyeol huusi hämmentyneenä. Hänen oli aikaisemmin kuullut Jongdaen katselevan häntä, mutta ei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan moisesta. Se perkele meni jälleen rajan yli.

“Työnsin hänet heti pois”, Baekhyun huudahti. “En halua häntä. En todellakaan.”

Chanyeol hiljentyi ja antoi Baekin tehdä työnsä rauhassa. Hän kelasi päässään tapahtumia, voisiko olla todella mahdollista, että uusi epidemia nosti päätään. Mutta ensin oli todennettava Kyungsoon tarkoitusperät. Eikä Jongin tiputtanut Baekia planeetalle tahallaan. Se oli vahinko, hän itse todisti, miten kauhuissaan nuorikko oli huomatessaan tapahtuneen.

“Mitä sä tarkoitit irtaantumisella?” Yeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

“Lähtemistä… ei palaamista muiden luokse”, hän sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan epäillen. Baekhyun veti kätensä pois hörökorvan kasvoilta ja rojahti ryhdittömämpään asentoon. Hän käänsi päätään sivulle ja puristi huuliaan tiukasti yhteen.

Chanyeol laski kätensä hänen olkavarrelleen ja silitti hellästi.

“Musta on alkanut tuntua, etten kuulu enää joukkoon”, hän henkäisi.

Chanyeolin sydän särkyi.

“Miten sä edes mietit tuollaista?” hän kysyi ja veti hänet halaukseen. Baekhyun laski päänsä tutulle rintakehälle ja nyyhkytti.

“Mäkin haluaisin voimani toimivan”, hän itki. “Mutta ihan sama, mitä teen, ikuinen pimeys vallitsee.”

Chanyeol rutisti häntä tiukemmin ja puri huultaan, ettei itkisi myös. Häntä sattui, kun toista sattui. Hänen omat kipunsa eivät tuntuneet enää miltään.

“Voi, rakas”, hän henkäisi. “Sä olet aina yksi meistä, toimi voimasi tai sitten ei. Pärjäät mainiosti.”

* * *

Yixing laskeutui eksoplaneetan kamaralle yhdessä Jonginien kanssa. Tutut maisemat täydessä vihreydessä laittoi hymyn kasvoille, vaikka olo sisimmässä oli haikea.

Jongin käveli puun vierelle ja laski kätensä rungon pinnalle. Karkea kaarna oli elinvoimaisen näköinen. Hän laski katseensa maan pinnalla kulkevaan juureen, joka oli revitty auki. Ei ihme, että Krisin siipi vuoti.

Yixing asteli hitaasti nuoremman vierelle. Hän kyykistyi ja antoi sormiensa hipaista juurta. Hän tutki energiaa, mietti, miten voisi parantaa Yeolin. Mikä osa puusta kuvantaisi häntä parhaiten.

“Tunnetko sä jotain?” Jongin kysyi seurattuaan aikansa kiinalaismiehen emmintää. Yixing havahtui ja tutki energioita. Oikeastaan, mikään ei tuntunut miltään. Kuitenkin, hän päätti yrittää.

Jongin laski kätensä Yixingin olalle ja antoi energiaa. Yixing sulki silmänsä ja aukaisi parantavan voimansa. Hän antoi sen kulkea kädestään pitkin Krisin juurta syvemmälle puuhun, helpottaen kaikkien mahdollista fyysistä tuskaa samalla kertaa. Koska hän ei osannut kohdentaa voimaa yhteen tiettyyn ihmiseen Krisin lisäksi, hän jakoi sitä tasapuolisesti kaikille. Ja se jos mikä oli helvetin kuluttavaa, lisäenergiasta huolimatta.

Krisin juuri ei kasvanut umpeen, vain pieni vihreä kuori pilkotti jostain reiän syvyyksistä. Jongin liikahti hermostuneesti todistaessaan asiaa.

“Oletko varma, että Baekhyun aktivoitui?” Yixing kysyi ja nosti katseensa vierellään seisovaan Jonginieen. Hän itse ei ollut huomannut tilassaan mitään muutosta, hän tunsi olonsa heikoksi, ehkä jopa heikommaksi kuin ennen Kiinaan lähtemistä.

“Niin muut sanoivat. En ollut itse paikalla. En tiedä mitä tapahtui”, hän vastasi ja raapi niskaansa, vaikka sitä ei kutittanut. “Jotain isompaa kuitenkin.”

“Mitä tarkoitat?”

“Kyungsoo kai kävi Yeol hyungiin käsiksi.”

“Voi helvetin kuusitoista”, Yixing huokaisi ja laskeutui istumaan lämpimälle nurmelle. Hän nojasi puuhun ja mietti ratkaisua. Miten helvetissä hän osaisi korjata tilanteen mahdollisimman nopeasti, kun hän ei tiennyt, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut.

“Osaatko sä viedä mut Yeolin luokse?”

Jongin mietti hetken. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä hörökorva saattoi olla. Tämän puhelin oli jäänyt mökin keittiön pöydälle laturiin. Baekhyun ei vastaisi kuitenkaan.

“Jos pääsisin hänen kanssaan yhteyteen, vaikka telepaattisesti, saattaisin osata paikantaa hänet.”

Yixing nousi nopeasti ylös ja tarttui nuoremman käteen.

“Menoksi sitten”, hän sanoi. “Kokeillaan ensin hänen asuntoaan.”

* * *

Chanyeol istui parvekkeella fleeceviltin suojissa. Bucheonin kaupungin valot hehkuivat tumman taivaan yllä ja saivat Yeolin mielen apeaksi. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan miettimättä muita jäseniä, mitä mökillä oli tapahtunut heidän lähtönsä jälkeen ja miksi Baekhyun ei ollut antanut hänelle puhelinta lainaan. Hän tekisi mitä vain vaihtaakseen supervoimaansa Jonginin kanssa edes vain viideksi minuutiksi. Teleporttaamalla kerkeäisi toimittaa vaikka ja mitä lyhyessä ajassa.

Chanyeol ei käsittänyt, miksi Baekien voima oli vetäytynyt uudelleen piiloon. Hän epäili sen johtuvan stressistä, vasta suojeluvaisto oli sytyttänyt valon. Mutta jotain edistystä oli tapahtunut, mustatukka näki taas pimeässä ja jakoi ajoittain ajatuksiaan, vaikka täydelliseen telepatiaan oli vielä matkaa.

Chanyeol yritti ymmärtää Baekhyunia, hän oli varmasti kauhuissaan. Jos Kyungsoo, tai kuka tahansa, olisi hyökännyt varoittamatta Baekhyunin kimppuun, hän olisi sataprosenttisen varmasti tehnyt juuri samoin.

Chanyeolilla oli ikävä Baekhyunia. He eivät olleet saaneet jakaa kaksinkeskeisiä hetkiä moneen päivään, seksuaalinen turhautuminen kasvoi tunti tunnilta pahemmaksi. Hän tarvitsi Baekia, muttei uskaltanut tehdä aloitetta. Hetki oli huono. Mökin keittiössä aamulla jaetut suudelmat nousivat mieleen ja saivat hänet henkäilemään haaveillen.

“ _Hyung_?”

Chanyeol säpsähti tutun äänen kuullessaan. Jongin. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen ja kohensi asentoaan.

_“Chanyeol-ah.”_

Helpottunut huokaisu pääsi ilmoille Yixing äänen kuullessaan. Hän tunsi olonsa jo paljon paremmaksi, mutta hän arvostaisi suuresti, jos saisi naamavärkkinsä jälleen siedettävään kuntoon. Ehkä Baekiekin leppyisi, jos näkisi hänen vammojensa parantuneen.

 _“Missä olet?”_ Jongin huhuili, ääni värisi, hän vaikutti olevan kaukana.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt edes ajatella vastaavansa, kun tiukkailmeinen Baekhyun rynnisti parvekkeelle. Hän pysähtyi Yeolien eteen ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti hänen päänsä ympärille ja puristi itseään vasten.

“Et kerro!” hän jyrähti. Chanyeol veti kasvonsa irti mustasta Supremen hupparista ja nosti hölmistyneen katseensa poikaystäväänsä, joka kävi edelleen ylikierroksilla.

 _“Baekien kotona”,_ Yeol ajatteli. Samassa hetkessä ympäristön kaikki valot sammuivat kerta rysäyksestä. Itsekseen tupiseva Baekhyun huusi kovaa ja sytytti itsensä kirkkaaseen hehkuun. Hän puristi Yeolia paremmin vasten itseään.

Chanyeol erotti nopeaan tahtiin lyövän sydämen miehen rinnassa. Hän laski kätensä hänen kädelleen ja koitti tarttua häntä sormista rauhoittaakseen edelleen järkyttyneen miehen, mutta turhaan. Baekhyun sihahti äkäisesti eikä antanut koskea itseensä.

“Rauhoitu”, Yeol pyysi. “Kaikki on hyvin.”

“Eikä ole”, hän sanoi ja katseli tarkkaavaisesti ympäristöä, joka valaistui hänen voimastaan.

Jongin ja Yixing ilmestyivät keskelle yläkerran oleskelutilaa. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä sisältä kantautuvan pamauksen suuntaan ja tarrasi Yeoliin tiukemmin. Yixing todisti näkyä kulmat kurtussa, hänestä tukea hakeva Jongin vierellään. Silmät siristyneenä he katsoivat kirkkaaseen valoon, jonka lämpö pysytteli parvekkeen puolella.

“Rakas”, Yeol kuiskasi, mutta Baek ei kuullut. Chanyeol viittoi sisällä olevia miehiä lähemmäs. Askeleen otettuaan, Yixing peitti silmänsä painamalla pään kyynärtaipeeseeseen.

“On parempi, että käännyt selin”, hän sanoi Jonginielle. “Pysy tässä, hyung hoitaa tämän.”

“Ole varovainen”, Jongin sanoi ja kyykistyi maahan, suojaten kasvonsa.

Baekhyun oli alkanut huutaa. Yeol peitti korvansa uhkaavalta huudolta ja rukoili mielessään, että Yixing saisi ylikierroksilla käyvän poikaystävän hallintaan. Hän vilkaisi Baekiin, jonka ympärillä hehkui puhtaan valkoista, lämmintä valoa. Miljöö oli hävinnyt ympäröivään pimeyteen. He olivat kaiken keskipiste, millään muulla ei ollut merkitystä.

Yixing käveli varovasti, askel askeleelta kohti parvekkeen ovea. Hän pyyhki hermostuneisuudesta hionneita kämmeniään collegehousujen peittämiin reisiin ja nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän tarttui ovenkahvaan ja painoi sen alas. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä vanhempaan ja näytti erityisen tuimalta.

“Uskallakin koskea häneen!” hän huusi ja puristi Yeolia entistä tiukemmin. Chanyeol irvisti tuntiessaan kipua jo ennestään rikkinäisillä kasvoillaan.

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Yixing lausui rauhallisesti ja pysähtyi ovensuuhun. Hän piti kättään silmiensä suojana, mutta miehestä lähtevä kirkkaus tuntui lävistävän kaiken.

“Älä jauha paskaa”, Baekhyun huudahti. “Kaikki puhuvat paskaa. Mikään ei ole kunnossa.”

“Baekhyun-ah…” Yeol yritti, mutta hänen sanansa menivät kuuroille korville, kuinkas muutenkaan.

“Mä kuulin, että Yeolie on loukkaantunut”, Yixing sanoi ja otti puolittaisen askeleen lähemmäs. “Anna mä parannan hänet.”

“Älä koske häneen!” Baekhyun huusi. “Vien hänet sairaalaan, jos hän sitä tarvitsee!”

Yixing pysyi pelottavan vaiti. Yeol painoi silmät kiinni ja tarttui tiukasti poikaystävänsä ranteisiin. Baekhyun hölmistyi selkäänpuukotusta ja käänsi katseensa edessä olevaan.

Yixing näki tilaisuutensa tulleen. Hän ponkaisi eteenpäin ja painautui tiukasti hehkuvaa Baekia vasten. Hän rutisti silmiään tiukasti kiinni ja imi vastaparinsa energiaa itseensä kuin lataisi akkujaan. Kaikki selkeytyi, olo muuttui vahvemmaksi ja itsevarmuus lisääntyi.

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin ranteisiin ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Takaa puskeva puhdistava energia kulki hänen kroppansa lävitse, aina Yeoliin asti. Hän koitti pitää suojeluvaistonsa yllä, mutta Yixing oli heistä vahvempi. Hän luovutti, veti muurin alas ja antoi valon himmentyä olemattomiin. Pimeys söi heidät jälleen.

Chanyeol katsoi päättäväistä Yixingiä uusin silmin. Hän tunsi, miten kipu vetäytyi pois hänen kehostaan. Silmäkulman, huulen ja poskipään iho kasvoi umpeen ja nenä suoristui, jomottava tunne oli tiessään. Hän pystyi jälleen seisomaan suorassa ja hengittämään täydellisesti. Hänet oli parannettu.

Baekhyun rojahti istumaan Yeolin syliin. Hän painoi päänsä vasten hänen päälakeaan ja nosti oikean käden hänen poskelleen. Yixing peruutti pari askelta ja piti enää kättä Baekien olkapäällä. Puhdistava energia kulkisi kaksikon lävitse vielä hetken ajan, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Yixing sanoi ja päästi irti. Baekhyun ei nostanut päätään.

“Kiitos, hyung”, Yeol sanoi ja ojensi kätensä vanhemmalle, joka tarttui siihen mielellään.

“Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyi. Oli aika selvittää tilanne. Jongin astui esiin ja ilmaisi halukkuutensa tietää, mikä oli saanut Baekien niin pois tolaltaan.

“Miten voimasi?” Yeol kysyi Baekilta, joka tuijotti vain kaukaisuuteen tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei reagoinut kysymykseen, vaikka sitä toistettiin useita kertoja.

“Kyungsoo —” Yeol aloitti, mutta lause lopahti heti alkuunsa Baekien syttyessä uudelleen. Kolmikko peitti silmänsä välittömästi.

“ _Ehkä teidän olisi parempi palata mökill_ e”, Yeol ajatteli, pitäen lauseet poissa Baekien korvilta. “ _Mä olen kunnossa, joten voitte mennä. Rauhoittelen hänet ja palaamme takaisin myöhemmin_.”

Jongin kaivoi taskuaan ja ojensi Yeolin puhelimen hänelle. Chanyeol otti luurin vastaan ja survoi sen taskuunsa mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Yixing tarttui Jonginien käteen ja suuri pamaus vei heidät mukanaan. Baekhyun sammui ja valot syttyivät.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä syvästi järkyttyneen Baekhyunin selän taakse ja veti häntä kohti itseään. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa hitaasti häneen, silitti tämänkauniina hehkuvaa ihoa ja pudotti kyyneleet poskilleen. Sormet alkoivat täristä jännityksen purkautuessa. Chanyeol hymyili, rauhallisena.

“Mä rakastan sua”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun veti kyyneleet sisäänsä ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Hän nousi ylös miehen sylistä ja käveli sisälle, jättäen hörökorvan katsomaan hölmistyneenä hänen peräänsä.

* * *

Jongdae istui Kyungsoon vieressä ja katsoi, miten nuorempi vollotti silmät päästään Yixingin sylissä. Häntä sattui nähdä tiimin vahvin sellaisessa kunnossa.

Kyungsoo katui tekojaan ja toivoi ajan peruuntuvan. Helvetin Zitao, kun hän ei ollut enää maisemissa. Hän olisi voinut korjata kaiken.

“Shh”, Yixing henkäisi ja silitti Kyungsoon selkää rauhallisin liikkein. “Hän on kunnossa.”

“Entä Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo kysyi itkunsa välistä. Jongdae painoi katseensa alas. Hän vaistosi, että ikätoveri oli edelleen syvästi järkyttynyt.

“Entä Baekhyun?!” Kyungsoo huudahti, kun ei saanut vastausta. Yixing huokaisi syvään, ja se kertoi enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa.

“Mun täytyy pyytää anteeksi!”

“Saat kyllä siihen tilaisuuden”, Yixing sanoi ja hymyili. “Kunhan tilanne on rauhoittunut.”

Jongdae nousi ylös paikoiltaan ja käveli ulos huoneesta. Hän sai mukaansa häntä seuraavan Minseokin, jonka kasvoilla oli yhtä huolestunut ilme kuin muillakin.

Jongdae rojahti sohvalle ja hieroi silmiään. Minseok mulkoili häntä ja vaati jotain selitystä, mihin tahansa viimeisen viiden tunnin aikana tapahtuneeseen.

“Miten sä voit?” Jongdae kysyi ja katsoi Minseokia yhtä vahvasti kuin tämä häntä.

“Mitä sä tarkoitat?” hän kysyi.

“Voimaasi.”

Minseok laski kätensä sohvapöydälle. Pelkkä kosketus sai puisen pöydän peittymään vahvalla jääkerroksella ja hohkamaan kylmää. Minseok veti kätensä viiden sentin päähän pöydästä ja kopautti jääkerrosta etusormellaan. Jää mureni pieniksi paloiksi ja hälveni tyhjyyteen.

Jongdae mutristi huuliaan.

“Kuinka niin?” Minseok kysyi.

“Kenelläkään muulla ei ole vaikeuksia hallita voimaansa kuin Yeolilla ja Baekilla.”

“Johtuukohan se rakkaudesta?” Minseok kysyi ja istui Jongdaen vierelle.

“Jos rakkaus tekeekin heistä heikompia.”

Jongdae mutristeli huuliaan uudemman kerran. Minseok huomasi, ettei kaikki ollut ihan niin selvää.

“Mä olen ihastunut Baekhyuniin”, Jongdae sanoi. “Jotenkin se vain tapahtui. CBX-promootiot eivät ole auttaneet asiaa yhtään.”

Minseok nosti käden suunsa eteen ja yritti peitellä todellista reaktiotaan, mutta järkytys oli liian suuri. Hän laski katseensa alas ja hieroi ärsyyntyneenä ohimoitaan.

“Mä haluaisin nähdä hänet pelkkänä ystävänä, mutta en voi”, Jongdae henkäisi. “Yeol ja hänen tappava katseensa stressaa mua helvetisti.”

Minseok veti Jongdaen halaukseen. Jongdae kietoi kätensä vanhemman ympärille ja painoi silmät kiinni, tuntien sisällään pitkästä aikaa rauhaa. Vaikka tunne oli pieni, se antoi lohtua. Ja lohtu oli juuri sitä, mitä hän tarvitsi eniten juuri sillä hetkellä.


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol käveli sisään hämärään huoneeseen ja sulki oven mahdollisimman hiljaa perässään. Hän oli juuri käynyt pesulla ja oli valmis rauhoittumaan unten maille. Hän katsoi sängyllä nukkuvaa Baekhyunia haikea ilme kasvoillaan, suupielet olivat vääntyneet alaspäin, silmät olivat kevyesti ummessa ja kädet oli työnnetty pään alle. Chanyeol asteli lähemmäs ja veti peittoa paremmin rakkaansa ylle. Baekie oli silminnnähden uupunut päivän yllättävistä käänteistä. Kuka tahansa olisi.

Chanyeol istui lattialle levitetylle patjalle ja piti katseensa Baekhyunissa. Hän taisteli vastaan halua suudella miestä, ettei tämä vain heräisi ja pilaisi yöuniaan hänen takia. Kuitenkin läheisyydenkaipuu ajoi hänet jälleen jaloilleen. Hän kumartui Baekien tasolle ja laski huulensa pehmeälle poskelle, joka tuoksui vienosti kosteusvoiteelle, jota he olivat löytäneet yläkerran vessan peilikaapista.

Baekhyun kääntyi selälleen ja hymyili puolittain. Sydän Chanyeolin rinnassa pamppaili kovaäänisesti, vaaleanpunaiset huulet odottivat häntä hänen silmiensä edessä. Tärisevin käsin hän nojasi patjaan ja suuteli pehmeitä huulia, joissa oli häivähdys hammastahnan makua.

Koukuttava muljahdus vatsassa sai Yeolin haluamaan lisää. Hän kömpi Baekhyunin päälle ja piteli itseään käsiensä varassa, ettei häiritsisi miestä liikaa.

Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja sulki sen nopeasti. Yeol uskalsi painaa alakroppansa vasten peiton alla makaavaa miestä ja ujutti huulensa takaisin Baekien alahuulelle. Yöpöydällä oleva lamppu sammui ja Baekhyun kietoi kätensä ylle kivunneen miehen niskaan. Vaihdetut suudelmat olivat täynnä kaipuuta, rakkautta, suuria tunteita. Chanyeol liikutti huuliaan hellästi vasten toisen omia, kuunteli hymyillen erkaantumisesta lähtevää märkää ääntä. Nenä painautui vasten ihoa, kuuma henkäys kasvoilla sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan niskassa. Hitaat suudelmat kestivät sekunteja, sylki maistui kuin huume ja sai pään kulkemaan pilvissä.

Baekhyun raotti peittoa. Yeol kömpi miehen vierelle ja painautui vasten kylmää seinää, pitäen itsensä niin kapeana kuin suinkin pystyi. Sängyssä oli ahdasta ja toiseen painautuminen ei tehnyt turhautuneisuudelle hyvää.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja kääntyi kyljelleen. Hän silitti Yeolin alahuulta oikean käden peukalollaan ja katsoi sitä pitkään ennen kuin päätti ottaa sen omakseen. Yeol kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja veti tätä paremmin kiinni itseään. Baekhyun veti itsensä irti kosteista huulista ja painoi otsan vasten Yeolin otsaa.

“Mäkin rakastan sua”, hän sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol hymyili ja seurasi rentoutuvaa miestä. Hän katseli, miten Baekie seilasi takaisin unten maille, kykenemättä itse ummistaa silmiään. Hän tunsi olonsa virkeäksi Yixingin käsittelyn myötä, mutta arveli, että uni kyllä sieppaisi hänetkin jossain vaiheessa. Eikä hänellä ollut mitään sitä vastaan.

* * *

Chanyeol tiesi näkevänsä unta. Kaksikymmentävuotias Baekhyun keinutti lanteitaan sirosti kävellessään hänen ohitseen lavatreeneissä. Jäsenten mic check one twot ja taitavat adlibit kaikuivat konserttihallissa tuttuun tapaan. SMTown Seoul, 2012. He eivät olleet vielä mitään, juuri debytoineet, mutta silti mukana isoa yhteiskiertuetta. Se oli mahtavaa aikaa.

Chanyeol ei saanut silmiän irti hänelle suoraan flirttailevasta tummanpunatukkaisesta hoikasta miehestä. Baekhyun huomasi tuijotuksen ja käänsi kapeat, iloisessa hymyssä olevat kasvonsa kohti Yeolia, jonka ulkomuoto oli nykyhetkeä. Hän ei ollut hoikka, lapsenkasvoinen itsensä, kuten muut. Hän oli erilainen, mutta kukaan ympärillä olevista jäsenistä ei välittänyt siitä.

Baekhyun hymyili yhtäkkiä viekkaasti. Konserttihallin kaikki valot sammuivat, hänmentyneet huoahdukset valuivat taustalle ja katosivat. Yeol tutkaili Baekhyunia, katsoi tarkkaan hänen ilmeitään.

Pienet valohiput nousivat vakavoituneen Baekhyunin ympärille. Ne lisääntyivät nopeasti, yhtäkkiä niitä oli tuhansia. Sali kirkastui, ympärille näki jälleen. Hiput jatkoivat lisääntymistään, kietoutuivatkaksikymmentävuotiaan Baekhyunin ympärille, syöden hänet ja jättäen jälkeensä hiljaisuuden lisäksi täydellisen pimeyden. Chanyeol rojahti joustavan lavan pintaan polvilleen ja huusi niin kovaa kuin suinkin pystyi. Hänen sydämensä oli revitty jälleen riekaleiksi ja tuska oli edelleen yhtä viiltävää, siihen ei turtunut koskaan.

Chanyeol säpsähti hereille. Hän pyyhki kylmänhikistä otsaansa ja katseli ympärilleen. Kello oli varmaan jotain kolme aamuyöstä, pimeää oli. Sängyssä oli liian tilavaa. Vatsassa muljahti ikävien muistojen palatessa mieleen. Toistiko historia jälleen itseään?

Chanyeol nosti itseään nähdäkseen paremmin lattialle. Sinne levitetty patja oli koskematon, ympäristö oli liikenteen ääniä lukuunottamatta hiljainen.

“Baekhyun-ah!” hän huusi, taistellen vastaan sisälleen noussutta paniikkia. Kädet täristen hän nosti peittoa, meinasi poistua sängystä, mutta yhtäkkiä hänen voimansa olivat kadonneet. Kyyneleet kipusivst silmiin, sydän pamppaili holtittomasti. Järki ei kulkenut ja liekit, ne halusivat jälleen ulos.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Hän ei voisi polttaa Baekien vanhempien taloa, ei helvetissä. Sitä paitsi, Baekhyun saattoi hyvinkin olla vain vessassa ja palata pian takaisin hänen viereensä. Niin juuri, Yeol mietti mielessään. Ei ollut mitään hätää. Painajainen oli vain sekoittanut pasmat. Ei ollut mitään hätää. Mantran olisi pitänyt kai rauhoittaa mieltä, todellisuudessa se tuntui vain itselle valehtelemiselta.

“Baekhyun-ah?” Yeol huhuili. Hän yritti pitää hermostuneisuutensa kurissa, mutta tärisevä ääni paljasti hänet välittömästi.

“Baekhyun-ah?” Vastausta ei kuulunut. Raivokas huuto ravisutti huonetta. Ei, se ei saisi tapahtua uudelleen.

Alakerrasta alkoi kuulua jalkojen töminää, askeleet kulkivat vauhdilla portaisiin. Chanyeol veti polvensa koukkuun ja nojasi jalkoihinsa, hengittäen raskaasti, taistellessaan vastaan polttavia kyyneleitä, jotka eivät tuntuneet loppuvan koskaan. Miten ironista, hänen sisällään olevat liekit eivät pystyneet kuivattamaan kyyneleitä.

Ulkoa hohtavat valot sammuivat. Huoneen ovi avautui ja kirkkautta hehkuva Baekhyun rynnisti sisään, kaappasi sängyllä istuvan miehen tiukkaan halaukseen ja puuskutti kovaa.

“Mitä tapahtui? Oletko kunnossa?” hän kysyi ja tasasi hengitystään parhaansa mukaan. Chanyeol katsoi hehkuvaa miestään, miettien mielessään, miksi hän toimi jatkuvasti suojeluvaistonsa varassa. Jokin esti häntä rentoutumasta. Tosin, Chanyeol oli itse aivan samanlainen. He molemmat olivat kireitä kuin viulunkielet, yhdessäolo laski varaustasoa väliaikaisesti, muuten jäykkyys ja huoli paistoivat kauas.

“Mä luulin, että katosit taas”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki silmiään. Typerät kyyneleet, hän ei halunnut vuodattaa niitä turhan takia.

Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni ja hän sammui. Hoikat sormet silittivät kiharaista hiuspehkoa, lämpö ja välittäminen tyynnyttivät rauhattomana hakkaavaa sydäntä, jota oli järkytetty jälleen. Elämä oli nykyisin yhtä tunteiden vuoristorataa, siihen ei tottunut koskaan. Tasainen arki, päivästä toiseen samanlaiset vuorokaudet olivat vain historiaa, kaikki oli alkanut siitä onnettomasta illasta vuonna 2013, kun Yeol oli huomannut voimansa aktivoituneen.

“Ehkä olen vain traumatisoitunut.”

“Ehkä mäkin”, Baekhyun naurahti ensimmäistä kertaa koko puolikkaan vuorokauden aina.

“Kävin vain juomassa vettä.”

Chanyeol kertoi rehellisesti näkemästään painajaisesta. Ihan turhaan hän piti asiaa vain omana tietonaan, Baekhyun oli vierellä sen takia, että hänelle voisi jakaa kaiken, mikä mieltä painoi. Mustatukka näytti olevan jo rauhoittumaan päin, ehkä hän ei saanut kilareita heitellyistä teorioista ja mielipiteistä. Pahimmasta järkytyksestä oli selvitty.

Baekhyun siirtyi peiton alle ja otti Yeolin kainaloonsa. Hän silitti pyöristynyttä poskea haikeasti hymyillen.

“Mä niin pelkäsin, että kuolet”, hän kuiskasi ja vältteli hakevaa katsekontaktia. Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekien kyljelle ja liu’utti sen siitä selän taakse.

“Rakas, ei”, hän sanoi. “Mä pyysin sitä. En ehkä suoraan, mutta kysyin, voisiko Jongdae ja Kyungsoo auttaa mua jotekin.”

Baekhyunilla oli vaikeuksia pitää itsensä kurissa, Yeol huomasi hänen hengityksen muuttuvan raskaammaksi.

“Palataan aamulla muiden luokse ja selvitetään tämä sotku, jooko?”

“En mä halua”, Baekhyun sanoi rehellisesti. Yeol huokaisi ääneen.

“Joskus meidän on palattava. Kiertue on aivan nurkan takana.”

Oli Baekien vuoro huokaista. “Mä tiedän.”

* * *

“Ei helvetin kuusitoista”, Joonmyeon huoahti ja raapi ohimoaan liian pitkiksi kasvaneilla kynsillä. Hän laski puhelimen pöydälle ja käänsi katseensa poispäin uutispalvelun otsikosta. Yhtäkkiä ruokahalu oli kadonnut.

Jongdae käveli keittiöön ja nappasi luurin kiinnostuneena itselleen. Hänen optimistisuutensa katosi samalla sekunnilla, kun hän luki aamun polttavimman puheenaiheen. _Bucheon pimentyi viime yönä kaksi kertaa - syytä tutkitaan._

“Ilmeisesti hän ei ole vieläkään rauhoittunut”, Jongdae sanoi tietäen tasan tarkkaan, mistä, tai pikemminkin kenestä oli kysymys. Hän koitti saada ikätoveriinsa telepaattisen yhteyden, mutta mies oli liian kaukana. Huoli Baekien jaksamisesta oli suuri, myös Jongdae halusi saada mahdollisuuden selittää, miksi toimi edellisenä iltana niin kuin toimi. Hän ei olisi estellyt, jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen. Vaikka joskus hän toivoi Yeolin olevan poissa, edes kaukana Baekhyunista. Mutta ne ajatukset hän piti visusti itsellään.

“Meidän pitäisi lähteä takaisin Cheodamdongiin tänään iltapäivällä”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Miten selitän johdolle, että kaksi sankaria toisessa kaupungissa ilman aikomusta palata takaisin. Kenraalit on viikonloppuna ja promokuvaukset maanantaina…”

Jongdae hieroi stressaantuneen leaderin kivenkovia hartioita tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan.

“Tästä kiertueesta taitaa tulla farssi.”

“Ei helvetissä”, Jongdae parahti ja puristi hartioita kovaa, saaden Joonmyeonin älähtämään kivusta.

“The Elyxion tulee onnistumaan”, hän sanoi ja hellitti otettaan. “Mä teen kaikkeni sen eteen.”

“Kiitos, Dae-yah”, Joonmyeon hymyili lempeästi ja katsahti takanaan seisovaan mieheen. “Mutta älä lannistu, jos tilanne ei raukeakaan. Baekhyun on aina ollut vahva, hyvässä että pahassa.”

“Chanyeol on meidän puolella”, Jongdae sanoi. “Hän tietää, miksi kaikki tapahtui.”

“Hyvä niin.”

* * *

Syksyinen aamu oli harmaa ja sateinen, mutta silti Chanyeolin mieli oli kuin keväisenä, kirkkaana päivänä. Vatsassa lenteli satoja perhosia, poskiin sattui, hymyilytti niin helvetisti. Baekhyun oli kivunnut hänen ylleen ja nojautunut lähelle. Hänen nenänsä oli puolentoista sentin päässä Yeolin kasvoja. Katse oli utelias, Yeol halusi tietää, mitä hennosti hymyilevällä miehellä oli mielessään. Miten ihanaa oli taas pystyä olemaan kahdestaan, omassa kuplassa, ilman kiirettä minnekään.

Paitsi, että heidän piti palata iltapäivällä Cheodamdongiin. Chanyeolin ilme vaihtui, hän oli yhtäkkiä stressaantunut. Miten hän saisi itsepäisen miehen kanssaan autoon ilman, että tämä sokaisi häntä lopullisesti raivostuessaan pahemman kerran. Pitäisikö hänen ottaa riski ja kumauttaa hänet tajuttomaksi.

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja nousi Yeolin päältä hapan ilme kasvoillaan. Hän nappasi hupparinsa lattialta ja marssi ulos huoneestaan, paukauttaen oven kiinni perässään. Chanyeol löi nyrkkinsä ajan kovettamaan patjaan ja ärähti ääneen. Baekie pystyi näköjään taas kuulemaan hänen ajatuksensa.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja hieroi niskaansa. Hän oli pilannut kauniisti alkaneen päivän. Pelkkä anteeksipyyntö ei riittäisi, hän oli saatava Baekhyun takaisin Souliin. Jos kiertue peruttaisiin muutama päivä ennen sen alkamista, heidän maineensa olisi mennyttä ja ura siinä. Ei sellainen tulisi kyseeseen. Oli nostettava kissa pöydälle ja selvitettävä kaikki.

Chanyeol nousi ylös sängystä ja tarttui tuolin selkänojalla oleviin verkkareihinsa. Hän nuuhkaisi jo muutaman päivän jalassa olleita housuja ja irvisti niiden tunkkaiselle hajulle. Parin illan takainen nuotiolla istuminen oli jättänyt jälkensä pöksyihin. Kuitenkaan vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Vaikka Baekilla olisi sattunut olemaan vaihtohousuja kaapissaan, niiden lahkeet olisivat suurella todennäköisyydellä aivan liian lyhyet. Ulkoilma ei soveltunut enää paljaille nilkoille. Oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin ensilumi sataisi maahan.

Chanyeol keräsi rohkeutensa ja poistui makuuhuoneesta. Hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa Baekhyunin lapsuudenkodissa eikä voinut kieltää uteliaisuuttaan. Hän halusi nähdä, miten poikaystävänsä perhe asui. Mitä kuvia seinillä olisi ja millaista tyylisuuntaa sisustus edustaisi. Hän ei voinut peitellä jännittyneisyyttään. Kuka tahansa saattaisi pompata hetkessä hänen silmiensä eteen; Baekbeom hyung, isä, äiti. Kaukainen serkku toisesta maasta tai hullu täti, jonka toilailuista Baekhyun silloin tällöin yltyi tarinoimaan. Baekhyun ei ollut maininut sanallakaan, olisiko isäntäväki kotona vai sattuivatko he olemaan kahdestaan residenssissä. Eikä Yeol ollut uskaltanut kysyä.

Chanyeol käveli portaat alas ja hiipi keittiötä kohti. Baekhyun seisoi ikkunan edessä ja katseli ulos vesisateiseen ilmaan. Hän säpsähti takaa kuuluvia askeleita, veti kyyneleet sisäänsä ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi.

Chanyeol ei pystynyt katsomaan rakkaaseensa. Hänen sydäntään särki jälleen. Kaikki se rohkeus, jonka hän oli kerännyt ylhäällä, oli kadonnut silmänräpäyksessä.

Baekhyun veti kätensä puuskaan ja huokaisi. Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös ja käveli päättäväisesti hänen luokseen. Hän kaappasi pienemmän syleilyynsä ja painoi leukansa tämän olalle, toivoen, että hän tuntisi, miten pahoillaan hän oli.

”Mistä lähtien olet kuullut taas mua?” Chanyeol kysyi pehmeällä äänellä ja yritti saada katsekontaktia, mutta Baekhyun käänsi päänsä aina toiseen suuntaan.

”Mä voin palata Souliin, mutta en niiden hullujen luokse”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ei tarvitse kolauttaa paistinpannulla.”

Chanyeol käänsi miehen ympäri ja laski molemmat kätensä hänen poskilleen. Baekhyun tuijotti tiukasti kulahtanutta t-paitaa, joka oli kulunut helmasta puhki.

”Kai mä tajuan, ettei me voida tännekään ikuisuudeksi jäädä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Ääni oli tiukka, niin kuin hänen ilmeensäkin. Chanyeol päästi irti ja perääntyi.

”Meidän on pakko tehdä duunia”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tajuathan sä senkin, ettet voi päättää lähtemästä kiertueelle. Sä olet kirjoittanut sopimuksen.”

”Mä tiedän kyllä!” Baekhyun huudahti ja kääntyi jälleen ikkunan ääreen. Hän huokaisi syvään ja esti itseään itkemästä. Chanyeol hapuili kädellään häntä, muttei rohjennut koskea. Baekhyun tarvitsi omaa tilaa, aikaa järjestää ajatuksensa.

”Porukat tulee parin tunnin päästä kotiin. Häivytään sitä ennen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhki silmiään uudemman kerran. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään.

”Etkö halua tavata vanhempiasi ennen kiertuetta?”

”En.”

* * *

Chanyeol istui auton takapenkille. Hän laittoi turvavyön kiinni ja veti puhelimen esiin. Hän tekstasi Jongdaelle ja pyysi tätä tuomaan hänen kamansa yhtiölle.

Baekhyun katsoi taustapeilistä, miten keskittyneesti kiharatukkainen viestiä kirjoitti. Hän palautti katseensa kotipihaansa ja huokaisi syvään käynnistäessään auton, jota hän oli välttämättä halunnut ajaa. Chanyeol ei näyttänyt panevan vastaan, vaikka kyse oli hänen silmäterästään.

Chanyeol survoi puhelimen takaisin taskuun ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Hän asetteli päänsä hyvään asentoon ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei halunnut keskustella Baekhyunin kanssa, hänen oli aivan turha jankuttaa samoista asioista, joten hän oli mielummin hiljaa.

”Toivottavasti sä älyät, miten naurettava olet”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja veti kätensä tiukempaan puuskaan. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja kaasutti pois pihalta, jossa hän oli leikkinyt viiden vanhasta asti.

”Kunhan päästään kotiin”, hän aloitti. ”Mä panen sua.”

Chanyeol esitti, ettei kuullut. Hän ei yleensä tykännyt vihaisesta seksistä, mutta sillä kertaa hänen oli vaikea olla huomioimatta ajatuksiaan. Hän tarvitsi toisen kehoa, tiesi, että se oli molemminpuolista. Kovaääniset huokaukset karkasivat suusta kuin varkaiten. Hän oli kovettua jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, vaikka tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä oli luvassa. Vältteleviä katseita, rauhattomia kosketuksia, kiire, tiukkoja sanoja ja jatkuvaa kohellusta siihen asti, että jompi kumpi rojahtaisi väsyneenä toisen päälle ja jättäisi hänet hoitelemaan itsensä loppuun.

Chanyeol yskäisi ja toivoi olevansa jo kotona. Kuitenkin matka Bucheonista oli moottoritiestä huolimatta hidasta matkustaa, liikenne oli ruuhkainen ja nopeus tippui rampilta noustua vähintään puoleen. Jos kahdenkymmenen kilometrin matkasta selvisi kolmessa vartissa, oli onnekas.

Baekhyun keskittyi enemmän taustapeilin vilkuilemiseen kuin eteenpäin katsomiseen. Ajaminen oli entistä epävarmempaa, Yeolia melkein pelotti olla kyydissä. Hänen olisi pitänyt pysäyttää mustatukkainen ja luvata ajavansa. Mutta Baekhyun ei voinut kehittyä kuskina, jos ei koskaan päässyt ajamaan.

Riitti, että Chanyeol ajatteli asioita. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa sulavasti eteenpäin liikkuvaan autojonoon, pitäen turvavälin oppikirjan mukaisena. Varaa virheisiin ei ollut, paparazzit hyökkäisivät välittömästi kimppuun ja siitä aiheutuisi turhaa häslinkiä.

Tunti ja viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin Chanyeol naputti ovikoodin puolihuolimattomasti laitteeseen. Kolme vittuilevan hidasta piippausta ilmoittivat väärästä koodista. Baekhyun tönäisi pidemmän pois tieltä ja näppäili koodin oikein. Ovi avautui ja kaksikko lipui sisään asuntoon, jossa ei oltu asuttu puoleen viikkoon. Kämppä haisi raikkaalle ja oli siistissä järjestyksessä, mutta kotiin ei ollut kiva tulla. Tunnelma oli kireä ja kiusallinen.

Chanyeol veti hupparinsa pois ja hankkiutui eroon muistakin vaatteista. Hän kävi heittämässä puhelimen olohuoneen sohvapöydälle ja jatkoi matkaansa pesuhuoneeseen Baekhyun kannoillaan. Hän veti oven kiinni tummatukan nenän edestä ja napsautti sen lukkoon, nähden mielessän Baekhyunin murtuneen ilmeen. He eivät olleet käyttäneet lukkoa vuosikausiin.

“Park!” Baekhyun karjaisi ja hakkasi oveen. “Mä olen tälläinen koska mä rakastan sua!”

“Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja tiputti vaatekasan pyykkikoriin. Hän lipui suihkuun ja toivoi valuvan veden peittävän epätoivoiset huudahdukset alleen.

“ _Mä tarvitsen sua.”_

Chanyeol nojasi kylmään kaakeliseinään ja antoi veden valua kasvoilleen. Hänkin tarvitsi Baekhyunia, mutta ei halunnut antaa hänelle siinä mielentilassa. Jos hän kiihdyksissään sanoisi jotain typerää, mikä lisäisi vettä myllyyn. Hän halusi ymmärtää rakastaan, mutta ei voinut käsittää, miten mustatukkainen ei voinut uskoa pitkäaikaisten ystäviensä olevan kunnossa. Kyungsoo tai kukaan muu ei ollut hullu. Jos joku, niin Baekhyun itse.

Chanyeol pesi itsensä huolellisesti. Kunnon lämmin, pitkä suihku ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoon oli kuin taivaan lahja. Ajatukset eivät ehkä selkiintyneet, mutta lihasten jäykkyys ja fyysisesti likainen olo väistyivät ja saivat mielen asteen paremmaksi. Oma hoitoaine teki hiuksista helposti sormin kammattavat ja kroppa tuoksui hyvälle, varmasti myös maistui, mikäli oli Baekieen uskominen.

Chanyeol kietoi pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja pyyhkäisi huuruista peiliä kädellään. Hän vihasi siitä jääviä jälkiä, mutta ei voinut tarpeelleen katsoa nuutunutta peilikuvaansa aina suihkun jälkeen. Kenelle hän valehteli, hän ei ollut paremmalla tuulella. Hiertävät välit kuuluivat parisuhteisiin, mutta Baekhyun ei suostunut edes neuvottelemaan kompromissistä. Chanyeol ei voinut antaa miehelle kuin omaa tilaa, aikaa selvittää ajatuksensa. Vaikka sitä ei liiemmin ollut. Alle vuorokausi, niin heidän pitäisi olla kenraaleissa. Jos Baekhyun edes ilmestyisi paikalle, se olisi enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.

Chanyeol poistui kosteasta pesuhuoneesta. Iho nousi heti kananlihalle, kämppä oli kylmentynyt poissaolemisen aikana muutamalla asteella. Hän käveli eteisessä olevan hallintataulun eteen lisätäkseen sisätilan lämpöä, mutta sitä oli jo nostettu.

Makuuhuoneen ovi oli kiinni. Chanyeol hiipi ovelle mahdollisimman äänettömästi. Hän säikähti Baekhyunin avatessa sen samalla sekunnilla ja kietoutuessaan kiinni häneen.

Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan tykännyt Baekhyunin tavasta piilottaa tunteensa säihkyvän hymynsä taakse, varsinkin, kun hän käytti sitä poikaystäväänsä vastaan. Chanyeolin sydän oli jo palasina, hän uskalsi työntää hänessä kiehnäävän, ehdottelevia suudelmia ympäri rintakehää painavan miehen kauemmas itsestään. Hän mielummin purkaisi paineensa vetämällä käteen kuin antaisi toisen panna häntä vain panemisen tarpeesta. Hän ei halunnut nähdä toisen esittävän, että kaikki oli ok, kun mikään ei ollut ok. Hän halusi saada takaisin oman poikaystävänsä, sen Baekhyunin, joka luotti jäseniinsä ja teki kaikkensa, että yhdessä olisi hyvä olla.

Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi ja astui sisään makuuhuoneeseen, jättäen hämmentyneen Baekhyunin seisomaan olohuoneen puolelle. Baekhyun pamautti nyrkkinsä suljettuun oveen ja kiroili hiljaa.

Chanyeol avasi vaatekaapin oven ja tarttui puhtaisiin boksereihin. Hän jähmettyi miettimään tekojaan, sanojaan, viimeistä vuorokautta. Hän pelkäsi, ettei Baekhyun enää halunnut olla osa heitä. Jos hän jättäisi kaiken taakseen eikä palaisi, Chanyeol ei osaisi elää. Pelkkä ajatuskin oli murskaava.


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol koputti eteisen seinään kävellessään hitaasti sisemmäs asuntokompleksiin. Joonmyeon suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan puhtaissa vaatteissa ja luonnonkiharassa, kosteassa tukassa seisovaa hörökorvaa, jonka silmissä oli pelkkää tuskaa.

”Mitä sä täällä teet?” leader kysyi, ääni väristen. Hän päästi irti kirjasta ja lähti kävelemään Yeolia vastaan.

”Tai siis… tottakai sä saat aina tulla tänne, mutta mä luulin —”

Chanyeol painautui vanhempaa vasten ja purskahti itkuun. Joonmyeon puri hampaitaan yhteen taputtaessaan Yeolia selkään lohduttavasti.

”Onko nälkä?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja hiljentyi. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut päästää irti.

”Mä haluaisin jäädä yöksi”, hän kuiskasi. Joonmyeon etsi miehen kasvot ja pyyhki suuret silmät kuivaksi pehmeän hupparinsa hihalla.

”Tottakai”, hän sanoi lempeästi hymyillen. ”Tapahtuiko jotain? Baekhyunien kanssa?”

”Hänen on hyvä olla hetki omassa rauhassa.”

Joonmyeon hyväksyi tulkinnanvaraisen vastauksen eikä kysellyt enempää. Hän astui kauemmas, kokeili, pystyisikö Chanyeol seisomaan omilla jaloillaan.

”Hyung?” Chanyeol kysyi. Joonmyeon hymyili, vaikka häntä sattui katsoa tunteiden vuoristoradan väsyttämää miestä.

”Mä pelkään.”

Joonmyeon laski katseensa lattiaan. Hän huokaisi syvään, pahoitteli, ettei hän osannut auttaa. ”Mitä mun pitäisi tehdä?”

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi silmiään ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Ei kai tässä voi mitään tehdä. Odottaa.”

”Että tapahtuu mitä?” Joonmyeon kysyi, vaikka ei ollut varma, oliko hän valmis kuulemaan vastausta.

”Jättääkö Baekhyun meidät vaiko ei.”

Joonmyeonin kädet tärisivät. Hän peruutti pari askelta ja hapuili sohvan käsinojaa. Hän istuutui alas ja jäi tuijottamaan eteensä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

Baekhyun pyyhki kyyneleensä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän taivutti päätään taaksepäin ja kolautti sen vahingossa betoniseen seinään. Hän irvisti äänelle ja mulkaisi aiheuttamaansa sotkua. Chanyeol saisi raivarin, jos näkisi. Kirjahyllyn sisältö oli vedetty lattialle, heitelty ympärinsä. Asunnon harmonisuus oli vaihtunut kaaokseen.

Baekhyun ei suostunut enää itkemään. Hän ei halunnut itkeä typerien riitojen takia. Vaikka Chanyeol oli ihan helvetin idiootti, hän silti rakasti häntä täydestä sydämestään. Vaikka hän oli työntänyt hänet pois, jättänyt yksin asunnolle, lähtenyt sanomatta sanaakaan minne menisi ja kuinka kauan olisi poissa. Puhelin oli jäänyt olohuoneen pöydälle.

Baekhyun kurkotti eteenpäin ja nappasi luurin käteensä. Hän tunnusteli rasvaista takakuorta ja herätti puhelimen näytön. Kello ei ollut vielä edes viittä iltapäivällä, mutta ilman synkkyys sai vuorokaudenajan tuntumaan myöhäisemmältä.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja maistoi veren suussaan. Hän kiehui raivosta, hämmennyksestä, pelosta. Hän oli pelästynyt melkein kuoliaaksi Kyungsoon käydessä Yeolin kimppuun. Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt asian vakavuutta, hän ei ollut nähnyt nuoremman kylmää katsetta.

Baekhyun puristi puhelita tiukemmin kädessään ja yritti tasata raskasta hengitystään. Hän halusi kostaa; tappaa Kyungsoon. Hän ei ollut koskaan miettinyt mitään sellaista, ei edes villeimmissä kuvitelmissaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt itseään.

Baekhyun heitti puhelimen vastapäiseen seinään täydellä voimallaan ja huusi. Kattovalot välkkyivät uhkaavaasti, eteisen loistelamppu räjähti kappaleiksi. Cheodamdong pimentyi hetkellisesti, parin sekunnin kuluttua valot palasivat asteittain takaisin.

Baekhyun kellahti kyljelleen kylmälle lattialle. Hän kuljetti kättään karkealla matolla ja purskahti itkuun. Miten helvetissä hän keräisi itsensä ja saapuisi kenraaliharjoituksiin hallille. Miten hän sulkisi mielestään Kyungsoon hyökkäyksen, Jongdaen selkäänpuukotuksen. Miten hän pystyisi keskittymään laulamiseen puhtaasti ja ammattimaisesti.

Jos hän ei saapuisi paikalle, hän pilaisi uransa ja tulevaisuutensa. Oli päätettävä, olisiko se sen arvoista.

* * *

Joku koputti _the love nestin_ oveen. Chanyeol kohotti päänsä tyynystä ja pyyhki silmänsä ennen kuin antoi luvan tulla sisään. Hän tiesi oven takana olevan kenen tahansa muun kuin Baekhyunin, ja hyvä niin. Hän halusi nähdä kenet tahansa muun kuin oman poikaystävänsä, joka oli menettänyt järkensä lopullisesti.

Kyungsoo avasi huoneen oven ja paljasti itsensä Chanyeolille. Chanyeol kohottautui istumaan, hänen suunsa avautui ihmetyksestä. Hän ei koskaan ollut nähnyt vuotta nuorempaa miestä niin pienen näköisenä, haavoittuneena, vaisuna. Kyungsoo vältteli katsekontaktia ja yritti päättää, mitä sanoisi.

”Anna anteeksi”, hän sanoi kerättyään rohkeutensa. Chanyeol heilautti kättään pyytäen nuorempaa lähemmäs. Kyungsoo otti varovaisi askeleita eteenpäin, vaikuttaen erittäin säpsyltä ja vainoharhaiselta.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli vastaan. Hän kietoi pitkät kätensä Kyungsoon ympärille ja rutisti häntä tiukasti. Kyungsoo oli sanaton, lyhyt henkäys pääsi vain ilmoille. Hän oli jäykkä kuin rautakanki, eikä uskaltanut edes laskea käsiään Yeolien kyljille.

”Mä tiedän, miksi teit sen”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olen kunnossa.”

”Entä Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo kysyi, kyyneleet olivat nousseet hänen silmiinsä. Hänen teki pahaa edes miettiä, mitä Baekhyun oli joutunut todistamaan.

Chanyeol pysyi vaiti. Hän ei halunnut puhua Baekhyunista.

”Entä hän?” Kyungsoo kysyi, jyrähtäen vaativasti. Chanyeol säpsähti nuoremman kovaa äänensävyä, mutta rauhoitteli häntä hyssyttelemällä hänen korvaansa. Kyungsoo nosti päänsä ylös ja katsoi Yeolia suurin silmin. Ilme Yeolin kasvoilta valui hitaasti pois vaativan katseen nähdessään.

”Hän on ihan kunnossa”, hän lausui kuin robotti.

”Valehtelet”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Hänen sanansa olivat hitaita, hän oli juuri tajunnut, miten lähellä hän seisoi Chanyeolia. Painautuneena hänen kehoaan vasten. Oli toisen käsivarsilla, tunsi, miten suojeleva syli oikein oli. Järkevät ajatukset heittivät kulkemasta, hän koki jotain, mitä ei ollut eläessään kokenut. Pelkästään haaveillut.

Kyungsoo ei miettinyt kauempaa. Hän nosti itseään ja painoi tärisevät huulet Chanyeolin täyteläisille huulille. Katkerana siitä, miten Baekhyun sai suudella miestä milloin halusi, miten halusi, jättäen muut katselemaan kateellisena perään.

Kaikkia odotuksia vastaan ontuvasta suudelmasta hätkähtänyt Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja suuteli Kyungsoota rohkeammin takaisin. Kyungsoo sulki silmänsä ja antoi alahuulensa Yeolille, joka suuteli häntä pehmeästi. Kyungsoo hymyili; hänen sydämensä oli pirskoutunut, mutta samalla hän oli valmis kuolemaan; hän oli kokenut kaiken, mitä koskaan voisi tulla kokemaan. Hän oli valmis ottamaan vastaan Baekhyunin iskun - silmä silmästä. Hän ei välittäisi, vaikka Baekhyun toteuttaisi uhkauksensa ja tappaisi hänet. Nin olisi parempi, ainakaan hän ei voisi ahneuksissaan tulla Yeolin ja hänen väliin.

Chanyeol työnsi Kyungsoon kauemmas ja peruutti hämmentyneenä istumaan. Hän puri huultaan ja katsoi Kyungsoon jalkoja. Hän ei sanonut mitään, Kyungsoo ei sanonut mitään. Kumpikaan ei halunnut selittää.

Kyungsoo kääntyi ympäri ja hoippui ulos huoneesta, sulki oven kiinni perässään ja jätti Chanyeolin miettimään omaa tekopyhyyttään.

* * *

Chanyeol ei saanut unta. Hän oli uppoutunut muistoihinsa, ne eivät jättäneet häntä millään rauhaan. Kaksikymppinen Baekhyun pyöritti punaisen hupparin narua sormensa ympärillä ja puri huultaan. Hänen silmänsä vaeltelivat Chanyeolin hoikassa kropassa, kulmakarvat värähtivät ja kieli eksyi kostuttamaan huulia.

Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä ja veti peiton korviinsa. Häntä hävetti, miten hän oli yrittänyt keksiä sata erilaista tekosyytä olla seuraamatta Baekhyunin suoraa flirttiä ja lopulta mumissut jotain oksentamisesta ja ties mistä muusta yhtä naurettavasta pelkästään sen takia, että oli pelännyt tulevansa liian nopeasti hormoonien hyrrätessä. Lopulta Baekhyun oli yllättänyt hänet vetämästä käteen myöhemmin treenisalin pikkuvessassa. Silloin Chanyeol oli oppinut, etteivät lukot pidelleet Baekhyunia.

Chanyeol kellahti takaisin selälleen. Hän laski kätensä silmiensä eteen ja huokaisi. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan hetkeäkään ajattelematta Baekhyunia ja hänen päättäväisiä liikkeitään. Häntä panetti, oli panettanut jo useita päiviä. Seksuaalinen turhautuminen kasvoi hetki hetkeltä, niin sietämättömäksi hän ei ollut tuntenut oloaan useaan vuoteen. Kuin hän olisi jälleen pahimmassa murrosiässä.

Chanyeol oli kahden tulen välissä, kykenemätön päättämään, minkä valinnan tekisi. Toimisi periaatteitaan vastaan ja palaisi kotiin, antaisi Baekhyunin tehdä, mitä halusi vai tumputtaisiko peiton alla rukoillen ettei kukaan kuulisi matalia murahduksia ja ärsyyntynyttä mutinaa.

Chanyeol painoi silmät tiukasti kiinni ja ignoorasi hänen korvaansa kuiskivan kaksikymmentävuotiaan Baekhyunin. Hän päätti pysyä vahvana eikä antaa himoilleen valtaa. Hän pystyisi pidättelemään vielä päivän, kaksi. Ei ollut järkeä lähteä säntäilemään ympäriinsä siinä toivossa, että Baekhyun halusi edelleen. Ehkä hänkin oli hoitanut asiansa oman käden kautta.

* * *

SM Entertainmentin konserttihallin demoluola tärisi kovien äänien voimasta. Joustava lava keinui jalkojen alla, useat puhuivat mikrofooneihinsa samaan aikaan. Äänet sekoittuivat yhdeksi mössöksi ja peittyivät viideksi sekunniksi kaiuttimista kajahtavan intron alle.

Chanyeol vilkaisi Jongdaeta, joka sääti mikrofonin lähetintä toisella kädellään. Jongdae huomasi pidemmän häiritsevän tuijotuksen ja mulkaisi tätä kylmästi. Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään ja käveli Kyungsoon luokse, joka vältteli katsekontaktia edelleen. Edellisen illan suudelmasta ei puhuttu. Sitä ei ollut tapahtunut, jos Chanyeolilta kysyttiin.

Byun Baekhyun nousi lavalle ja pysäytti jokaisen omia askareitaan duunaavan jäsenen niille sijoilleen. Trendikkääseen paitapuseroon ja reikäisiin farkkuihin sonnustautunut Baekhyun työnsi korvamonitorin oikeaan korvaansa ja käveli aloituspaikalle metallinpunaista mikrofonia tiukasti puristaen.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, mutta helpottuneena. Ainakin hän oli saapunut paikalle. Joonmyeon viiletti lavan toisesta päästä Baekien luokse, mutta kylmä mulkaisu sai hänet kääntymään kannoillaan.

Kyungsoo oli häipynyt Yeolin viereltä. Kutsu aloituspaikoille kajahti, oli siirrettävä omat ongelmat aivojen perimäiseen nurkkaan ja keskittyä kenraaliharjoitukseen, jonka ensimmäinen kierros tehtiin omissa vaatteissa. Toinen olisi lounaan jälkeen ja se käytäisiin läpi kuin kyseessä olisi kokopitkä, täyden talon konsertti.

Chanyeol kipusi paikoilleen ja piti katseensa Baekhyunissa. Hoikat sormet puristivat mikrofonia rystyset valkoisina, mies avasi karhean kuuloista ääntään sekunteja ennen intron käynnistystä.

Chanyeol työnsi korvamonitorin korvaansa ja sulki silmänsä. Valot sammuivat ja musiikki lähti käyntiin. Jylhät äänet ravisuttivat koko kroppaa, sydän pamppaili tutulla tavalla kuin hetki ennen konsettia. Vain fanien hysteeriset huudot puuttuivat.

* * *

Baekhyun lauloi, tanssi ja vitsaili niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Välispiikit ja treenatut fraasit soljuivat suusta ilman minkäänlaista ongelmaa. Chanyeolia kuvotti, hän ei ollut enää varma, oliko Baekhyun aina ollut hyvä piilottamaan todelliset tunteensa vai oliko vuosien showbisnes tehnyt hänestä sellaisen. Chanyeolia ei ainakaan naurattanut, vaikka muut yrittivät saada tunnelmaa kevenemään vitsailemalla käsikirjoitetuisa puheista ja tavoista, joita voisi harjoittaa sillä aikaa, kun muut vaihtaisivat asujaan. Ilman yleisöä hommassa ei ollut mitään järkeä.

Harjoituksessa oli ilmennyt teknisiä vaikeuksia. Viiden minuutin tauon kuuluttaminen sai kaikki rentoutumaan hetkeksi. Chanyeol istui lavalle rakennetun hissialustan päälle ja piti katseensa Baekhyunissa. Suupielet tämän kasvoilla valahtivat alaspäin, silmistä hävisi se elämäniloinen kiilto ja mies sulkeutui kuoreensa.

Jongdae istui Chanyeolin vierelle ja katsoi Baekhyunia yhtä huolestuneena.

“Älä kysy mitään”, Chanyeol pyysi. “Koska mä en rehellisesti sanottuna tiedä.”

Jongdae sulki suunsa ja katsahti poispäin. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja puristi sitä voimakkaasti. Jongdae parahti kovia otteita ja oli tönäistä hörökorvan kauemmas itsestään, mutta Baekhyunia hitaasti lähestyvä Kyungsoo kiinnitti hänen huomionsa.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa edessään olevaan Kyungsoohon, joka rojahti välittömästi lavan pinnalle syvään kumarrukseen. Baekhyun paljasti lippalakin peittämät kasvonsa ja tuhahti tylysti nähdessään hiljaa nyyhkyttävän Kyungsoon, joka koitti ilmentää katumustaan. Konserttihallin valot välähtivät uhkaavasti, Jongdae oli nousta paikaltaan, mutta Yeol piti hänet niillä sijoillaan. Ukkonen jyrähti kaukaisuudessa, kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion hetkellisesti.

Joonmyeon juoksi Kyungsoon vierelle ja koitti vetää hänet ylös lavan pinnasta. Baekhyun seurasi leaderin välttelevää katsetta ja itsepäisesti paikoillaan pysyvää Kyungsoota naama pitkällä.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän ei jaksanut mennä väliin, yrittää selittää, ei Baekhyun uskoisi.

“Tapa mut”, Kyungsoo henkäisi ja paljasti turvonneet kasvonsa vanhemmalle. Baekhyun piti ilmeensä kurissa, mutta puristi mikrofooniaan niin, että käsi oli krampata.

“Tapa mut!” Kyungsoo huusi. Joonmyeon veti hänet väkisin ylös lattialta ja kävelytti kauemmas rauhoittumaan. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa poispäin jäsenistä ja nuolaisi huuliaan.

“Tapa mut!” Kyungsoo huusi kurkku suorana. Baekhyun nousi paikoiltaan ja käveli nopein askelin kohti nuorempaa. Joonmyeon asettui Kyungsoon eteen ja nosti kädet eteensä, yrittäen pysäyttää mahdollisesti päälle käyvän Baekien.

Tilannetta kauempaa seuraava Chanyeol nosti mikrofonin huulilleen ja maiskutti huuliaan ennen kuin yltyi puhumaan.

“Baekhyun, älä.”

Baekhyun peruutti takaisin paikoilleen ja istui alas. Hän piilotti kasvonsa ja risti kätensä, odotti, että tekniset viat saataisiin kuntoon, jotta treenit voisivat jatkua. Helpottunut huokaisu karkasi Joonmyeonin suusta ja se värisytti koko demohallia.

* * *

Chanyeol istui studiotuolissaan ja tuijotti tietokoneen näyttöruutua tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen ajatuksensa valuivat alati Baekhyuniin. He eivät olleet vaihtaneet kohta vuorokauteen lausettakaan, kaikki, mitä hän oli mustatukalle sanonut, oli lipunut välittömästi toisesta korvasta ulos.

Jongdae tönäisi mietteissään pyörivää Yeolia kevyesti olkavarteen. Chanyeol säpsähti hereille ja vilkaisi ikätoveriaan, jonka tummat silmänaluset paistoivat kauas. Treenit olivat olleet rankat ja siihen päälle oli vielä omat harjoitukset. Heidän pitäisi ladata akkuja tulevaa kiertuetta varten, mutta jokainen tuntui väsyttävän itseään entistä enemmän.

”Olet saanut jo monta tekstiviestiä”, Jongdae sanoi ja osoitti puhelinta hiiren vieressä. Chanyeol ei edes vilkaissut siihen. Hän oli jättänyt puhelimen kotiin tarkoituksella. Baekhyun oli kuitenkin ojentanut sen hänelle päivän treeneissä.

”Oletteko riidoissa?” Jongdae kysyi suoraan. ”Välinne ovat ilmeisen kireät.”

”En mä tiedä”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Ottaa vain päähän hänen itsepäisyytensä.”

”Meidän Baekie…” Jongdae naurahti. Chanyeol mulkaisi ystäväänsä vihaisesti. Hän edelleen muisti, että Jongdella oli tunteita hänen poikaystäväänsä kohtaan. Hän oli erityisen herkkä sanalle _meidän._ Baekhyun oli _hänen,_ vain ja ainoastaan _hänen._

”Miksi sä suutelit häntä?” Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. Jongdae vakavoitui ja kohotti asentoaan.

”Se oli ansa, keino saada sut paikalle”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol hymähti tyytymättömänä.

”Mä olen pahoillani, Baekhyunie arvasi jonkin olevan hassusti ja Kyungsoo hoputti mua… Ei olisi pitänyt mennä niin pitkälle, mä tiedän.”

”Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kiitos, kaikesta.”

”Olisihan se voinut hienotunteisemminkin tapahtua”, Jongdae naurahti, varoen vitsailemasta liikaa.

Yeol virnisti. ”Ehkä kaikki tapahtui juuri, niin kuin pitikin.”

”Luuletko, että hän antaa meille anteeksi?”

”Kyllä mä luulen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta olevansa oikeassa. Hän nosti katseensa ikätoveriinsa ja hymyili haikeasti. Pöydällä oleva puhelin ilmoitti uudesta viestistä ja rikkoi rauhallisen tunnelman. Chanyeol sammutti luurin lukematta viestejä, joita oli tippunut tasaisin väliajoin viimeisen puolen tunnin aikana. Jongdae hölmistyi hörökorvan käytöstä, mutta ei kysynyt mitään. Hän kääntyi muistikirjan puoleen ja käänsi sivua. Laski kynän paperille ja odotti, että Yeol laittaisi biitin päälle. He kirjoittaisivat maailman kauneimman biisin, välittämättä siitä, tultaisiinko sitä valitsemaan uudelle levylle. Yhtiön päätöksestähuolimatta, siitä tulisi parasta, mitä siihen menessä oli heidän kynästään nähty.

* * *

Baekhyun säpsähti ovikellon soittoa. Hän irrotti otteensa puulastasta ja väänsi hellan liekin pienemmälle. Hän laski kannen kattilan päälle ja toivoi, ettei keitos kiehuisi yli sillä aikaa, kun hän kävisi vakoilemassa ovisilmästä, kuka helvetti yritti vierailulle. Chanyeol ei ollut edes kotona.

Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömästi nähdessään Kyungsoon seisovan oven takana. Hän avasi oven ja kohtasi poissaolevan ja kauttaaltaan tärisevän miehen silmästä silmään. Rapun kirkkaat valot pimenivät yksi kerrallaan, eteisen rikkoutunut kattolamppu napsahti virtapiikistä ja lennätti kipinöitä ympäriinsä. Kyungsoon ilme ei värähtänytkään. Hän näytti hyväksyvän kaiken, mitä tuleman piti.

Baekhyun astui lähemmäs, aikeena tarttua oikealla kädellään pituisensa miehen kaulaan. Hän laski hoikat sormensa kurkun ympärille tarkoin ja harkitusti. Kyungsoo päästi kyyneleet ulos ja painoi silmänsä kiinni.

Chanyeolin sanat kaikuivat Baekhyunin pään sisällä. _Kyungsoo ei ole hullu, hän teki sen voimasi tähden, mä pyysin sitä. Baekhyun, älä._

Baekhyun puristi tiukasti. Kyungsoo murahti ja käänsi päätään taaksepäin. Kädet roikkuivat löysinä, polvet olivat koukussa. Baekhyun lisäsi voimaa otteeseensa ja irvisti taistellessaan päässään huutavia ääniä vastaan. _Kaikki on hyvin, kaikki on hyvin. Älä tee sitä. Baekhyun-ah._

Baekhyunin käsi tärisi. Kyungsoo avasi vetiset silmänsä ja katsoi vanhempaa pitkään. Baekhyun yritti tiukentaa otetta, kuitenkaan hänen sormensa eivät totelleet. Silmitön raivo Kyungsoota kohtaan ei ollut laantunut pätkääkään. Silti, jokin esti häntä käyttämästä täyttä voimaa. Järki, luultavasti.

_...miten saada hänet takaisin Souliin, pitäisikö häntä kolauttaa jollakin… eivät olleet hulluja, jos joku oli niin Baekhyun itse…_

Baekhyun päästi irti Kyungsoosta ja puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Käytävän valot välkkyivät uhkaavasti, lamppujen napsuminen kuului kauas. Kyungsoo nosti kätensä rintakehänsä päälle ja yskäisi pari kertaa.

Baekhyun nosti liekihtevät silmänsä vanhempaan. Hän latasi voimansa ja tuuppasi häntä nyrkillä kasvoille, hätkähtäen kumahtavaa ääntä. Hän potkaisi miehen lattialle ja potki häntä pari kertaa vatsaan. Kyungsoo murahteli matalasti ottaessaan kipeät iskut vastaan, se oli pientä Yeolin kokemaan kärsimykseen verrattuna.

_Baekhyun, älä. Älä tee sitä._

Baekhyun peitti korvansa ja huusi peittääkseen Chanyeolin äänen. Väsynyt huuto muuttui järkyttyneeksi itkuksi, häntä otteessaan pitänyt shokki alkoi viimein hälventyä. Hän rojahti polvilleen maahan ja nojautui vasten Kyungsoota. Kyungsoo nosti tärisevän kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja puristi sitä. Baekhyun puristi Kyungsoon trenssitakin hihaa nyrkissään ja antoi sisällään vellovan tuskan purkautua ulos korvia vihlovan ulvomisen muodossa.


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol veti ulko-oven kiinni ja potki kengät pois jalastaan. Hän heitti laukun naulakkoon ja löntysti tottuneesti sisään asuntoonsa. Kirjahyllyssä olevien tavaroiden epäharmoonin järjestys pysäytti hänet. Hänkohautti olkiaan, ehkä hän oli vain niin väsynyt, että kirjojen järjestys näytti epäloogiselta. Kello oli lyönyt hetki sitten neljä aamulla ja silmät painuivat jo raskaina kiinni. Haukotukset olivat muuttuneet häiritsevän tiheiksi, joten Jongdae oli pakottanut laittamaan pillit pussiin ja ajanut Yeolin omaan sänkyyn nukkumaan.

Chanyeol oli ensin ajatellut menevänsä asuntokompleksille, mutta lopulta tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei hänen tarvinnut pakoilla omaa kotiaan. Hän voisi heittää Baekhyunin pihalle, jos tämän naama alkaisi ärsyttää häntä entistä enemmän.

Chanyeol työnsi makuuhuoneen oven auki ja asteli sisään tunkkaiseen huoneeseen. Hän riisui vaatteensa kaappiin ja heitti edelleen suljetun puhelimensa yöpöydälle. Baekhyun nukkui keskellä leveää sänkyä peitto korvissaan.

Chanyeol pujahti peiton alle ja etsi oman paikkansa. Vaikka oma sänky oli ihanin paikka maailmassa, tuntui peti sillä kertaa jotenkin kylmältä, vieraalta. Vieressä hiljaa tuhiseva Baekhyun työnsi otsansa vasten hänen olkaansa ja maiskutti huuliaan.

Chanyeol kellahti kyljelleen ja veti Baekhyunin syleilyynsä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja haisteli vastapestyjä hiuksia huultaan purren. Baekhyun oli taas käyttänyt hänen shampootaan, ilmeisesti hänen omat pesuaineensa olivat suihkuhyllyssä vain koristeena.

Chanyeolin rintaa korvensi. Hän halusi jo pyytää anteeksi rakkaansa huomioitta jättämistä, hän todella toivoi Baekien saaneen ajatuksensa selviksi. Treeneihin ilmestyminen ja Kyungsoon rauhaan jättäminen oli hyvä merkki, ehkä joskus hän suostuisi keskustelemaan asiat halki. Eipä siinä, Kyungsookaan ei liiemmin halunnut selittää. Hän oli luovuttanut eikä välittänyt, vaikka häneltä revittäisiin pää irti.

Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunin otsaa. Baekhyun liikahti, pysyi kuitenkin unessa. Yeol katsoi tämän nuutuneita kasvoja, muisti ilmeen treeneistä. Valkoinen, säihkyvä hymy, joka vilahti kasvoilla silloin tällöintanssiliikkeiden aikana. Hymy, jota oli harjoiteltu tuhansia kertoja tanssisalin ison peilin edessä. Hymyile, niin ne ei tiedä suhun sattuvan.

Chanyeol pystyi hymyilemään, mutta hänen silmänsä eivät valehdelleet. Baekhyunin silmät olivat joskus petolliset, varsinkin edellisenä iltana. Siksi hän oli lähtenyt, hän ei halunnut kohdata niitä silmiä, jotka eivät olleet rehelliset. Niihin katsominen sattui sata kertaa enemmän kuin rehellisiin, surullisiin silmiin. Miksi Baekhyun ei voinut myöntää olevansa poissa tolaltaan, antaa Yeolin lohduttaa, selvittää asiat ja sitten viettää ihanaa iltaa toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Aina kuten ennenkin. Miksi Baekhyunista oli tullut jotenkin… kummallinen.

* * *

Kyungsoo rojahti sängylleen ja veti peiton korviinsa. Jongdae laski puhelimen kädestään ja kysyi, missä helvetissä nuorempi oikein oli ollut.

”Joonmyeon hyung oli saada hermoromahduksen.”

”Olin kävelyllä”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja pyyhki rähmäisiä silmiään. Hän oli nojannut Baekhyuniin tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan monta kymmentä minuuttia. Hän oli miettinyt kertovansa Yeolin kanssa jaetusta suudelmasta. Kuitenkin hän oli päättänyt pitävänsä turpansa kiinni. Se ei näyttänyt merkitsevän Yeolille mitään. Muuten hän olisi reagoinut siihen jälkeenpäin. Hörökorva katsoi häntä samalla tavalla kuin ennenkin, pelkkää ystävää, tiimitoveria. Hänen sydämensä suunta ei ollut muuttunut tippaakaan. Baekhyun oli hänen sydämensä valittu. Siihen oli tyydyttävä.

”Kello on viisi aamulla”, Jongdae sanoi. Kyungsoo mulkaisi häntä kylmästi.

”Mikset ole vielä nukkumassa?”

”Ei väsytä”, Jongdae vastasi ja kellahti selälleen.

”Sittenhän meitä on kaksi”, Kyungsoo murahti ja käänsi kyljeä. Baekhyunin tuskaa tihkuva itku palasi mieleen. Hän oli nähnyt, miten tosissaan Baekhyun halusi kostaa. Silti hän oli säästänyt nuoremman hengen, vaikka Kyungsoo ei sitä ollut pyytänyt. Kuoleminen olisi ollut helpompi vaihtoehto.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Jongdae kysyi varovasti, tuntiessaan hänen ympärillään leijuvan epämääräisen ilmapiirin.

”Mikä mua nyt vaivaisi?” Kyungsoo kysyi tiuskien kuin teini-ikäinen. Jongdae pyöräytti silmiään ja päätti alkaa nukkumaan. Ehkä he voisivat puhua aamulla kuten normaalit aikuiset ihmiset.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi kaatosateen kohinaan. Hän hapuili puhelintaan yöpöydältä, josko Joonmyeonilla olisi jotain tärkeää asiaa. Hän hieroi silmiään ja koitti tarkentaa katsettaan, muisti, luurin olevan sammuksissa. Hän laittoi laitteen päälle ja odotellessaan käänsi katseensa vieressään nukkuvaan Baekieen, jonka suu oli suloisesti raollaan.

Chanyeol tökkäsi häntä kevyesti poskeen. Puhelin kilahti äänekkäästi ja sai Baekhyunin avaamaan silmänsä. Chanyeol peitti suunsa kädellään ja käänsi kylkeä. Baekhyun kääntyi selin ja veti peittoa paremmin itselleen.

Chanyeol selasi puhelintaan. Ei uusia viestejä, tai mitään. Kaatosade oli täysin luontoäidin keksintöä siis.Hän silmäili Baekhyunin edellisen illan lukemattomat viestit nopeasti läpi, mutisten ärsyyntyneenä lukuisille _tule kotiin_ -teksteille. Hän hylkäsi puhelimen takaisin pöydälle ja sulki silmänsä. Hän saisi nukkua vielä kolme ihanan pitkää tuntia ennen yhtiölle lähtemistä. Hän oli päättänyt skipata aamupalan ja syödä vasta lounasaikaan.

Puuskainen viima ravisutti ikkunoita. Yhtäkkisestä kolinasta säikähtänyt Chanyeol nappasi puhelimen uudelleen käteensä ja tarkisti, milloin Sehun oli viimeksi ollut paikalla pikaviestisovelluksessa; 6 tuntia sitten. Hän tuhahti ja sammutti puhelimen kokonaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja säikähti tavatessaan Baekhyunin väsyneen katseen.

“Mitä?” hän kysyi ja veti kätensä puuskaan. “Tämä on mun sänkyni.”

Baekhyun tuhahti ja kellahti selälleen. Hän hapuili Chanyeolin kättä ja liu’utti sormensa hänen omilleen. Risti kädet ja veti häntä luokseen. Jättiläinen ei liikahtanutkaan.

“Mä tarvitsin sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja vetäisi uudelleen. Chanyeol luovutti vastaan pyristelyn ja liikkui lähemmäs, painautui vasten toista ja veti hänet syleilyynsä. Baekhyun painoi päänsä vasten tuttua rintakehää ja huokaisi helpottuneena.

“Mä ylireagoin”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti kattoa silmät kosteina kiiluen. “Anteeksi.”

Chanyeol ihmetteli hetken aikaa, milloin Baekie olisi tajunnut asian, mutta oli tyytyväinen, että niin oli tapahtunut. Ilmeisesti aika yksin oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Hän ei olisi kestänyt, jos sitä olisi jatkunut vielä kauemmin.

“Saat”, hän kuiskasi Baekien korvaan. “Järkytyit kovasti.”

Baekhyun rentoutui viimein. Chanyeol hymyili haikeasti ja silitti pehmeää poskea hitaalla liikkeellä. Baekhyun tuijotti häntä ja koitti pidellä pokkaansa. Viimein, häntä nauratti, oikeasti.

Chanyeolin suupielet kääntyivät hymyyn, vatsassa lepäävät perhoset lehahtivat lentoon, täydelliset aamut olivat tulleet takaisin. Synkät, sateiset päivät eivät jatkuneet loputtomiin.

Baekhyun siirsi kätensä Yeolin poskelle. Hän silitti poskipäätä peukalollaan ja hymyili unisilla silmillään. ”Anna anteeksi.”

”Annoin jo”, Chanyeol naurahti ja nojautui suutelemaan häntä. Baekhyun tarrasi paksuun alahuuleen eikä hennonnut irtaantua.

”Saanko mäkin?” Yeol kysyi. ”Mä olen pahoillani, jos loukkasin sua puheillani tai ajatuksillani…”

”Teoillasi”, Baekhyun murahti ja työnsi Yeolin kauemmas itsestään. Chanyeol hölmistyi tämän muuttunutta äänensävyä, koitti selittää lähteneensä, koska halusi antaa hänelle omaa tilaa.

Baekhyun kipusi Yeolin päälle ja nojasi käsillään patjaan. Chanyeol suukotti käsivartta ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Baekhyun tarttui hänen leukaansa ja käänsi kasvot itseään kohti.

”Mä tarvitsin sua”, hän sanoi ja laskeutui alemmas. Chanyeol katsoi lähestyviä huulia ja koitti kuroa sentit umpeen, mutta Baekhyun piti hänet paikoillaan. Hän ei luovuttanut, mutta ei luovuttanut Baekhyunkaan.

Chanyeol liu’utti kätensä Baekien t-paidan alle ja kuljetti sormiaan tämän paljaalla selällä. Baekhyun huokaisi hänen korvaansa ja aiheutti kylmiä väreitä kuumalla hengityksellään. Chanyeol etsi hänen kasvonsa ja suuteli vaativasti, nautti mausta, jota oli kaivannut useita päiviä. Läheisyys ja toisen alati painautuva kroppa saivat ajatukset nopeasti ylikierroksille. Chanyeolia ei väsyttänyt enää yhtään.

Baekhyun kuljetti kieltään Yeolin kaulalla. Hän mumisi tyytyväisenä, jätti jälkensä toisen iholle. Ajoi toisen hulluuden partaalle kiusoittelevilla näykkäisyillä ja määrätietoisilla liikkeillä. Silmät puoliksi kiinni pitävä Yeol murahteli hyvän olon tunteesta, ei estellyt kiihottumistaan. Hän halusi rakastaan, hänen omaa Baekhyuniaan.

Baekhyun virnisti tuntiessaan alla olevan kovettuneen. Hän nousi Yeolin päältä ja nuoleskeli huuliaan. Chanyeol avasi epäuskoiset silmänsä ja nousi käsiensä varaan.

”Mihin sä menet?” hän kysyi, ääni väristen. Baekhyun hymyili ilkikurisesti ja tarttui lattialla lojuviin adidaksen verkkareihin.

”Salille.”

Kamansa keräävä Baekhyun poistui makuuhuoneesta persettään keikuttaen ja lukitsi itsensä pesuhuoneeseen. Lukon vittuileva napsahdus kantautui kamariin saakka.

Chanyeol huokaisi ja rojahti takaisin sängylle. Hän työnsi kätensä boksereihinsa ja murahti tyytymättömänä. Hän arvasi, että Baekhyun rankaisisi häntä tavalla tai toisella.

“Hyungnim!” Yeol huusi miehen perään. Baekhyun avasi pesuhuoneen oven ja työnsi päänsä ulos. Hän katsoi Yeolia toinen kulmakarva koholla.

“Ota mut.”

Baekhyun naurahti lyhyesti ja vetäytyi takaisin pesuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa ja eikä halunnut hyväksyä jääneensä puille paljaille. Olisi pitänyt vetää käteen edellisenä iltana.

Chanyeol nousi sängystä ja käveli ripein askelin keittiöön. Hän nappasi välinelaatikosta syömäpuikon ja napsautti lukon auki. Seura teki kaltaisekseen.

Chanyeol avasi oven ja astui sisään kasvot tuskaan vääntyneinä. Hampaitaan pesevä Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi häntä jokseenkin ylpeänä. Hänen katseensa valui alemmas, mustien boksereiden peittämään etumukseen.

Baekhyun nuolaisi hammasharjansa vartta katsoessaan raskaasti hengittävää Yeolia. Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään tummatukan provokaatiolle ja asteli päättäväisesti hänen luokseen. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri, kumartui sylkemään suunsa puhtaaksi ja varmisti, että hieroisi takamuksensa pidempää vasten.

“Jumalauta sä olet…”

“Hullu?” Baekhyun arvasi.

“Kaikessa ihanuudessasi”, Yeol henkäisi ja veti edessään olevan kiinni itseensä. Hän laski nälkäiset huulensa tämän niskaan ja kuljetti huuliaan herkällä iholla.

“Eikö personal trainerisi voisi odottaa hetken?” Yeol kysyi ja henkäisi Baekhyunin korvaan.

Baekhyun huuhteli suunsa ja suki tukkaansa kuin olisi lähdössä ulos.

“Ota mut”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Mä olen sun, nyt, aina.”

“Et ollut eilen”, Baekhyun töksäytti ja tönäisi Chanyeolin kimpustaan. “Nähdään yhtiöllä, rakas.”

Chanyeol rojahti kylmää kaakeliseinää vasten ja vilkaisi peilikuvaansa. Hän veti oven kiinni, sammutti valot ja tyytyi kohtaloonsa. Ehkä lounasaikaan mennessä he voisivat nauraa jo asialle.

* * *

Baekhyun säpsähti nähdessään Jongdaen marssivan häntä kohti. Hän irrotti kätensä laitteen vetokahvasta ja veti pauhaavaa musiikkia huutavat kuulokkeet irti korvistaan. Kuntosalitreeniin epäsopiviin vaatteisiin sonnustautuneen ikätoverin kasvoilla oleva ilme ei ollut erityisen mairea.

”Oliko jotain tärkeääkin asiaa, kun tänne asti vaivauduit?” hän kysyi Jongdaen pysähdyttyä metrin päähän hänestä.

”Mä haluaisin puhua sun kanssa”, Jongdae sanoi kulmat kurtussa.

”Mulla on treeni kesken”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hapuili ylätaljan tankoa oikealla kädellään. Jongdae istui lattialle ja risti jalkansa. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään ja työnsi Chanyeolin lempimusiikkia pauhaavat kuulokkeet takaisin korviinsa. Hän koitti sulkea häntä tuijottavan Jongdaen pois mielestään ja keskittyä vain selkälihasten treenaamiseen.

Jongdae odotti rauhallisesti ja seurasi, miten vastuuntuntoisesti Baekhyun treenasi. Kuntoilukärpänen oli puraissut häntä kunnolla pari vuotta sitten.

Baekhyun jätti jalkaprässin rauhaan ja sammutti taskussaan olevan ipodin, jonka hän oli varastanut Chanyeolilta. Hörökorva ei ollut liiemmin haikaillut soittimensa perään, yhdesti kysynyt, oliko Baekhyun nähnyt laitetta. Hän olisi halunnut ottaa soittimen mukaan Hokkaidon rinteisiin viime talvena.

”No, antaa kuulua”, hän ärähti Jongdaelle, joka kohotti asentoaan.

”Kyungsoo ei halunnut tappaa Yeolia”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneenä ja istui takanaan olevalle painonnostopenkille.

”Taasko tämä alkaa…” hän murahti ja tarttui juomapulloonsa. Jongdae näytti kiinnostuneelta, ilmeisesti asiasta oli puhuttu ennenkin.

”Mä haluan tappaa Kyungsoon”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Hän teki jotain, mitä mä en pysty antamaan anteeksi.”

”Se oli suunnitelma”, Jongdae sanoi. Sävy oli tiukka, nappisilmä ei puhunut yleensä siihen tyyliin. ”Mä kannatin ideaa.”

”Harvinaisen tyhmä suunnitelma. Yhden voiman tähden…” Baekhyun tuhahti. Jongdae mulkaisi häntä alta kulmiensa, muistutti, että Kris hyungin siipi oli rikki ja se vaikutti suoraan hänen kykyynsä kävellä. Yixing hyung ei voinut korjata tilannetta ennen kuin hänen voimansa olisi vahvistunut, ja siihen taas tarvittiin Baekhyunin energiaa.

”Joo, joo, mä olen idiootti!” Baekhyun karjaisi ja puristi hopeista tankoa kädessään. ”Miksi kaikki silti sivuuttaa sen, että mä olin saada slaagin seuratessani sitä teurastusta. Ja sä, paras ystäväni, estit mua menemästä väliin.”

Jongdae laski katseensa mustan, paksun maton peittämään lattiaan ja huokaisi syvään.

”Olisitte käyneet edes mun kimppuun”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Miksi satuttaa Yeolia, jos kyse on mun voimastani.”

”Koska rakastat häntä enemmän kuin itseäsi.”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa. Jongdae oli oikeassa, hän rakasti Yeolia niin paljon, että voisi kuolla hänen puolestaan. Oikosulku… voimakkaat tunteet, innostuneisuus, järkytys, väsymys. Chanyeolin aikaisemmat sanat muistuivat mieleen. Yhtäkkiä Baekhyun ymmärsi, mistä oli kysymys.

”Helvetti, mä olen idiootti”, hän huokaisi ja hieroi kasvojaan. Jongdae nousi ylös ja käveli miehen vierelle. Hän hieroi Baekhyunin olkaa ja hymyili vienosti.

”Kyungsoo on aivan palasina”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun virnisti. He olivat nojanneet toisiinsa edellisenä iltana, itkeneet silmät päästään ja tuijottaneet Yeolin kämpän eteisen seinää kaksi tuntia vaihtamatta sanoja. Baekhyun oli rauhallisempi vedettyään nuorempaa turpaan, mutta silti hän kantoi kaunoja. Chanyeol olisi voinut loukkaantua pahasti. Entä, jos Yixing hyung ei olisikaan pystynyt parantamaan hörökorvaa?

Baekhyunin pulssi nousi korkeammalle, mitä enemmän hän Kyungsoota ajatteli. Kuntosalin kattovalot välähtivät kaksi kertaa. Jongdae vilkaisi loisteputkiin ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Sattumaa, ehkä ei.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä tämän vatsaa vasten ja huokaisi syvään.

”Kyllä mä tajuan, mun on selvitettävä asia hänen kanssaan”, hän sanoi. ”Kunhan olen käsitellyt tapahtuneen itseni kanssa.”

”Pitäiskö sun jutella Yixing hyungin kanssa?” Jongdae ehdotti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

”Taisin suututtaa hänetkin…”

Jongdae naurahti ja ravisteli häntä olkapäästä lohduttavasti. Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja virnuili itsekseen.

”Mä haluaisin pyytää anteeksi”, Jongdae aloitti. Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneet kasvonsa mieheen, joka raapi niskaansa etusormellaan.

”Sitä suudelmaa… Ei olisi pitänyt.”

Baekhyun henkäisi. Hän oli jo unohtanut. ”Mä olen pahoillani, etten voi vastata sun tunteisiin.”

”Mä tajuan sen kyllä”, Jongdae hymyili. ”Sä ja Yeolie olette täydellisiä toisillenne.”

”No tiedä nyt siitä”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Häntä ärsytti vieläkin, miten hörökorva oli jättänyt hänet ja hänen tarpeensa huomioivatta, vaikka olisi ollut yhteisen hetken tarpeessa. Olisi edes sanonut ettei halunnut, vaan hän oli karannut jonnekin leikkimään muistikuvillaan. Kaksikymmentävuotias Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun tuhahti ääneen. Hän ei ehkä ollut enää nuori ja naiivi, mutta aikuiseksi kasvanut hyväkroppainen mies. Miksi ihmeessä Yeol oli niin kiinni menneessä.

Jongdae kurtisteli kulmiaan Baekhyunin uksinnalle. Hän ei uskaltanut kysyä, mistä oikein oli kysymys. Asia vaikutti hänen ja Yeolin väliseltä. Kuitenkin häntä häiritsi mustatukan mielestä alati vuotavat ajatukset. Hän yskäisi ja sai Baekhyunin huomion itselleen.

”No?” hän kysyi. Jongdae jatkoi epämieluisaa irvistelyä ja hämmensi häntä lisää.

”Mä kuulen sut”, Jongdae kuiskasi. Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa ja punastui kahta kauheammin tuntiessaan kuumottavan tunteen poskillaan. Helvetin telepatia. Hän oli ollut niin kauan ilman, ettei enää osannut pitää varaustasoaan yllä.

”Ilmeisesti voimasi ei ole vielä sataprosenttinen”, Jongdae mietti ääneen. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

”On kuin suojeluvaisto olisi 80 prosenttia ja telepatia 20”, hän murahti ja paljasti punaiset, hien peittämät kasvonsa. Hän nousi ylös ja ravisteli jalkojaan ennen kuin asettui painonnostotangon eteen.

”Koitan saada itseni hallintaan”, hän sanoi ja tarkasti tangon päissä olevat painot. ”Kaikilla osa-alueilla. En halua pilata The Elyxonia.”

Jongdae nyökkäsi hymyillen ja istui painonnostopenkille. Hänen oli sama pitää Baekhyunille seuraa koko lopputreeninsä ajan. Ei hän enää kauaa jaksaisi rehkiä.

* * *

Kyungsoo pysäytti Chanyeolin tarttumalla tätä hupparin hihasta. Chanyeol asettui nuoremman eteen ja mulkaisi tätä kylmästi. Sydän rinnassa halkesi taas. Kuinka monesti hänen täytyi kokea se ennen kuin hän tottuisi viiltävään tuskaan.

”Mitä?” hörökorva kysyi tuhahtaen nuoremman pysyessä hiljaa. Kyungsoo katsoi häntä kostein silmin. Vaikka hän oli toittottanut edellisen yön itselleen, miten hänen täytyisi pysyä poissa Yeolin ja hänen poikaystävänsä välistä, kateus nosti päätään aina hörökorvaan katsoessa. Yksi lipsahdus sai hänet tahtomaan lisää. Koska Baekhyun oli säästänyt hänen henkensä, hän tunsi olonsa voimakkaaksi ja ahneeksi, eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään.

”Mitä asiaa?” Chanyeol kysyi, ärtymystä äänessään. Kyungsoo liu’utti kätensä miehen sormille ja sai hänet vetäytymään otteestaan. Kyungsoon sydän koki taas kolauksen.

”Mä olen varattu”, Chanyeol sähähti hampaittensa välistä. ”Tiedät sen hyvin.”

Sana sanalta voimistuva tuska rinnassa sai epäominaiset piirteet nousemaan pintaan. Viekas ilme nousi kasvoille, Kyungsoo pyöritteli kysymystä kielen päällä hetken aikaa ennen kuin päästi sen ilmoille.

”Miksi sitten suutelit mua takaisin?”

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti ja oli jatkaa matkaansa, mutta Kyungsoo piti häntä paikallaan. Voimallaan vahvistetun otteen vuoksi käsi pysyi paikoillaan. Hörökorva ei sivuuttaisi tosiasioita tuosta noin vain.

”Se oli virhe.”

”Itse olet”, Kyungsoo jyrähti kylmä kiilto silmissään. ”Olet kusipää.”

”Saatan ollakin”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtä kylmästi. ”Mutta en sun kusipääsi.”

Kyungsoo päästi irti ja punnitsi sanojaan hetken aikaa. Chanyeol kyllästyi odottamaan loppuargumenttia, joten hän päätti nostaa kytkintä ja jatkaa matkaansa studiolle, mihin oli alunperin menossa.

”Olisi pitänyt sittenkin kertoa Baekhyunille”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Harmi, etten osaa olla itsekäs.”

Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan miestä, jonka viekkaus oli vaihtunut silkaksi ylimielisyydeksi.

”Tapasitko hänet?”

”Jo eilen”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja lähti kävelemään poispäin hörökorvasta.

”Puhuitteko?” Chanyeol huusi hänen peräänsä. Kyungsoo ei vastannut mitään, hymyili vain pirulliseen sävyyn. Hän vilkaisi käytävän varrella raollaan olevaa ovea ja naurahti itsekseen. Chanyeol kiroili hiljaa ja survoi kätensä hupparin taskuihin poistuessaan paikalta.

Baekhyun työnsi pukuhuoneen oven takaisin kiinni. Hän kääntyi ovea vasten ja katsoi kirkkaisiin lamppuihin. Huone pimentyi ja hän valui istumaan. Syvä huokaus ravistutti tilaa, raivon puuska sai kauimmaisen loisteputken räjähtämään.

Baekhyun haukkoi henkeään kuvitellessaan, miten Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs toista miestä, joka otti hänen huulensa omakseen kuin ne olisivat aina kuuluneet hänelle.

Nyt Baekhyun ymmärsi Yeolia, miltä tuntui, kun toinen himoitsi hänen rakastaan. Heidän eronsa oli se, ettei Baekhyun ollut koskaan vastannut Jongdaen yrityksiin. Jos Chanyeol oli suudellut Kyungsoota tarkoituksella, hän menisi ja kuristaisi ensin hörökorvan kalleuksistaan ja sitte tappaisi Kyungsoon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol rojahti studion nurkassa olevalle sohvalle ja hakkasi nyrkkiään käsinojaan. Kipinät lentelivät ympäriinsä ja raivokas huuto ravisutti äänieristein varustettua huonetta. Hän potkaisi jalkansa viereen jostain pyörineen koripallon vastapäiseen seinään. Pallo kimposi takaisin hänen jalkaansa ja syttyi tuleen. Chanyeol tarttui palloon ja esti sitä palamasta ja levittämästä pistävää hajua ympäriinsä.

Sehun avasi oven ja astui sisään. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta raikastavan tuulenvireen sammuttaessa pallon ympärillä loimuavat, kylmät liekit.

”Hyung”, hän murahti tyytymättömänä.

”Älä ärsytä mua enempää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heitti pallon nurkassa olevaan koriin, jossa oli turhaa roinaa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa, kenen tavarat olivat ja miksi niitä säilytettiin studiohuoneessa.

”Mikä sua vaivaa nykyisin?” Sehun kysyi. Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja mutristeli huuliaan.

”Kun tietäisi”, hän sanoi. Hän oli mustasukkainen, ylisuojeleva, väsynyt, stressaantutut, hermostunut tulevasta kiertuesta, peloissaan, raivoissaan, tekopyhä paska, melkein tuhonnut parisuhteensa.

”Haluaisitko sä puhua siitä?” Sehun kysyi ja istui Chanyeolin vierelle. Maknaen otsassa oli huoliryppyjä. Näky ei ollut kaunis. Chanyeol laski kätensä hänen hartialleen ja puristi sitä, hymy kasvoillaan.

”Kaikki tuntuu olevan varpaillaan seuratessaan sua”, Sehun henkäisi. Chanyeol tunsi piston rinnassaan. ”Joonmyeon hyung erityisesti on hermoromahduksen partaalla. Hän tuijottaa uutisia ja odottaa seuraavaa otsikkoa, missä milloinkin on pimentynyt tai jokin palaa.”

”Joskus mä toivon, että aika palaisi taaksepäin kaksi viikkoa… kuukautta… vuotta”, Chanyeol myönsi. ”Viisi vuotta…”

Studion valot pimenivät. Sehun pälyili ympärilleen suu ihmetyksestä avoimena. Chanyeol huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän avasi studion oven ja vilkaisi päivänvalon valaisemaan käytäävän. Helvetin hienoa.

”Selvittäkää välinne, mikä ikinä teitä hiertääkään”, Sehun murahti ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Hän laittoi taskulampun päälle ja kiroili ääneen valon puuttuessa.

_”Jongin, vie mut Baekien luokse.”_

Suuri pamaus kaikui käytävällä. Chanyeol tarttui eteensä ilmestyneen Jonginien käteen ja katsoi tätä tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.

”Tiedätkö missä hyung on?” Jongin kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

”Käytä vaistoasi”, hän pyysi. Jongin nyökkäsi ja veti Yeolin mukaansa suuren pamauksen saattelemana.

* * *

Chanyeol tippui kovaa vauhtia alaspäin. Ilmavirta hakkasi kasvoja, kylmä viima iskostui luihin ja ytimiin. Hallinnan menettäminen ja paniikki saivan kropan käymään ylikierroksilla. Chanyeol huusi kovaa, mutta hänen huutonsa katosi ilmavirran kohinan taakse.

”Kim Jongin!” Chanyeol karjaisi ympärillä olevaan tyhjyyteen. Alla levittyvä sininen, jatkumattomiin levittäytyvä vesistö näytti varmalta kuolemalta.

”Kim Jongin!” Chanyeol huusi kauhun värisyttämällä äänellä. Hän suojasi kasvonsa ja valmistautui tippumaan jääkylmältä näyttävään veteen.

”Mä rakastan sua, Byun Baekhyun”, hän kuiskasi ja päästi irti tuskasta, jota oli sisäänsä kerännyt. Hän oli valmis kuolemaan.

* * *

Jongin ilmestyi pukuhuoneeseen hengästyneenä. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja katsoi nuorukaista hämmentyneenä. Jongin ilme mureni hiljaisuuden pureutuessa korvaan. Hän katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen. Eikö huoneessa ollutkaan ketään?

”Hyung?” Jongin kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun piti itsensä liikkumattomana, uskalsi tuskin hengittää. Jongin ei pystynyt näkemään pilkkopimeässä huoneessa.

”Chanyeol hyung?” Jonginin ääni värisi. Baekhyun puri huultaan, jokin ei ollut kunnossa. Sadat valonhiput ilmestyivät ovea vasten istuvan miehen ympärille, valaisten huoneen, jossa oli vain kaksi miestä, hän ja Jongin.

”Chanyeol? Miten niin Chanyeol?” Baekhyun kysyi, välittämättä itkun epäviereyttämästä äänestään.

Jongin jähmettyi paikoilleen ymmärtäessään, ettei Chanyeol ollut saapunut huoneeseen. Kyyneleet kipusivat silmiin, suu yritti muodostaa sanoja, mutta ne tarttuivat kurkkuun. Korvia vihlova pamaus ravistutti huonetta ja Baekhyun oli taas yksin.

”Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyi itseltään. Samassa hetkessä Jongin oli takaisin huoneessa. Hän rynnisti Baekhyunin eteen ja laskeutui tämän tasolle, tarttui olkapäihin ja ravisteli häntä. Baekhyun ärähti nuoremmalle, jonka silmistä tippui kyynel toisensa perään.

”Mihin sä tipuit?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun sulki suunsa. Ei, ei helvetissä.

”Mihin sä tipuit?!” Jongin huusi.

”Planeetalle”, Baekhyun vastasi ja nojasi lattiaan. Häntä pyörrytti ja oksetti. Kylmä hiki nousi pintaan, kädet tärisivät.

”Et kai sä vain tarkoita —” Baekhyun ei ehtinyt puhua loppuun, kun Jongin oli jo poissa. Pahat aavistukset täyttivät pään, muovasivat liian terävännäköisiä mielikuvia. Muistot kylmästä, ympärille levittäytyvästä vedestä ja tappavasta hiljaisuudesta sattuivat fyysisesti. Baekhyun veti itsensä kerälle ja purskahti itkuun.

* * *

Chanyeol nousi veden pintaan ja haukkoi henkeään. Vettä oli mennyt nenään, se kirveli nielussa asti. Oli pysyttävä rauhallisena, tykyttävästä sydämestä huolimatta. Chanyeol ymmärsi historian toistavan itseään. Syy ei ollut Jonginissa, vaan hänessä. Hän oli epästabiili matkustamaan teleportilla.

Helvetti, että vesi oli kylmää. Chanyeol irvisteli kutsuessaan voimaansa, mutta viimein hänen sisällään oleva liekki oli sammunut. Voi paska.

”Kim Jongin!” Chanyeol huusi, kuunteli äänensä kantautuvan veden päällä, häviten jonnekin horisontin toiselle puolelle. Hän oli aivan yksin.

* * *

Valot syttyivät yksi kerrallaan Baekhyunin viilettäessä pitkin käytävää. Hän arveli Joonmyeon hyungin olevan kokoushuoneessa, hän odotti palaveria alkavaksi kello kymmenen, siihen oli seitsemän minuuttia.

Hissillä matkustaminen olisi liian hidasta. Baekhyun repi paloportaiden oven auki ja ryntäsi matkaan. Valot välkkyivät hälyttävästi, kaikki olisi saatava paikalle nopeasti.

 _”Kim Jongdae!”_ Baekhyun toivoi viestin menevän perille. Hän tarvitsi ystäväänsä, oli oltava keino, millä hän voisi auttaa.

Baekhyun juoksi kokoushuoneeseen. Hän tarttui ovenkarmiin hoikilla sormillaan, jotka tärisivät paniikista. Joonmyeon siirsi kädessään olevat paperi syrjään ja valmistautui kuulemaan huonot uutiset. Sehun ja Minseok hölkkäsivät luokse, kysellen kovaan ääneen, mitä oli tapahtunut.

”Jongin taisi kadottaa Chanyeolin”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Meidän on saatava hänet takaisin. Hän ei selviä siellä, hän ei jaksa uida rantaan.”

”Missä?” Minseok kysyi hämmästyneenä. Sehun mutristeli huuliaan.

”Planeetalla”, hän ja Baekhyun sanoivat kuin yhdestä suusta. Minseok hätkähti moittivaa älähdystä.

Joonmyeon nousi ylös ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Hän näppäili luuria hetken ja nosti sen korvalleen. ”Yixing-ah… nyt on tosi kyseessä.”

Jongdae hölkkäsi paikalle ja kuuli uutiset myöhässä. Hän astui Baekhyunin vierelle ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun painoi päänsä hänen olalleen ja puri huultaan, ettei sortuisi itkemään. Oli ajateltava järkevästi.

Jongin ilmestyi kokoushuoneeseen ja purskahti itkuun. Hän halasi Joonmyeonia ja hautasi kasvonsa hänen huppariinsa.

Baekhyun puri etusormeaan ja mietti. Jos Chanyeol oli tippunut samaan paikkaan kuin hän, hän tulisi ajelehtimaan päiviä. Hörökorvan fyysinen kestävyys ei ollut yhtä hyvä kuin Baekhyunilla. Hän ei tulisi selviämään siitä.

“Mennään planeetalle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suoristi itsensä. Jongdae piteli kättään hänen selkänsä takana ja nyökkäili myötäillen.

“Keksitään sen jälkeen lisää”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ei kenelläkään satu olemaan kumivenettä takataskussa?”

Kysymys aiheutti hämmennystä jäsenissä. Baekhyun heilautti kättään; ei ollut aikaa selityksiin. Hän hapuili Jongdaen ja Minseokin käsiä, tarttui visusti kiinni. Joonmyeon, Sehun ja Jongin täydensivät letkan. Kymmeneltä alkavaa kokousta ei muistanut enää kukaan. Suuri pamaus vei köörin mukanaan.

* * *

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ollessaan varma olevansa turvallisesti maan kamaralla. Teleportilla matkustaminentapahtui ensi kertaa onnettomuuden jälkeen. Hän oli vähän näreissään, hän olisi saattanut löytää Yeolin helpommin, jos hänet olisi heitetty kyydistä uudelleen.

Joonmyeon asettui hänen vierelleen ja katseli ympärilleen.

“Tiedätkö, mihin täytyy mennä?”

Baekhyun tunnisti suuren, nahkealehtisen pensaan ja käveli sitä kohti. Muut seurasivat jännittyineinä perässä, he eivät olleet koskaan käyneet vehreänä kasvavan elämänpuun ympäröivää aukiota pidemmällä.

“Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun huusi. Ääni raikui muuten niin hiljaisen miljöön yllä pitkään. Vastausta ei kuulunut.

Baekhyun ei muistanut tallanneensa aikaisemmin niin pitkää matkaa. Ehkä vedessä lilluminen ja rannalla voimattomana kuolemaa odottaminen olivat saaneet ajantajun sekaisin.

“Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun kutsui, jännittyneenä. Säikähtäisikö sitä enemmän, jos vastaus tulisi, vai jos jatkuva hiljaisuus piinaisi.

“Rakas!” Baekhyun huusi, yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena. Häntä olkapäästä tasaisesti puristava Joonmyeon valoi häneen uskoa.

“Hyung, johda sä”, Baekhyun keksi. “Vaistoat varmasti veden paremmin kuin mä.”

Joonmyeon otti keulat. Hän haisteli ilmaa, poikkesi reitiltä muutaman metrin verran ja johdatti jäsenet syvemmälle vihreään metsikköön, jossa oli paljon kummallisen mallisia pensaita.

“Rakas”, Baekhyun kuiskasi tyhjyyteen. “Mä en ole valmis menettämään sua.”

Joonmyeon pysähtyi. Hän ei uskaltanut astua tiheän pensaikon toiselle puolelle. Baekhyun kiersi miehen ja painautui kasviston lävitse, välittämättä käsivarsien ihoa viiltävistä lehdistä. Minseok jäädytti kasvit ennen kuin muut kulkisivat läpi.

Baekhyun näki hiekkarannan avautuvan edessään. Hiekassa oli vielä samat painaumat, joissa hän oli maannut viikko sitten. Hän talsi eteenpäin tasaisin askelin, päättäväisenä, Chanyeolie olisi tuolla jossain…

“Hyung!” Jongin huusi kohti rajusti keinuvaa vesistöä. “Sä vuodat verta!”

Baekhyun ei ottanut huutoa kuuleviin korviinsa.

“Hae Yixing”, Minseok henkäisi nuoremmalle, joka hävisi samassa savuna ilmaan.

Baekhyun juoksi veteen. Hän polski päättäväisesti eteenpäin, pysähtyi vasta veden osuessa nivusiin. Hän huusi kovaa, taisteli keinuvan aallokon kylmyyttä vastaan. Lämmön kehittäminen vei helvetisti energiaa.

“Baekhyun-ah! Tule pois sieltä!” Joonmyeon huusi ja viittoi ilmaa suurieleisesti. Baekhyun älähti aallokon kaataessa hänet ja ottaessa mukaansa. Vesi kirveli käsivarsiin ilmestyneissä viiltohaavoissa ja sai hänet tärisemään. Hänet huuhdottiin väkisin rantaan, Joonmyeon oli kauhistunut ottaessaan dongsaengiaan vastaan.

“Hyung”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja tarrasi polvilleen rantaveteen laskeutunutta miestä paidan rinnuksista. “Yeolie on tuolla jossain, todella kaukana. Vedä hänet tänne.”

Joonmyeon viittoi Sehunia luokseen. Kaksikko valjasti voimansa ja nostatti aallokon aivan toiselle tasolle. Valtavat luonnonvoimat uhmasivat planeetan ennalta-arvaamatonta vesistöä.

* * *

Chanyeol tunsi sisimmässään, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin. Huonon onnen ilmapiiri leijui hänen yllään. Oli ensinnäkin liian hiljaista. Ei liikenteen ääntä, ei lintuja, ei ihmisiä. Vain hän ja keinuva vesistö.

Chanyeol irvisti pohjekrampin tehdessä jälleen tuloaan. Hän pyöritti nilkkaansa ja toivoi suonenvedon menevän ohitse, mutta turhaan. Pohje kiristyi tiukalle ja sai hänet huutamaan tuskissaan. Kylmyys ei ollut koskaan sopinut hänelle.

Jostain kuului raivokasta huutoa. Chanyeol kellahti selälleen ja koitti hieroa pohjettaan, mutta tasapaino hävisi ja hän upposi hetkeksi pinnan alle. Hän etsi tiensä pintaan ja rukoili avun saapuvan nopeammin. Henkeään haukkoen hän koitti pitää itsensä pinnalla ja säästellä voimiaan. Toivottavasti vedessä ei ollut petokaloja, sehän tästä vielä puuttuisikin.

Aallokko nousi silmänräpäyksessä. Chanyeol pärski ympäriinsä ja huusi järkytyksestä. Mikä voima häntä yhtäkkiä liikutti niin kovalla vauhdilla eteenpäin. Vettä meni nenään, silmiin, kroppaa oli hankala pitää veden pinnalla. Pää painui uppeluksiin pauhaavassa myllerryksessä, kauhun hetket ravisuttivat häntä oikein olan takaa. Hän ei kestänyt kauempaa, vaan menetti tajuntansa.

* * *

Baekhyun seurasi ohi kulkevaa vettä. Vesimassa liikkui sisemmäs metsään, läpi elämänpuun aukion ja kiersi sieltä uudestaan veteen. Ainakin niin hän kuvitteli sen menevän, sillä veden määrä ei näyttänyt vähenevän laisinkaan.

Yixing rauhoitteli hätäistä Baekia ja pyysi tätä pysymään paikoillaan. Hän paransi käsissä olevat syvät viiltohaavat ja mulkaisi puskia kuin röykyttäen niitä niiden omalla kielellään. Lehtien terävät reunat olivat kuin ohutta paperia, mikä viiltäessään teki haavoista kipeitä ja hitaasti parantuvia.

“Kohta helpottaa”, Yixing hengähti.

Baekhyun ei välittänyt käsissään olevasta kivusta, se ei tuntunut miltään. Chanyeol joutui kokemaan saman kuin hänkin, ja se häiritsi häntä paljon enemmän.

“Hyung!” Jongin huudahti jotain vesimassan seassa nähdessään. Baekhyun repi itsensä irti Yixingin parantavasta otteesta ja irvisti viiltävälle tuskalle, joka poltteli hänen käsiään. Hän työnsi ajatuksen kivusta pois ja juoksi pettävin jaloin kohti mustaa möykkyä, joka paljastui Chanyeoliksi. Vesi palasi paikoilleen ja tuli aivan tyyntä ja hiljaista.

“Rakas!” Baekhyun huudahti ja heittäytyi märkään rantahiekkaan. Hän ravisteli elottomana makaavaa, yltä päältä märkää miestä raivoissaan.

“Herää, idiootti!” hän huusi ja tarttui hänen nenäänsä. Hän painautui vasten tämän huulia ja imi kovaa. Kun hän vetäytyi taaksepäin, vesi valui suusta pelkkänä norona.

Yixing juoksi Yeolin vierelle ja laski kätensä hänen kylmälle kädelleen. Baekhyun tarttui Yixingiin ja avusti häntä tehtävässään. Hän jakoi energiaansa, antoi suojeluvaistonsa toimia. Muut jäsenet ottivat paikkansa ja auttoivat parhaansa mukaan.

“Pulssi on hidas”, Yixing sanoi ja lähetti matkaan virvoittavan energiapiikin. Chanyeol nytkähti rajusti.

“Hyung”, Baek irvisti. “Älä satuta häntä.”

“Teen parhaani”, Yixing sanoi ja keskittyi. Baekhyun piti kyyneleet silmissään, Chanyeol ei näyttänyt virkoavan, vaikka väri palautui hitaasti kasvoille. Hän mietti kaikkea parin päivän aikana tapahtunutta, miten typerä hän oli ollut ja miten hän ei kestäsi, jos menettäisi upean kumppaninsa, tiimitoverinsa, ystävänsä. Mitä väliä jos Chanyeol halusi muistella kaksikymmentävuotiasta Baekhyunia, hän voisi ottaa opikseen entisistä ajoista ja olla taas spontaani, himokas nuorukainen. Mitä väliä jos Jongdaella oli tunteita häntä kohtaan, oli hänen ongelmansa elätellä tyhjiä toiveita.

Jongdae tönäisi Baekhyunia ja tuhahti vihaisena. Baekhyun irvisti; hän oli tainnut taas jakaa ajatuksensa. Kaikki muutkin tuijottivat häntä, paitsi Yixing, joka keskittyi ainoastaan Yeoliin.

“Rakkaus”, Yixing henkäisi. “On kaikista vahvin voima.”

Baekhyun katsoi Yeolia ja purskahti itkuun. Hän nojasi märkään mieheen ja laski huulensa hupparin peittämälle vatsalle. Hupparissa ollut vesi maistui oudolle, pää meni pyörälle.

“Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui häntä. “Avaa silmät.”

Chanyeol liikahti ja köhäisi. Hän nosti hapuilevan kätensä ja laski sen Baekhyunin hiuksiin.

“Herää, idiootti”, Baekhyun murahti häntä vasten. “Herää, niin mä voin pyytää sulta anteeksi.”

“Etkö sä pyytänyt jo?” Chanyeol kysyi, sanat katkeillen rasituksesta. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös ja katsoi hennosti hymyilevää hörökorvaa typeryneenä.

“En kunnolla”, hän henkäisi.

“Missä mä olen?” hän kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Joonmyeon taputti miestä olalle ja kuivasi hänet käskemällä veden haihtua vaatteista.

“Jongin vie meidät kotiin”, hän sanoi. “Sitten saat levätä.”

Baekhyun tarrasi kiinni vieressän olevista miehistä. Kotimatka alkakoon, hän mietti ja toivoi suuresti, ettei kukaan jäsenistä joutuisi kokemaan samaa pudotusta kuin he kaksi.

* * *

Tuttu treenisali täyttyi helpottuneista huoahduksista, kun kaikki kahdeksan jäsentä olivat saapuneet turvallisesti maan pinnalle. Baekhyun halasi lattialla röhnöttävää Chanyeolia ja painoi kaipaavia suudelmia hänen kaulaansa. Chanyeol murahteli tyytyväisenä ja laski kätensä syliinsä nousevan miehen takamukselle.

“Anteeksi, kun mä jätin sut aamulla yksin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja liu’utti alahuultaan pitkin tämän poskea. Chanyeol nuoleskeli huuliaan.

“Ansaitsin sen”, hän henkäisi ja puristi timmiä takamusta. Baekhyun suuteli miestä estottomasti, työnsi kielensä sisään ja mumisi tyytyväisenä. Chanyeol ei turhia kursaillut, hän oli odottanut rajua muhinointia kuin kuuta nousevaa.

“Ette kai te nyt täällä, jumalauta…” Joonmyeon parkaisi ja käänsi silmänsä pois päin toisiaan syövistä miehistä. Osa jäsenistä oli ottanut jalat alle, Chanyeol näytti olevan kunnossa, mitä sitä turhia puhumaan.

Yixing vilkaisi lattialla möyrivää pariskuntaa ja huokaisi syvään. Hän nosti kätensä Joonmyeonin niskan taakse ja kävelytti hänet pois treenisalista.

“Antaa lapsien nauttia toisistaan”, hän henkäisi. “Mennään Jonginien luokse. Hän on varmasti järkyttynyt tapahtuneesta.”

“Sanokaa, ettei se ollut hänen vikansa”, Chanyeol huudahti Baekhyunin viekottelevien näykkäisyiden takaa. “Mä en ollut oikeassa mielentilassa pysyäkseni hänen kyydissään.”

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas. Niin sen täytyi olla! Siksi hänkin oli lentänyt planeetalle, hän ei ollut keskittynyt tarpeeksi tulevaan matkaan. Jonginien teleportissa ei ollut mitään vikaa.

“Niin juuri”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Baekhyun jäykistyi.

“Sä kuulet mut”, hän kuiskasi ja peitti suunsa. “Et sä saa!”

“Mäkin”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja katsoi taakseen. Baekhyunin kasvoilla ei ollut enää kaipaus, vaan kauhu. Hän ei pystynyt enää peittelemään ajatuksiaan. Kaikki, mitä hän kelasi, vuoti julkisuuteen. Ei helvetissä. Jo Jongdae oli kuullut liikaa yksityiskohtia.

Chanyeol työnsi päällään istuvan Baekhyunin pois. “Mitä?”

Joonmyeon tarttui Yixingin kädestä ja he poistuivat treenisalista ennen kuin uusi parisuhdekriisi ehtisi muodostua. He katsoivat toisiaan ja lupasivat, etteivät menisi saliin vielä moneen tuntiin.

“Jongdae tietää mitä?” Chanyeol oli yhtäkkiä ärtynyt. Baekhyun huokaisi ja antoi palaa, miksi yrittää salata, jos tiesi sen epäonnistuvan.

“Sä ja sun kaksikymmentävuotias Byun Baekhyun!” Baekhyun huudahti. “Jumalauta mä olen tässä, sun edessä, ihka elävänä ja sä haikailet vain jonkun typerän muistikuvan perään.”

Chanyeol irvisti. “Kaikki alkoi siitä, kun olit poissa. Mä näin jatkuvasti unia menneisyydestä. Taisin jäädä niihin liikaa kiinni.”

Baekhyun huokaisi. Hänkin oli ajatellut Yeolia ja kaikkea hänen kanssaan kokemaa planeetalla ollessaan. Muistot auttoivat häntä jaksamaan.

“Miten sä sait edes tietää siitä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Mä olen kuullut sua jo tovin. Ensin silloin tällöin, tänään aina kun haluan.”

“Helvetti”, Yeol murahti. “Aika vaarallista.”

“On”, Baekhyun irvisti. “Pitäisi rebootata itsensä tai jotain, jotta pysyisi tasapainossa.”

“Kiertuekin alkaa kohta”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Pitäisikö karata?”

“Mä ehdotin sitä jo kolme päivää sitten”, Baekhyun muistutti. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa ja huokaisi syvään.

“Mennäänkö kotiin panemaan?” hän ehdotti.

“Palaveri alkaa vartin päästä”, Baek huokaisi. “Haluaisin kyllä.”

Chanyeol suukotti Baekien ohimoa ja hymyili. Baekhyun tirskahti ja tarttui karheisiin sormiin, risti käden ja painoi päänsä Yeolin olalle.

“Anna anteeksi”, hän sanoi, puhuen lämpimällä sävyllä. Chanyeol liikahti pienesti.

“Mun olisi pitänyt ymmärtää aikaisemmin, miksi Kyungsoo kävi päällesi.”

“Mäkään ei tiennyt siitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Tuli ihan puskista. Mutta tiesin heti, ettei hän tekisi sitä muista syistä.”

“Kyungsoo… tykkää susta, eikö?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol jäykistyi. Se suudelma.

“Hän on halunnut lähelleni siitä asti, kun katosit”, hän sanoi. “Mä olen työntänyt hänet pois useita kertoja, mutta hän ei usko. Se on täysin yksipuolista.”

“Oletko?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan hörökorvaa toinen kulma koholla. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja läpsäytti miestä avokämmenellä poskelle. Katumus iski välittömästi.

“Mä tiedän siitä suudelmasta.”

“Ok, ansaitsin tuon”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Mun olisi pitänyt estää häntä.”

“Kaikki on ok, luotan suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi katseen maahan. “Ainakin mä luotan sun kertovan, jos olet käynyt vieraissa.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hän ei voisi elää syyllisyydessä. Hänestä ei ollut taakan kantajaksi.

“Mä en ole pettänyt sua”, hän sanoi itsevarmasti. “Mä en saisi muualta parempaa, koska sä olet täydellinen~”

“Ei ole aika vitsailla”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Chanyeolin ilme mureni kappaleiksi.

“Mutta rakas?”

“Niin?”

“Illalla mä korvaan tän kaiken.”

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja rutisti kovaa. Hän näki, miten hento puna nousi tämän poskille. Se sai vieläkin perhoset lentelemään vatsassa.

“Kiitos, kun sä pelastit mut”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun heilautti kättään vaatimattomaan sävyyn.

“Me kaikki oltiin mukana siinä.”


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun rynnisti sisään treenisaliin ja pälyili ympärilleen. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi peiliä vasten nojaavaan Kyungsoohon, joka näppäili puhelintaan ilmeettömänä.

Baekhyun puristi oikean kätensä tiukkaan nyrkkiin jalähti matkaan. Metrit heidän välissään hupenivat nopeasti. Kyungsoo nosti katseensa lähestyvät askeleet kuullessaan ja tuli lyödyksi kasvoihin. Kopsahdus ravisutti suurta salia.

Kyungsoo peitti kolhitun nenänsä kädellään ja katsoi hänen eteensä jähmettynyttä Baekhyunia. Hän heitti puhelimensa lattialle välittämättä sen kohtalosta. Hän veti villapaitansa hihat ylös ja valmistautui antamaan samalla mitalla takaisin.

Baekhyun väisti häntä kohden lentävää nyrkkiä. Hän oli yllättynyt Kyungsoon tahdosta puolustautua, edellisenä iltana tilanne oli ollut varsin toinen. Hän ei enää rukoillut tappamaan häntä. Tiukkailmeinen, sanaton kaksintaistelu käynnistyi. Nyrkit etsivät kohteensa, kroppa väistyi tieltä kuin synkronoidussa koreografiassa, jota harjoitettiin action-kuvauksissa.

Baekhyun oli aliarvioinut Kyungsoon. Hän joutui ottamaan kovemmat keinot käyttöön. Baekhyun harhautti häntä, iski voimalla kasvoihin, potkaisi jalat alta ja potki ilmat pihalle. Vahva Kyungsoo otti iskut vastaan tiukka ilme kasvoillaan, silmissä sellainen palo, ettei luovuttaminen ollut vaihtoehto.

Baekhyun potkaisi Kyungsoota kasvoille ja sai hänet älähtämään kivusta. Veri roiskahti nenästä, huuli oli napsahtanut auki. Baekhyun tuhahti ja peruutti askeleen. Hän katsoi maassa kyljellään makaavaa Kyungsoota inho kasvoilla, hyvä ettei sylkenyt päälle.

“Baek…” Kyungsoo pihisi. “….hyun.”

Baekhyun virnisti paskamaiseen tyyliin. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja veti valot mukanaan. Kyungsoon tuskainen pihinä kantautui korviin, mutta se ei tuntunut miltään.

“Pysy erossa mun miehestä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käveli tyynesti ulos treenisalista.

* * *

Chanyeol taputti hermostuneesti sormiaan vasten keittiön pöytää. Hän oli tekstannut Baekhyunille kymmeniä minuutteja sitten, mutta vastauksesta, saatika miehestä itsestään ei ollut kuulunut mitään. Päivä oli huvennut studiolla istuessa, Baekiesta ei ollut näkynyt vilaustakaan päivän palaverin jälkeen.

Chanyeol kaatoi lasiin lisää punaviiniä. Hän pyöräytti juomaa lasissa pari kertaa ennen kuin kumosi litkun kitusiinsa. Hän oli saanut pullon isosiskoltaan pari kuukautta sitten. Juoma ei ollut hääviä, mutta se kelpasi ruoan kanssa vallan mainiosti. Tosin, ruoka oli vielä levyllä ja kohta ylikypsää, jos illallisseura ei alkaisi pian saapua kotiin.

“Voi jumalauta, sä aiheutat mulle stressiä”, Chanyeol huokaisi miettiessään Baekhyunia, joka oli ollut palaverin jälkeen ensin liian höveliäällä tuulella ja hetken päästä kireä kuin viulunkieli. Eikä Yeolilla ollut aavistustakaan, mitä mies kelasi. Hän oli vetänyt ympärilleen sellaisen suojamuurin, ettei telepatiakaan läpäissyt sitä.

Numerolukko piippasi viimein. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja työnsi viinilasin kauemmas itsestään. Hän vilkuili eteiseen ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun potki kengät jalastaan, heitti takin huolimattomasti naulakkoon, josta se tippui välittömästi lattialle. Mies veti pipon päästään ja nakkasi sen hattuhyllylle, suki tukkaansa ja juoksi keittiöön. Hän istui Chanyeolin syliin hajareisin ja suuteli häntä vaativasti, hymyillen punaviinin maulle.

Chanyeol laski toisen kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille ja vastasi nälkäisiin suudelmiin minkä kerkesi. Hän hapuili hellan nuppeja kädellään ja sammutti liekin, jättäen ruoan hautumaan jälkilämmölle. Baekhyun vetäytyi taaksepäin halutessaan hengittää ja näki viinilasin pöydällä. Hän tarttui siihen ja kurmasi juoman kitusiinsa yhdellä kertaa. Hän murahti perään ja palasi suutelemaan häntä odottanutta miestä.

Chanyeol oli onnensa kukkuloilla. Hän livautti kylmät sormensa Baekien paidan alle ja hyväili tämän selkää muhinoinnin käydessä astetta kuumemmaksi. Baekhyun oli levoton, vaativa itsensä, ja se oli ihanaa.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja ajoi Baekhyunin sylistään. Baekhyun nousi haluttomasti seisomaan ja liimautui välittömästi pitempään, vei sormensa tämän collegehousujen nauhoille ja veti hänet makkariin. Chanyeol seurasi, vilkaisi taakseen vain varmistaakseen, että liekki oli varmasti sammuksissa. Hän palautti tuikkivat silmänsä hänelle virnuilevaan rakkaaseensa, joka oli luvannut hänelle paljon.

Chanyeol rojahti sängylle ja seurasi jännittyneenä, miten Baekie nousi hänen päälleen. Huulet löysivät paikkansa, väsyttävä, märkä muhinointi jatkui. Chanyeol oli pakahtua, hän oli odottanut kunnollista, kahdenkeskeistä hetkeä jo monta päivää. Ilman keskeytyksiä, ilman väärinkäsityksiä tai kitkaa heidän välissään. He kaksi, tekemässä jotain pyhää että samalla niin syntistä, rakastelemassa niin kauan, että mehut olisivat niin vähissä, ettei jaksanut pidellä itseään käsiensä varassa.

* * *

Baekhyun ei päästänyt Chanyeolia nousemaan sängystä. Hän oli tarrautunut kiinni omistavilla käsillään ja piti ylös yrittävää hörökorvaa paikoillaan, mutisten tyytymättömän hänelle jäävästä kylmästä sängystä ja yksinäisyydestä.

”Mulla on nälkä, haluan aamiaista”, Chanyeol tirskahti ja yritti vapauttaa itsensä lyhyemmän tiukasta otteesta.

”Syö mut”, Baekhyun virnisti ja laski hampaansa paljaalle olkapäälle. Chanyeol parahti toisen ronskeista otteista ja pinkoi pakoon. Baekhyun jäi makaamaan keskelle sänkyä, esittäen, ettei häneen sattunut.

Chanyeol veti puhtaat vaatteet niskaan ja raapi niskaansa. Hänestä oli ihanaa jakaa yhteisiä hetkiä, mutta joku Baekhyunin kyltymättömässä läheisyydentuskassa oli kummallista. Jotain oli kai tapahtunut.

”Mä olen vain mustasukkainen ja omistushaluinen”, Baekhyun huusi keittiöön siirtyvälle Yeolille, joka hätkähti tulista lausahdusta. Ajatusten vuodolle oli tehtävä jotain.

”Mä olen samaa mieltä”, Baekhyun henkäsi ja kellahti selälleen. ”Jatkuva suojautuminen kuluttaa pirusti energiaa.” Hän haukotteli perään ja maiskutti huuliaan.

Chanyeol ei voinut olla eri mieltä. Asiaan oli saatava joku ratkaisu. Ennen tälläisiä ongelmia ei ollut. Täytyisi ehdottaa Yixing hyungille planeetalla käyntiä. Olisiko puussa taas jotain kummallista.

”Se on henkistä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi kylkeä. ”Puun energiat ovat kunnossa.”

”Mun stressi helpottaa heti, kun Jongdae saa tunteensa kuriin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja keskittyi kaivamaan jääkaappia.

”Mun, kunhan olen tappanut Kyungsoon”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol tiputti kananmunat kädestään sanat kuullessaan. Hän ärähti aiheuttamalleen sotkulle ja kumartui keräämään kuoret lattialta.

”Vieläkö sä aiot tehdä sen?” Chanyeol kysyi, yrittäen peittää hermostuneisuutensa. Baekhyun nousi ylös sängystä ja venytteli selkäänsä.

”En mä tiedä”, hän huokaisi ja tarttui pyyhkeeseen, joka roikkui vaatekaapin ovessa. ”Haluaisin, mutta en haluaisi.”

”Joutuisit vankilaan, sulta menisi kaikki; ura, ystävät, perhe…”

”Jäisitkö sä mun rinnalle?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol heitti munankuoret roskikseen ja pyyhki lattian mikrokuituliinalla. Hän jätti kysymyksen huomioimatta.

”Luulen, ettei Kyungsoo kuolisi, vaikka yrittäisin saada hänet hengiltä”, Baekhyun sanoi kävellessään makuuhuoneesta pesuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, saattoi olla. Kyungsoon vahvuus oli hänen vahvuutensa. Tuskin hän kuitenkaan kuolematon oli.

”Ja Yixing hyung parantaisi hänet välittömästi”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Muutamassa sekunnissa ei ehdi tulla aivovaurioita. Ja eiköhän hyung parantaisi nekin.”

”Totta”, Chanyeol murahti. ”Pitäisikö sun koittaa tappaa hänet, niin pääset kaunoistasi?”

”Ehkä”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Silmä silmästä, olisiko siinä ideaa.

”Tämä touhu menee aina vain hullummaksi”, Yeol murahti ja nousi ylös lattiatasosta.

* * *

Jongdae työnsi kädet hupparinsa taskuun ja istui Joonmyeonin viereen. Hän tönäisi leaderia, joka oli uppotunut omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hänestä oli tullut kuluneen viikon aikana hajamielinen ja usein omaan kuplaansa sulkeutunut.

“Hyung~” Jongdae vingahti leikkisään tyyliinsä, muttei saanut kontaktia vanhempaan. Hän jäykistyi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. “Hyung, oletko kunnossa?”

Joonmyeon ravisti itsensä todellisuuteen ja vilkaisi viereensä ilmestynyttä nappisilmää. Jongdaen kasvot olivat vääntyneet puhtaaseen huoleen.

“Olen”, Joonmyeon henkäisi sävyllä, jonka kaikki jäsenistä tunnisti valheeksi. Jongdae kohautti toista kulmaansa ja murahti tyytymättömänä.

Joonmyeon huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoaan. Eleestä oli tullut hyvin ominainen.

“Kyungsoo ei tullut yöksi kotiin”, hän kuiskasi. Jongdae hätkähti. Hän oli varma nähneensä miehen eilen omassa sängyssään. Tai, ei ollut enää. Äsken sänky oli tyhjä, mutta se ei poikennut muista aamuista millään tavalla. Kyungsoo heräsi aina ennen vanhempaa.

“Eikä hän vastaa puhelimeen”, Joonmyeon lisäsi. Hän rojahti selkänojaa vasten ja näytti ahdistuneemmalta kuin koskaan. Silti hän ei suostunut vuodattamaan kyyneleitä.

“Jos hän on mennyt käymään kotona”, Jongdae mietti. “Hänellä on ollut rankkaa viime aikoina eikä tuleva kiertue helpota tilannetta juurikaan.”

“Mä pelkään, että joudun vaatimaan kiertueen lykkäystä”, Joonmyeon henkäisi.

“Ei me voida tehdä sitä, siitä on liikaa vaivaa”, Jongdae sanoi. “Treenithän menivät hyvin, emmekö voisi vain hoitaa keikat alta pois.”

“En mä tiedä enää”, Joonmyeon henkäisi. “Musta tuntuu, että mun pää lahoaa.”

“Mitä mä voisin tehdä?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Mene ja etsi Kyungsoo. Ota Jongin mukaasi. Tavataan treenisalissa kello kolmelta, pidetään in depth -kriisipalaveri. Kukaan ei poistu huoneesta, ennen kuin kaikki puhunut suunsa puhtaaksi. Meidän olisi pitänyt tehdä tämä jo mökillä, mutta tuli pari muuttujaa.”

Jongdae mutusteli sanaa mielessään. _In depth -kriisipalaveri_ , mitä ikinä se tarkoittikaan. Hän joutuisi kertomaan kaikille ihastuneensa varattuun mieheen.

“Mä tekstaan Yeolille asiasta”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. “Nyt, mene ja etsi se perkele.”

Jongdaelle ei jäänyt vaihtoehtoja. Hän nousi sohvalta ja vilkaisi ulos sateiseen, kylmään säähän. Hän otti suunnaksi maknaelinjan huoneen ja valmistautui herättämään Jonginin, mikä ei ollut nykyisin helppoa.

* * *

Chanyeol makasi sohvalla Baekhyun yllään. Hän käänsi päätään ja antoi lisää tilaa kaulaansa merkaavalle Baekielle, joka oli jättänyt hänelle jo aikaisemmin sellaiset jäljet, että poolopaita olisi välttämättömyys. Pari lisää kolhua komeassa ei tehnyt vahinkoa pahemmaksi.

Baekhyunilla seisoi taas. Chanyeol ei käsittänyt, mistä yhtäkkinen himoisuus johtui. Oliko mies mennyt napsimaan jotain epäilyttäviä luontaistuotteita vai miten hän oli puutteessa koko ajan. Tai sitten, Chanyeol oli vain niin helvetin vastustamaton. Ylimielinen virnistys ei pysynyt poissa kasvoilta.

Baekhyun kuljetti kieltään herkällä iholla ja sai Yeolin kiemurtelemaan paikoillaan. Häntä oli jyrsitty, nuoltu ja suudeltu puoli yötä ja hän alkoi olla jo kypsä jatkuvaan härnäämiseen. Hän työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas ja rauhoitti hänet kuiskaamalla hiljaa. Hän silitti pehmeää poskea hennosti hymyillen ja muistutti, että oli olemassa muitakin keinoja näyttää tunteensa kuin seksin harrastaminen.

Baekhyun laski katseensa alas ja kuljetti sormiaan Yeolin t-paidan kauluksessa. Hänen suunsa avautui aina hetkeksi, mutta sanoja hän ei lausunut.

“Vaivaako sua jokin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti tämän pään ylös leuasta hellästi vetämällä. Baekhyun vältteli katsekontaktia ja murahti. Hän osoitti alakertaansa ja jätti Yeolin nuolemaan huuliaan.

“Muu kuin seisokkisi?” hörökorva kysyi tirskahtaen. Baekhyun mietti, mutta pudisti päätään.

“Sä voit kyllä kertoa”, Chanyeol henkäisi pehmeästi. “Ihan mitä tahansa.”

“Kyungsoo vituttaa mua”, Baekhyun murahti. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät karmivalla tavalla. Chanyeol hätkähti ilmettä, jonka hän oli nähnyt unessaan muutamaan otteeseen.

“Vituttaa niin, ettei veri kierrä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kellahti vasten Yeolia, joka suukotti hänen otsaansa. Hän painoi itseään paremmin alla olevaa vasten ja muistutti ongelmastaan.

Chanyeol syrjäytti ajatukset pois Kyungsoosta ja keskittyi dilemmaan, jonka hän pystyisi oikeasti hoitamaan. Hän nosti itsensä käsiensä varaan ja viittoi Baekielle haluavansa kääntää heidät ympäri. Baekhyun punaisessa hupparissa kellahti sohvalle ja Yeol otti paikan hänen päältään. Baekhyun laittoi silmät kiinni ja peitti kasvonsa kyynärtaipeeseen. Chanyeol avasi hänen housunsa hitaasti, kiusoitellen ja tehden tilanteesta entistä tukalamman.

“Vauhtia!” Baekhyun parkaisi.

“Kuinka sä olet näin kyltymätön?” Chanyeol tirskui ja paljasti miehuuden täydessä mitassaan.

“Tuskaa helvetti perkele vittu saatana”, Baekhyun murahti ja puri huultaan, hyvä ettei rikki asti. Chanyeol hörähti epäominaisille sanoille, mutta sivutti ne kuvitellessaan, millaista jomotusta hän joutui kokemaan.Se ei enää vaikuttanut nautinnolliselta.

Chanyeol laski huulensa alati mumisevan Baekin vatsalle ja liikkui hitaasti alaspäin. Hän tunsi tiukan otteen hiuksissaan, hänen oli pakko myöntää, että hän alkoi kiihottua tilanteesta. Baekhyun murahti matalasti ja tukisti Yeolia entistä tiukempaa.

Tasainen tahti ja toisen kehon tunteminen tekivät tulemisesta yleensä helppoa, mutta tänään se oli tuskan takana. Chanyeol teki kaikkensa saadakseen tuskasta melkein huutavan rakkansa huipun yli, mutta tämä oli jämähtänyt siihen pahimpaan kuin olisi vetänyt yliannostuksen viagraa. Chanyeol ei jaksanut imeä kauempaa, hänen täytyi jatkaa kädellään.

“Sori, honey”, hän henkäisi ja kömpi eteenpäin. Baekhyun tarttui tärisevin käsin Yeolin paidan rinnuksista ja puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni. Chanyeol nojautui suutelemaan häntä ja vei kätensä itsevarmoin ottein takaisin elimelle. Baekhyun roikkui hänen alahuulessaan ja mumisi kovaäänisesti.

“Mitä sä olet vetänyt?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun päästi irti ja avasi silmänsä.

“Viimeksi sitä punkkua”, Baek henkäisi ja murahti perään hyvänolon aallon käydessä lävitse.

“Sitä ennen söin yhtiöllä aamiaista.”

“Mitä hittoa?” Chanyeol henkäisi. Hän ei voinut jäädä miettimään asioita pidemmäksi aikaa, oli keskityttävä Baekieen, joka väänsi päätään taaksepäin ja taivutti selkäänsä. Hyvä, ettei hän itkenyt paineen tunteen kasvaessa kohta sietämättömiin mittoihin.

“Helvetti, Park!” hän murahti ja työnsi miehen kauemmas. Hän korvasi käden omallaan ja rutisti silmiään kiinni. Chanyeol istui sohvan toiseen päähän ja jätti ärtyneen miehensä rauhaan.

Baekhyun laukesi kädelleen raivokkaan vetämisen jälkeen. Hän huokaisi helpottuneena, puuskutti hengästyneenä ja silmäili aiheuttamaansa sotkua posket punaisena. Chanyeol katsoi toiseen suuntaan, mietti, mitä oikein tapahtui. Mistä moinen käytös johtui ja mistä se olisi voinut tulla. Hehän olivat käyneet vain planeetalla.

Chanyeol jäykistyi ja käänsi suuret silmänsä itseään siistivään mieheen.

“Rakas?”

“Niin?” Baek kysyi irroittamatta katsettaan herkillä olevista paikoistaan.

“Ne haavasi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun pysähtyi. Hän oli jo unohtanut koko häntä viiltäneen kasvin, Yixing hyung oli parantanut hänet ja siinä oli tärkeämpääkin tekemistä.

“Voisiko siinä olla perää?” Chanyeol kysyi varovasti.

“Oli tai ei, asia on tutkittava”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti housut takaisin jalkaan. Chanyeolin sydäntä lämmitti, Baekhyun alkoi olla oma itsensä.

“Otetaan asia puheeksi Suho hyungin in depth -kriisipalaverissa”, hän sanoi ja selasi puhelintaan, johon oli tullut kutsu - tai pikemminkin käsky - treenisaliin kello kolmeksi.

“Missä?” Baekhyun kysyi pidellen nauruaan.

“Ei hajuakaan, mutta meillä on kolme varttia aikaa ennenkä täytyy lähteä. Mitä tehdään?”

“Etsitään Yixing hyung ja käsketään hänen puhdistaa mut”, Baekhyun sanoi ja siisti olemustaan. “Vaikka mä rakastan harrastaa seksiä, mä en halua kokea tuota enää koskaan uudelleen.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös sohvalta ja vilkaisi ulos vetiseen säähän. Hän toivoi mielessään Minseok hyungin vaihtavan sateen lumeksi, olisi kivempi mennä ulos. Autossa oli kitkat alla, oli ollut jo monta viikkoa.

* * *

Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan Chanyeolin selässä heidän kävellessä perä jälkeen treenisaliin, joka oli vielä tyhjillään. Chanyeol tirskui huvittuneena ja jaksoi vittuilla aikaisemmasta tuskien erektiosta.

“Haluatko uuden?” hän kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun veti häntä korvasta ja liimautui häneen lempeästi hyräillen. Kädet liukuivat pidemmän takamukselle ja puristivat timmiä lihaa, Baekhyun virnisti ja kurkotti suutelemaan Yeolia, joka oli täysillä mukana.

“Muut tulevat varmaan kohta”, Chanyeol henkäisi vetäydyttyään kauemmas. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä ja nousi suutelemaan häntä uudelleen. Chanyeol tarttui Baekien lanteille ja veti häntä kiinni itseensä.

“Musta on ihanaa, että olet tuollainen”, hän kuiskasi. “Mutta en tykkää, jos satutat itseäsi.”

“Enemmän mua sattuu, jos joudun olemaan erossa susta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kuroi sentit jälleen umpeen. Käytävästä kantautuvat jäsenten äänet eivät saaneet häntä lopettamaan jatkuvaa kiehnäämistä.

Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas ja valmistautui tapaamaan muut jäsenet. Baekhyun piti itsensä kiinni miehen kainalossa ja laski päänsä tämän olalle, hyräili haaveillen ja täytti päänsä likaisista mielikuvista.

Sehun, Minseok ja Joonmyeon kävelivät peräkkäin treenisaliin. Chanyeol tervehti heitä kasuaalisti, Baekhyun hunajaisella äänellään. Joonmyeon pysähtyi hänet kuullessaan ja katsahti typerästi virnuilevaa miestä, jonka sormet eivät pysyneet poissa Yeolin paidan alta.

“Onko hän humalassa?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Olisikin”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja istutti muihin maailmoihin leijuneen rakkaansa salin lattialle. Tottuneesti Sehun otti paikan Baekien vierestä. Yleensä vanhempi oli kääntynyt välittömästi maknaen puoleen ja laskenut hampaansa hänen olkapäälleen, mutta tänään hän ei vilkaissutkaan tähän. Hän näki vain ja ainoastaan Yeolin.

Joonmyeon kaivoi mukana roudaamaansa reppua ja veti ulos muistivihkon ja kynän. Hän ilmoitti tilanneensafriteerattua kanaa ja pizzaa, niiden pitäisi saapua kuluvan tunnin aikana.

Yixing, Jongin ja Jongdae ilmestyivät treenisaliin kovan pamauksen saattelemana. Chanyeol tervehti heitä heilauttamalla kättään ja ilmoittaen ensihätään, ettei Baekhyun ollut sillä hetkellä oma itsensä.

“Kiddo on roikkunut mussa koko vuorokauden. Tulen kohta hulluksi”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Hän melkein kertoi olohuoneessa koetuista tuskien hetkistä, mutta ajatteli sen olevan liian paljon informaatiota.

“Hyung”, hän henkäisi katse Yixingissä. “Mä luulen, että se kasvi, johon Baekie rikkoi itsensä, oli myrkyllinen tai jotain…”

“Kukaan muu ei koskenut siihen, eihän?” Yixing kysyi. Minseok pudisti päätään, hänhän oli jäädyttänyt sen ennen kuin porukka oli jatkanut matkaansa.

“Katsotaanpa”, Yixing sanoi ja asettui lattialle. Hän laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäille ja tutki hänen energioitaan. Hän hätkähti tuntiessaan vahvat seksuaaliset halut ja kiusaantui. Yeol tapitti häntä vakava ilme kasvoillaan.

“Panimme viime yönä kolme kertaa ja hän haluaisi koko ajan lisää!” Yeol parahti välittämättä ympärillä olevista jäsenistä.

“Annatko vähän energiaa?” Yixing pyysi ja sulki silmänsä. Yeol tarttui Yixingin käteen ja avasi itsensä. Baekhyun hätkähti energiapiikkiä ja nosti itsensä suoraan.

Yixingin kulmakarvat liikkuivat hänen tutkiessa Baekhyunia. Chanyeol pystyi vain arvaamaan, milloin jokin oli hassusti tai oudon hyvin.

“Voitko sä puhdistaa häntä tai jotain?” Yeol ehdotti.

“Mä yritän”, Yixing sanoi ja keskittyi entisestään. Chanyeol seurasi Baekhyunin sulkeutuvia silmiä ja mutristelevia huulia, tämän kädet kävivät edelleen rauhattomina hänen paitansa alla. Hyvä ettei sydämet leijuneet hänen päänsä yläpuolella.

“Mitä mä vaistoan, on puhdas rakkaus”, Yixing henkäisi, hämmentyneenä.

“Mitä mä olen kokenut on puhdas himo”, Yeol huokaisi. “Kaiva syvempää.”

Yixing kiristi ilmettään. Hän avasi itseään enemmän, tunsi Baekhyunissa olevan levottomuuden, mustasukkaisuuden, omistushaluisuuden, katkeruuden, toiveikkuuden, raivon, himon, rakkauden, onnellisuuden ja väsyneisyyden. Yixing poisti väsyn, levottomuuden ja himon, lisäsi tilalle voimaa ja puhdasta energiaa. Hän ei tuntenut mitään poikkeavaa, hän oli satavarmasti prantsnut kasvin aiheuttamat syvät haavat.

“En pysty parempaan”, Yixing sanoi pahoitellen ja tönäisi Baekia, joka jatkoi typerää hymyilyään.

“Baekhyun-ah?”

“Niin, hyung?” hunajainen ääni vastasi.

“Miten voit?” Yixing kysyi.

“Paremmin kuin hetkeen”, hän vastasi ja laski päänsä jälleen Yeolin olalle. Chanyeolin sydän pamppaili ihanasti, hän kuuli sen.

“Mutta meidän täytyy käydä tutkimassa planeetta”, hän jatkoi, kuulostaen astetta vakavemmalta. Yixing jännittyi sanat kuullessaan.

“Mä en pysty pitämään näppejäni erossa Yeolista ja se risoo kohta muakin”, Baek henkäisi. Chanyeol mulkaisi leveästi hymyilevää miestä tulisesti.

“Hei!”

“Niin mäkin sua”, Baekhyun visersi ja katsoi jälleen Yixingiä. “Jokin on pielessä ja meidän on selvitettävä se ennen kuin tilanne eskaloituu yhtään pahemmaksi.”

“Lähdetäänkö heti?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Planeetalle.”

“Ensin meidän täytyy löytää Kyungsoo”, Jongdae sanoi. “Emme löytäneet häntä mistään.”

Baekhyun puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen ja veti syvään henkeä. Nimi aiheutti hänessä edelleen raivon puuskan, mustasukkaisuus oli hirveä tunne. Chanyeol suukotti kevyesti hänen ohimoaan ja pyysi häntä rentoutumaan.

“Kuka näki hänet viimeksi?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Baekhyun vältteli leaderin katsetta ja nosti kätensä varovasti pystyyn.

“Missä näit hänet?”

“Täällä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä lähdin ensin.”

“Missä kummassa hän voi olla”, Joonmyeon mietti ääneen.

“Ei kai hänkin ole joutunut planeetalle?” Chanyeol kysyi ja ravisteli itseään muistellessaan karmeaa ilmalentoa jäätävään veteen.

“Ei hän ole kulkenut teleportilla”, Jongin sanoi ja huokaisi perään. “Ei kai sinne muuten päääse.”

“Ellei Kris hyung vie, mutta se ei liene todennäköistä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Joonmyeon ei ollut tyytyväinen saamiinsa vastauksiin.

“Eiköhän hän ilmesty jostain”, Chanyeol heitti. Joonmyeon katsoi häntä liekihtevin silmin.

“Mä haluan hänet tänne nyt”, hän sanoi. “Mitä järkeä pitää palaveri, jos kaikki eivät ole paikalla.”

“Mitä jos mentäisiin sinne planeetalle ensin?” Baekhyun kysyi korottaen ääntään. Chanyeol vilkaisi kiihtynyttä miestä ihmeissään.

“No, mennään”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja tarttui Jonginin käteen. “Mutta sen jälkeen, puhutaan ja niin maan perkeleesti.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol katsoi virkeänä kasvavaa elämänpuuta. Sen vihreät oksat levittyivät korkeuksiin vihreinä ja hyvinvoivina, juuret olivat pysyneet maan sisäpuolella ja kuori oli kimmoisa ja lujan näköinen.

Baekhyun painautui vasten Chanyeolin selkää ja tirskui jatkuvasti. Yeol mietti pakoon juoksemista, mutta Baekhyun tuntui olevan aina askeleen edellä. Tämä ei päästänyt häntä otteestaan ja jatkoi jo ahdistavaksi käynyttä kosketteluaan. Niinkin paljon kuin Yeol häntä rakastikaan, hän mielellään olisi jättänyt eleet suljettujen ovien taakse.

Yixing käveli puun juurelle ja laski kätensä rungolle. Hän pysyi tiukasti kannassaan, puu oli kunnossa. Joonmyeon huokaisi ja istahti alas puun varjoon, yhdessä Jongdaen ja Jonginien kanssa. Sehun ja Minseok olivat seuranneet vaistoaan ja lähteneet kävelemään poispäin aukiolta. Jos he eksyisivät, he voisivat huutaa Jonginia, joka palauttaisi heidät aukiolle.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä Yeolin selkää vasten ja mumisi mietteliäänä. Chanyeol katsoi tihenevään metsään, miten pelottavalta se näyttikään. Puun aukio oli kirkas ja valoisa, mutta kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä oleva metsikkö oli mystisen hämärä.

”Se pensas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi kätensä Baekille. ”Mennäänkö?”

Baekhyun oli yhtä hymyä. Hän tarttui käteen tuijottaen Yeolia rakastavaisesti, ihannoiden. Chanyeol tökkäsi miestä kevyesti nenäpäähän ja sai tämän punastumaan. Se sai perhoset lepattamaan vatsassa, olo oli kuin vastarakastuneella. Se toi mukavaa kipinää jo pitkään kestäneeseen parisuhteeseen. Chanyeol oli lannistua muistaessaan Baekhyunin epäominaisen käytöksen, mutta lohduttautui ajatuksella; ehkä käytös oli kummallista, mutta hänen tunteensa olivat aitoja. Mielummin niin kuin toisin päin.

”Yixing hyung”, Chanyeol kutsui puun luokse jämähtänyttä miestä. ”Tule mukaan.”

”Mä tulen myös”, Joonmyeon henkäisi ja lähti seuraamaan päättäväisesti eteenpäin kulkevaa kolmikkoa.

* * *

Baekhyun katsoi ikijäässä olevaa pensasta tuimalla katseella. Chanyeol antoi liekin sulattaa kovan jään pois, Joonmyeon hyung auttoi häntä. Yixing tarttui nahkeaan lehteen ja käänteli sitä jännittyneenä tutkien. Reunat olivat ohuempaa kuin paperi, täytyi olla varovainen ettei satuttaisi itseään.

”Mä en usko tämän olevan myrkyllinen”, Yixing sanoi ja haistoi lehteä, jonka tuoksu muistutti etäisesti minttua. ”Ei, ei se ole.”

Chanyeol oli turhautunut. Baekhyun huomasi sen ja kuljetti jälleen sormiaan hänen paitansa alla, kuin yrittäen piristää.

”Mikä sitten rikkoi poikaystäväni?” hän kysyi.

”Hei”, Baekhyun älähti. ”En mä ole rikki.”

”Oletpas”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ihan helvetin vinksahtanut.”

Yixing raapi niskaansa ja katseli ympärilleen. Samanlaisia pensaita oli siellä täällä, kasvi näytti olevan ainoa laatuaan puun lisäksi. Ehkä syvemmältä löytyi jotain toista sorttia, mutta ei tuntunut olevan syytä lähteä tutkimaan.

Joonmyeon ohitti kolmikon ja paineli pensaikkoon muodostuneen kulkuaukon lävitse hiekkarannalle. Tumma vesistö avautui hänen silmiensä edessä hennosti lainehtien. Aurinko kimalteli sen päällä ja häikäisi aika ajoin silmiä. Hän siristi silmiään ja käveli varovaisin askelin lähemmäs.

Chanyeol hölkkäsi vanhemman perään Baekhyun kannoillaan. Hän pysähtyi Joonmyeonin vierelle ja työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään. ” _Anna mun olla hetki rauhassa.”_

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja peruutti Yixingin luokse alahuuli väpättäen. Hän purskahti kuuluvaan itkuun ja pyyhki kyyneleitään. Miksi hänestä tuntui, että hänen sydämensä olisi halennut kahteen osaan.

Yixing kaappasi itkevän Baekien syleilyynsä ja talutti hänet muiden luokse. Joonmyeon kyykistyi ja kosketti jääkylmää vettä.

”Mikä kumma saa jäsenet tippumaan juuri tänne?” hän kysyi. Yixing katsoi häntä suurin silmin.

”En usko, että henkisellä tasapainolla on vaikutusta siihen, pysyykö kyydissä vaiko ei.”

”Mitä tarkoitat?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tuijotti kauas, kauas horisonttiin. Baekhyun painautui hänen kylkeensä kiinni ja tuijotti samaan suuntaan. Siellä he molemmat olivat seilanneet.

”Jos vesi kutsuukin meitä luokseen?” Joonmyeon kysyi. ”Täällä on paahtavan kuuma. Miksi vesi on jääkylmää?”

”Koska se ehdi lämmetä päivän aikana. Auringon laskiessa tulee helvetin kylmä”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Tiedettä.”

Chanyeol hörähti, toisen päteminen kuulosti hassulta. Baekhyun ei tykännyt hänen reaktiostaan ja tönäisi häntä kipeästi kylkeen. Chanyeol älähti, hän oli purra kielensä poikki.

“Musta tuntuu, että jokin on pielessä…” Joonmyeon sanoi ja liikutti kättään vedessä. Yixing halusi kokeilla myös. Hän upotti kätensä veteen. Sähköiskumainen pahan olon aalto valtasi kropan, Joonmyeon tunsi saman. He kääntyivät katsomaan toisiaan hetkeksi ennen kuin oksensivat rajusti.

Baekhyun vingahti kauhistuneena ja veti Yeolin kauemmas rantaviivasta. Chanyeol seurasi hyungien kohtausta huolesta jäykkänä ja puristi häneen liimautunutta Baekia tiukemmin vasten itseään.

Jongdaen ja Jonginien hätääntyneet huudahdukset kantautuivat kauempaa. “Mitä siellä oikein tapahtuu?”

He ilmestyivät Yeolin ja Baekien vierelle. Jongdae parkaisi kauhuissaan nähdessään edelleen oksentavan kaksikon.

“Mitä me tehdään?” Jongin kysyi ääni väristen.

“Autetaan heidät pois vedestä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja rynnisti eteenpäin, vaikka hänen sydämeensä sattui irtaantua Chanyeolista. Jongin tarttui Joonmyeonin kainaloiden alta ja veti hänet kuivalle maalle yhdessä Jongdaen kanssa. Oksentaminen loppui välittömästi, mutta tyhjä ilme jäi kasvoille. Leader keräsi itseään hetken aikaa.

Chanyeol ja Baekhyun avustivat Yixingin pois vedestä. Baekhyun antoi hänelle energiaansa ja sai hänet virkoamaan nopeasti.

“Huh”, Yixing henkäisi ja tarttui Baekia hennosti kädestä. “En ole koskaan tuntenut mitään vastaavaa.”

“Vesistö on puhdistettava”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Mitä tahansa siinä onkin, se on kitkettävä pois. Puu ja muu kasvisto elää tällä vedellä. Se vaikuttaa väistämättä lopulta meihin kaikkiin.”

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän oli niellyt vettä edellisenä päivänä. Ties mitä tuhoja se oli saanut aikaan.

“Ehkä se puhdistaa sitten mutkin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.“Ehkä voimani palautu ja… kaunani Kyungsoota kohtaan helpottaa.”

Chanyeol puristi Baekhyunin kättä lempeästi. Söpö puna nousi jälleen tämän kasvoille.

“Toivotaan niin”, hän henkäisi. Baekhyun olisi halunnut suudella miestä, mutta tyytyi nojaamaan häneen haaveilevasti hymyillen.

“Alue on helvetin laaja”, Jongdae sanoi ja pälyili yli horisontin. “Projekti vaatii helvetisti energiaa.”

“Meidän on kasattava kaikki paikalle”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Se tarkoittaa, että Kyungsoo on löydettävä.”

“Palataan kotiin”, Yixing sanoi. “Täytyy levätä hyvin. Palataan aamulla ja hoidetaan homma pois alta. Toivotaan, että ehdimme ennen kiertueen alkamista.”

“Onneksi meillä on Huang Zitao”, Jongdae sanoi. Yixing nyökkäsi ja hymyili optimistisesti.

“Sehun-ah! Minseok!” Joonmyeon huusi kovimpaan mahdolliseen ääneen. “Aika palata kotiin.”

* * *

Chanyeol rojahti sohvalle ja huokaisi onnellisena. Rankka päivä oli viimein takana. Aamulla heitä odottaisi jälleen vaativa tehtävä, ja siihen oli valmistauduttava sekä fyysisesti että henkiseti.

Baekhyun nousi Chanyeolin syliin hajareisin ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskaan. Hän katsoi hörökorvaa pitkään silmiin, kuljetti sormiaan tämän niskassa. Hän yritti lukea tämän ajatuksia, mutta suojamuuri oli ylhäällä, mies oli ottanut opikseen.

Chanyeol silitti Baekien poskea ja vastasi katsekontaktiin ujosti. Hetki oli kaunis, rauhallinen. Baekhyun kellahti hänen kainaloonsa ja painoi päänsä hänen rintakehälleen. Pitkä haukotus sai hänet repimään leukojaan.

Chanyeol halasi Baekhyunia ja tunsi sydämensä pamppailevan. Hän muisti taas olevansa onnellinen, puolentoista viikon tapahtumat olivat olleet yhtä sekasortoa, kaaosta, kauhua. Vaikka Baekhyun ei ollut täysin oma itsensä, silti tunnelin päässä alkoi pilkottaa valoa. Jos planeetan veden puhdistaminen olisi menestys, se olisi onnenpotku. Kiertueen alkamiseen oli viisi päivää ja ylimääräiseen härdelliin ei ollut aikaa.

“Mitä sä haluat syntymäpäivälahjaksi?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja mutusteli ajatusta, hän ei ollut joutanut muistamaan merkkipäivän lähestymistä.

“Seksiä?” Baekhyun ehdotti ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Hän alkoi innostua jälleen. Chanyeolin ilme ei värähtänytkään, se oli melkoinen turn off. Hän palasi paikoilleen.

“En mä tarvitse mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja halasi Baekhyunia tiukemmin. “Mulle riittää, että sä olet siinä.”

“Joten, seksiä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kohautteli kulmakarvojaan erityisen rivoon tahtiin. Chanyeol tuhahti, ja jäykistyi käden liikuvan hänen sisäreidellään.

“Pitäisikö harjoitella?” Baekhyun kuiskasi. Ilkikurinen virne kipusi Yeolin kasvoille.

“Joko sä unohdit, mitä aamulla tapahtui? Tuskien taival ja sitä rataa…”

“Jo.”

Chanyeolin ilme valahti välittömästi. Hän sulki suunsa ja höllensi otetta toisesta.

“Ihme myrkkyä se vesi”, hän tupisi puoliääneen. “Miksi mä en käy yhtä kierroksilla kuin sä?”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Ehkä se laukesi tunteista. “Mähän sanoin, olen mustasukkainen ja omistushaluinen.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hän oli niellyt vettä, mutta hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia oireita. Yixing hyung oli joko puhdistanut hänet elvyttäessään häntä tai sitten hänen sisällään loimuava liekki oli tappanut bakteerit tai hajottanut myrkyn. Hänen sisäinen lämpötilansa oli tuhat astetta. Hän ei itsekään käsittänyt, miten se voi olla mahdollista.

“Rakas?” Baekhyun kutsui. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa kainalossaan makoilevaan mustatukkaan.

“Niin?”

“Entä jos mä jään tälläiseksi?” Baekhyunin äänensävy oli täynnä surkeutta.

“Sitten mun on opittava elämään sen kanssa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suuteli miestä kevyesti huulille. Baekhyun vastasi suudelmaan eikä pystynyt lopettamaan hymyilemistä.

Mitähän Yixing sanoisi, jos he eivät olleetkaan ehtineet nukkumaan yöllä, Chanyeol mietti, varmistaen, että Baekhyun kuuli hänen vihjailevat ajatuksensa.

* * *

Kyungsoo käveli omaan huoneeseensa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Joonmyeon porhalsi hänen perässään ja ilmeili vaikeasti. Yixing seurasi häntä ja laski käden räjähtämispisteessä olevan leaderin olkapäälle ja lausui rauhoittavia sanoja.

Jongdae kohotti asentoaan ja laski kirjan yöpöydälle, puhelimensa viereen. Kyungsoo vilkaisi häntä ilmeettömästi ja istui sängylleen.

Kaikki kolme tuijottivat hänen mustaa silmäänsä ja haljennutta alahuultaan.

”Missä sä olet ollut?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja istahti Jongdaen sängylle, hänen jalkansa eivät kantaneet enää. Yixing otti paikan Kyungsoon vierestä ja oli tarttua häntä kädestä parantaakseen tämän haavat, mutta nuorempi ei antanut koskea. Yixing tarttui hänen olkaansa ja paransi hänet väkisin.

”Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?” Jongdae kysyi ääni väristen. Kyungsoo kohautti olkiaan eikä suostunut puhumaan.

”Meidän pitää mennä aamulla planeetalle”, Yixing sanoi lempeästi. Kyungsoo käänsi suuret silmänsä vanhempaan ja näytti huolestuneelta.

”Vaikuttaa siltä, että planeetan vesi on saastunut”, Joonmyeon sanoi. ”Olisi tärkeää, että kaikki olisivat pelikunnossa. Kiinalinja tulee Krisin kyydillä.”

Kyungsoon ilme pehmentyi välittömästi. Hän ymmärsi tilanteen muuttuneen ja oli tärkeää korjata se, välittämättä hänen omista ongelmistaan.

”Mä olen ihan ok”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Olin vähän miettimässä asioita.”

”Hyvä sitten”, Joonmyeon henkäisi ja nousi ylös. ”Muistathan, että voit myös puhua mulle.”

”Kiitos hyung, mä muistan kyllä”, Kyungsoo hymyili pienesti. Yixing taputti häntä kevyesti olalle ja nousi ylös. Hän poistui huoneesta yhdessä ikätoverinsa kanssa ja toivotti hyvät yöt hiljaisella äänellä.

Jongdae tapitti vastapäätä istuvaa miestä odottavaisena. Hän halusi selityksen, miksi nuorempi ei ollut vastannut puheluunsa, ollut löydettävissä.

”Me etsittiin sua Jonginin kanssa koko eilinen aamu. Suho hyung on valmiiksi jo hermorauniona ja nyt vielä tämä vesijuttu…” Jongdae ei ollut yhtään tyytyväinen. Kyungsoo huokaisi ja laski katseensa alas, hän ansaitsi tulla röykytetyksi. Hän oli vain tarvinnut irtaantumista pienistä piireistä. Hänen ja Baekhyunin välille kehittynyt kitka oli vain pahentunut ja hänen tunteensa Chanyeolia kohtaan vain suurentuneet. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt mennä ja suudella häntä.

”Tappelitteko?” Jongdae kysyi.

”Baekhyun veti mua turpaan”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

”Etkö sä nimenomaan halunnut kuolla hänen kätensä kautta?” Jongdae kysyi, huomatessaan miehen silmien tuikkeen muuttuneen.

”En enää”, hän vastasi tiukasti. ”Mä löysin syyn elää.”

”Joka tekee sut onnettomaksi”, Jongdae lisäsi. ”Sulla ei ole saumoja Chanyeoliin.”

”Paraskin puhuja”, Kyungsoo tuhahti. ”Itse haluat päästä Baekhyunin housuihin.”

”En enää”, Jongdae vastasi yhtä tiukalla sävyllä kuin Kyungsoo äsken. Nuorempi kohotti asentoaan.

”Olisit nähnyt, miten ne kaksi — tai oikeastaan, parempi kun et…”

”Mitä?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Jongdae huokaisi ja päätti kertoa, mitä helvettiä hän ja muut jäsenet olivat joutuneet todistamaan.

”Mun täytyy päästä eroon tunteistani”, Jongdae huokaisi. ”Vaikka se sattuu helvetisti liikaa.”

”Sama”, Kyungsoo henkäisi. ”Pitäisikö meidän mennä kimppaan?”

Jongdae katsoi Kyungsoota sillä silmällä, mutta ei tuntenut sydämessään mitään. Hän pudisti päätään ja pahoitteli hiljaa.

”Ei se mitään”, Kyungsoo kuiskasi. ”Säkään et ole mulle tärkeää ystävää enempää.”

”Ehkä me vielä löydetään oma polkumme kulkea.”

”Toivottavasti ainakin.”

* * *

Chanyeol vannoi kostavansa heti, kun Baekhyun palautuisi normaaliksi. Hänen kaulaansa kirveli, jatkuva pureminen oli varmasti aiheuttanut jo pysyviä vaurioita. Hän ei yllättyisi, jos iho repeytyisi rikki ja verta suihkuaisi toivon mukaan Baekhyunin silmille saaden hänet lopettamaan jatkuvan hamuamisensa.

”Nyt helvetti!” Chanyeol karjaisi tuntiessaan hampaat valmiiksi kipeässä paikassa. Hän työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään ja peitti kaulansa käsillään. Hän katsoi himosta sokaistunutta miestä vakavempana kuin koskaan. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa paljonkin, mutta sanat tarttuivat kurkkuun, toisen sydämiä täynnä oleva katse oli liian voimakas.

”Helvetti”, hän huokaisi luovuttaen. Hän irrotti kätensä ja sammutti yöpöydän valon. Baekhyun laski huulensa hänen solisluulleen ja kuljetti kieltään ohuella iholla. Valot syttyivät uudelleen, taistelu oli jatkunut jo kauan.

”Mä haluan nähdä sut”, Baekhyun murahti ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Hän laski nenänsä Yeolin nenänpäätä vasten ja tutki näkemäänsä hento hymy huulilla.

”Näet pimeässäkin”, Chanyeol muistutti ja hapuili jälleen valonkatkaisijaa.

”En tällä haavaa”, Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä.

”Mitä jos vain nukuttaisiin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja veti miehen kainaloonsa. Baekhyun etsi paikkansa ja rentoutui. Valot sammuivat ja käsi livahti Yeolin selälle.

Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneesti ja yritti nukkua. He olivat painineet jo tovin, Yeol oli saanut ihanasti ja pitkään, mutta enempää hän ei jaksanut. Stressasi valmiiksi, että viiden tunnin päästä piti olla planeetalla.

”Mua vähän pelottaa, että jään tälläiseksi”, Baekhyun myönsi. ”Luultavasti syön sut kokonaan. Sitten kuolen sydänsuruihin, koska en osaa elää ilman sua.”

”Kaikki järjestyy kyllä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun yritti hymyillä, mutta Yeolin äänensävy ei ollut tarpeeksi optimistinen. Hän oli pystynyt parempaankin.

”Niinköhän”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nukahti. Viimein. Luojan kiitos, Yeol henkäisi ja käänsi kylkeä.

* * *

Aamu oli saapunut liian aikaisin. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaalta taivaalta kuin ilkkuen. Päivästä olisi tulossa kylmä, joko sitä helvetin lunta voisi sataa.

Yeol käänsi kylkeä ja tuskin ehti etsiä uutta asentoa jatkaakseen unia, kun häntä jo suudeltiin, kuumasti, märästi, kaivaten.

”Me nukuttiin koko yö kiinni toisissa ja sulla on taas ikävä?”

”Mä en voi sille mitään, että olen tälläinen”, Baekhyun murahti yön painuttamalla äänellä ja nousi Yeolin päälle. Chanyeol heitti miehen pois kimpustaan ja esitti, ettei välittänyt, vaikka oikeasti nokalleen sängylle tipahtava mies aiheutti hänessä välitöntä katumusta.

Baekhyun ymmärsi yskän, ihme kyllä. Hän nousi sängystä ja käveli kahvinkeittoon. Chanyeol painoi silmänsä kiinni ja laski pään uudelleen tyynylle, huokaisten nautinnosta, mitä tilava sänky hänelle aiheutti.

”Mä vihaan sua”, Baekhyun huusi keittiöstä ja kolisteli tavaroita mieltäosoittavaan tapaan. Chanyeol hymyili ylimielisesti.

”Etkä vihaa”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

”No en niin”, Baekhyun huoahti ja avasi jääkaapin. Chanyeol valui takaisin ihanaan uneen, joka oli sata kertaa syvempää kuin yöllä.

Viittä minuuttia kauempaa hän ei höyhensaarilla pystynyt seilaamaan. Kämppään leijuva kahvin tuoksu oli liian vastustamaton. Baekhyunin hento hyräily helli korvia, Yeol oli onnellinen.

Hän nousi ylös ja venytteli selkäänsä. Hän vilkaisi peiliin ja kauhistui nähdessään melkein puhki purrun kaulansa.

”Mitä helvettiä, Baekhyun?” hän huusi kauhuissaan. Hänen kaulansa iho oli sinisenä ja osittain vereslihalla. Ei ihmekään, että siihen oli sattunut. Hän kosketti mustelmaa etusormellaan ja vinkui tuskasta, joka viilsi hänen kehoaan.

Hätääntynyt Baekhyun juoksi kamariin. Hän liimautui hänen kylkeensä ja laski märät huulensa iholle. Chanyeol huusi kuin palosireeni ja työnsi miehen kauemmas itsestään.

”Metri omaa tilaa tästä lähtien!” hän huusi. Baekhyun tunsi itsensä pieneksi ja haavoittuvaksi, hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä.

”Älä huuda mulle”, hän kuiskasi ja pyyhki silmänsä. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi ja ohitti hänen luokseen haluavan miehen, paineli vessaan ja laittoi oven lukkoon. Hän lämmitti kahvan tulikuumaksi ja vannoi, että polttaisi Baekhyunin, jos tämä koskisikaan häneen.

”Hemmetti vie”, hän henkäisi tuijottaessaan kaulaaansa vessan peilistä. Hän käänsi päätään vasemmalle ja värisi inhosta. Hän tarvitsisi jäykkäkouristuspiikin tai jotain… Hän päätti puhdistaa haavan, peittää sen suurella haavatyynyllä ja pyytää Yixingiä korjaamaan hänet. Jos peli jatkuisi samanlaisena, hänestä ei pian olisi jäljellä kuin märkä läntti.

Baekhyunin vaimea itku kantautui oven toiselta puolelta. Yeol huokaisi lannistuneesti ja koitti toitottaa itselleen, että miehen kokemat mielialanvaihdokset johtuivat hänen kehossaan riehuvasta mistä lie ja hän palautuisi normaaliksi kohta. Sitten hän voisi palata normaaliin arkeen ja nauttia hänelle tiuskivasta miehestä, kun hän purisi tämän kaulan rikki ja nauraisi paskaisesti perään.

_”Mä rakastan sua, Baekhyun-ah.”_

Itku loppui ja muuttui ujoksi, tirskuvaksi nauruksi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloaan astuessaan sisälle treenisaliin. Hän oli saapunut paikalle sovittuun aikaan, silti, hän ja Baekhyun olivat viimeiset puuttuvat jäsenet. Joonmyeon viittoi heitä luokseen, jäsenet tarttuivat toisiaan kädestä. Aikaa ei ollut tuhlattavaksi.

”Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?” Jongdae kysyi huomatessaan Yeolin kaulassa olevan valkoisen haavatyynyn. Chanyeol mulkaisi Baekhyunia ja palautti katseensa ikätoveriin, jonka kasvot olivat vääntyneet kärsivään ilmeeseen.

”Haluatko hänet?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun löi häntä tiukalla napautuksella kylkeen. Hän menetti tasapainonsa iskusta ja karjaisi ääneen. Jongdae kohautti kulmiaan ja käänsi katseen pois toisilleen tiuskivasta kaksikosta.

”Lähdetään”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja patisti heidät liittymään rinkiin. Chanyeol tarrasi Jongdaen käteen ja ojensi toisen Baekhyunille, joka tarttui siihen enemmän kuin mielellään.

Suuri pamaus vihloi korvia. Muutaman sekunnin mittainen matka pimeydessä oli ohitse. Chanyeol huokaisi helpottuneena tuntiessaan maata jalkojensa alla. Hän päästi irti Baekhyunista ja käveli Yixingin luokse. Baekhyun seurasi häntä välittömästi ja oli tulla iholle. Chanyeol sytytti itsensä ja huusi raivokkaasti. Baekhyun oli idiootti, hän ei uskonut tosipuhetta vaan yritti lävistää polttavan liekkimeren. Yixing veti hänet kauemmas ja sai osakseen rumia sanoja vuotta nuoremman suusta.

”Voitaisiiko mennä asiaan?” Joonmyeon kysyi stressaantuneena. Jongdae muistutti, ettei kiinalinja ollut vielä saapunut elämänpuun aukiolle. He olivat sopineet tapaavansa siellä, kukaan heistä ei tiennyt vesistön olemassaolosta eikä sen suunnasta. Jongin voisi teleportata heidät rannalle ajan koittaessa.

Chanyeol höllensi suojamuuriaan vasta, kun Baekhyun oli peruuttanut tarpeeksi kauas. Tämä itki vuolaasti, mutisi jotain sydämensä halkeamisesta ja tuskasta. Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään ylidramaattiselle tulkinnalle, vaikka koitti yrittää ymmärtää toisen rajuja, vaikkakin epäominaisia tunteita.

Yixing irrotti Yeolin kaulassa olevan haavatyynyn mahdollisimman varovasti. Chanyeol vinkui kivusta, ohuen ihon repiminen jostain liimapintaisesta oli yhtä helvettiä. Lisäksi purtua ihoa vihloi koko ajan. Hän oli varmaan saanut jonkun tulehduksen.

”Helvetti”, Yixing huokaisi nähdessään mustanpuhuvan kaulan, joka oli osittain vereslihalla. Hän antoi energiansa parantaa haavat ja palauttaa kauniin, hyväkuntoisen pinnan iholle. Vihlova tuska oli poissa ja vaivalla tehty sabotaasi oli tiessään. Chanyeol pystyi huokaisemaan helpotuksesta.

”Hyung”, hän aloitti ja tarttui Yixingiä hupparin hihasta. Kiinalaismies kääntyi katsomaan häntä jännittyneenä.

”Eihän hän jää tuollaiseksi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja vilkaisi Baekhyuniin, joka oli käpertynyt Minseokin kainaloon ja pyyhki alati vuotavia silmiään.

”Mä en uskalla luvata mitään”, Yixing sanoi vakavana. ”Mutta luulen, että tilanne korjautuu.”

”Hyvä sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kiitos.”

”Ei mitään. Tehdään parhaamme”, Yixing sanoi ja hymyili luottavaisesti perään.

* * *

Suuri lohikäärme oli ilmestynyt horisonttiin ja lähestyi heitä kovalla vauhdilla. Chanyeol siristi silmiään ja heilutti innokkaasti kättään dragonin selässä matkustavalle kaksikolle, jotka vilkuttivat hänelle takaisin. Siitä oli helvetin kauan, kun he viimeksi olivat nähneet.

Baekhyun astui Chanyeolin vierelle ja katsoi häntä itkuisin silmin. Chanyeol irvisti, häntä sattui katsoa ilmettä, joka oli täynnä ahdistuneisuutta ja pelkoa.

”Haluatko sä oikeasti eroon musta?” hän kysyi ääni väristen. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, ei todellakaan halunnut. Baekhyun oli silminnähden helpottunut. Hän nojasi Yeolin käsivarteen ja mumisi tyytyväisenä, kun Yeol heltyi ottamaan hänet kainaloon.

”Mutta varaudu henkisesti siihen, että mä todellakin tulen kostamaan tän kaiken”, Chanyeol murahti. Baekhyunin ilme tiukentui.

”Mutta eihän tilani ole omaa syytäni”, hän muistutti.

”Silti, voisit koittaa hillitä itsesi”, Chanyeol murahti. Baekhyun tuhahti ja työnsi hörökorvan kauemmas itsestään. Hän käveli Jongdaen luokse ja veti kädet puuskaan. Chanyeol koitti painaa asian villaisella, mutta jatkuvat mielialanmuutokset olivat todella väsyttäviä. Oli vaikea kerätä ajatukset kasaan ja keskittyä tulevaan suoritukseen.

Kris laskeutui planeetan kamaralle ja palasi ihmismuotoonsa. Hän tervehti jäseniä kuuluvasti yhdessä jännittyneinä ympärilleen katselevan Luhanin ja Taon kanssa.

Joonmyeon viipotti matkalaisten luokse Jongin käsipuolessaan. Hän piti hirvittävää älämölöä ja vaati kaikkia ottamaan käsistä kiinni. Olisi aika toimia ja jaaritteluihin ei ollut aikaa. Kuulumiset ehtisi vaihtaa, kun hommat oli tehty.

Chanyeol hymyili pituiselleen miehelle ja tarttui häntä kädestä. Hän tunsi itsensä itsevarmaksi ja vahvaksi, hänen vastaparinsa seisoi hänen vierellään täysissä voimissaan.

”Mä ole kiittänyt sua vielä Baekien kotiin tuomisesta”, hän kuiskasi. ”Kiitos, hyung.”

”Ei mitään”, Kris hymyili. Hän katsoi kauempaa mulkoilevaa Baekhyunia puoliksi huvittuneena, puoliksi hämmentyneenä.

”Onko teidän välillä jotain ongelmia?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän kertoi planeetan veden riehuvan toisen kropassa. ”Olemme vain eri mieltä asioista.”

”Hän näyttää siltä, kuin haluaisi tappaa sut”, Kris henkäisi.

Jongin imaisi heidät mukaansa ja teleporttaisi heidät muutaman sadan metrin päähän, rannalle, mistä kaikki paha oli saanut alkunsa.

Chanyeol nosti katseensa Krisiin ja irvisti tulkinnanvaraisesti. ”Hän ottaa kaiken vain liian henkilökohtaisesti.”

“Itse otat!” Baekhyun huusi kauempaa. Chanyeol pudisti varovasti päätään. Kris naurahti kiusaantuneena ja käänsi katseensa edessään avautuvaan vesistöön.

Joonmyeon puhkui määrätietoisuutta. Hän ei ollut järin itsevarma, mutta julisti tekevänsä kaikkensa, jotta absurdit mielenvinksahdukset saataisiin loppumaan. Milloin joku kävi kenenkin päälle, milloin riideltiin, oltiin mykkäkoulussa. Hän oli väsynyt ja halusi vain tehdä duuninsa kunnolla.

“Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä? Puhdistaa vesi vai haihduttaa entinen ilmaan ja muodostaa uutta tilalle?” Chanyeol kysyi. Joonmyeon raapi korvalehteään.

“Jos haihdutamme kaiken veden, joka paikka kuivuu karrelle… ehkä on parempi kierrättää sitä meidän läpi niin kauan, että kaikki paska on poissa.”

Jongdae pälyili ympärilleen. “Siinä mahtaa mennä melko kauan aikaa.”

“Voin nopeuttaa ajan kulua niin kauan kuin teidän kropat kestää”, Tao sanoi. “Jos jollekin tulee vähänkin huono olo, täytyy palata reaaliaikaan.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. Hän koitti sytyttää itsensä, mutta hänen suustaan pihahti vain tukahdettuja kirosanoja ja syviä huokauksia. Yixing hieraisi häntä lohduttavasti harteilta.

“Tulet mukaan heti, kun pystyt”, hän sanoi. “Fighting.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja tarttui Yixingin käteen. Kaikki olivat kiinni toisissaan. Joonmyeonin kulmat kurtistuivat, hämmentynyt mumina pääsi ilmoille. Chanyeol käänsi katseen vieressään olevaan leaderiin.

Yixing yökkäsi kovaäänisesti, pahan olon aalto oli vallannut hänet. He eivät edes vielä koskeneet veteen, joka aaltoili kevyesti vaikka planeetalla ei juuri tuullut.

”Mistä se tulee?” Jongdae kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”Musta”, Baekhyun irvisti ja puristi Yixingin kättä lujempaa. “Puhdistakaa mut ensin.”

Energia alkoi virrata, jokainen jäsen tuki Yixingiä puhdistusprosessissa. Chanyeol rukoili, että se auttaisi ja seurasi Baekhyunia silmä kovana. Hän varoi antamasta liikaa energiaa, seurasi muiden tahtia. Yixingin kasvoilla ollut kuvotus alkoi häipyä. Baekhyunin sydänsuruista kostuneet silmät kuivuivat, hänen typerä, ihana sydämiä täynnä oleva ilmeensä katosi. Luokse haluava, takertuva olemus oli nopeasti tiessään. Voima alkoi toimia ja jatkuva ajatusten vuotaminen saatiin kuriin.

Baekhyun vilkaisi Yeolia nopeasti ja köhäisi kuin muina miehinä. Chanyeol hymyili, toivotti hänet mielessään tervetulleeksi takaisin. Yixing vaihtoi hänen kanssan lempeän katseen. Yeol nyökkäsi hänelle kiitollisena.

“Pitäiskö meidän kierrättää vettä ympäri vai saako se olla paikoillaan?” Minseok kysyi.

“Koitetaan ensin paikoillaan”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Nostetaan energioita, vedestä tuleva pahoinvoinnin aalto on voimakas.”

Chanyeol nosti suojatasoaan sanat kuullessaan. Hän ei voinut hyvin pelkälle mielikuvalle 91-linjan oksennuskohtausta muistellessaan. Hän ei halunnut joutua samaan tilaan.

Joonmyeon kävelytti köörin jääkylmään veteen. Chanyeol piti huolen, ettei jäsenet tunteneet kylmyyttä. Vastaan paneva voima yritti vallata kropan, mutta Yixingin energiapiikki jätti sen vain yritykseksi. Huang Zitao huokaisi syvään ennen kuin aika lähti kiitämään vauhdilla eteenpäin.

Chanyeolia huimasi, mutta hän oli päättänyt pysyä tolpillaan. Vaikka he olivat paikoillaan, korvissa humisi, sillä aika heidän ympärillä juoksi kymmenkertaista vauhtia. Laineet liplattivat, näky oli kuin time lapse -videosta. Mitä tahansa joku sanoikin, se purkautui suusta nopeana vinkumisena. He päättivät käyttää telepatiaa keskustelemiseen.

Vielä tunninkaan jälkeen veden tilassa ei ollut muutosta. Yixing pyyhki otsalleen muodostunutta hikeä pois kyynärvarrellaan ja ähisi itsekseen. Hän ja Joonmyeon joutuivat koville, Chanyeolin teki pahaa seurata sitä vierestä. Vatsassa velloi, mutta hän ei välittänyt omista ongelmistaan.

“ _Nopeutan aikaa vielä lisää”,_ Tao sanoi. Kaikki nyökkäsivät ja aika kiisi eteenpäin entistä lujempaa. Kroppa värisi, energia virtasi ja kylmä hiki nousi otsalle.

* * *

Kolmen tunnin urotyö alkoi tuottaa tulosta. Yixing havahtui; hänen päähänsä ei enää sattunut. Tao palautti ajan normaaliksi, jäsenet keräsivät hengityksiään. Chanyeol huomasi, ettei häntä enää puistattanut.

“Huomaatteko?” hän kysyi kirkkaalla äänellä. Joonmyeon nyökkäsi.

“Edistystä on selvästi tapahtunut”, Yixing sanoi.

“Jatketaan. Tao.”

Aika nopeutui jälleen. Sama kohina alkoi uudelleen. Korvissa soi, Chanyeol yritti pysyä tolpillaan. Hänen jalkoihinsa sattui jo, paikallaan seisominen muiden kanssa yhdessä letkassa oli melkoista hommaa.

Tunti viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin aallokko nousi. Yixing siristi silmiään, oli aivan kuin vesistö haluaisi taistella vastaan. Oli kerännyt voimiaan viimeiseen hyökkäykseen. Tao palautti ajan normaalitahtiin.

“Chanyeol”, Yixing kutsui hörökorvaa. Chanyeol nosti katseensa muutaman metrin päässä olevaan mieheen.

“Ala kuumentaa vettä, otetaan siltä nirri pois. Minseok pitää huolen, ettemme keity elävältä.”

Chanyeol sytytti itsensä. Hän antoi sisällään olevan liekin päästä valloilleen, riehaantua rajummin kuin koskaan.

“Mä autan”, Kris sanoi itsevarmasti ja avasi itsensä. Chanyeolin ilme muuttui entistä keskittyneemmäksi tuntiessaan vastaparinsa syttyneen. He kitkisivät bakteerit pois ja desinfioisivat veden parhaansa mukaan.

Painostava, lannistava energia-aalto paiskautui heitä vasten nousevan aallokon mukana. Chanyeol irvisteli veden loiskuessa ympäriinsä, he olivat polven syvyydessä, mutta aallot saivat nivuset kastumaan. Chanyeol lisäsi energiavirtaansa ja raivasi tieltään jokaisen pöpön, joka sai hänen rakkaansa käyttäytymään ailahtelevaisella tavalla.

Kris murahti hänen takanaan. Chanyeol vilkaisi hyungia huolestuneena ja koitti jakaa voimaansa. Kris oli heistä vahvin ja hänellä näytti olevan vaikeuksia.

“Jeesus, että on tiukkaa settiä”, Kris parahti.

“Niinpä”, Yeol ei voinut muuta sanoa.

Yixing haisteli ilmaa, Joonmyeon analysoi veden laatua.

“Nyt peliin 110 prosenttia!” Yixing huusi kovaan ääneen. Kaksitoista jäsentä yhteistuumin yltyivät sellaiseen sotahuutoon, mikä ravisutti koko planeettaa. Kuului varmaan Souliin asti. Vesi laittoi vastaan, aallokko nousi entisestään. Yixing huusi kannustavia lauseita, vaati ylimaallista keskittymistä, pahin hetki oli kohdalla. Tummat pilvet nousivat taivaalle, raju ukkoskuuro alkoi riepottaa ympäristöä. Tuuli yltyi myrskylukemiin, maa tärisi kahden richterin asteella ja kymmenet tuhannet valopilkut ilmestyivät heidän ylleen. Chanyeol roihahti entistä kovempaan liekkiin ja huusi kovaa. Luonnonvoimat näyttivät mahtinsa.

“Taistelkaa!” Joonmyeon huusi kovaäänisen jyrinän ylitse. Salamat leiskuivat horisontissa, meren yllä ja valaisivat tummaa taivasta upeilla kuvilla. Kaatosade kasteli heidät, raikas vesi oli kuin taivaan lahja. Se kirkasti ajatukset ja palautti keskittymisen.

Yhtäkkiä tuli aivan hiljaista. Silmänräpäyksessä pilvet häipyivät, valonhiput hälvenivät pois. Tuuli laantui ja henkäili kasvoille ihanasti, lämpimästi.

Yixing hölmistyi. Joonmyeon jännittyi.

“Oliko se siinä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Mä… en usko”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Ehkä se koittaa harhauttaa.”

“Ollaan tässä vielä hetki. Tunti. Kaksi”, Yixing sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen.

“Vesi tuntuu jo paljon lämpimämmältä”, Minseok sanoi ja huljutti jalkaansa hiljalleen keinuvassa vedessä.

“Minkälainen vointi teillä on?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Vähän huimaa”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Saattaa johtua huonoista yöunista”, Yixing sanoi. “Tiedän, ettette nukkuneet kuitenkaan.”

“Oli vähän haasteita”, Chanyeol naurahti ja katsahti Baekhyuniin, joka näytti enemmän ärsyyntyneeltä kuin umpirakastuneelta.

“Mä nopeutan taas”, Tao ilmoitti. Jäsenet kohtasivat hypernopeuden rauhallisin mielin.

* * *

“Nyt mä en jaksa enää”, Yixing ilmoitti ja irrotti kätensä Jonginin ja Baekhyunin otteista. Hän pyyhki otsaansa ja peruutti rannalle istumaan. Jäsenet uskalsivat lopettaa kiinni pitämisen ja siirtyä kuivalle maalle. Joonmyeon laski kätensä lämpimään veteen ja huljutteli sitä epävarmasti tutkien. Hän ei pystynyt kovin syvään analyysiin ilman Yixingiä.

“Mä toivon, että se on kukistettu nyt”, hän sanoi ja poistui vedestä. Chanyeol seurasi leaderin vanavedessä.

“Täytyy käydä huomenna tarkistamassa veden tila uudelleen”, Yixing sanoi kiinaksi. “Varautukaa, että joudumme palaamaan planeetalle.”

“Totta kai”, Kris sanoi. “Kerään pojat ja otan heidät kyytiin, jos kutsu käy.”

“Olisi hyvä pitää vettä silmällä ainakin viikon”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja istui Yixingin vierelle, näyttäen yhtä puolikuolleelta kuin kaikki muutkin.

“Niin olisi”, Yixing sanoi. “Kyllä tämä tästä.”

Joonmyeon hymyili. Viimein tunnelin päässä pilkotti valoa.

* * *

Chanyeol istui kostealle rantahiekalle ja katsoi rauhallista vesistöä. Hän hieroi kipeitä jalkojaan ja nautti hiljaisuudesta, mikä pysyi, vaikka energiaa syövän suojamuurin oli laskenut alas.

Baekhyun istui hänen oikealle puolelleen ja tuijotti horisonttia suu auki. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa tämän märkiin hiuksiin ja hymyili hennosti. Hän kuljetti kättään pehmeässä hiuspehkossa ja kuivasi sen, lämmittäen lempeästi. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa häneen, sulki suunsa ja mietti, mitä sanoisi.

“Miten voit?” Chanyeol kysyi pehmeällä äänellä. Baekhyunin suupieli värähti.

“Ihan hyvin”, hän sanoi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin horisonttiin, jota kaikki muutkin katselivat, väsyneinä, mutta tyytyväisinä työnsä tulokseen.

“Mukava kuulla”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän kaappasi vierellään istuvan kainaloonsa ja rutisti kovaa. Baekhyun naurahti lyhyesti ja kietoi kätensä tämän selän taakse.

“Anteeksi”, hän sanoi. “Olen ollut ihan kamala.”

“Sulla oli syysi”, Chanyeol muistutti. “Ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi.”

“Mä haluan”, Baekhyun sanoi. “En olisi saanut epäillä Kyungsoon aikeita kimppuusi käydessä. Mä tiedän, ettei hän ole murhaaja. En vain uskonut sitä siinä hetkessä.”

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ettekö selvittäneet asiaa jo?”

“Ei oikeastaan…” Baekhyun henkäisi ja irvisti muistaessaan, miten kylmästi hän oli vetänyt miestä turpaan ja jättänyt hänet treenisaliin rujumaan. Mikä se sellainen ystävä oikein oli. Saastuneen veden pilaannuttama ystävä, huono ystävä.

“Kyllä te ehditte”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. “Kiertue alkaa viikonloppuna. Nyt on vasta tiistai.”

“Kai”, Baekhyun nauroi, viitaten ajan juoksuun. Kukaan ei ollut kärryillä, mikä vuorokauden aika oikeasti oli, ja mitä päivää he elivät.

Chanyeol suukotti Baekia ohimolle ja sulki silmänsä. Hän veti sisään tuttua tuoksua, joka rauhoitti häntä vietävästi. Kahden viikon jatkuva pelko ja epävarmuus oli poissa. Hän oli viimein rento ja optimistinen oma itsensä. Hänen ei tehnyt mieli huutaa raivosta sokeana vaan hyräillä, rauhallisesti ja lähes ääneti.

“Vieläkö sä aiot kostaa mulle?”Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Yeol räväytti silmänsä auki ja katsoi Baekhyunia kuin peto saalistaan.

“No totta helvetissä”, hän sanoi, mahdollisimman matalalla ja karmivalla äänellä. “Se, mitä teit mulle, tulee olemaan pientä sen rinnalla, mitä sä joudut kokemaan.”

“Epäreilua”, Baekhyun murahti. Tyytymättömyys paistoi kauas hänen kasvoiltaan.

“Saattaa olla.” Chanyeol virnisti ilikurisesti perään.

“Milloin sä alotat?” 

“Huomaat kyllä sitten.”

* * *

Yixing kohotti maljan ja kiitti saumattomasta yhteistyöstä. Suuren pöydän ympärillä olevat miehet kolauttelivat lasejaan yhteen, rennosti jutellen.

Chanyeol pystyi katsomaan vaan vieressään istuvaa Baekhyunia, jonka kasvoilla oli hajamielinen, mutta maailman suloisin ilme. Tämä nosti katseensa typertyneenä hymyilevään Yeoliin, joka ojensi kuohuviinilasiaan häntä kohti. Hän kolautti lasin yhteen ja yhtyi kilistelemään muiden kanssa.

Kris, Luhan ja Tao olivat olleet kilttejä ja suostuneet jäämään yhteiselle illalliselle. Kuulumisia vaihdettiin, sotasuunnitelmaa vastaisuuden varalle kehiteltiin ja yksinkertaisesti vain nautittiin yhteisestä ajasta, joka oli jäänyt harmittavan vähiin. Chanyeol nautti joka hetkestä, hän oli päässyt purkamaan sydäntään vastaparilleen, joka oli näreissään siitä, ettei Yeol ollut vaivautunut soittamaan ja puhumaan asioista, vaan pitänyt niitä sisällään aivan liian pitkään.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa Yeolin uudemman kerran. Chanyeol hivutti kätensä hänen reidelleen ja liikutti etusormeaan hitaalla liikkeellä mustien, suorien housujen päällä. Baekhyunin silmissä välähti pelko ja epävarmuus.

“No?” Yeol kuiskasi, puhdasta nousuhumalan yllyttämää vittuilua äänessään. “PDA ei aikaisemmin häirinnyt sua.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi hermostuneesti ympärilleen. He olivat yhdessä kaupungin suosituimmassa barbeque-ravintolassa, jos heidät nähtäisiin liian läheisissä väleissä, se olisi katastrofi.

“Pelkäätkö sä, että kostan sulle nyt?” Yeol kysyi kuiskaten. Baekhyun tökkäsi Yeolia nopealla pistolla kylkeen ja pyysi häntä keskittymään yhteiseen iltaan, nyt kun kiinalinja oli kokonaisuudessaan koossa. Yixing hyung palaisi aamulla takaisin Pekingiin ja he keskittyisivät täysillä muutaman hassun päivän päästä käynnistyvään kiertueeseen. Chanyeolin syntymäpäivään oli kuusi päivää.

“Joonmyeon hyung on tämän kerran oikea sankari”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi ohutkaulaista viinilasia tiukemmin otteessaan. “Sä havaitsit veden saastuneen.”

“Yhdessä Yixingin kanssa”, Joonmyeon henkäisi, vähätellen omaa osuuttaan. Kris hieraisi häntä rohkaisevasti olkapäästä ja kehui häntä. Sanat olivat harvinaisia, varsinkin niin vilpittöminä. Joonmyeon punastui ja laski katseensa alas. Oli ikävää, että kolmikko oli lähtenyt omille teilleen. Yhdessä olisi ollut parempi.

“Niin minustakin”, Kris henkäisi. Joonmyeon katsahti vuotta vanhempaa miestä ja virnisti pienesti.

“Me tulla aina, kun kutsutaan”, Kris lupasi ja taputti sydäntään. “Vaikka me ei olla samassa kaupungissa, maassa, me ollaan silti aina sidoksissa toisiimme.”

Baekhyun pudotti kyyneleen silmästään. Chanyeolin sydäntä viilsi, hän halusi pyyhkiä sen pois ja rutistaa miestä vasten itseään. Häntä suututti, kun ei voinut. Hän halusi näyttää tunteensa, välittämättä muiden mielipiteistä. Julkisesti ja avoimesti. Ehkä jonakin päivänä…

Baekhyun katsoi Kyungsoota, Yeol huomasi. Hän joi juomansa loppuun ja risti kätensä Baekien kanssa, pöydän suojissa. Kyungsoon ilme oli surumielinen, poissaoleva.

 _“Mä tiedän, ettet halunnut tappaa Yeolia”,_ Baekhyun ajatteli. Kyungsoon silmät suurenivat.

 _“Enkä mä halua tappaa sua_ ”, Baek lisäsi.

“Mä tiedän”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Yritit kaksi kertaa, etkä pystynyt siihen. _Et ole paha ihminen.”_

Baekhyun itki lisää. Hän pyyhki äänettömät kyyneleensä pois hoikalla etusormellaan ja murahti tuntiessaan Yeolin puristavan hänen kättään maailman hellimmällä otteella.


	17. Chapter 17

Ilta oli päättynyt kaikkien odotusten mukaisesti sojupullon kierrättämiseen asuntokompleksilla. Kenelläkään muulla ei ollut ongelmia sen suhteen, vain Chanyeol oli se, joka joutui kärsimään taluttaessaan huutavan ja hoipertelevan miehensä puolentoista kilometrin päähän, kotiin. Hän oli ehdottanut _the love nestiin_ jäämistä, mutta Kiinalinja oli ehtinyt vallata huoneen. Ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin hoippua kotiin. Pisimmät 1500 metriä ikinä, Yeol ajatteli selvittyään kotiovelle.

Melkoisessa tuiterissa oleva Baekhyun potki kenkänsä pois ja pääsi lipeämään Yeolin otteesta. Hän könysi eteiseen, riisui villakangastakkinsa, heitti sen lattialle ja jatkoi matkaansa ilmoittaen kovaäänisesti aikeistaan juoda vettä. Chanyeol pudisteli päätään tyytymättömään tapaan ja nosteli lattialle vanaksi jätetyt vaatteet oikeille paikoille. Hän ei ollut enää kännissä, hänen kroppansa poltti halutessaan alkoholia reippaalla tahdilla. Hän pystyi selviämään kymmenessä minuutissa, jos niin halusi.

Baekhyun hapuili vesipulloa jääkaapista. Chanyeol käveli rennosti puvuntakistaan eroon hankkiutuneen miehen taakse ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Baekhyun jähmettyi paikoilleen, sulki suunsa ja lopetti jatkuvan heilumisensa.

Chanyeol tarttui vesipulloon ja tönäisi jääkaapin oven kiinni. Hän kaatoi vettä kahteen matalaan lasiin ja ojensi toisen Baekhyunille, joka joi hyvin. Hän otti tyhjän lasin vastaan, laski sen takaisin pöydälle ja vei molemmat kätensä miehen poskille. Hän veti hänet pehmeään, sojulta maistuvaan suudelmaan ja tunsi pakahtuvansa.

“Mä rakastan sua”, hän kuiskasi vetäydyttyään kauemmas. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja koitti olla hymyilemättä liikaa.

Chanyeol kuljetti sormiaan poskelta kaulalle, siitä kauluspaidan napeille ja avasi ne hitaasti, paljastaen treenatun kropan, joka etsi jälleen muotoaan.

“Millainen tahansa oletkaan, mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun tarttui hänen käteensä ja avasi silmänsä. Hämmentynyt, alkoholin sumentama katse sai sydämen pompahtelemaan hitaasti.

“Mäkin sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ääni väristen ja hapuili Yeolin käsiä. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet tiukkaan rutistukseen ja upotti kasvonsa tämän kaulakuoppaan.

“Mentäisiinkö nukkumaan?” hän kysyi.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienellä eleellä. Hänestä oli yhtäkkiä tullut väsynyt. Chanyeol käytti energiaansa ja haihdutti alkoholin poikaystävänsä verestä. Baekhyun huokaisi helpottuneena, maailma oli lopettanut pyörimisen. Hyvästi krapula-aamu ja järkyttävä päänsärky.

* * *

Jongdae raahasi Kyungsoon sänkyynsä ja pakotti hänet nukkumaan. Kyungsoo yritti työntää vanhempaa pois kimpustaan, mutta hän oli liian kännissä käyttääkseen voimiaan oikealla tavalla.

“Sä et voi lähteä ryntäilemään kaduille, usko jo”, Jongdae sammalsi ja veti peittoa sängyllään istuvan miehen päälle. Täysissä pukeissa oleva Kyungsoo huokaisi ja rojahti makuulle.

“Täytyisi vain pyytää anteeksi”, hän sanoi, kasvot alkoholista turtana. Sanoista ei ollut helppo saada selvää.

“Viimeksikin sait turpaasi”, Jongdae parkaisi ja napitti kauluspaitansa auki. “Sulla oli koko päivä aikaa etkä saanut suutasi auki.”

“Vaikea mennä väliin, kun Kris hyung oli äänessä koko ajan.”

“Mä kuulin ton!” viereisestä huoneesta huudettiin. Kyungsoo mulkaisi vasemmalla puolella olevaa seinää tappavan kylmästi. Hemmetin lohikäärmeen korvat.

“Mä kuulin tonkin!” Kris huusi.

“Öitä hyung!” Jongdae huudahti ja ilmeili ärtyneesti perään. Ihme, jos hän ei kuullut sitäkin.Kyungsoo tirskahti ensimmäistä kertaa vähään aikaan.

“Mun täytyy selvittää asiat Baekhyunin kanssa…” Kyungsoo sanoi, paljon rauhallisemmin. “Välillemme on kehkeytynyt turhaa kitkaa.”

“Hän on jälleen oma itsensä”, Jongdae totesi ja veti puhtaan paidan ylleen. Hän vaihtoi puvunhousut löysiin shortseihin ja pujahti peiton alle.

“Hän suojelee poikaystäväänsä keinolla millä hyvänsä, oli sekaisin tai ei”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Niin kauan kuin mulla on tunteita Chanyeolia kohtaan, hän pitää mua uhkanaan. Näen sen hänen silmistään.”

“Chanyeol ei katsoisi ketään muuta.”

“Hän suuteli mua”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Mitä helvettiä?” Jongdae huusi, välittämättä asunnon muista asukeista, jotka olivat käyneet jo yöpuulle.

“Mitä helvettiä?” hän toisti, ei meinannut uskoa korviaan.

“Mä tein aloitteen, mutta hän vastasi siihen.”

“Ja Baekhyun tietää asiasta?” Jongdae arvasi.Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ja irvisti muistikuvilleen, jolloin Baekhyun oli potkinut hänen ilmansa pihalle treenisalissa. Se ei ollut sattunut, enemmänkin se oli loukannut ylpeyttä.

“Mä olen niin idiootti”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ja hieroi kasvojaan. “Tulin ahneeksi nähtyäni Chanyeolin pakoilevan Baekhyunia syystä tai toisesta. Heidän välillään oli kismaa ja näin tilaisuuteni tulleen…”

Jongdae päästeli suustaan tyytymätöntä maiskintaa. Hän veti peiton korviinsa ja koitti miettiä, mitä tekisi, jos Baekhyun vastaisi hänen lähentely-yrityksiinsä. Kai siinä haluaisi ottaa tilanteesta ilon irti.

“Mä en ikinä saa häntä, tiedän”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Olisi parempi, jos saisin koko miehen pois mielestäni. Tänään, olen vältellyt häntä tarkoituksella.”

Jongdae mutristi huuliaan. Kyungsoo oli viettänyt aikansa Jonginien ja Joonmyeonin seurassa. Hän itse oli vaihtanut kuulumisia entisen subunitinsa jäsenten kanssa. Heillä tuntui menevän hyvin elämissään.

“Tuleva kiertue pelottaa mua”, Kyungsoo kuiskasi. Jongdae käänsi katseen kattoa tuijottavaan mieheen.

“Mitä, jos mokaan ja paljastan kaikille kiusalliset välini heihin?”

“Tuskin”, Jongdae sanoi. “Sulla on vielä kolme päivää aikaa saada asiat kuntoon. Se on yllättävän pitkä aika.”

Kyungsoo hörähti väsyneesti. Jongdae oli oikeassa.

* * *

Baekhyun oli nukahtanut saman tien saatuaan päänsä tyynyyn. Chanyeol kuunteli tasaista hengitystä ja aika ajoin suusta valuvaa, tuttua muminaa. Hän ei osannut nukkua ilman sitä, yöt olivat silloin rauhattomampia.

Päivän tapahtumissa oli liikaa kenelle tahansa. He olivat taistelleet koko aamun pitkälle iltapäivään saadakseen planeetan vesistön kuntoon. He olivat palanneet treenisaliin hetkeä ennen tanssiopettajan saapumista ja vetäneet kolmen tunnin yllätystreenit, yhteen biisiin oli tullut koreografiamuutoksia. Sen jälkeen he olivat illallistaneet parhaissa vetimissään kaikki kaksitoista yhdessä. Vetäneet lärvit ja jutelleet asioista oikein kunnolla. Joonmyeon oli saanut helpotusta stressiinsä, vaikka hän oli myöntänyt pelkäävänsä uuden katastrofin kohtaamista. Jokin tunne mahanpohjalla kertoi, etteivät oudot tapahtumat loppuneet. Se kaikki oli vasta alkua. Sen he ainakin olivat tajunneet, etteivät he voineet jättää planeettaa ja ennen kaikkea puuta ignooraamatta. Siitä oli pidettävä huolta kuin omasta kropasta. Tavoitteena oli, ettei enää yksikään juuri pääsisi nousemaan maan pinnalle.

Chanyeol hätkähti todellisuuteen Baekhyunin revetessä pahankuuloiseen yskään. Hän laski kätensä kurkkuaan selvittävän miehen olkapäälle ja loi tähän huolestuneen katseen. Baekhyun ei sanonut mitään, laski päänsä tyynylle ja nukahti uudelleen.

Chanyeol päätti ottaa mallia ja yrittää nukkua. Tasainen tuhina oli kuin musiikkia korville, kroppa kyllä rentoutui, mutta jokin piti häntä hereillä. Hän mietti jo toisen herättämistä ja kipuamista hänen ylleen, ehdottaakseen kömpelöä, väsynyttä seksiä, mutta ei häntä panettanut. Häntä oli jyystetty muutamaan päivään niin useasti, että pelkkä penis sanana aiheutti hänessä väristyksiä, eikä millään hyvällä tavalla.

Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä, liikutti jalkaansa taaksepäin niin, että hänen varpaansa osuivat Baekhyunin sääreen. Baekhyun kellahti kyljelleen, könysi lähemmäs ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

Chanyeol tunsi kuuman hengityksen niskassaan ja nukahti.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi aamukahvin houkuttelevaan tuoksuun. Hän taisteli silmien avaamista vastaan, mutta hän oli nähnyt pimeän makuuhuoneen vilaukselta. Hän ei halunnut tietää paljonko kello oli, jotain aamu kuuden ja seitsemän välillä. Herätyskello oli asetettu kahdeksaksi, eikä se ollut vielä soinut.

Chanyeol murahti hiljaa noustessaan istuma-asentoon. Hän nuuhki vastatippuneen kahvin huumaavaa tuoksua ja koitti avata silmät, sillä kertaa ne eivät auenneetkaan hyvin, mitä vittuilua.

Baekhyun hääräsi keittiössä, koitti kai valmistaa jotain aamiaista. Chanyeol raapi niskaansa ja vääntäytyi ylös. Hän nappasi pyyhkeen matkallaan pesuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun ei vilkaissutkaan häneen.

Pikasuihku oli kaikki, mitä Yeol siihen aamuun tarvitsisi. Heidän oli määrä lähteä kuvauksiin puoli yhdeksän, siellä hän saisi kuontalonsa pestyä ja laitettua kuntoon. Jos noonat olisivat kilttejä ja ajaisivat hänen niskavillansa, hän olisi tyytyväinen ulkonäköönsä taas jonkin aikaa.

Chanyeol käveli keittiöön puhtaissa vaatteissa ja tervehti tiskipöytään nojailevaa miestä hiljaisella mutinalla. Puhelintaan heti aamusta intensiivisesti tuijottava Baekhyun ei tuntunut kuulevan hänen saapumistaan. Chanyeol närkästyi ignooraamista, muttei jaksanut taistella vastaan. Edellisen päivän uroteot olivat jättäneet pitkäaikaisia jälkiä hänen kroppaansa.

“Huomenta, sanoin”, Chanyeol henkäisi kuuluvammalla äänellä. Baekhyun nosti katseensa hetkellisesti Yeoliin, joka kaatoi kahvia kuppiinsa.

“Joo, huomenta”, hän henkäisi ja palautti katseensa luurin kirkkaaseen näyttöön.

“Mikä on niin mielenkiintoista?” Chanyeol kysyi astuessaan lähemmäs Baekhyunia.

“Kyungsoo on lähettänyt mulle tekstiviestin, mutta en ymmärrä sanaakaan.”

Chanyeol nauroi. Eihän Kyungsoo ruukannut lähetellä tekstiviestejä. Hän oli enemmän soitan, jos tarvitsee -tyyppiä.

“Monelta se on tullut?” Yeol kysyi. He olivat kotona vartin yli yksi.

“Kolmen pintaan”, Baekhyun vastasi ja veti näytön lähemmäs kasvojaan. Teksti ei selkeytynyt yrityksistä huolimatta. _Anna antkeskssi olin lytnrä en tule tiedön höliin rakastantchantheolia minö en halua hnyö enöö._

“Voit kysyä asiasta treeneissä”, Chanyeol sanoi nauruaan pidätellen ja raahasi itsensä olohuoneeseen. Hän laski kahvikupin sohvapöydälle ja tarttui banaaniin, joka odotti siinä jostain syystä. Hän kuori sen ja söi hyvällä ruokahalulla.

Baekhyun siirtyi olohuoneen puolelle ja heitti puhelimensa sohvapöydälle. Hän istui alas Yeolin viereen ja otti paikan tämän kainalosta, hiljaiset aamut ennen hullunmyllyä, jota työpäiväksi kutsuttiin, olivat niitä ihania, arkisia asioita, joista halusi ottaa ilon irti.

Kahviaan hitaaseen tahtiin juova Chanyeol ei ajatellut juuri mitään. Illalla päähän oli pälkähtänyt pari kehityskelpoista biisi-ideaa, mutta kuten arvata saattoi, aamulla ajatukset olivat tipotiessään. Hän ei ollut muka jaksanut kirjoittaa niitä ylös, vaikka Baekhyun oli vartavasten ostanut hänelle pienen vihkon, jota säilyttää yöpöydän laatikossa yllättävien inspiraatioiden varalta. Hänen ei edes tarvinnut hapuilla valonkatkaisijaa ja laittaa valoja päälle kirjoittaakseen ajatuksensa paperille. Pimeänäkönsä ansioista homma nopeutui kummasti. Silti hän ei tehnyt sitä.

“Miten voimasi?” Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun avasi kämmenensä ja katsoi ihastelleen pientä valohippusta, joka leijui söpösti kämmenen yläpuolella.

“Näen taas pimeässä, luojan kiitos”, hän henkäisi helpottuneen kuuloisena. Chanyeol hymyili.

“Kuuletko sä mun ajatuksia?” hän kysyi.

“En”, Baek sanoi. “Onneksi. En haluaisi salakuunnella. Se on aika röyhkeää.”

“En mäkään”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Jokaisella on oikeus yksityisyyteen.”

“Niin mustakin.”

* * *

Illan treenien oli määrä alkaa näillä näppäimillä. Chanyeol raapi niskaansa ja vilkuili Baekhyunin ranteessa olevaa kelloa huolesta jäykkänä. Joonmyeon ei ollut maisemissa, oli vähän outoa aloittaa ilman leaderia.

“Mulla ei ole hyvä tunne tästä”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun kumautti ystäväänsä tiukalla nyrkillä olkavarteen.

“Älä edes puhu tuollaisia.”

“Jos hän on kuukahtanut stressin voimasta ja makaa jossain tajuttomana…” Jongdaen kauhuskenaariot olivat ylidraamaattisia.

“Eiköhän hän tule kohta”, Chanyeol sanoi rennosti ja nojasi käsillään taaksepäin. Hän palasi takaisin katselemaan Baekhyunia, joka näytti erityisen seksikkäältä kokomustissa vaatteissaan ja blondeissa hiuksissaan. Vaikka Baekhyun oli parhautta luonnollisessa hiusvärissään, ei hitusen tuhkaan taittuva blondi ollut huono kakkonen. Oli väri mikä tahansa, Chanyeol rakasti sitä sydämensä pohjasta.

“Pitäisikö mun mennä katsomaan?” Jongin kysyi. Jongdae nyökkäsi ja samassa nuorukainen oli jo poistunut tilasta.

Chanyeol ravisteli päätään ja hieroi korvaansa. Kerta toisensa jälkeen teleporttaamisesta kuuluva paukahdus aiheutti hänelle hetkellisen sydämenpysähdyksen. Hän ei tottuisi siihen varmaan koskaan.

Baekhyun vilkaisi takanaan kieli pitkällä tuijottelevaa hörökorvaa ja vilautti valkoista hymyään. Chanyeol nousi parempaan asentoon ja hiissasi itsensä miehen taakse, veti hänet halaukseen ja puristi itseään vasten hänen selkää.

“Miksi sä olet tänään niin hot?” hän kuiskasi Baekhyunin korvaan. Baekie tirskahti ja koitti räpistellä itsensä irti lämpimästä sylistä. Nopeasti hän luovutti ja nautti kuumista henkäyksistä niskan iholla.

Jongin palasi tilaan tyhjin käsin. Hän pudisti päätään ja ilmoitti asuntokompleksin olevan tyhjillään.

“Ehkä hyung on matkalla”, hän sanoi.

“Odotetaan, kyllä hän tulee”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti sisään Baekhyunista lähtevää tuoksua. Hän haisi tänään erityisen hyvälle.

“Ei kai ole muuta vaihtoehtoa”, Jongdae sanoi ja kellahti nojaamaan vasten Minseokia, joka hieroi hänen polveaan lohduttavasti.

* * *

Joonmyeon saapui treeneihin tunnin myöhässä. Hän pahoitteli viivästymistään, hän oli purkanut tuntojaan SM:n sisäpiiriläisten kanssa, kertonut planeetan vedesta ja selittänyt Baekhyunin outoa käytöstä.

“Onkohan sun hyvä kertoa näistä asioista eteenpäin?” Minseok mietti ääneen. Joonmyeon katsoi häntä silmät suurena.

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja herätti syliinsä nukahtaneen poikaystävänsä liikehdinnällä. Baekhyun katsahti ovensuussa seisovaan leaderiin ja hymyili iloisesti jälleennäkemisestä.

“Mitä tarkoitat, hyung?” Sehun kysyi.

“Meitä käskettiin unohtamaan voimamme. Meidät on opetettu sammuttamaan ne. Mietittekö koskaan miksi?”

“Ai jos tämä onkin salajuoni?” Jongin kysyi silmät suurina.

“En mä tiedä”, Minseok sanoi. “Tuntuu vain hassulta. Jos Yixing ei olisi koskaan saanut voimaansa aktivoitumaan, mieti, olisimmeko edes hengissä. Se epidemia olisi voinut tappaa Luhanin. Hänen kroppansa ei ole palautunut siitä vieläkään.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Lu ge kärsi fyysistä oireista edelleen, joskin ne eivät olleet enää mitään neljän vuoden takaiseen tilaan verrattuna.

“Mitä edotat?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja istui alas rinkiin.

“Että ole varovainen. Kukaan ei tiedä, mikä se paha punainen voima on.”

“Perseestä tämä tämmöinen. Miksei me voida olla ihan normaaleja?” Yeol tuhahti.

“No mitä hauskaa siinä olisi?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Elämäni hirveimmät päivät, kun en hallinnut valoja. Katkaisimien käyttö on uuvuttavaa.”

“Sulla on melkoset first world problemit”, Yeol huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään. Baekhyun tuhahti loukkaantuneena.

Joonmyeon pisti kaksikon sanailun poikki. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko kuulla lisää vanhimman teorioista, mutta antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden jakaa näkemyksensä. Niin kuin hyvän leaderin täytyi. Ehkä se avartaisi hänenkin näkökulmaa.

“Voihan se olla, että yhtiö haluaa suojella meitä, mutta hinta on kova”, Minseok sanoi. “Jos pidettäisiin tästä lähtien jutut näitten seinien sisässä eikä huudeltaisi kylillä, mitä helvettiä taas tapahtuu. Kertominen ulkopuolisille olisi viimeinen vaihtoehto.”

“Voitaisiin ainakin kokeilla”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Käyttöohjeet olisi kivat.”

“No sanopa”, Baekhyun naurahti ja katsoi miestä silmiin pitkästä aikaa oikein kunnolla. Kyungsoo vastasi hänen katseeseensa ja pyysi mielessään jälleen anteeksi.

“Oliko jollain vielä jotain sydämenpäällä?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja silmäili hiljaisia jäseniä. He olivat väsyneitä odottamisesta, osa oli nukahtanut, Baekhyun taisi olla höyhensaarilla jo uudemman kerran.

“Jongdae-yah”, Joonmyeon kutsui. Jongdae kohotti asentoaan ja koitti näyttää reippaalta.

“Mikä hiertää?”

“Ehkä mä en ole vielä tajunnut, että ollaan taas normaalissa arjessa.”

“Kyllä sä sen kohta muistat”, Minseok naurahti ja kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa. Hän pörrötti miehen tukkaa ja sai hänet nauramaan persoonalliseen tapaansa.

Joonmyeon hymyili helpottuneena.

* * *

Baekhyun tarttui Kyungsoon käteen ja pysäytti hänet paikoilleen. Muut jäsenet poistuivat salista kevyen puheensorinan saattamina, jäljelle jäi vain jännittynyt hiljaisuus, kun he kaksi katsoivat toisiaan.

Baekhyun laskeutui polvilleen Kyungsoon eteen ja piti katseensa rohkeasti hänessä. Hermostunut Kyungsoo askelsi paikallaan eikä saanut järkevää sanaa suustaan.

“Mä olen ollut inhottava sulle”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Anna anteeksi.”

“Mä olen ollut vielä inhottavampi”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. “Te kuulutte Chanyeolin kanssa yhteen.”

“Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun nauroi. “En mä välitä, kuka hänestä on kiinnostunut. Saisin hermoromahduksen. Miljoonat ihmiset kuolaavat hänen perään, mutta lopulta se olen mä, joka hänen kainaloonsa pääsee.”

“Olet onnekas”, Kyungsoo henkäisi.

“Säkin”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Löydät vielä toisen puolikkaasi.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi, hän halusi uskoa niin. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja levitti kätensä. Hän kaappasi nuoremman tiukkaan halaukseen eikä hennonnut päästää irti. Kyungsoo yritti pidätellä hämmentynyttä nauruaan. Epämääräinen tirskunta karkasi suusta.

“Mitä, jos keskityttäisiin tulevaan kiertueeseen ihan sataprosenttisesti?” Baekhyun ehdotti. Kyungsoo vetäytyi kauemmas rutistavasta otteesta ja jätti jälkeensä tyhjän olon.

“Kuulostaa järkevältä”, Kyungsoo hymyili. “Et yleensä ole noin järkevä.”

“Mäkin olen aikuinen, jos satut muistamaan”, Baekhyun virnisti. Kyungsoo repesi raikuvaan nauruun, salissa äänet kuulostivat erityisen jylhiltä. Baekhyun puri huultaan silmät tuikkien.

“Ehkä viisi prosenttia ajasta, mutta kuitenkin.”

“Ehkä kaksi”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja pyyhki silmiään. Hän tunsi vapautuneensa. Kaksi viikkoa kestänyt jäykkyys ja kireä tunnelma oli lauennut.

“Ehkä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja veti hänet mukaansa. “Mennään katsomaan, joko pojat lähti.”

* * *

Chanyeol istui keskellä studiohuoneen sohvaa istuvan Joonmyeonin viereen ja loi häneen pitkän katseen. Leader nosti painoksissa olevan päänsä ja paljasti Yeolille olevansa vähän kujalla kaikesta tapahtuneesta.

“En ole pysynyt kärryillä viimeiseen neljään, viiteen vuoteen”, hän henkäisi.

“Kuka meistä olisi?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Kukaan ei tunnu ymmärtävän, kuinka iso vastuu voimiin kuuluu. Pitihän se arvata, ettei meitä ole huvikseen näillä siunattu.”

Joonmyeon kellahti pidempää vasten ja huokaisi syvään. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet rennosti kainaloonsa.

“En haluaisi näyttää heikkoa puoltani kaikkien edessä, mutta mua oikeasti pelotti”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. Vesi oli hänen elementtinsä ja siksi tapahtunut vaikutti häneen niin suuresti.

“Mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos olisimme epäonnistuneet?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja nosti katseensa Yeoliin, jonka kasvoilla oli rauhallinen ilme. Toista, kuin viimeiseen puoleen kuukauteen.

“Ei mietitä sellaista”, hän sanoi. “Kaikki meni hyvin.”

“Luojan kiitos meni”, leader huokaisi, mutta jännittyi nopeasti uudeelleen. “Mitä, jos se oli vasta alkua?”

“Sitä mäkin pelkään”, Chanyeol myönsi. “Onneksi olemme joka päivä viisaampia.”

Joonmyeon virnisti pienesti. Yeol tunsi, että häntä vaivasi jokin edelleen.

“Hyung”, hän sanoi. “Sun ei tarvitse jaksaa yksin. Me kaikki ollaan sun vierellä.”

“Mä tiedän sen”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja puristi Yeolin kättä. “Kiitos.”

Baekhyun työnsi päänsä sisään ovenraosta ja katsoi sohvalla kiinni toisissaan istuvaa kaksikkoa. Hän kohotti toista kulmansa ja virnuili huvittuneena, vaikka yritti saaa naamansa peruslukemille.

“Park”, hän lausahti kylmään sävyyn, oli salaa ylpeä näyttelijänlahjoistaan. “Petätkö sä mua?”

Chanyeol hätkähti ääntä ja nosti katseensa poikaystäväänsä, jonka kasvoilla oli ylidramaattisen ärtynyt ilme. Hän tuhahti toisen huonolle läpälle ja palautti katseensa leaderiin, jonka stressistä oli vielä hitunen jäljellä. Ei hän muuten yksin studiossa olisi mököttänyt.

“Baekhyunie”, Joonmyeon henkäisi ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. “Oliko sulla jotain?”

Baekhyun työnsi oven auki ja astui sisään huoneeseen iloinen Kyungsoo kannoillaan. Leveästi hymyilevä Jongdae seurasi perässä, Minseok seuraavana. Sehun ja Jongin täydensivät kahdeksikon hehkuen hyvää tuulta. Leaderin silmät levenivät suuriksi, miten he kaikki yhtäkkiä änkesivät samaan tilaan.

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja antoi Baekhyunin istua syliinsä. Tämä vilkaisi ensin Yeoliin, hymyili kuolettavan suloisesti. Hän tunsi lämpöä sisässään, ensimmäistä kertaa moneen viikkoon se lämpö ei tuntunut uhkaavalta, aggressiiviselta tai häiritsevältä. Se oli ihanaa, rauhallista ja onnellista paloa.

Baekhyun kapsahti leaderin kaulaan ja rutisti häntä tiukasti. Joonmyeon nauroi hämmentyneenä muidenkin yhtyessä ryhmähalaukseksi muodostuneeseen sekasotkuun.Hän liikuttui kyyneliin saamastaan rakkaudesta eikä peitellyt niitä. Baekhyun pyyhki hänen poskensa kuiviksi ja halasi häntä muiden lailla entistä tiukemmin.

Chanyeol oli pakahtua onnesta. Viimeinkin hän oli saanut kaikkensa tiimitovereiden eteen tekevän poikaystävänsä takaisin.

_“Baekhyun-ah…”_

Baekhyun tarttui toisella kädellä Yeolin sormiin ja puristi niitä hellästi. “ _Mä tiedän. Mäkin rakastan sua.”_


End file.
